Rescue me
by Just for Stana
Summary: Estava tudo indo maravilhosamente bem entre eles. Até que uma reviravolta do destino transformou uma simples história de amor em uma história de resgate de sentimentos, lembranças e sonhos. AU Casckett. Season 4
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Rescue me

**Autor:** Just for Stana e Joy Moreto

**Betas:** Joy Moreto e Just for Stana

**Categoria:** AU

**Advertências:** violência, drama, hurt, angst

**Classificação:** M

**Capítulos:** indefinidos

**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No

**Resumo:** Estava tudo indo maravilhosamente bem entre eles. Até que uma reviravolta do destino transformou uma simples história de amor em uma história de resgate de sentimentos, lembranças e sonhos. AU Casckett. Season 4

**N/A: **Essa é uma belíssima fic que eu estou adorando escrever com minha mana linda Joy Moreto. Espero que vocês curtam, se divirtam e se descabelem igual a gente! Por favor, não esquecçam de comentar. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra nós! Enjoy! :)

**Rescue me** de **just for Stana/JoyMoreto** é licenciado sob uma **Licença Creative Commons Atribuição-NãoComercial-SemDerivados 3.0 Não Adaptada**.  
Baseado no trabalho em Need_for_Fic/topic/4330605/1/. Permissões além do escopo dessa licença podem estar disponível com os respectivos autores.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Era a noite do aniversário de Beckett. Após um ano do falecimento do seu pai, essa era a primeira festa que Beckett se permitia comemorar, após muita insistência de seus amigos. Reuniram-se todos em uma festa simples, só para os mais íntimos no próprio apartamento de Kate.

Rick deu de presente para ela um aquário repleto de diversos peixinhos ornamentais. Ele achava que seria a companhia ideal para ela, visto que, só precisavam se alimentar uma vez por dia e trocar a água uma vez por semana, coisa que Castle logo se prontificou a ajudar a fazer visto que o aquário era grande e desconfortável para uma só pessoa manusear.

- Castle?! Por acaso eu vou mudar de profissão e entrar para a indústria de pescados? – Beckett falou.

Todos riram do visível exagero de Castle que ficou momentaneamente constrangido até que Beckett acrescentou:

- Eu estou brincando. Eles são lindos. Eu realmente adorei. – disse ela dando um beijo alegre no rosto do escritor, arrancando um uníssono "awn" de todos os convidados. – Vamos gente, vamos partir o bolo!

A festinha foi bem simples, bem ao estilo do que Beckett gostava: um jantar casual entre amigos e um bolinho pequeno. Mantendo a tradição do primeiro pedaço de bolo, Kate se preparou para falar algumas palavras antes de premiar a pessoa escolhida.

- Esse ano foi um ano particularmente difícil para mim, devido à morte do meu pai. Você nunca está preparado para perder um membro da família, especialmente o último deles. – os olhos dela ameaçaram lacrimejar. - No entanto, o ano que começou com uma terrível perda acabou se tornando o ano mais feliz da minha vida. Eu já conheço o Rick há cinco anos e eu poderia ficar aqui falando a noite toda, mas não vou dar esse gostinho pra vocês.

Todos riram.

- Então, eu só queria agradecer a ele por nunca ter desistido de mim e "por até hoje" sempre ter mantido todas as promessas que fez para mim. Eu te amo, Rick. Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. – concluiu Beckett entregando o primeiro pedaço de bolo a ele, recebendo em agradecimento um super beijo que ao término revelou uma Kate corada resmungando baixinho. – Você não tem jeito, Rick Castle...

- Hoje a noite promete ser boa! - Lanie, que como sempre não deixava nada escapar, aproveitou a cena para adicionar, fazendo com que todos rirem de acordo e Kate protestar, revirando os olhos em constrangimento.

- Parem de me deixar sem graça! – Beckett sorriu avermelhada. – Vamos todos comer agora!

Kate e Rick finalmente estavam juntos e o relacionamento de três meses havia trazido fortes mudanças na vida de ambos. A detetive estava mais leve e divertida enquanto Castle se tornava cada vez mais responsável, sem perder o ar de menino que Kate fingia odiar, mas que no fundo, adorava.

Ao término da festa todos se retiraram deixando Rick ajudando Kate a arrumar toda a bagunça. Entretanto, o que deveria ser mais rápido por estar sendo feito por duas pessoas, acabou tornando-se mais demorado, pois ele sempre se aproveitava da proximidade de ambos para beijar ou sussurrar palavras de amor aos ouvidos dela.

Algum tempo depois Kate desabou exausta no sofá colocando os pés para cima. Quase que imediatamente, Rick se posicionou ao lado dela, tomando os seus pés nas mãos, começando a acariciá-los. Ela suspirava se deliciando com aquela massagem gemendo levemente mais alto quando ele pressionava nos pontos certos.

De repente, ele parou aqueles movimentos perdendo-se na maravilhosa visão que tinha à sua frente: a mulher que ele amava, deitada com as pernas repousando seu colo, com um vestido que agora mostrava um pouquinho mais do que ele havia visto durante toda a noite.

Ela abriu os olhos, saindo do seu relaxamento e o observou admirando-a e logo seu coração se aqueceu com o olhar que ele lhe dava. Amor e desejo emanavam daquele escritor e ela não tinha outra alternativa a não ser render-se cada vez mais a ele.

Com um movimento rápido ele a surpreendeu levantando-a do sofá, segurando-a de pé pela cintura, não permitindo ainda que seus pés relaxados entrassem e contato com o chão. Kate o olhava com curiosidade, deixando seu leve corpo ser sustentado por aqueles braços fortes.

- Vamos dançar? – ele sussurrou para ela com um sorriso.

Kate apenas recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e descansou deixando que ele a conduzisse com movimentos lentos seguindo o ritmo da canção. Os pés dela dançavam no ar suavemente enquanto ele embalava seu corpo de um lado para o outro, meditando na melodia calma e serena da música.

Ela era especial para ele: uma mulher incrivelmente sedutora, forte, mas ao mesmo tempo sensível que o fascinava a cada dia mais pela forma como lidava com as variações do dia a dia do mundo ao seu redor.

Ele era especial para ela: um homem com quem ela podia compartilhar tudo, sempre. Seus medos, suas dores, suas alegrias, suas conquistas, suas perdas e batalhas. Aquele era o homem que havia renovado o seu senso de confiança nas pessoas e nela mesma.

Quando estavam nos braços um do outro o tempo parava. Sentir a proximidade de seus corpos, trocando temperaturas e sensações era o suficiente para arrebatá-los para outra realidade. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Rick aproveitou a exposição do pescoço de Kate, para beijá-la ali. Ela se arrepiou com o primeiro toque entregando-se ao prazer de ser explorada ali como se fosse a primeira vez.

Primeira vez. Estavam juntos há três meses, mas ainda não tinham levado o relacionamento deles a outro nível. Não era medo, não era dúvida, ou era exatamente isso junto com o fato de que queriam levar tudo a seu próprio tempo. Após tantos encontros e desencontros, ambos estavam especialistas em esperar. Até aquela noite.

* * *

_TBC... please reviews! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rick continuava perdido no aroma de cereja daquela pele macia e até os lábios de Kate capturaram os dele num beijo lento, mas incrivelmente sexy. O duelo de línguas era calmo, mas nem por isso menos avassalador, o que estava fazendo os corpos daquele casal começar a despertar silenciosamente.

Entre um gemido e outro a mão de Rick escorregou pelo vestido de Beckett revelando um pouquinho mais o seu ombro, onde ele começou a depositar suaves mordidas. Ainda assim ele apertava contra seu corpo fazendo-a se deliciar com o sinal de que ele a queria. Muito.

Os pés dela tocaram levemente o chão e céus, as mãos de Rick pareciam estar pegando fogo, incendiando-a a cada toque inespecífico. Ela desabotoou lentamente a blusa dele aspirando o perfume de seu tórax, beijando-o levemente fazendo-o suspirar um pouco mais.

Beijaram-se novamente e agora as mãos de Rick encontraram seu caminho pelo zíper do vestido abrindo-o tocando a pele quente e macia de suas costas. O calor foi aumentando e respirar estava sendo agoniantemente difícil.

- Richard... – Kate ofegou. – Eu preciso de um banho, estou incomodada.

- Você está maravilhosa... – Ele retrucou lambendo a pele levemente suada.

- Não, Rick é sério... – ela se contorceu segurando a mão dele que escorria por seu sutiã. – Fico mais à vontade assim.

Com esforço ela a liberou, mas antes deu um beijo que a deixou temporariamente esquecida de como era caminhar.

- Não demore... – ele riu ao perceber que a deixou zonza.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e observou o caminhar lento e sedutor de Kate. Em menos de cinco minutos Beckett preparava-se para começar o seu banho quando ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo devagar.

- Algum problema, Rick? – ela riu ainda de costas, olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho, entendendo as reais intenções dele.

- Me senti sozinho... – ele respondeu fazendo cara de vítima.

Kate apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou sua tentativa de livrar-se do vestido, mas o bendito zíper estava travado. Antes mesmo que pedisse Castle se aproximou por detrás dela destravando o fecho aproveitando para enrolar as mãos no corpo de Kate.

- Me deixe ajudar você... – ele sussurrou mordiscando sua orelha, fazendo-a pender a cabeça para trás.

Resistir a Rick era muito difícil, mas Beckett estava aprendendo que resistir às mãos dele era praticamente impossível. Elas escorriam por todos os lados e habilidosamente livraram – se do vestido deixando Kate apenas com sua lingerie. Ele a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho e se maravilhou com aquele corpo esbelto completamente rendido aos seus toques.

- Você é maravilhosa. – ele disse ao retomar seu caminho pela pele do pescoço de Kate dando pequenas, porém precisas mordidas, que ao mesmo tempo em que a estavam relaxando também estavam deixando-a incrivelmente excitada.

Não demorou muito para que os dedos de Rick encontrassem o fecho do sutiã, liberando completamente os seios de Beckett para suas carícias. A visão dela ali em seus braços quase que completamente nua o estimulava cada vez mais, mas ele queria conduzir tudo lentamente. À detetive restava, apenas, delirar.

Kate virou o rosto puxando os lábios de Rick com os seus e logo uma das mãos dela prendeu-o pela nuca dando ao beijo uma nova profundidade. Castle começou a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha e logo seus dedos viajaram para a pele debaixo daquele tecido fazendo Beckett gemer quebrando o beijo, mas não por completo. Aquilo havia se tornado uma loucura que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a parar.

A detetive se perdia em meio à tantas sensações. A língua de Rick viajava apurando ainda mais o seu gosto em sua boca, seus dedos invadiam suavemente seu centro e Kate ainda podia sentir o desejo de Rick firme e apertado contra a parte baixa e macia de suas costas.

A maneira como ela o beijava, gemia e se movimentava sobre suas mãos era a prova de que Rick estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Entretanto ele não deixou de se surpreender quando uma das mãos dela encontrou a dele pedindo para aprofundar-se cada vez mais. Castle apenas obedeceu.

Os movimentos dele se misturavam aos dela e não demorou muito para que ele a sentisse estremecer por dentro e por fora se derretendo em puro prazer. Ela gemeu baixinho em sua boca, falando algo que e ele não conseguiu entender, deixando-o satisfeito, mas não por completo. Ele queria fazê-la gritar.

Castle a sustentou temporariamente em seus braços até que ela estivesse apta a ficar de pé por si mesma. Finalmente ela virou-se de frente para ele e ela não teve alternativa a não ser beijá-lo novamente ao encontrar o seu olhar. Estava denso de desejo.

Kate terminou de retirar a roupa de Rick e ele imediatamente a levou para debaixo do chuveiro. Água já não estava tão quente assim, visto que já estava escorrendo algum tempo mas o fogo da paixão que os consumia era o suficiente para começar a vaporizar todo aquele ambiente.

Os corpos nus se devoravam e Castle a pressionava contra a parede escorregadia daquele banheiro. Mãos, braços e pernas roçavam um no outro e o beijo frenético trazia ambos à beira da loucura.

- Eu quero sentir você... agora. – Beckett suplicou.

Meias palavras eram o suficiente. Castle aprofundou o beijo ao mesmo tempo que a erguia pela parede penetrando facilmente de uma só vez. Os dois engasgaram, estremeceram e então começaram os movimentos sincronizados que mais tarde ecoariam pelo banheiro em gemidos altos, deliciados de prazer.

- Eu te amo, Kate... – ele disse, vendo a água misturada ao suor escorrer pelo seu corpo.

- Eu também... – ela respondeu beijando-o.

Terminaram o banho completamente e Rick saiu para o quarto aceitando o convite de Kate para dormir ali com ela. Como ele não tinha roupa reserva, cobriu-se apenas com os lençóis dela, esperando sua amada que permanecia no banheiro terminando sua higiene. Ele observava algo desinteressante na TV e então foi surpreendido por Kate passando pela frente do televisor usando uma camisola de renda preta abusadoramente provocante.

Kate percebeu que ele estava observando-a e se deliciou com a sensação quente que o olhar dele depositava sobre ela. Após fazer movimentos ultra charmosos ela se cansou da tortura e subiu na cama, ficando sentada em cima com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Você gostou da minha camisola nova?

- Ahn ahnn... – Castle respondeu boquiaberto.

- Lanie que me deu... – Kate riu. – Vem com uma calcinha combinando, olha.

Kate levantou a camisola revelando a peça intima e sua pele ate o umbigo onde balança um brilhoso e enigmático piercing de prata. Castle já passeava suas mãos pelas pernas macias e então vendo aquela barriga exposta para ele, puxou-a para mais perto depositando beijos molhados. Seus dedos encontraram os lacinhos laterais da calcinha nova e desamarrados de uma só vez pelas mãos habilidosas dele. Beckett apenas suspirou surpresa.

- A calcinha é linda... – ele a olhou com fome. - Mas prefiro você assim...

Rick se livrou da peça intima e mergulhou entre as pernas de Kate sem cerimônias. Ela se posicionou melhor para permitir o livre acesso e o escritor demonstrava todo o seu talento, degustando-a com vontade. Sua língua conduzia o prazer de Beckett ritmicamente e logo ela sentiu que iria explodir.

- Oh...Rick... – ela murmurou sinalizando que seu momento estava próximo.

Rick a puxou mais perto mergulhando com a língua mais fundo, aumentando a intensidade dos gemidos da mulher que se contorcia em sua boca. Diversas ondas de prazer percorriam o corpo de Beckett e quanto mais ela gemia, mais ele a sugava fazendo-a finalmente gritar.

O corpo dela estava trêmulo e sem coordenação motora apropriada. Castle então a apoiou em cada mão retirando a camisola, deixando-a completamente nua em cima dele. Logo sua boca beijava com suavidade e desejo os seios de Kate, despertando-a lentamente do seu transe de prazer para depois mergulhar junto com ela, em um outro ainda maior.

* * *

_TBC... please reviews! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

O dia amanheceu revelando os dois amantes ainda com os corpos enrolados sobre a cama. Rick respirava longamente absorvendo o aroma dos cabelos de Kate espalhados de qualquer forma sobre seu peito visto que ela adormeceu sobre ele ouvindo as batidas do seu coração. As mãos dele deslizavam novamente sobre aquela pele de seda despertando a bela mulher fazendo com que ela roçasse seu corpo preguiçosamente sobre o dele.

- Bom dia... – ele sussurrou sorrindo para ela com a voz ainda embriagada.

Ela respondeu sem palavras apenas beijando-o e logo a língua dela passeava pela boca de Castle pedindo carinho e sendo prontamente atendida. O beijo foi longo, deliciosamente estimulante e então eles acabaram fazendo amor mais uma vez. Rick ainda acariciava o corpo suado de Beckett, quando seu celular tocou revelando uma voz estridente do outro lado da linha.

- Richard Castle, onde você está?

- Ahn... estou meio enrolado agora.

- Você tem quinze minutos para estar aqui ou a sua detetive vai ter que pedir ajuda ao FBI para encontrar o seu corpo.

- Gina?

- É...

- Você esqueceu de alguma coisa não foi?

- Sim, reunião com meu novo patrocinador.

- Melhor você ir. Não quero ter que pedir ajuda ao FBI... – Kate riu.

- Você ouviu?

- Claro, do jeito que ela gritou parecia que a chamada estava no viva-voz.

Ambos riram.

Trocaram mais alguns beijinhos e cada um seguiu para o seu trabalho planejando almoçarem juntos. Castle conseguiu chegar no prazo determinado por Gina, mas a reunião prometia ser longa. Ele já estava incomodado com saudade de sua namorada, mas teve que desligar o celular ao receber um bilhete ameaçador da sua publicitária que já estava impaciente com sua impaciência.

Kate chegou um pouco mais tarde do serviço, pois havia sido liberada por Montgomery devido à sua festinha de aniversário. Os meninos não se surpreenderam ao vê-la ali, pois sabiam que ela vivia exclusivamente para o trabalho. Bem, não tão exclusivamente desde que começou ao namoro com Rick, mas eles não iriam reclamar disso. Ela parecia uma outra mulher.

Infelizmente o plano de se encontrarem para o almoço foi frustrado pelo trabalho de ambos. Castle precisaria resolver mais coisas com os editores e Beckett precisaria ir até outra cidade complementar uma linha de investigação. Ambos trocaram mensagens e lamentaram só poderem se ver em no mínimo três dias, visto que Kate estaria ajudando um caso externo.

Somente à noite conseguiram ouvir a voz um do outro o que aumentou ainda mais a saudade. Mas trabalho era trabalho e depois de duas horas de conversa ao telefone os dois finalmente conseguiram dormir.

Os dias seguintes foram intensos para Beckett. Interrogando, investigando, trocando teorias com os outros agentes. Vez por outra ela pensava em Castle e em como sua mente criativa seria útil nesse exato momento. O escritor por sua vez estava perdido no marasmo de sua casa olhando vez por outra para a tela do seu laptop pensando em como começar a escrever sua nova série de livros "A trajetória de um crime" abordando o perfil das mentes criminosas.

Felizmente o trabalho árduo de Kate foi recompensado e ao final do segundo dia havia conseguido uma preciosa confissão que levou à prisão imediata dos reais culpados. Os agentes planejaram uma comemoração e a convidaram, mas ela só tinha um pensamento em mente: ver Castle.

Decidiu então voltar logo à Nova Iorque ignorando o seu cansaço e a viagem de cinco longas horas na solitária escuridão. Se partisse de imediato chegaria à cidade antes da meia noite. Antes de pegar estrada, telefonou para o seu amado, mas ele estava no banho e então deixou apenas uma mensagem de voz.

_"Oi meu amor. Tivemos uma reviravolta no caso e vou ter que passar mais dias aqui. Preciso desligar o celular agora, vamos fazer uma batida, depois nos falamos melhor. Eu te amo. Por favor, não me esqueça. Beijos, Kate."_

Ela queria fazer supresa.

Ao sair do banho Castle viu a mensagem e seu coração se contorceu com a notícia que Kate havia lhe dado. Pelo menos ouvir a voz dela o deixou levemente feliz, mas não amenizou o vazio de não tê-la ali. Restou a ele apenas sair muito bem arrumado para o seu jantar de negócios.

Duas horas já haviam se passado e Kate dirigia na estrada atentamente como sempre curtindo a companhia de suas músicas preferidas, cantando alto para espantar o sono e o cansaço. Estava feliz por ter resolvido mais um caso, mas acima de tudo estava feliz de estar voltando para casa. Para os braços de Rick.

Repentinamente o tempo mudou e uma grossa e violenta chuva abateu-se sobre o veículo que a detetive dirigia. Rajadas de chuvas eram comuns nessa época do ano, mas Kate ignorou os avisos da metereologia. A força da saudade era maior. Redobrou a atenção diminuindo um pouco a velocidade, mas então o inesperado aconteceu.

Após uma curva incrivelmente fechada havia um animal solto na pista. Kate ainda tentou desviar seguramente, mas a pista estava escorregadia e seu carro acabou capotando barranco abaixo. Imediatamente um arrepio correu as entranhas de Castle, à quilômetros de distância, e ele se levantou subitamente da sua mesa, procurando um lugar reservado.

Entrou no banheiro mais próximo e retirou o celular do bolso discando desajeitadamente o numero do celular de Kate. Ele suava frio, sem ar, e não entendia ao certo porque, mas precisava ouvir a voz dela, ali, agora. O celular chamou inúmeras vezes até que ele se deu conta de que ela tinha dito que desligaria o celular e entraria numa batida.

- Por Deus, Kate... Esteja bem. – ele suspirou olhando o reflexo de sua lágrima escorrendo pelo espelho daquele banheiro de restaurante.

* * *

_TBC... mwahahahahaha!_

_Gente...precisamos das reviews de vocês... precisamos saber se vocês estão lendo, o que estão achando e se podemos continuar a postar. Só posto o próximo cap se tiver reviews! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate acordou algum tempo depois abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. A cabeça dela doía muito, assim como todo o seu corpo. Lentamente se deu conta de que estava dentro de um carro, de cabeça para baixo ainda presa pelo cinto de segurança. A água da chuva corria por dentro de veículo juntamente com a lama que escorria da barreira logo acima. Ela precisava sair dali.

Movendo-se lentamente ela conseguiu desengatar o cinto e desvencilhar-se de algo que prendia suas pernas. Com muita dor ela rastejou pra fora do carro pela janela que havia sido despedaçada. Sentou-se um pouco para tentar localizar-se, mas tudo o que ela podia ver era chuva, lama, escuridão e mato.

Levantou-se cambaleante apoiando-se no veiculo destruído com as rodas para cima. Sua visão era turva e ela sentiu uma pontada forte que a fez ofegar e imediatamente levar uma das mãos à cabeça. A dor ficou mais insuportável e ela percebeu que estava ferida e sangrando muito por aquele corte profundo. Deus, ela precisava encontrar ajuda.

Kate olhou de um lado para outro, completamente desorientada. Rumou para um lado qualquer tropeçando em alguns galhos e se segurando em outros para tentar não cair mais uma vez. Chovia muito e tudo o que ela tocava e pisava era muito escorregadio. Ela estava perdida e já começava a tremer de frio. Sua mente estava vazia de tudo, apenas queria encontrar alguém que pudesse tirá-la dali.

Alguns metros distantes do carro seu corpo vacilou violentamente ao escorregar de uma pedra. Beckett acabou desabando, rolando pelo resto do barranco que era bastante íngreme. Felizmente aquela parte possuía poucas pedras, mas mesmo assim o corpo dela foi torturado mais ainda. O final do barranco tinha um pequeno gramado que fazia parte do acostamento de uma outra estrada. Kate ofegou tentando puxar o ar, mas a dor a fez desmaiar mais uma vez.

* * *

No restaurante, Castle tentava demonstrar simpatia aos seus colegas de trabalho, mas sua paz já havia lhe deixado há muito tempo. Seu pensamente o estava perdido em Kate e ele não entendia por que. De repente um imenso trovão anunciou a chegada da tempestade que ainda assolava o corpo da detetive, desfalecido na beira da estrada. Não demorou muito para que um apagão assombrasse todos do restaurante e estabelecesse o caos ali. As linhas de telefone também caíram imediatamente deixando todos isolados e sem comunicação. Parecia que o mundo estava acabando.

Quase duas horas depois, a chuva amenizou um pouco e Castle conseguiu chegar em casa, completamente exausto e irritado. Marta e Alexis o aguardavam aflitas, à luz de velas. Já passava da uma da manhã e após acalmarem-se e organizarem-se todos foram tentar dormir. No entanto Castle sabia que não iria dormir, não até falar com Kate. Tentou entrar em contato novamente, mas qualquer meio de comunicação estava inviável naquela noite sombria.

* * *

O dia já estava amanhecendo e a forte chuva já havia cessado há algumas horas. Beckett permanecia desacordada enquanto seu corpo lutava contra o frio e os machucados. A lama a cobria quase que por completo deixando-a praticamente invisível na paisagem do local. Seria muita sorte alguém encontrá-la ali, sob estas condições e naquela estrada praticamente desativada.

A chuva havia sido violenta o suficiente para interditar a estrada oficial, e então os carros estavam sendo redirecionados paras as vias alternativas. Logo o primeiro veículo apareceu, trazendo uma família de fazendeiros que estavam buscando uma nova vida, em uma nova cidade. A estrada era muito ruim, cheia de buracos e pedras pontiagudas que acabaram estourando um dos pneus da caminhonete, forçando uma parada.

A família era composta por um casal de senhores, não muito velhos e um jovem rapaz, filho deles, aproximadamente da mesma idade que Beckett. Os homens desceram do carro para tentar solucionar o problema enquanto a dama aproveitou para esticar as pernas no assento vazio do carro. Precisavam primeiro retirar o carro do buraco e então começaram a procurar um pedaço de madeira que pudesse ajudar no procedimento. A busca era realizada em lados opostos da estrada e logo algo diferente chamou a atenção do filho do casal.

- Pai! – ele gritou aflito, tentando se aproximar mais do que parecia ser o corpo debruçado de uma mulher.

Ambos temeram chegar mais perto por achar que se tratava de um cadáver, mas devido ao silêncio extremo da estrada, o gemido de Kate não passou despercebido. O rapaz rapidamente chegou até a moça caída no chão virando-a para cima, checando os sinais vitais dela. A pulsação de Beckett estava fraca, respiração irregular e o barro que cobria sua pele não conseguiu esconder o azul de seus lábios friorentos.

- Pai, ela ainda está viva! – o moço disse preocupado para o senhor de olhos arregalados diante dele. – Precisamos ajudá-la!

- Sim, é claro meu filho. – disse o homem, depois de se recuperar do choque. – Vamos, traga-a para a caminhonete.

O veículo deles havia ficado alguns metros à frente, mas perto o suficiente para a senhora ouvir os brados desesperados de seu marido.

- Heloísa! Heloísa! Precisamos de ajuda!

A mulher deu um pulo assustado de seu descanso e espichou a cabeça para o lado de fora da janela. Viu seu marido correndo de volta para o carro e o seu filho mais atrás carregando algo que mais parecia uma boneca de pano gigante do que uma mulher.

- Oh meu Deus... – ela gemeu dentro do carro arrumando-se para sair. – O que aconteceu com essa jovem?

- Não sei mãe. Ela estava ali jogada. Está muito ferida... E-ela está morrendo mãe.

- Deite-a aqui meu filho, vamos ver o que posso fazer. Preciso de roupas quentes e minha maleta de primeiros socorros... E também preciso de água. Acho que ainda temos um garrafão cheio.

Os homens providenciaram tudo o que a mulher pediu deixando-a trabalhar sossegadamente. Dona Heloísa era uma estimada enfermeira, já aposentada, mas que não se importava em ajudar quem quer que precise independente da condição financeira, ou mesmo do horário em que era solicitada. Retirou a roupa encharcada e imunda de Beckett, limpando seu corpo com pano úmido e vestindo-a rapidamente com algumas camadas de roupas.

Cuidou de seus ferimentos que apesar de muitos eram superficiais diante da violência de seu acidente. Apenas o corte na cabeça preocupou ainda mais a enfermeira, estava muito sujo e diante da profundidade corria risco de estar infectado. Ela fez a limpeza do melhor jeito que podia e não pode deixar de se emocionar ao ver o rosto pálido de Kate, livre dos resíduos de lama.

Pai e filho trabalharam arduamente, motivados pela preocupação com a jovem e em meia hora conseguiram deixar o carro pronto para partir. Lavaram-se com a água disponível e estremeceram ao se aproximar da janela do carro. Dona Heloísa estava abraçada firmemente a Beckett, deitada em seus braços, e chorava copiosamente.

- Ela morreu? – foi tudo o que o filho conseguiu balbuciar.

- N-não... – a senhora disse entre uma arfada e outra.

- O que houve? Porque você está chorando assim? – disse o marido não entendendo o estado abalado da esposa.

- É... É... Carolline... – disse a mulher revelando o rosto de Kate entre seus braços, paralisando os dois homens fora do veículo.

* * *

_TBC..._

_obrigada pelas reviews gente. Apesar de ainda poucas é importante a gente saber como a história ta sendo vista por vocês. Como a fic já está bem adiantada, vou tentar postar um capítulo por dia, pra dar tempo de vocês lerem, curtirem e se desesperarem...hahaha! Enjoy! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

****_Então gente como eu realmente to muito feliz hoje - todos nós estamos - vou dar um presente a mais para vocês! DOIS CAPITULOS HOJE! Por favor leiam e não esqueçam de dar o review...quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando. Enjoy it and **HAPPY CASTLE'S MONDAY! :D *FESTAS***_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eram seis da manhã e Castle ainda não havia pregado os olhos, pois sua preocupação o consumiu a noite inteira. O celular da detetive permanecia desligado então decidiu entrar em contato com o responsável pela delegacia para onde Kate havia sido encaminhada há três dias.

Rick se sentiu completamente zonzo e sem fôlego ao saber que a investigação já havia sido concluída e que Beckett, por insistência dela mesma, já havia voltado para a cidade na noite anterior. Céus o que poderia ter acontecido com ela? E porque ela havia mentido?

Com o corpo ainda tremendo pela intensidade de suas dúvidas, Castle vestiu uma roupa qualquer e seguiu diretamente para o precinto. Algo dentro dele dizia que ele precisava encontrar Beckett e rápido.

* * *

Ainda na pequena estrada pai e filho permaneciam boquiabertos com o que acabavam de ver. O rosto da jovem mulher que haviam acabado de encontrar abandonada naquele lugar impróprio era assustadoramente familiar. A semelhança entre as duas era assombrosa. Kate era idêntica à filha do casal, Carolline que havia falecido há um ano vítima de erro médico. Um procedimento simples a deixou em coma levando-a a óbito apenas três dias depois.

Esse era o motivo da mudança, todos queriam começar uma nova vida. Infelizmente o destino parecia estar pregando uma peça em todos eles trazendo Beckett como se fosse um fantasma de sua filha perdida. Ou talvez o destino estivesse lhes dando uma nova oportunidade.

- Mãe, precisamos levá-la a um médico. Ela está machucada e... – o filho tentou argumentar algo.

- Não! Não a perderei outra vez. – a mãe bradou em protesto.

- Mas Heloísa... – o marido também tentava convencê-la.

- Vocês não entendem... Eu passei todos estes dias pedindo perdão a Deus e pedindo uma nova chance... Não vou perdê-la outra vez. – disse a mulher novamente entre lágrimas.

De certa forma ela se culpava pela morte da filha. Mesmo sendo enfermeira, não podia fazer nada a não ser ver sua filha morrer aos poucos. O marido se aproximou tocando os braços da mulher visivelmente abalada.

- Meu bem, entendo você. Mas ela não é nossa Carolline. Ela infelizmente se foi e essa moça precisa de cuidados médicos.

A mulher, mesmo relutante, acabou concordando em levar Beckett para o hospital mais próximo. Mesmo sendo mais próximo, ainda demorou cerca de uma hora e meia para chegarem ao pronto socorro de uma pequena cidade, chamada Storm Rise. Ali Beckett deu entrada como Carolline mesmo, já que ninguém sabia seu verdadeiro nome.

Ela estava muito debilitada, e como o lugar era pouco movimentado ela foi logo atendida. Rapidamente fizeram alguns exames importantes, e felizmente apesar da gravidade do acidente, nada de sério parecia ter acontecido, além do corte profundo em sua testa, uma pequena lesão no pé esquerdo e uma leve hipotermia. O ferimento na cabeça recebeu alguns pontos e também foi administrada uma medicação contra infecções e dores. Mesmo assim, a colocaram em observação na esperança de que ela não demorasse muito a acordar.

Pai e filho continuaram viagem, pois precisavam descarregar as coisas da mudança, já que a fazenda onde iriam morar ficava cerca de duas horas adiante do hospital. Dona Heloísa permaneceu ali esperando por notícias da jovem e aguardando seu marido retornar para buscá-la. Todos se sentiam responsáveis por Kate.

* * *

Em Nova Iorque, ao chegar ao precinto, Castle notou que tudo estava mais do que tranqüilo. Ninguém parecia se importar com a ausência da detetive. Claro, supostamente, ela ainda estava trabalhando num caso fora da cidade. Ryan surgiu com um copo de café nas mãos, seguido de Esposito que direcionava-se para o lado oposto para ir ver Lanie.

- Hey, Castle! Vejo que também sobreviveu à tempestade de ontem! – Ryan brincou, sorvendo seu café animadamente enquanto, Esposito dava meia volta para conferir o que o escritor fazia ali tão cedo, já que o real motivo dele perseguir os casos não estava lá.

- Beckett sumiu. – respondeu Rick, enquanto o pavor reassumia a sua face. Parecia que só o fato de ele pronunciar isso tornava a coisa toda ainda mais real.

Ryan esqueceu o seu café em cima de uma das mesas ao passo que Esposito pegava o celular, enviando uma mensagem de texto, dando uma desculpa qualquer para não assustar Lanie. Acionaram as equipes responsáveis e então iniciaram as buscas. Ainda assim o coração do escritor estava longe de se acalmar. Sentia como se nunca mais fosse vê-la outra vez. Esperava, no entanto, que tal sentimento fosse apenas um engano causado pelo excesso de medo.

* * *

Quatro horas depois, ainda naquele pequeno hospital, Heloísa ainda não havia descansado nem comido nada, mas isso não tinha problema. A saúde de sua filha, ou melhor, de Kate dominava seus pensamentos. Agradecia por não terem feito perguntas detalhadas sobre a vida da moça, contentando-se em saber que ela havia apenas escorregado e batido a cabeça.

- Olá. – uma enfermeira a chamou. – É a senhora que está responsável pela Senhorita Carolline?

- Sim, sou eu mesma. – respondeu Heloísa, ansiosa. - Alguma novidade?

- Sim, ela acabou de acordar... – falou a mulher de branco, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Oh meu Deus, que alívio! – a senhora a interrompeu. - Eu já posso ir vê-la?

- Sim, pode sim. – a enfermeira manteve o tom sério. - Mas antes, a senhora precisa saber que...

- O quê? – disse Heloísa, meio alto, enquanto seu coração perdia o compasso.

- Bom, ela parece estar meio confusa, talvez pela pancada na cabeça. Acho que não se lembra de nada. – tentava esclarecer a jovem de cabelos negros.

- Ela perdeu a memória? – Heloísa disse alarmada.

- Ainda é cedo afirmar, senhora. Talvez seja apenas um trauma momentâneo ou demore mais algum tempo. De qualquer forma ela precisará ficar ainda em observação.

- Eu entendo... – lamentou a mulher, encarando as próprias mãos.

- Então, tenha mais um pouco de paciência. – disse a enfermeira, tentando confortar a senhora. - E procure não deixá-la muito agitada. Não é bom para ela.

- Tudo bem, eu sei bem do que se trata. – explicou Heloísa. - Fui enfermeira durante muitos anos.

- Que bom! Então acho que ela ficará em boas mãos. – a enfermeira mais jovem sorriu, acompanhando a senhora até o quarto de Kate.

Ao chegar à porta, Heloísa respirou fundo lembrando-se da última vez que havia entrado em um quarto de hospital. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da senhora. Aquela cena lhe relembrava a tragédia de um ano atrás. Também havia uma moça esbelta de cabelos acastanhados deitada imóvel sobre a maca, e uma assistente de enfermagem recolhendo a medicação, indicando que sua filha havia acabado de falecer.

Heloísa sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar a má lembrança, mas paralisou na porta do quarto, ao ver Beckett lhe encarando com um olhar assustado e confuso. Os olhos verdes brilhavam furiosamente em um medo profundo, de não ter a mínima idéia de onde estava ou mesmo de quem era.

- Q-Quem é você? – Kate perguntou com a voz baixa e trêmula.

- Me chamo Heloísa. - respondeu a senhora aproximando-se da paciente. - Como você está?

A detetive ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se tentasse se lembrar como poderia responder aquela pergunta.

- Minha cabeça está doendo. – ela gemeu. – E minha garganta está seca...

- Tome um pouco de água. – disse a mulher, servindo o líquido para Kate. – Você ainda está muito fraca, precisa descansar.

A policial engoliu o líquido com dificuldade, repousando imediatamente depois sua cabeça no travesseiro.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não se lembra de nada? – perguntou a senhora que permanecia de pé ao lado da cama de Beckett.

Kate pensou um pouco com o olhar baixo, mas não encontrava nada em sua mente. Era como se os dias antes daqueles poucos minutos que tivera consciência desde que acordara simplesmente não tivessem existido. Como não tinha respostas ela apenas gemeu frustrada recostando a cabeça no travesseiro, com uma expressão de negação.

- Está tudo bem querida. Você não precisa se lembrar agora. - disse a senhora lembrando que Kate não deveria ficar agitada. – Tente descansar um pouco, talvez ajude sua mente a se recuperar.

Beckett se acomodou na cama enquanto a senhora arrumava melhor as cobertas dela para que pudesse dormir confortável. Ela estava constrangida por não reconhecer aquela doce senhora que parecia a amar muito pelo modo como estava cobrindo-a de cuidados. O brilho que Heloísa tinha no olhar mostrava que elas deveriam ter uma relação muito especial uma com a outra. Ela precisava saber.

- Desculpe, mas eu ainda não me lembro... – Kate perguntou abrindo e fechando os olhos pesadamente. - Quem é você?

Heloísa estremeceu com a pergunta. Ponderava como deveria responder àquilo, sabendo que estava entrando em um terreno muito perigoso. Não conhecia aquela mulher, apesar de ser idêntica à sua filha. . Ela devia ter família e a essa hora poderiam estar procurando por ela mas... Não queria assustá-la, isso poderia piorar sua saúde. Tudo o que ela realmente conseguia pensar com certeza era de que não queria perder o contato com aquela jovem que tanto se assemelhava à sua Carolline. Beckett até mesmo poderia ser sua filha. Não poderia?

Aquela era a hora de decidir o que ela poderia significar na vida daquela desconhecida. Precisava de uma resposta, rápido. Respirou fundo e encarando-a, respondeu amorosamente.

- Eu sou sua mãe.

* * *

_TBC..._

_queria muito ver a reação de vocês... mwahaahahah!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Como prometido, aqui vai mais um. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Vocês querem mais capítulos hoje ainda? Sim? Não? Please I need to know! Enjoy it! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

O silêncio pairou ali alguns segundos enquanto as duas se encaravam. Kate sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando ouviu aquelas doces palavras. Sentiu seu peito encher de uma ternura tão grande que não conseguiu evitar a emoção. Uma lágrima brotou automaticamente e rolou por sua face enquanto ela sorria levemente.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – disse Kate já adormecendo, mas ainda segurando firme uma das mãos daquela senhora.

Três dias depois Beckett acordou recebendo alta e pronta para ir para casa. Às vezes ficava um pouco atordoada. Não fazia idéia de como havia ido parar naquele lugar... Ela não se lembrava do próprio nome. Agora estava ali diante daquela mulher de voz suave e semblante sereno que dizia ser sua mãe. Restava a ela apenas acreditar. Ainda não se sentia bem o suficiente, mas ter sua mãe ao seu lado tornava tudo um pouco mais fácil.

Mathew, o filho mais velho de Heloísa, ajudava Kate a se acomodar na caminhonete, enquanto a velha senhora assinava alguns papéis na recepção. Ali viu na TV, esquecida no canto do salão, um informativo extra do jornal da manhã sobre uma policial desaparecida. A caneta caiu das mãos de Heloísa, chamando a atenção da enfermeira que se virava para ver a notícia.

- Senhora... Sua caneta. – disse a mulher de branco sorridente. – Senhora...

Heloísa pareceu acordar de um transe, mas ao ver o rosto gentil da jovem enfermeira à sua frente percebeu que ela não tinha visto a TV. A senhora assinou rapidamente o restante da papelada saindo sem mesmo agradecer à jovem que lhe desejava _"boa sorte"_. Duas horas seguindo estradas de pedras chegaram ao pequeno vilarejo com casas grandes, porém muito isoladas umas das outras, como se dissessem para quem chegasse ali: "você não está sozinho, mas respeite nossa privacidade."

O jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de mel a ajudou a entrar na casa, aconchegante, mas sem muitos exageros. Kate se sentia um pouco deslocada, pois apesar de todo o cuidado e atenção que recebia, havia o medo profundo causado por uma mente sem lembranças. Tudo o que ela sabia de si mesma era apenas o que outras pessoas lhe contavam. Era terrível não lembrar nada de sua própria história.

As semanas se passavam e a companhia de sua suposta mãe era constante ao seu lado, juntamente com seu irmão. Mathew passava horas de seu dia conversando com ela, lhe contando algumas de suas histórias juntos quando eram crianças. Histórias essas, que na verdade, pertenciam à Carolline, mas Beckett não sabia disso. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele revezava os cuidados com sua mãe que se dedicava à cuidar da casa e fazer deliciosas comidas dos mais variados tipos. Kate estava engordando.

* * *

Pouco a pouco três meses se passaram desde a última vez que ele viu sua musa. Os dias arrastavam-se lentamente, e para Castle, cada dia trazia consigo uma navalha afiada que a cada amanhecer retalhava sua esperança, golpeando sua expectativa sobre a vida. Todo seu dinheiro, toda a sua inteligência e até mesmo seus amigos mais influentes haviam sido incapazes de solucionar o pior mistério de todos: o desaparecimento de Beckett. Sua família e amigos preocupavam-se com o estado cada vez mais deprimente do escritor.

* * *

Três meses e a nova família de Kate continuava mantendo aquela grande mentira. Apenas o senhor daquela casa se mantinha mais distante. Os dias eram ruins, amenizados somente pela companhia constante de sua mãe, mas as noites eram incrivelmente piores. Kate não conseguia dormir sem ajuda de fortes medicamentos e, mesmo quando conseguia, seu descanso era incomodado por terríveis pesadelos. Quase todas as noites as três pessoas naquela casa eram despertadas pelos gritos pavorosos de Beckett. Sua mãe era sempre a primeira a chegar no quarto, seguida logo após de seu marido e do filho. E sempre o lamento era o mesmo.

- Mãe! – Beckett chorava agarrada à Heloísa. – Eu sonhei que a senhora tinha morrido!

- Shh... Acalme-se. Eu estou bem, estou aqui. Não irei a lugar nenhum.

- Mas foi tão real... Havia tanto sangue... E eu não podia fazer nada...

- Foi só um sonho ruim. Nada aconteceu. – tentava a senhora. – Vamos tentar voltar a dormir, está bem?

E então, aquela senhora permanecia ao lado dela, até que finalmente voltasse a dormir. Como de costume, ela arrumava as cobertas de sua filha, depositava um beijo em sua bochecha, apagava a luz e voltava para o seu quarto, para encontrar seu marido adormecido outra vez. Mas não naquela noite.

- Você ainda está acordado? – perguntou a mulher admirada.

- Sim, claro que estou. – falou o velho irritado. - Quem consegue dormir direito com essa mulher gritando todas as noites?

- Não, fale assim, Jimmy. Essa mulher é nossa filha, agora. – argumentou Heloísa, tentando acalmar o seu marido.

- Não Helo... – disse o homem impaciente. – Você inventou essa mentira, trazendo uma desconhecida louca para nossa casa. E isso só acabou ainda mais com a nossa família!

Ele saiu do quarto indo se acomodar na varanda da casa, até que outro dia amanhecesse. A mulher permaneceu apenas em seu quarto, chorando abraçada à foto de sua verdadeira filha que mantinha guardada em sua mesa de cabeceira.

Kate mesmo assumindo a rotina de outra pessoa ainda mantinha algumas atividades de sua antiga vida. Uma delas era ler e outra era acordar sempre muito cedo. Invariavelmente nesta manhã ela planejava fazer o mesmo, exceto que seu organismo parecia estar estranhando a si mesmo. Tentou se levantar cedo como de costume, mas se sentia extremamente cansada.

Seus olhos estavam absurdamente pesados e, mesmo deitada, sua cabeça parecia girar. Seu estômago também dava voltas e quando a aflição era demais para suportar ela se levantou. Seguiu cambaleante em direção ao banheiro, e ao entrar ali imediatamente vomitou. Não havia nada em seu estômago, visto que não havia comido nada desde a noite anterior. Mesmo assim a sensação de enjôo era forte o suficiente para fazê-la convulsionar tentando expulsar de dentro de si o que lhe afligia.

Quando a crise passou, entrou debaixo do chuveiro tentando afastar o mal estar. Quinze minutos depois, debaixo de um jato de água fria, achou que havia melhorado. Vestiu sua roupa e desceu para tomar café com a família, como fazia todas as manhãs. Desceu as escadas devagar, visualizando os degraus atrapalhados à sua frente. Heloísa que terminava de por o bule de café sobre a mesa, onde seu marido e filho já estavam acomodados, levantou o olhar e viu a detetive que se aproximava ainda segurando com força o corrimão.

- Bom dia, filha. Dormiu até mais tarde hoje? - Heloísa sorriu.

- Sim... N-não me sentia bem...

Antes que perguntassem, todos perceberam que ela estava pálida como cera, os olhos fechados enquanto passava a outra mão pelo rosto, tentando clarear a visão.

- Mãe... - ela murmurou exalando o ar.

Kate perdeu a consciência quando finalmente já havia acabado de descer as escadas. Heloísa tentou apoiar o peso de sua filha, mas antes que também perdesse seu equilíbrio seu filho a ajudou segurando Beckett em seus braços.

- Oh meu deus, Carolinne! O que você tem minha filha? - disse a senhora, nervosa, enquanto seu filho a levava a moça desmaiada de volta para o quarto repousando-a sobre a cama, onde os olhos verdes já se abriam lentamente, mas ainda atordoados.

* * *

Em Nova Iorque os meses se arrastavam como uma roda de tortura para Castle. Muitas vezes, completamente embriagado, sua mente o traía e ele podia ser visto batendo à porta dela esperançoso. Um segundo, alguns minutos, poucas horas até que ele se desse conta de que ela não iria abrir aquela porta. Nunca mais.

Os vizinhos ameaçavam chamar a polícia, mas logo entendiam de que os gritos do escritor era um lamento de amor e então simplesmente desistiam. A imprensa também havia desistido de registrar a cena, pois as matérias estavam se tornando repetitivas demais. Apenas uma vizinha, desconhecida senhora, parecia se importar, pois sempre ligava para a NYPD. Não para os oficiais de plantão, mas para os amigos de Castle.

Ryan e Esposito sempre vinham prontamente. Às vezes um, às vezes o outro, às vezes os dois, mas nunca nenhum. Ainda tinham esperanças, mas cada vez que viam aquele triste quadro em que Rick aparecia pintado, suas boas expectativas iam sendo minadas uma a uma. Restavam apenas as ruins.

- Bro... - dizia Esposito. - Você precisa se reerguer...

- É cara... - Ryan tentava também. - Ela não gostaria de te ver assim...

Ela.

Bastava essa palavra, ou o nome dela, ou qualquer coisa que lembrasse a jovem detetive para o olhar dele brilhar. Na verdade todas as coisas o lembravam de Kate, mas logo seus olhos eram ofuscados pela sombra da perda e, acima de tudo, da dúvida.

- Por que ela não abre a porta? - Rick lamentava. - Kate! Kate!

O escândalo havia recomeçado.

- Ela disse que voltava! Ela me prometeu!

Castle se debatia enquanto os rapazes tentavam arrastá-lo para fora do apartamento.

No fundo Castle sabia que ela não estaria lá, mas isso não tornava a coisa menos dolorida. Já fazia muito tempo, e apesar da saudade que dia após dia o sufocava, existia algo maior que preocupava o seu coração. Medo. O medo de, simplesmente, esquecê-la.

- Eu não posso esquecer... Não posso... Ela me pediu... Foi a última coisa que ela me pediu... Eu não posso esquecer...

Rick tentava todos os dias reavivar suas lembranças. Parecia uma eterna tortura, e talvez realmente fosse, mas ainda assim era o que o estava mantendo são, ou pelo menos, o mais perto possível disso.

O primeiro ritual do dia era ouvir aquela mensagem. A mesma, a única, a última lembrança que ele tinha da voz dela.

"_Eu te amo. Por favor, não me esqueça. Beijos, Kate."_

Ouvia repetidas vezes como se em algum ponto daquele "repeat" sem fim, as frases fossem mudar e ela começaria a simplesmente conversar com ele. Outra peça que o fazia companhia era camisola que ela usou na ultima vez em que estiveram juntos. O tecido não guardava mais o seu cheiro, nem precisava. O aroma dela estava impregnado de tal forma em suas narinas que ele quase sempre tinha a impressão de estar sentindo o seu perfume, num indicativo de que a qualquer momento ela iria cruzar a porta da frente, ou da cozinha, ou mesmo... de seu quarto. E então aquele maldito dia chegou.

* * *

_TBC... Acho que deveríamos ter avisado vocês que eu e Joy somos fanáticas por um bom angst então...aguardem... mwahahah...Review...please?!_


	7. Chapter 7

_OI OI OI Gente...I'm so sorry por não ter postado nada ontem, mas sabem como é né? Ainda estava me recuperando do coma da premiere...Beckett badass like always!... So...more three new chapters just for you. Enjoy it! _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Estava fazendo exatamente um ano que a detetive simplesmente havia sumido, e ela havia sido tão especial na vida de muitas pessoas e tanto amigos quanto familiares não queriam que ela fosse "esquecida" após todo esse tempo. Naquele sábado cinzento, frio e chuvoso todos se preparavam para o "enterro simbólico" de Katherinne Beckett. De certa forma, a cerimônia serviria para imortalizar a sua memória. No entanto, Castle recebeu a notícia com frieza, desprezo e até mesmo uma certa fúria.

_Flashback on_

_- Ela não está morta! - gritou ele com violência para Lanie, que lhe entregava o convite em mãos._

_Castle ficou transtornado, não respeitando nem mesmo o estado da ME, que estava grávida de cinco meses de seu marido, Esposito. Alexis e Martha ajudaram a médica a se acalmar enquanto tudo o que se podia ouvir era som de livros caindo e de vidros espalhando-se pelo chão, enquanto Rick tentava descontar o ódio do universo em suas próprias coisas. _

_Como escritor e namorado dela, Richard teria um papel especial no discurso fúnebre, mas ele se recusara veementemente. Nem Alexis e Martha conseguiram fazer ele se conformar e dizer algumas palavras. As semanas se passaram e fazia dez dias que ele não chorava mais por ela a noite, mas isto não significava que ele estava bem. Pelo contrário. Isso apenas era a prova de que Richard Castle estava sendo cada vez mais engolido pelo vazio da sua existência._

_Flashback off_

E então aquele dia chegou. O dia mais sombrio, triste e angustiante de sua vida. Naquele dia foi como se todos a sua volta desistissem dela. Todos seguiram com suas vidas e olhariam para traz com tristeza e pesar no coração, mas para ele, estava sendo como se todos o abandonassem sozinho e desesperado na eterna dúvida de não saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

Como Kate Beckett tinha sido uma ótima detetive, é claro que tinham suas dúvidas de que algum assassino que ela prendeu tivesse fugido e atrás dela e acabado com sua vida. Mas ele se recusava a pensar assim a aceitar isto sem fatos e provas. Por meses ele, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie e até mesmo a capitã Gates trabalhavam horas a mais e não dormiram direito procurando por alguma pista que solucionasse aquele mistério, mas chegou um momento em que eles simplesmente perderam as esperanças. Para Rick Castle, não era justo.

Castle vestiu seu terno preto, colocou seus óculos escuros, mas quando ameaçou sair do quarto suas pernas fraquejaram. Um terror o assombrou e toda a coragem de sair de sua casa sumiu levando consigo mais um pedaço de sua alma. Ele sentou na beirada de sua cama, olhando em direção ao dia que parecia lamentar ter amanhecido. O céu parecia estar coberto por um véu sem cor e a chuva caía silenciosamente deixando o silêncio perder-se nas vozes das lembranças.

A voz dela ainda estava guardada em sua mente e rodando mais uma vez aquela mensagem gravada Castle suspirou cansado. Nem mesmo o aroma de cerejas que constantemente invadia suas narinas ao respirar conseguia lhe fazer sorrir. Até mesmo as coisas boas da vida o machucavam com a triste expectativa de ela nunca mais estaria ao seu lado. Duas horas depois, a vibração de seu celular o despertou e então ele viu uma sms de sua amada filha.

_Onde você está, Pai? Precisamos de você aqui._

Ele apertou o aparelho contra as mãos e finalmente saiu do quarto em direção ao cemitério. Rick pode contemplar o aglomerado de pessoas que se amontoavam no pequeno espaço ao redor de toda aquela mórbida simbologia. A cerimônia já estava nos seus momentos finais, mas Castle chegou a tempo de presenciar a mais terrível cena para alguém que perde um ente querido. A descida do caixão.

Ele correu em direção àquela montagem e, empurrando algumas pessoas fez com que a caixa de madeira parasse de ser içada. Castle abriu o caixão com fúria, derrubando algumas rosas que estavam sobre ele, desejando em sua insanidade que ela estivesse ali, para pelo menos poder tocá-la uma última vez. Mas tudo o que pode ver foi aquele caixão amargamente vazio enquanto um terror sombrio preenchia seu rosto.

Finalmente, após algumas tentativas, alguém conseguiu retirá-lo de cima da madeira, para dar continuidade à programação. A dor gritava silenciosamente em sua face ao mesmo tempo em que ele permanecia roboticamente alheio ao seu redor. Lanie não conseguiu controlar a emoção e acabou desmaiando em sua própria cadeira, sendo amparada por Esposito que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ryan e sua esposa Jenny, choravam de cabeça baixa, pois tratavam Kate como uma irmã. Alexis soluçava abraçada a sua avó, mas Castle simplesmente não tinha mais nenhuma expressão. Apenas segurava o choro preso em sua garganta, de tal forma que lhe queimava doloridamente por dentro mas seu esforço foi em vão quando viu aquelas palavras escritas na lápide.

**Katherinne Beckett**

**17-11-1978**

**to**

**ALWAYS**

SEMPRE. Aquela palavra. Abençoada e maldita palavra. E foi ali que ele quebrou. Castle se ajoelhou olhando aquelas palavras, enquanto a maioria das pessoas deixava o local para tentar continuar a sua vida. Ele mal conseguia respirar ou pensar direito. Chorava volumosamente e somente quando alguém tentou consolá-lo, ele se deu conta de que ainda estava em algum lugar na face da terra.

Rick empurrou aquela pessoa com força, sem se dar conta de que era sua própria filha que também buscava seu apoio. Os olhares azulados se encontraram por alguns segundos compartilhando a dor de uma perda incrível e então ele se levantou com as pernas tropeçando, virou as costas, correu para longe e desapareceu. Naquele dia ele se afastou de todos, por um bom tempo.

Durante os meses seguintes ele ainda contratou cerca de quatro detetives particulares diferentes para conseguir alguma pista do que tinha acontecido com ela, mas ninguém conseguiu lhe ajudar. O desaparecimento de Katherinne Beckett parecia ser realmente um mistério que ele nunca conseguiria resolver.

Rick perdeu a noção com o que ele gastou tentando conseguir alguma informação. Após gastar rios de dinheiro em pistas falsas e investigações que não levavam a lugar nenhum, ele decidiu "investir o dinheiro em algo mais lucrativo". Ele então se viciou em jogos e bebidas e quase sempre era encontrado em mesas de jogos com o olhar perdido , barba malfeita e cabelo bagunçado jogando até o amanhecer, ganhando ou perdendo. Algumas vezes ele até apanhava, porque achavam que ele estava provocando demais os adversários .

A dor dele havia comprometido seu senso de certo e errado, e como um viciado que não tem mais distinção da própria realidade Castle não era mais o mesmo. Ele agora era um homem seco, rude e mal educado. Sua vida como objeto de desejo tanto das mulheres solteiras como das casadas, havia acabado. Agora ele era algo ambulante digno apenas de pena. Sua vida de escritor também acabara, pois não havia conseguido escrever nenhuma única linha desde daquele dia. O dia que ela desapareceu.

Ironicamente as vendas da série Nikki Heat dispararam e até mesmo alguns autores menos escrupulosos ousaram comentar em livros sobre a tragédia que havia acometido o escritor e sua musa. Apesar de gastar seu dinheiro como se nada mais importasse para ele, e não importava mais mesmo, sua fortuna aumentava a cada dia mais sendo pelo aumento constante das vendas ou pelos processos sobre direitos autorais e de imagem.

Castle se afastava cada vez mais daquilo que mais amava. Primeiro se afastou de sua paixão pela escrita e aos poucos seu relacionamento com sua própria família estava sendo deteriorado pela aspereza da amargura e da incompreensão. O ponto chegou ao limite quando, em uma das noites, ele saiu de casa apenas com a roupa do corpo.

Castle desapareceu por quatro dias, da mesma forma que havia feito no dia do enterro de Beckett, mas pelo menos naquela época ele deu alguma satisfação dizendo que precisava de um tempo e não tinha condições de ver ninguém. Mas agora, Martha e Alexis já haviam pedido ajuda dos amigos da polícia e cada vez que o telefone tocava, elas gemiam imaginando o pior.

Como se tivesse saído há poucos minutos, Castle adentrou o seu apartamento, gravemente abatido e com terrível odor de álcool. Após alguns segundos de tensa troca de olhares, Martha o abraçou junto com Alexis e se afastou do filho, com um olhar de dó para o que ele aparentava ser agora, um homem sem vida.

Alexis se manteve mais tempo presa ao abraço dele. Richard murmurou algo sobre elas estarem "exagerando na recepção" e isso foi a gota d'água para Alexis. Ela se afastou com lágrimas nos olhos e de repente seu olhar foi de raiva, ele nunca viu aquele olhar nos olhos de sua filha antes. A jovem, que continuava a encará-lo, desferiu um tapa tão forte no rosto no pai, que curou imediatamente qualquer resaca ou resíduo de álcool que avia no seu sangue.

- Você não tem mais o direito de agir assim! – gritava ela, entre soluços. - Ou você se ergue desta lama de vida aonde você se encontra ou eu juro, nunca mais vou falar com você ! Hoje a tarde nasceu o filho da Lanie e do Esposito e nós nem sabíamos onde você estava! Jenny tentou me explicar como você está sofrendo, mas você não tem o direito de agir assim comigo e com a vovó. Ryan me contou dos anos que o pai da Kate passou bebendo e sofrendo pela Johanna e como ele se arrependeu de ter feito isto, e que quase perdeu contato com a filha dele... – Alexis não conseguia se controlar. - Eu não quero perder você também, pai! Eu também perdi a Kate, ok? Ela era a melhor mulher que existiu e que eu poderia me espelhar sabia ? Ela me tratou melhor que minha mãe e suas péssimas namoradas durante a minha vida, então não viva como se só você sofresse! Todos nós perdemos a nossa inspiração! Acorda!

Alexis se afastou, seguida por Martha escada a cima, deixando ali um Castle em choque. Ele só percebeu a angústia delas tarde de mais ele se arrependeu por isto. Ele se arrastou até o seu quarto, jogou-se em sua cama e apagou. Pela manhã, no dia seguinte, ainda trajava as mesmas vestes de cinco dias atrás. Olhava para o teto, repassando sua miserabilidade, sua perda de dinheiro, sua decadência profissional e acima de tudo a perda _dela_.

Ele ainda não conseguia pensar nela sem gemer de dor, de saudade e até mesmo de desejo de tê-la em seus braços uma última vez. Uma lágrima rolou de sua face, mas dessa vez a imagem das lágrimas rolando pelo rosto delicado de sua filha roubou seus pensamentos. Realmente, elas também estavam sofrendo e se ele precisava de Kate, elas ainda precisavam dele.

Castle se levantou, tomou banho, fez a barba e vestiu uma roupa limpa. Saiu do quarto e tentou preparar um simples café da manhã: café e waffles. Alexis ao encontrar seu pai ali, de pé, não pode esconder a alegria e o abraçou forte, não conseguindo prender a emoção. Castle chorou contra os cabelos de sua filha, pedindo perdão e logo Martha, que observava a cena das escadas, se juntou ao abraço triplo. Estava na hora de recomeçar. Sim, ele tentaria.

* * *

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Castle preparava-se para passar os próximos meses do ano em uma viagem. Já havia convencido sua família e seus amigos de que estava melhor, levemente conformado. Mesmo não aceitando completamente a morte de Kate, sabia que tinha que seguir com sua vida, ou pelo menos, tentar. Era fato que ele nunca mais ia se apaixonar de novo, mas ainda tinha sua filha, sua mãe e seus amigos para amar. Ele fez duas malas: uma com suas roupas e outra com seus inseparáveis utensílios eletrônicos.

Pegou seu carro e viajou para os Hamptons para um final de semana com Alexis e Martha. Castle permanecia quieto, desfrutando da paz daquele lugar, mas sempre o cair da tarde trazia consigo a tristeza de não poder mais compartilhar aquele espetáculo com a mulher que amava. Ele estava na varanda, observando a paisagem daquele lugar em um silêncio comovido. Rick sentiu a mão delicada de sua mãe tocando-lhe o ombro e permitiu que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

- Kate adorava esse pôr do sol. – disse ele percebendo sua mãe concordar levemente com a cabeça. – Eu ainda sinto... tanta... falta dela...

Martha deixou seu filho chorar à vontade, lhe dando um abraço confortável esperando que aquilo de alguma forma o ajudasse a superar toda aquela dor. Mesmo após quase dois anos do desaparecimento de Beckett a ferida ainda continuava muito aberta dentro dele. Alguns minutos depois Castle conseguiu recompor-se e então falou, ainda abalado pelas lágrimas.

- Eu sempre vou amá-la, mãe.

- Eu sei filho. Nunca duvidei do seu amor por ela e é exatamente por isso que você precisa continuar a viver. Muitas pessoas passam a vida inteira e não encontrarm o amor verdadeiro, mas você encontrou. Você viveu e querendo ou não ele sempre estará aí com você.

- Você acha mesmo que ela morreu?

- Eu acho que ela está viva. Em mim, em você. Em tudo o que ela fez, em tudo o que ela amou.

Castle concordou com a cabeça, e Martha lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de entrar para ajudar sua neta a preparar o jantar. Sim, Kate estaria presente todos os dias em sua vida, em cada por do sol e também em cada novo amanhecer.

O fim de semana passou rápido e logo Martha e Alexis estariam voltando para Nova York para suas rotinas diárias. Rick começaria sua rota de viagens pelo interior para tentando relaxar e, quem sabe, encontrar uma inspiração para voltar a escrever. "Inspiração", como essa palavra doía agora em seu peito.

_- Não, inspiração só existiu uma._ – pensava ele, ao olhar o horizonte das estradas por onde passava. _– Agora, talvez, tudo o que eu consiga encontrar seja uma motivação para rabiscar algumas páginas._

A Série dos livros de Nikki Heat tinham disparado as vendas com o paradeiro da policial e tanto os editores quanto os fãs queria uma nova publicação sobre a saga de Nikki e Rook. Apesar da situação do escritor e sua musa ser bem conhecida de todos, isso só fazia com que a curiosidade de saber que o rumo os personagens tomariam aumentasse.

Castle já havia começado a escrever alguma continuação para a série um pouco depois de ter começado a namorar Kate. Eram capítulos de puro romance, que ela também o havia ajudado a escrever, na expectativa de que isso agradaria o público antes de seguir dali para iniciar uma aventura para sua personagem. Os editores também haviam pedido uma outra série, mas escrever sobre mentes psicopatas naquele clima de romance estava complicado. E então a vida dele foi destruída pelo destino, quando ela desapareceu, e ele simplesmente parou de escrever.

* * *

Já tinham se passado dois meses de viagem. Castle tinha descansado, visitado cidades pequenas e bonitas e tinha começado a ter vontade de escrever de novo. Ligava a cada dois dias para casa, às vezes falando com seus amigos também. Pretendia voltar para Nova York ainda essa semana, mas ao se aproximar da cidade e reconhecer algumas paisagens um frio lhe percorreu a espinha. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse preparado para passar pelos lugares preferidos dela, como a cafeteria em que ela sempre insistia em ir nos raros dias de folga. Não estava preparado para ver os policiais de uniforme e ouvir as sirenes de polícia dos carros da NYPD sem achar que o próximo carro a chegar seria o da sua detetive. Ele não conseguiria nem mesmo andar pelas ruas sem ouvir o som dos saltos dela ecoando ao lado dele sobre a calçada ou o gargalhar espontâneo que ela dava quando finalmente ele a conseguia fazer rir. É, voltar seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

Castle parou no meio da estrada, pensativo e então decidiu pegar a via alternativa. Não era a mais rápida, mas com certeza era a que possuía a paisagem mais exuberante. Seria ótimo para um último momento de reflexão antes de voltar à sua vida oficial, ou ao que restou dela. No final daquela tarde o escritor chegou a uma cidadezinha calma e bonita chamada "Storm Rise". Ele parou alguns segundos olhando aquela placa e sorriu. Nunca imaginou que haveria uma cidade com aquele nome e isto gerou uma certa curiosidade nele. Começou a vagar por ali com o carro, observando a beleza dos conjuntos de vilarejos e avistando um pequeno e aparentemente aconchegante restaurante resolveu ir até lá jantar e tentar um lugar para passar a noite. Sentou em uma das mesas dos fundos e, escolhendo o que queria no menu, fez o pedido a uma adolescente loira que parecia estar com pressa de ir embora.

Enquanto esperava seu pedido ele analisou o local de novo. Havia uma senhora no caixa, um homem recebendo algumas entregas e duas garçonetes andando pelo salão. A primeira era a loira apressada que lhe atendeu e a segunda ele não conseguiu ver o rosto, pois estava de costas, mas poderia dizer que ela possuía longos e muito bem cuidados cabelos castanhos. Também percebeu que em um canto mais reservado do ambiente havia um garotinho de aproximadamente dois anos brincando com seu carrinho. O pequenino divertia-se sozinho sorrindo alegremente fazendo seus grandes olhos azuis brilharem ainda mais. Rick estava perdido tentando descobrir como voltar a ser feliz com as coisas simples da vida quando seu pedido chegou.

- Senhor, seu jantar. – a voz suave o surpreendeu.

- Obrigada. – disse ele levantando o olhar para pedir sua bebida. - ...Kate?! – Castle quase gritou.

Ele parou alguns segundos, pensou estar delirando, mas não, ela continuava ali, o olhando com cara de assustada.

– Kate! - ele repetiu mais aflito, levantando-se e antes mesmo que a jovem pudesse ter alguma reação Rick a esmagou em um abraço violento.

Carolline ficou perplexa ao sentir aquele homem desconhecido segurando-a firmemente. Ele a apertava com força e já estava sendo difícil respirar quando ele afrouxou o abraço encarando-a. Ele a olhava desesperado, mas havia algo naqueles olhos aflitos e marejados que pareciam desvendá-la, e lhe era muito familiar. O que poderia ser?

- Solte ela! - disse Mathew, empurrando o estranho de volta em sua cadeira. - Você está bêbado, cara?

Castle não conseguiu responder. Seu coração convulsionava em seu peito de tal forma que lhe causava uma grande dor. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era seguir com o olhar aquela bela jovem que voltara para detrás do balcão e agora segurava o pequeno garotinho, que ele havia visto brincar sozinho, em seus braços.

- Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando com você! - disse Mathew em um tom raivoso que quase o fazia espumar pela boca.

- Filho! - disse Heloísa que ouviu toda a confusão da cozinha. - Deixe o homem em paz! Senhor, por favor, vá embora. - pediu, gentilmente, para Castle.

O escritor levantou-se desconhecendo as próprias pernas. Estava branco, aterrorizado, como se tivesse visto um terrível fantasma. Com dificuldade, cambaleou até a porta, mantendo o contato visual com aquela garçonete que também acompanhava sua movimentação com os olhos. Envergonhada e, ao mesmo tempo, assustada ela virou-se, deixando a imagem daquele menino brincando com seus cabelos, desaparecer através da porta da cozinha.

Rick desceu os degraus da saída daquele restaurante como se tivesse acabado de levar um grande soco no estômago. Estava sem ar, enjoado e o desespero era plenamente visível em seu rosto. Finalmente alcançou sua caminhonete e, adentrando o veículo. ele chorou.

Após alguns minutos em uma crise convulsiva de lágrimas, Richard Castle ligou para a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à mente. Alguns toques, que pareceram uma grande eternidade para aquele homem desesperado, e o celular finalmente foi atendido.

- Alô? - disse Lanie, um pouco surpresa com a segunda ligação do dia.

Esposito, que estava ao seu lado, ficou em alerta quando ela perguntou em um tom irritado.

- Castle, você bebeu? - disse ela, ao tentar entender o que ele lhe falava.

O detetive hispânico sentou-se sobre a cama quando viu as mãos de sua esposa chacoalharem ao continuar ouvindo o que o escritor dizia. O que o fez entrar em contato de novo? Pela reação de Lanie, devia ser algo muito sério, mas o que poderia ser?

- Hey? O que aconteceu? Era o Castle? - disse Espo, puxando-a para perto dele, enquanto a ME tentava controlar as lágrimas que banhavam o seu rosto. - O que houve, o que ele disse?

- É a Kate...- respondeu ela tentando dar sentido ao que dizia. - Ela está viva!

* * *

Castle terminou aquela ligação permanecendo perdido nos seus pensamentos. Tentou ainda ligar para mãe e filha, mas o celular já havia descarregado. Demorou mais alguns minutos até que alguém o interrompeu batendo com força na janela do carro. Rick virou o rosto e se deparou o irmão de Carolline encarando-o de maneira agressiva como se estivesse perguntando o que ele ainda estava fazendo ali.

Prontamente o escritor ligou o carro e saiu do local sem saber ainda que direção seguir mas, bastou alguns metros adiante do restaurante para que ele avistasse uma grande placa indicando que ali perto havia uma pousada. Ele parou na entrada do estabelecimento mas ainda assim não conseguiu confiar nas próprias pernas para andar. O que havia sido aquilo? Será que ele realmente viu coisas? Aquela mulher...ela...Elas eram tão parecidas. Mas ele nem se quer a olhou direito ou olhou? Deus, ele precisava vê-la outra vez. Conversar com ela. Ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Não poderia sair dali com aquela dúvida na mente.

Decidido, desceu do carro e seguindo a placa de "temos vagas" entrou na pousada. Era um lugar simples, mas muito bem limpo e organizado. Os quartos davam saída para a rua, assim não havia controle de horários de chegada ou saída. Apenas não era permitido som alto e se caso o hóspede pretendesse realizar as refeições com a casa deveria fazê-lo no horário comercial.

O quarto não era muito grande, mas possuía um banheiro, uma cama de casal, frigobar, televisão e microondas, além de uma pequena escrivaninha e um telefone fixo. Castle acomodou suas coisas no armário embutido e com os produtos de higiene em mãos ele foi até o banheiro. Encarou-se demoradamente no banheiro. Estava um bagaço, não havia sido a toa que o tinham confundido com um bêbado. Depois de organizar-se trocou de roupa e deitou na cama surpreendentemente macia, ou talvez fosse apenas o cansaço do seu corpo abalado pelas horas de viagem e pela voracidade das últimas emoções.

Permaneceu algum tempo fitando o teto, recapitulando cada momento daquele breve e desastroso encontro. E a imagem daquela mulher ia e voltava como uma alucinação que ele desejaria ficar louco só para tê-la outra vez. Não queria dormir e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Sua mente rodava com pensamentos e perguntas que ele precisava urgentemente responder. Como um bom escritor em seus momentos de ansiedade e insônia, Castle começou a fazer o que sabia de melhor. Escrever.

* * *

_TBC... _

_REVIEWS?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kate estava organizando as mesas como de costume, Matthew preparava o caixa e Heloísa já se ocupava com os afazeres da cozinha, enquanto esperavam os demais funcionários para mais um dia de expediente. Ainda era cedo e a movimentação escassa fez com que o primeiro cliente daquele dia logo chamasse a atenção. Beckett ficou paralisada em seu lugar olhando aquele homem, agora bem vestido e de barba feita, caminhar em sua direção com um pequeno buquê de flores coloridas.

- Mas... – Matthew logo reconheceu o estranho desvairado do dia anterior. - O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - disse ele assumindo uma postura excessivamente protetora.

- Er... Bom dia... - disse Castle educadamente. - Eu vim me desculpar por ontem... Não queria ter assustado você. - falou ele para Beckett, ignorando completamente o homem raivoso perto deles. - Eu lhe trouxe essas flores.

Kate recebeu o presente e, ainda que tímido, seu sorriso se acendeu quando ela respirou o aroma delicado daquelas flores.

- Obrigada. - disse ela rindo para ele. - Isso é muito doce.

O coração de Castle disparou. Aquelas palavras lhe eram familiar. Aquela mulher, aquela boca, aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso. Poderiam existir duas pessoas exatamente iguais? Como sempre, se perderam nos olhos um do outro. Carolline também o observava atentamente. Tinha algo nele que a intrigava, como se ele lhe trouxesse a lembrança de algo que ela não entendia nem conseguia explicar.

- Ótimo, já se desculpou? - falou o rapaz irritado, interrompendo aquela conexão. - Agora suma daqui.

- Matthew! O nosso cliente pode ficar. - falou a mãe enfatizando a palavra "cliente". - Carolline, filha, pergunte o que o senhor gostaria de pedir.

- Carolline? – disse Castle num misto de surpresa, duvida e decepção. – Seu nome é Carolline?

- Sim, esse é meu nome. Ele é tão diferente assim para você? – perguntou ela se assustando com a facilidade com que conseguiu desenvolver uma conversa com aquele desconhecido.

- Não, não. É um nome extraordinário!

Dessa vez, outros clientes que chegavam para o café da manhã interromperam a conversa dos dois e então foi a vez de Kate o convidar.

- Er...Obrigada. - falou ela daquele jeito deslocado que ele adorava. - Então...O que o senhor gostaria de pedir? - perguntou repetindo as palavras de sua mãe e indicando um lugar para que ele se sentasse.

- Um café ao leite desnatado, com duas gotas de baunilha, sem açúcar e um pão com amêndoas.

Beckett ficou encarando o homem a sua frente e ele sorriu.

- Sei que é muita coisa. Eu posso repetir pra você anotar. – ele a testou.

- Não precisa. - ela riu. - Essa é a minha combinação favorita também!

Castle conteve-se para não murmurar um "eu sei" e então tomou o assento indicado pela garçonete. Desde que sua Kate havia desaparecido, esse era o seu ritual de todas as manhãs. Um dos muitos que ele realizava na tentativa de não esquecer de sua musa.

- Eu encontrei você... - pensou ele com o olhar perdido na movimentação do corpo da bela jovem.

Com o tempo, cada vez mais clientes foram chegando e Castle degustava sua comida o mais lentamente possível. Não queria terminar rápido e ter que arrumar outra desculpa para continuar ali. Bom, pelo menos enquanto ele não soubesse qual seria.

- Senhor...- aquela doce voz chamou sua atenção novamente, mas desta vez, sem surpreendê-lo. - Não gostou do que eu lhe trouxe? - perguntou Beckett ao perceber que depois de tanto tempo o alimento permanecia praticamente intocado.

- Er... Desculpe... Não, está tudo ótimo. – disse ele olhando-a quase em adoração. - Eu só... Eu só estava pensando... - a palavra dele morreu na garganta quando um garotinho abraçou as pernas da mulher à sua frente.

- Mamãe!

Kate se agachou e tomou o filho no colo sorrindo alegremente ao abraçar a criança. Castle também riu com a cena. Ele adorava aquele sorriso.

- É seu filho? - perguntou ele tentando puxar assunto.

- Sim. - falou ela, após cobrir o menino de beijos. - Cumprimente o moço, filho.

- Bom dia. - disse o pequeno.

- Bom dia, kiddo. – Castle sorriu. - Qual o seu nome?

- Alexander... - falou o garoto.

- Mas nós chamamos ele de Alex. – Beckett completou. - Filho... o que a mamãe ensinou que a gente faz quando alguém pergunta o nosso nome?

- A gente responde...

- Responde e... Por educação... – ela incentivava o pequeno.

- Pergunta o nome da pessoa...

- Então? – ela disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. - Pergunte ao moço o nome dele, filho.

- Qual o seu nome, moço? – falou o garotinho escondendo o olhar com o bonequinho que segurava.

- Richard... Richard Castle... – disse o escritor estendendo uma das mãos para o menino que a apertou com sua pequena força.

- Muito prazer, Senhor Richard Castle. – respondeu o garotinho, mecanicamente, e com a timidez doce de uma criança de dois anos logo estava escondendo o rosto no pescoço da mãe.

Kate permaneceu ali olhando para aquele home sentado à sua frente. Seu coração saltou uma batida quando ela o ouviu pronunciar seu nome, mas porque? O que esse forasteiro tinha de especial? Ele tinha algo diferente, isso não restava dúvidas, mas o que era? Porque ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dele com facilidade? O que havia de tão misterioso e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecido naquele olhar que mexeu com ela desde a primeira vez que o encontrou, de tal forma que havia passado a noite em claro apenas com a lembrança na mente?

- Carolline? – Karen, a garçonete loira, chamou sua atenção. – A tia Heloísa está chamando você na cozinha.

- Eu já estou indo, Karen. Obrigada. – disse Beckett. – Com licença, Senhor Castle. Se precisar de alguma coisa a Karen irá atendê-lo. Tenha um bom dia.

- Bom dia pra você também, Carolline. – falou ele um pouco entristecido. - Até mais, Alexander.

Aquele nome pronunciado pelos lábios dele soou como um eco na mente de Kate e ela simplesmente parou no mesmo lugar. Sua mente projetou imagens confusas e desfocadas e ela precisou piscar algumas vezes para clarear a visão. Virou-se para Castle mais uma vez e com um semblante empalidecido, que ele não deixou de perceber, ela falou tentando demonstrar naturalidade.

- Você pode chamá-lo de Alex. – disse dando um sorriso fraco e recebendo um aceno de cabeça do escritor.

Ao entrar na cozinha sua mãe já lhe esperava ao lado de seu irmão. A expressão dos dois era série, mas enquanto Heloísa apenas demonstrava o cuidado de sempre, Matthew parecia estar fora de si.

- O que aconteceu? Foi algo com o papai? – falou ela em um tom preocupado colocando o pequeno Alex no chão.

- O problema é você... – esbravejou o homem assustando-a. – Fica dando corda, para o primeiro maluco que aparece dando em cima de você!

- Já chega, Matthew. Não fale assim da sua irmã! – disse Heloisa tentando assumir o controle da situação. – É verdade, filha? Aquele homem estava importunando você? Ele lhe faltou com o devido respeito?

- O que? – Kate ficou estarrecida. – Não, mãe, claro que não! Ele foi gentil me trazendo as flores e eu só quis saber se ele estava precisando de mais alguma coisa. Além disso, eu sei me cuidar. – explicou ela, dizendo a última parte encarando o seu irmão.

Eles geralmente se davam bem, mas o excesso de proteção dele, especialmente quando se tratava de outros homens, a irritava às vezes.

- Filha... – Heloísa disse calmamente.

- Eu já sei o que a senhora vai dizer mãe. – falou ela já entristecida.

- Os homens podem ser maus. – continuou a velha senhora. - E você já sofreu muito, não quero que se iluda novamente com alguém que não merece a sua atenção. As únicas pessoas que realmente te amam, incondicionalmente, somos nós...

- A minha família... – completou Kate já sabendo o que a mãe iria argumentar.

- Exatamente... e seu irmão, ele só quer proteger você. – a mulher acariciava o rosto da detetive.

- Eu sei... – murmurou Beckett. – Mas eu já disse, nada aconteceu.

- Eu sei... Eu confio em você. De qualquer forma é sempre bom tomar cuidado. Infelizmente não tem uma placa escrito "canalha" em homens assim.

E tendo dito isso, Heloísa saiu pelos fundos da cozinha levando o pequeno netinho para passear.

- Carol – disse Matthew agora com o tom mais doce, acariciando o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Eu apenas não quero que se machuque outra vez, nós quase perdemos você.

- Eu sei, Matt. – respondeu ela, chamando-o de maneira carinhosa. – Mas agradeceria se você não ficasse colocando bobagens na cabeça da mamãe. Ela já tem coisas demais para se preocupar. – disse ela voltando para atender as pessoas que estavam no restaurante.

Ao entrar de volta no ambiente, seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os do escritor que aguardava ansioso que ela reaparecesse. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, mas logo desviou o olhar dando um sorriso triste enquanto tentava se ocupar com os outros a fazeres do balcão, já que o ambiente estava com poucas pessoas. Castle se levantou e foi até o caixa pagar a conta, onde uma senhora, de nome Ana, o aguardava sorridente.

- O senhor foi bem servido? – perguntou a mulher.

- Sim, muitíssimo bem. – falou ele, entregando o dinheiro.

- Quem atendeu o senhor? – perguntou novamente com uma canetinha em mãos.

- Foi a Kat... digo, a Carolline. – falou ele apontando para ela, que ao ouvir seu nome instantaneamente virou-se para ele.

- O senhor está convidado para almoçar conosco. – falou Karen, mais atirada. – Dia de sexta-feira temos churrasco à brasileira. É uma delícia!

- Sim... – disse Rick envergonhado ao perceber o tom insinuador da jovem. – Eu virei sim, e trarei uns amigos comigo. Até mais tarde então.

Ele saiu, mas não antes de trocar um último olhar com Beckett.

- AAAAiiii Carolline! Que homem gato é esse? – falou a garota apoiando-se com a parte de cima do corpo no balcão. - Você viu o jeito que ele olhou pra você?

- Karen! Tenha modos, isso é um ambiente de trabalho! – esbravejou Ana, chamando a atenção da filha de 18 anos.

- Eu não disse nada além da verdade. Será que ele é casado, Carol? Acho que ele ficou a fim de você!

- Eu não sei, Karen. Realmente, eu não sei. – falou Beckett massageando as têmporas. – Eu vou entrar, aproveitar que o movimento diminuiu. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Dor de cabeça de novo, Carol? – falou Karen preocupada com a melhor amiga.

- Sim, mas deve passar logo. Daqui a pouco estou de volta. – disse ela, dirigindo para o local de repouso do restaurante.

- Essa menina deveria ir ao médico para ver essas crises que ela tem. – resmungou Ana, preparando para atender um outro cliente.

- Deve ser porque ser bonita demais cansa, mãe. – brincou Karen, indo limpar uma das mesas. – Eu sei bem como é isso.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Bom por hoje é só pessoal! Amanhá tem mai I promess... por favor comentem e obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando essa bela história. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

****_Hoje tem mais galera! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Castle saiu com seu carro para a entrada da cidade onde aguardava Esposito e Lanie. Ele precisava que eles vissem com seus próprios olhos que ele não estava louco. Ainda não tinha cem por cento de certeza, mas cada vez que ele a via, algo dizia que Carolline era a mesma Kate Beckett. A sua Kate. Não sabia como isso havia acontecido, ou porque ela não se lembrava dele, muito menos porque aquelas pessoas que estavam com ela a chamavam estranhamente de Carolline, mas isso era algo que ele estava realmente disposto a descobrir.

O casal de amigos chegou mais ou menos na hora do almoço como Castle esperava e logo os dois carros dirigiram-se para o restaurante. Lanie deixara Lucas, seu filho de um ano na casa de Ryan e Jenny onde brincava alegremente com Sarah a filha de nove meses deles. Esperava voltar no mesmo dia, pois apesar de os amigos sempre estarem prontos a ajudar, ela sabia que cuidar de uma criança não era fácil. Imagine de duas.

Entraram no lugar que exalava um delicioso cheiro de carne assada na brasa. O tal churrasco à brasileira parecia ser realmente bom. Procuraram a mesma mesa dos fundos, que dava boa visibilidade para todo o restaurante. Fizeram o pedido de três refeições completas, mas nenhum dos três estava realmente ali para comer.

O pedido chegou e enquanto comiam calmamente Castle explicava detalhadamente tudo o que havia acontecido nesses últimos dois dias. Também pediram uma sobremesa, mas ainda não tinham visto quem pretendiam ver. Não podendo mais esperar sentados, visto que cada vez chegavam mais pessoas ao local, levantaram-se enquanto Rick foi pagar a conta. Novamente Ana o cumprimentou e então ele não hesitou em perguntar.

- A Carolline... Ela está em horário de almoço? – disse ele tentando parecer casual.

- Ah? Não... Ela está descansando. Estava com enxaqueca muito forte, ela bateu a cabeça há uns dois anos atrás e perdeu a memória. Às vezes ela tem umas tonturas, umas dores de cabeça e então ela... – a velha parou de falar ao perceber o olhar assustado que Castle lhe dava. Realmente guardar segredos não era o forte de Ana. – Oh meu Deus, eu não devia ter falado tanto assim. O senhor, por favor, me desculpe.

- Não, está tudo bem. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – ele tentou rir. – Ou melhor, o dela. Diga-lhe que eu desejei melhoras. – completou executando com perfeição seu lado "Martha Rodgers."

- Tudo bem, eu direi. E mais uma vez, desculpe a minha indiscrição. – a senhora dizia envergonhada.

- Não tem problema. Apenas tente não ser "indiscreta", como você mesma disse, com todo mundo. Nem todos sabem guardar segredos como eu. – ele piscou para ela.

- Certo...Vou guardar o seu conselho. – respondeu a velha tentando repetir o gesto de Castle, mas se perdendo no ato. – Próximo!

Lanie e Esposito aguardaram até a hora do jantar, após o pedido suplicante de Castle. Após as novas informações que tinha conseguido com Ana, suas dúvidas se tornavam cada vez mais plausíveis. Um acidente e a perda da memória poderiam explicar perfeitamente o sumiço de Beckett. Especialmente se ela tivesse assumido uma nova identidade, sem desconfiar da sua verdadeira. Em outras épocas ele surtaria gritando que isso era uma "grande história", mas não era tão grande assim quando talvez isso fosse o que tinha tirado a sua musa dele.

Aquela seria uma oportunidade única. Por volta das seis e meia da tarde, lá estavam os três de volta no restaurante e logo o olhar ansioso de Rick estava rodopiando por todo o ambiente.

- Meu Deus, ela tem que aparecer hoje. – disse ele um pouco alto.

- Tenha calma, Bro, ou você vai dar bandeira. – disse Esposito franzindo o cenho. – Vamos pedir uma cerveja enquanto isso.

Castle se preparava para acenar para um dos garçons que estavam disponíveis, que ele ainda não conhecia, quando finalmente a viu. Estava linda, ainda que de uniforme, com os cabelos amarrados para trás e um leve cacho caindo por sua testa. Ela sorria animadamente, divertindo-se com seu pequeno filho que mostrava alegremente um desenho que havia feito para ela enquanto brincava.

- Ali está ela... – Castle suspirou.

Lanie e Esposito tentaram virar a cabeça discretamente, mas ainda assim o choque foi forte para ambos. Espo perdeu a voz e Lanie, sentiu um aperto no coração que a fez imediatamente querer começar a chorar. Castle a chamou e então ela aproximou-se.

- Boa noite, Senhor Castle. Em que podemos servi-lo? – falou ela puxando o bloquinho de anotações do bolso do avental.

- Olá, Carolline. Esses são meus amigos, Lanie e Esposito.

- Muito prazer. Sejam bem vindos. – falou ela sorrindo.

Os dois estavam abobalhados com tamanha semelhança. Aquilo era simplesmente inacreditável.

- Como você está? Eu soube que você não estava se sentindo bem durante o dia... – ele perguntou, rezando para que ela não achasse que estivesse sendo invasivo demais.

- Estou bem melhor, Senhor Castle. Obrigada por perguntar. – ela respondeu gentilmente a pergunta. – E então o que vão pedir?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu queria que você parasse de me chamar de "senhor". Não sou tão velho assim. Só Castle ou Rick está de bom tamanho.

- Sim senh... Sim..er.. Castle.

- Exato... Assim está ótimo. Em segundo lugar, eu não sei o que pedir. O que você sugere?

- Ah, eu não sei dizer exatamente. – Beckett dizia meio deslocada. - Vocês gostam de massas? A lasanha daqui é simplesmente uma delícia.

- Perfeito! – disse Castle. – Então nos traga três porções de lasanha e três cervejas. Por favor.

- Três porções de lasanha e três cervejas. Anotado. Daqui a pouco está saindo. Com licença. – disse ela, retirando-se para preparar o pedido.

O escritor a observou como sempre maravilhado. Ele facilmente se apaixonaria por ela. De novo. Na verdade, ele nunca havia deixado a chama do que ele sentia por Kate Beckett se apagar. E se aquela doce Carolline fosse mesmo a sua adorada Kate, ele não poderia ser mais feliz. Restaria apenas saber como conquistá-la outra vez.

- E então? – disse ele para os amigos que permaneciam com os olhos esbugalhados. - Ainda acham que eu estou louco?

- É realmente inacreditável... Elas são idênticas. – Espo falava extasiado.

- Castle, como pode ser? – falava Lanie, ainda tomada pela emoção.

- Eu não sei. Não sei o que isso significa. Mas eu sei que eu não pretendo sair daqui sem ter alguma resposta. – Castle dizia resoluto.

Eles interromperam a conversa quando o pedido chegou. O cheiro delicioso da massa fumegante abriu o apetite dos três que comiam animadamente, mas sem deixar de observar a movimentação de Beckett. Terminada a refeição pediram a conta, pois o local já começava a ficar cheio, mas antes...

- Er... Carolline? – chamou Lanie educadamente. - Você poderia, por favor, tirar uma foto da gente?

- Claro que sim! – sorriu ela. – Estão prontos? Digam "xis"

Beckett tirou umas três fotos deles, rindo das posições loucas que cada um fazia. Ao terminar, entregou a câmera para Lanie que a recebeu cuidadosamente e se despediu deles, indo atender a outra mesa. Fim de semana sempre era muito movimentado por ali.

- Lanie... – cutucou Esposito. – O que deu em você? Você odeia fotos!

- Aff, Javier... – reclamou ela revirando os olhos. – Nem parece que você é o detetive aqui. Digitais, querido. Digitais...

- Lanie, você é um gênio! – disse Castle, tomando a liberdade de puxá-la para um beijo na testa.

- Eu sei...eu sei... – dizia a médica orgulhosa. – Amanhã mesmo vou encaminhar para o laboratório. E você "writer-boy", como não vamos mais poder voltar pra cidade hoje, nos prometeu um quarto lembra?

- Claro que lembro. – falou ele acenando para Esposito. – Mas vão com calma porque a cidade é pequena. - ele provocou.

E rindo, levantou-se para pagar a conta. Antes de sair se deparou novamente com Carolline que vinha entregar mais um pedido. Ele ficou olhando para ela, tentando saber o que dizer, o que fazer, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era o quanto queria poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, tirá-la dali levando-a consigo para nunca mais perdê-la outra vez. Kate sorriu, envergonhada pelo modo como ele a olhava, e ainda com alguns pratos fumegantes nas mãos, disse.

- Tenha um bom fim de semana sen... Castle. – falou ela tentando chamá-lo como ele havia pedido. – Volte sempre.

-Sim, eu voltarei. Até amanhã. – falou ele.

- Até amanhã. – respondeu ela, indo finalmente entregar as refeições.

Castle não conseguia se mexer do lugar. Ele estava perfeitamente maravilhado. Que grande surpresa o universo havia reservado para ele! Após dois anos vivendo o próprio inferno, agora ele poderia ter uma oportunidade de recomeçar. E talvez, com _ela._

Rick tentava não se entregar totalmente àquele sentimento, com medo de que seu sonho pudesse novamente se tornar em um incrível pesadelo. Não, ele não suportaria perdê-la outra vez. Percebendo Lanie e Esposito que já acenavam para ele há algum tempo ele conseguiu sair do restaurante. Quinze minutos depois chegaram à pousada onde ele estava hospedado e pediram mais um quarto, para a hospedagem do casal. Após acomodar os amigos, Castle seguiu para o seu próprio quarto, mas não conseguiria dormir. Ficou rabiscando algumas folhas, mas isso ainda não era o suficiente. Pegou o casaco visto que o clima da cidade começava a esfriar e decidiu sair de carro mesmo para dar uma volta pela cidade.

Storm Rise era uma cidade pequena, onde tudo parecia ter sido feito delicadamente, com extremo cuidado arquitetônico. Havia uma praça, com alguns bancos e um enorme chafariz que tinha uma iluminação que variava entre o verde, o azul e o branco. Já estava um pouco tarde, por volta das dez da noite então a movimentação era bem escassa, mas ele não podia deixar de observar o quanto a cidade era limpa e bem organizada, como se todos fossem responsáveis pelo bem estar dela.

Mais a frente tinha uma igreja, e logo após uma sequência de alguns prédios que pareciam as repartições públicas da cidade. Passando por aquela rua enxergou a prefeitura, a delegacia e um pequeno posto de saúde, mas todos não funcionavam mais àquela hora da noite. Castle não deixou de perceber que os prédios pareciam ser novos e também estranhou um ser vizinho do outro. Era como se a cidade tivesse sido erguida toda de uma só vez.

Seguindo o resto da rua, Rick avistou algumas casas maiores no estilo fazenda com alguns enormes celeiros, porém mais distantes uma das outras. Talvez fossem das pessoas mais ricas da cidade. Adiante também havia uma enorme placa dizendo "Entrada para Believe". Aparentemente "Storm Rise" era uma daquelas cidades esquecidas entre a passagem de outras cidades maiores. Castle se lembrava vagamente sobre um documentário que viu sobre Believe. As montanhas que a circundavam tornavam a cidade especial para a prática de esportes radicais e também um ponto de encontro de alguns fãs de ufologia, já que em alguma época pessoas afirmaram ser visitadas por extraterrestres.

Castle, como uma criança de doze anos, se animou com aquela lembrança e fez uma nota mental de tentar visitar aquela cidade em um outro momento. Agora tudo o que ele precisava saber estava bem ali, naquela pequena e praticamente esquecida cidade de Storm Rise.

* * *

_TBC... Reviews... ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Lanie e Esposito voltaram para Nova Iorque, com a promessa de enviarem notícias o mais rápido possível sobre as digitais de Carolline. Castle os acompanhou até a saída da cidade dirigindo-se em seguida para o restaurante onde Kate trabalhava. Rapidamente desceu do carro com algumas folhas em mãos e seu notebook, pretendendo passar o dia ali, se fosse possível. Ainda que não tivesse certeza se aquela mulher realmente tratava-se de sua musa, mas só o fato de estar ali perto podendo vê-la e ouvi-la já lhe fazia muito bem.

Subindo as escadas, pode ouvir algumas vozes alteradas vindo de dentro do estabelecimento. Isto não o acovardou, pelo contrário. Apressou o passo e entrando, pode ver Matthew discutindo alto com Carolline. O abrir da porta cessou o falatório, antes que ele pudesse entender sobre o que discutiam. O rapaz encarou Castle com seu semblante enfurecido enquanto a jovem permaneceu de costas passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

- Dá licença? Ainda não abrimos. – disse Matthew, rangendo os dentes.

- Nós já abrimos sim! – disse Kate, afastando-se do irmão.

Castle sentou-se em seu lugar de costume e continuou observando a movimentação dos dois. Matthew saiu pela porta da frente fazendo com que a peça de vidro fosse e voltasse diversas vezes, desnecessariamente. Carolline continuou atrás do balcão, lavando as mãos e o escritor não deixou de perceber quando ela também lavou o rosto. Kate se recompôs enxugando-se com uma toalhinha branca e pegando o bloquinho de anotações foi atender o primeiro cliente do dia.

- Bom dia... – falou ela de cabeça baixa. - O que o senhor vai pedir hoje?

Rick não falou nada numa mistura de sentimentos que não saberia descrever ao vê-la tão triste daquela forma. Kate havia chorado. Qual seria o motivo? Com certeza devido à briga com o irmão, mas por quê brigaram? Ele queria poder conversar com ela, ouvi-la se abrir, ajudá-la a enfrentar o que estivesse passando, ajudá-la a se lembrar dele. Deus, como ele queria simplesmente tê-la de volta! O silêncio chamou a atenção de Carolline que finalmente encontrou o olhar do homem que apenas a observava.

- Você... – ele tentou dizer algo. – Está tudo bem?

Ela mordeu os lábios alguns segundos, pensativa, e finalmente respondeu.

- Sim... – disse ela em um suspiro. – Apenas meu irmão é muito ciumento, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. – desabafou.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. E acredite, se eu fosse seu irmão eu também teria ciúmes de você. – Castle disse, atrevendo-se a tocá-la em uma das mãos que mexiam nervosamente uma caneta.

Aquele simples toque gerou uma onda de choque no corpo dos dois. Para Castle era como se toda aquela miragem que Carolline representava, toda aquela ilusão de ter sua musa de volta, tivesse se tornado real, por conseguir tocá-la mais uma vez. Já para Kate, aquele contato gerou borboletas por todo o seu corpo. Ela observou a mão dele tocando a dela e em seguida levantou o olhar sabendo que os olhos dele já estariam esperando para encontrar-se com os dela.

- Se precisar conversar com alguém, eu estarei aqui. – disse ele.

Mais uma vez eles trocaram olhares e isso trouxe uma impressão de _"deja vu"_ para Kate como se já tivesse vivido aquela ocasião em algum lugar. Castle abriu um sorriso singelo que ela também correspondeu timidamente até que a sinetinha sobre a porta anunciasse a chegada de alguém fazendo com que quebrassem o contato imediatamente. Beckett empalideceu um pouco quando viu seu irmão encarando os dois de um jeito animalesco.

- Obrigada pela sugestão, mas eu vou ficar com o de sempre mesmo, Carolline. – disse Castle naturalmente, disfarçando o pedido.

- Eu vou trazer agora mesmo. – disse Kate, seguindo para a cozinha.

Matthew permaneceu parado à porta até que Beckett desaparecesse de sua vista. Assim, ele caminhou até a mesa em que o escritor estava sentado e ameaçou.

- Afaste-se dela. Ela não é qualquer uma.

- Nunca achei que ela fosse. Ao que parece eu valorizo mais a sua irmã que você, Matthew. – respondeu Castle no mesmo tom.

- Você não me conhece. Não sabe do que eu posso ser capaz. – falou ele cerrando um dos punhos, mas sem erguê-lo.

- Você também não me conhece. Se me conhecesse saberia que eu não tenho medo de ameaças. – disse Castle olhando firme.

O clima ficou extremamente tenso, mas antes que houvesse algo grave ali as risadas de Karen e sua mãe foram ouvidas do lado de fora do restaurante. Aquela conversa ficaria para depois.

- Salvo pelo gongo. – disse Matthew, retirando-se.

Castle poderia ter dado alguma resposta, mas o objetivo dele ali não era provocar Matthew. O jovem parecia gostar muito de sua irmã, talvez até com um pouco de excesso, e Rick não sabia até que ponto isso poderia ser um empecilho para sua permanência próximo à Kate. O rapaz parecia ser um pouco esquentado e teve medo de que isso trouxesse algum tipo de problema para Beckett. Já que ela não se lembrava de quem era, talvez também não se lembrasse como se defender.

Após tomar o seu café tradicional de todas as manhãs, Castle abriu o seu notebook e começou a fazer algumas pesquisas sobre aquela cidade, perdendo-se nelas até que seu celular vibrasse sobre a mesa.

- Acho melhor você atender - disse Karen, reabastecendo a xícara dele com café simples. - Já é a segunda vez que toca até cair a ligação.

Rick agradeceu e logo que viu que a ligação era do 12º seu coração disparou. Alguns minutos depois, porém, ele suspirou frustrado, pois a notícia que recebera não era a que tanto esperava. Infelizmente as digitais ainda não podiam ser comparadas, pois como o caso já estava arquivado há dois anos levaria algum tempo para ele ser reaberto. Estimava-se que o resultado das digitais, se autorizado, fosse liberado em duas semanas. Infelizmente, Castle não era mais amigo do prefeito então restava a ele agora apenas esperar.

Os dias foram passando Castle, virou o melhor cliente do restaurante, alegrando Caroline/Kate e deixando dona Heloísa feliz com um cliente fixo. Após a suspeita inicial, afinal ele parecia ser um bom homem. Chegava sempre no mesmo horário pela manhã. Tomava o mesmo café de sempre e então se organizava em seu pequeno "escritório". Digitava, lia, escrevia, enviava e respondia emails, mas sempre acompanhando o ritmo e os movimentos de Carolline. Também almoçava e às vezes jantava por lá, ganhando cada vez mais o ódio do "irmão" da moça.

Durante a semana a movimentação era tranquila naquele restaurante. Beckett, Ana e Karen trabalhavam diretamente com os clientes enquanto Heloísa e mais uma cozinheira preparavam os pratos de dar água na boca. Matthew era do tipo "faz tudo", sempre saindo e chegando com compras, recolhendo o dinheiro do caixa e logicamente observando se nenhum engraçadinho se animava para o lado de sua irmã. Nos finais de semana dois garçons extras eram contratados para atender à demanda de clientes e pedidos que aumentava consideravelmente visto que aquele era o único restaurante de verdade da cidade.

O filho de Carolline, Alex, também era presença quase constante por ali. Apesar de morarem numa grande casa que ficava aos fundos do restaurante, aparentemente não havia ninguém para cuidar dele enquanto mãe e avó trabalhavam. Sendo assim, geralmente uma vizinha ficava com Alexander, pela parte da manhã e o deixava na escolinha para passar a tarde. Mas às vezes ele acabava ficando com a mãe o dia todo no restaurante. Foi numa dessas ocasiões que surgiu o segundo contato dele com o garoto.

Castle estava tentando organizar seus rabiscos no notebook quando sentiu uma bolinha bater contra um de seus pés. Em questão de segundos um garotinho enfiou-se por entre suas pernas, em busca do brinquedo perdido. Pouco depois uma pequena voz resmungante foi ouvida.

- Me deixa ajudar você a sair daí. – disse Castle, rindo enquanto ajudava o menino a sair de debaixo da cadeira. – Achou o seu brinquedo? – perguntou ele, sentando a criança no colo.

- Achei... – falou o menino, recuperado do susto, mostrando o objeto colorido para o escritor.

- É uma bolinha muito bonita. Quem deu ela pra você? – ele puxava conversa com o pequeno.

- A mamãe...

- Alexander! – gritou Beckett, acima de tudo envergonhada. – Meu filho, eu já lhe disse sobre não incomodar os clientes. Me desculpe, Seu Castle.

- Não se preocupe, Carolline. Ele não está me incomodando. Eu adoro crianças. – sorriu Rick para ela.

- Mesmo assim eu preciso levá-lo. Já está na hora da escola dele e estamos atrasados. – disse ela como se brigasse com o filho. – E justo hoje que o tio Matt não está aqui para levar a gente não é?

- Entendo. Vocês vão de carro? – perguntou Castle, vendo uma oportunidade.

- Não, vamos andando mesmo. Matthew saiu com o carro e eu também não sei dirigir.

Castle pensou por um momento. A verdadeira Beckett sabia dirigir.

- Eu posso levar vocês. – ele se prontificou.

- Não, não precisa. Vai atrapalhar você.

- Não atrapalha em nada. Preciso espairecer um pouco. Além disso, demoraria quanto tempo? Uns quinze minutos?

- Sim, de carro dá mais ou menos isso.

- Então sem mais discussões. – falou ele recolhendo suas coisas e seguindo para o carro com um sorriso nos lábios.

Beckett ao entrar no veículo ficou inicialmente apreensiva. Estar dentro de um veículo não era um dos lugares favoritos dela desde o acidente, embora não se lembrasse exatamente do que tinha acontecido. Além disso, ela conhecia aquele homem há apenas duas semanas, mas confiava nele. Não saberia explicar porque, nem como, mas simplesmente confiava. Perto dele ela não tinha medo, se sentia bem e apesar de todos os avisos que sua mãe e irmão davam a ela Kate não conseguia ver algo de ruim naquele homem. E isso ao mesmo tempo em que a assustava, a fazia querer ser livre.

O caminho seguiu rápido com os dois adultos dando atenção à criança que tagarelava sem parar. Alex brincava com sua bolinha fazendo sons de avião e carro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo sua mãe rir com a diversidade de caretas que fazia. Castle também sorria, feliz com a cena e de aparentemente estar se aproximando de Carolline. Chegaram à pequena escola e após se despedir e agradecer o menino desceu do carro juntamente com sua mãe.

Rick como sempre a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela conduzia o pequeno garotinho à professora que recebia as outras crianças no alto da escadaria. Elas passaram algum tempo conversando e inevitavelmente a educadora olhou para Castle fazendo algum comentário que fez com que Carolline olhasse para ele respondendo algo para a mulher de óculos e cabelos amarrados. Ele pensou se talvez estivessem falando sobre ele e enquanto imaginava o assunto seu celular tocou.

Carolline acabou se perdendo na conversa demorando mais do que imaginava. Quando retornou para o carro, encontrou Rick debruçado sobre o volante e imaginou que talvez ele estivesse dormindo. Ela havia demorado tanto assim? Delicadamente ela o tocou no ombro esquerdo e com medo de assustá-lo sussurrou seu nome baixinho.

- Castle?

Ele levantou os olhos e ela se assustou ao ver o rosto daquele homem banhado em lágrimas.

- Sr. Castle, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela preocupada.

Rick não conseguia pensar ou formular alguma frase com sentido e então saiu do carro. A jovem se afastou um pouco para dar espaço para que ele abrisse a porta, mas logo parou no lugar ao perceber a forma com que ele a olhava. Como da primeira vez que se encontraram. E então ele se aproximou, nunca deixando de fitá-la, enquanto algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ambos estavam muito próximos e quando Carolline fez menção de dar um passo para trás, afastando-se, as mãos dele envolveram a cintura dela puxando-a contra o seu corpo.

Beckett ficou alguns segundos sem reação, mas quando aquele homem maior que ela começou a soluçar descontroladamente contra seus cabelos, ela não teve nenhuma outra alternativa a não ser abraçá-lo de volta, buscando talvez assim consolá-lo do que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele.

- Oh...Deus... Kate... – ele gemeu.

E lá estava aquele nome outra vez. "Kate". Era a segunda vez que ela via aquele homem com aquela mesma expressão. E novamente ele a chamava por aquele nome. O que significava aquilo?

- Tenha calma. – ela disse meio sem jeito. – Quem é Kate? – perguntou de uma vez por todas.

- Você... – disse ele, afrouxando o abraço e olhando para ela.

Beckett o encarou e Castle percebeu o olhar de confusão dela e então resolveu se recompor. Não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer ela na verdade era outra pessoa. Sim, a ligação trazia o resultado das digitais.

- Você... Er... Me desculpe. – falou ele virando-se costas para ela. – Não devia ter agarrado você assim.

- Ahn... Não foi nada. – falou ela, aproximando-se dele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?

- Não! Não! – disse ele, olhando-a novamente. – Aconteceu algo maravilhoso... Algo que eu esperava há muito, muito tempo.

Ele não resistiu e acariciou o rosto macio dela. Kate não se afastou e isso soou estranho para ela mesma. Suas reações não eram as mesmas quando estava ao lado desse homem.

- Um dia eu conto para você. – falou ele sorrindo, conseguindo dominar a imensa vontade de tomar os lábios dela para si.

- Que bom então. Por um momento achei que alguém tivesse morrido. – falou ela rindo aliviada para ele.

- Sim, eu também tive esse medo.

Continuaram trocando aqueles típicos olhares quando ela resolveu falar.

- É melhor nós irmos. – disse ela dando a volta para entrar no carro. – Você vem ou não? – falou ela antes de se sentar.

Castle apenas sorriu e entrou no veículo. Carolline era realmente Kate Beckett.

* * *

_TBC... e então? O que vocês estão achando? hehehehe_


	12. Chapter 12

****_Pessoal, realmente mil desculpas por demorar a postar os capitulos mas é que minha vida anda bem atarefada com os preparativos do aniversario de 1 ano da minha linda filhotinha. Aqui tem mais capítulos pra vcs. Espero não demorar muito para postar os próximos. Bjux! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Castle deixou Kate no local de trabalho. Perguntou se havia a necessidade de buscar o pequeno Alex na escola, mas ela explicou que era isso que estava combinando com a professora e que ela mesma o deixaria em casa depois da aula. Sendo assim, ele se despediu e seguiu para a pousada em que estava hospedado. Não que ele tivesse alguma dúvida, mas agora ele tinha provas de quem ela era, precisava por em ordem seus pensamentos. Entrou em seu quarto jogando-se em cima da cama como uma criança travessa, com um sorriso nos lábios. Suspirou. Sentiu seu celular vibrar e o atendeu sorrindo, sabendo que seria Alexis.

- Hey... – ele disse emocionado, antes de sua filha o interromper.

- Pai é verdade?! – falou Alexis entre lágrimas do outro lado da linha.

- Sim! Ela está viva! Eu a encontrei! - disse ele andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, como se ainda tentasse acreditar.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ele ouvia tanto a filha quanto a mãe falarem palavras desconexas pelo telefone. A notícia do reencontro de Beckett significava muito para todos.

- Como vocês souberam?

- Lanie pediu para nos encontrar em um restaurante perto do distrito. Ela ainda estava de plantão, mas queria nos dar a notícia pessoalmente. Almoçamos com ela e os rapazes. Todos ainda estão suspensos com tamanha surpresa. Quando poderemos vê-la pai? Estou com tantas saudades dela.

- Filha isso talvez demore um pouco. Eu ainda nem sei direito o que irei fazer. Só sei que finalmente posso ser feliz outra vez.

- Pai, me conte mais sobre a Kate. – a jovem parecia ansiosa. – Lanie me disse que ela esta com amnésia e que ela acha que é uma garçonete chamada Caroline. Como assim?

- Calma, kiddo. Ela tem amnésia sim, não sabemos ao certo o que causou. Parece que ela sofreu um acidente na época do desaparecimento, mas estamos investigando. A única coisa que temos certeza é que as digitais bateram. Eu ainda não sei por onde começar, mas talvez amanhã comece a procurar por informações novas na delegacia da cidade ou hospitais, não sei direito.

- E essa gente que está com ela? De onde surgiram? São gente de confiança?

- A família dela parece ser normal e, ainda não sei como, parece que a confundiram com uma filha deles... – Rick explicava tentando ele mesmo entender. – Apesar de tudo, eles cuidam bem dela.

- Então ela ainda não sabe realmente de nada? Você não disse para ela quem você é?

- Só disse o meu nome em alguma ocasião. Estou tentando me aproximar dela com calma. Eu a vejo todos os dias, virei freguês do restaurante onde ela trabalha. Passo o dia lá escrevendo e pesquisando só para ficar perto dela e tentar algum contato, mas filha, eu estou angustiado, eu não sei por onde começar aqui...

- Comece pelos livros, pai. A Kate sempre adorou ler, quem sabe ainda goste e talvez assim se lembre?

- É verdade, pumpkin... – falou ele surpreso por não ter ele mesmo tido essa ideia. - Mas eu também tenho medo. E se ela não gostar mais de mim? E se eu não conseguir fazer com que ela se apaixone por mim de novo?

- Eu entendo você, pai. E eu sinto muito por ela e por você. Nem posso imaginar como você esta se sentindo. Mas pai acredite, você é maravilhoso, seja você mesmo. – ela falou com aquele tom de maturidade que Castle adorava. - Uma vez, Kate me disse que se apaixonou pela pessoa que você era, o Richard, sincero e companheiro dela. Ela disse que não ligava para o "Richard Castle - o autor". Mesmo apesar de ser fã dele, ela disse que ele era meio "irritante".

Eles riram ao telefone e ele se emocionou com as palavras de sua Kate repetidas pela boca de sua filha.

- Obrigada pumpkin. – disse ele mais leve. - Você é maravilhosa. Preciso ir, mas te ligo amanhã, mande beijo a sua avó e diga que, "apesar de tudo", sinto falta dela.

- Te amo, Dad, ela vai te xingar por isto, mas direi. - Alexis se despediu sorrindo.

Castle se arrumou com cuidado, penteou os cabelos, fez a barba e colocou o perfume amadeirado que Beckett adorava. Sim, desde que ela sumiu ele sempre tentou manter as coisas do jeito que ela gostava. Assim, mantinha a ideia de que nada havia mudado e de que ela ainda estava lá.

Chegou ao restaurante ansiosamente animado, onde acompanhou a movimentação da multidão de pessoas que se acomodavam nas mesas esperando os seus pedidos. O final de semana sempre era corrido, mas dessa vez parecia que tudo estava fora do lugar. Matthew e Heloisa tinham ido buscar mercadoria em um povoado próximo dali, deixando Kate tomando conta do restaurante juntamente com Ana e Karen. Apesar de serem funcionárias eles já a consideravam parte da família ao ver o respeito e a dedicação com que sempre ajudaram.

O fato é que o irmão e mãe de Carolline deveriam ter voltado no final da tarde do povoado, mas um acidente na estrada atrasou o retorno deles. Pra completar os garçons extras que sempre apareciam na sexta para ajudar, haviam despachado logo cedo. Um deles estava doente e o outro havia acabado de ser papai. Resumindo, tudo agora estava nas mãos das três mulheres que tentavam atender àquele lugar que estava simplesmente borbulhando pessoas.

Castle rodopiou o olhar de um lado para o outro antes de entrar no restaurante, para ter certeza de que Beckett não estava ali fora. Desejava vê-la logo, mesmo que não soubesse ainda qual seria a sua reação agora que sabia que ela era a [i]sua[/i] Kate. E foi exatamente assim que ele percebeu que algo estava errado.

Kate servia algumas mesas do lado de fora do estabelecimento, mas ela parecia estar diferente. Seu semblante estava cansado e empalidecido e ao subir as escadas da entrada, Castle a viu vacilar. Imediatamente correu até ela indo em direção a imensa porta de vidro, ajudando-a a abrir.

- Hey, você está bem? – perguntou ele quando a alcançou.

Beckett levantou o olhar para ver quem falava com ela e ao vê-lo deu um meio sorriso que demonstrou ainda mais o seu abatimento.

- Eu não sei... – disse tentando parecer estar bem, mas visivelmente sonolenta. – Eu estou um pouco tonta... Minha cabeça...

A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos passou uma das mãos pelo rosto tentando clarear a visão, mas desmaiou antes mesmo de conseguir completar a frase. Castle a tomou nos braços desacordada e, muito assustado, girou o corpo para olhar Karen e Ana que viram tudo e vieram tentar ajudar.

- Oh meu Deus, Carol! O que aconteceu? - dizia a jovem loira preocupada com a melhor amiga.

- O que eu devo fazer? - perguntou Castle completamente perdido na vontade de simplesmente tirá-la dali.

- Por aqui, Seu Castle. - chamou Ana, indicando uma pequena porta atrás do balcão, onde ficava o repouso para os funcionários do bar.

Rick a depositou sobre a cama tomando uma das mãos dela entre as suas.

- Ela está tão fria. - ele lamentou. - O que acontece com ela Ana?

- Deve ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão. - disse a mulher também sem saber o que fazer. - Eu vou ligar pra mãe dela.

- N-nã-o... - disse Kate recobrando levemente a consciência.

- Carolline, querida. - disse Ana interrompendo a discagem da chamada. - O que você está sentindo?

Beckett ainda estava ainda muito confusa e antes que pudesse responder alguém bateu na porta.

- Mãe... - chamou Karen, com voz tímida, antes de entrar. - O restaurante está cheio, não estou dando conta sozinha.

- E-eu já estou indo, Karen. - disse Kate tentando se levantar.

- NÃO! - falaram os três em uníssono.

- Nada disso, mocinha. Você fica aqui até sua mãe chegar. - disse Ana usando sua melhor voz de mãe. - Seu Castle, você poderia ficar aqui e se certificar que essa jovem não irá me desobedecer?

- Pode deixar, Ana. Estou acostumada com pessoas teimosas. – disse ele, lembrando-se de quantas vezes ele teve que forçá-la a cuidar de si mesma.

- Ótimo, vou mandar trazerem um chá de gengibre pra você. – falou a senhora, antes de deixar os dois a sós.

- Não precisa, sério... – falou ela tentando manter os olhos abertos, mas sem conseguir devido à luz.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero ficar. – disse ele, apertando uma das mãos dela e cessando os argumentos por enquanto.

Ele percebeu que ela franzia o cenho quando tentava abrir os olhos e então resolveu arriscar.

- Melhora assim? – falou ele, começando a massagear suavemente as têmporas e a testa dela.

- Sim... - ela gemeu, envergonhada, mas aliviada por aquele toque estar diminuindo a sua dor.

Quinze minutos depois, Karen chegou trazendo uma xícara de chá e antes que ela abrisse a porta Castle parou a massagem. Não sabia até que ponto aquilo poderia ser interpretado de outra forma.

- Como ela está? – perguntou a menina, ansiosa.

- Espero que melhorando. – disse ele, tomando a xícara em suas mãos. – K... – ele se policiou, para não trocar os nomes. – Carolline, beba um pouco de chá. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ela se sentou e com a ajuda de Castle, ingeriu todo o líquido morno. Recostou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e antes que pudesse agradecer, sua mãe irrompeu dentro do quarto. Heloísa aparentemente não viu as outras pessoas ali, dirigindo-se exclusivamente à sua filha.

- Carolline, minha filha o que aconteceu? – falou a mãe em tom alto.

- Nada mãe, eu estou bem. – Kate disse, tentando acalmar a mulher.

- Acho que foi cansaço, tia Heloísa. – Karen explicou. – Ela passou o dia todo correndo de um lado para o outro e acabou se esquecendo de comer. – a jovem continuou, apesar de receber um olhar firme de sua amiga. – Deve ter ficado tão fraca que desmaiou e então o Sr. Castle nos ajudou a trazê-la para cá.

- Sim... – Castle falou meio tímido. – Ela disse que se sentia um pouco tonta e com muita dor de cabeça.

Só então Heloísa percebeu a presença do homem bem aparentado posicionado de pé ao lado da cama de sua filha. Ela demorou alguns segundos, mas logo reconheceu aquele cliente que praticamente morava em seu restaurante.

- Estou muito agradecida, Sr. Castle. – falou ela, acenando com a cabeça.

- Não precisa agradecer. – disse ele. – Eu realmente não fiz nada demais.

- Ajudou a cuidar da minha filha. Isso pra mim significa muito. – insistiu ela. – Vamos, filhinha. Eu vou preparar uma sopa para você. Matthew!

O rapaz permanecia observando tudo da porta do dormitório. Logicamente não gostou de ver Castle ali com sua irmã, ainda que ela estivesse precisando de ajuda. Ele parecia estar acostumado a ser o único a estar sempre por perto e ver esse homem que mal chegou já tão presente fazia seu sangue ferver. O que ele diria se soubesse que além de carregá-la em seus braços, o escritor também havia conduzido ela e seu filho até a escola algumas horas antes e em seu lugar? Bem, ele realmente não precisava saber disso.

- Matthew! – chamou Heloísa mais uma vez. – Não fique parado aí e me ajude a levar sua irmã para casa!

O jovem se aproximou sem dar nenhuma palavra, mas mantendo aquele olhar ameçador para Rick, que apenas fingia não perceber. Matt tomou Kate em seus braços, que não protestou visto que, apesar de tentar demonstrar que havia melhorado, ainda não se sentia bem.

- Obrigada... Castle... – disse ela, levantando o olhar sobre o ombro do seu irmão.

- Sempre. – respondeu ele, rindo com uma expressão triste ao vê-la sendo levada para longe dele mais uma vez.

Até quando ele iria ficar apenas observando tudo aquilo?

* * *

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Matthew, Kate e Heloísa seguiram para a casa aos fundos do restaurante. O jovem a levou para o quarto enquanto Heloísa foi até a cozinha para preparar algum alimento. Ele a depositou sobre a cama e permaneceu observando-a. Ela era tão linda. Não resistindo, Matt aproveitou que ela ainda estava debilitada e acariciou uma das pernas dela, subindo um pouco o vestido do uniforme de garçonete que ela ainda usava, revelando a pele alva. Ele gemeu baixinho sentindo o calor daquela carne macia contra as suas mãos, mas rapidamente interrompeu o toque ao ouvir um pequeno ruído vindo de fora do aposento.

Jimmy, o pai daquela família havia mudado completamente desde a chegada de Beckett. Ele não aprovava o que a mulher havia feito, mas como a jovem aparentemente não tinha ninguém, acabou aceitando. Entretanto, ficou cada vez mais distante, pois já havia sido muito difícil perder sua filha uma vez e ele não aguentaria perdê-la outra vez. O velho senhor sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade acabaria aparecendo.

Kate gostava muito dele, apesar de ter pouco contato com seu pai postiço. A mãe sempre explicava que ele era o jeito dele, que havia piorado com a idade, então Beckett o aceitava assim. Nem o nascimento de Alex amoleceu o seu coração, pois também não queria se apegar ao menino por saber que breve ele seria levado para longe.

Aquele homem então, que antes era risonho e cheio de vida, agora passava os dias como um fantasma arrastando-se por dentro da enorme casa carregando o peso de uma grande mentira. Como ele passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, sentava-se na varanda observando o verde de sua propriedade e a movimentação do restaurante de sua esposa. Ali também fumava o seu cachimbo e entre uma baforada e outra escrevia em seu diário.

Jimmy ao ver aquela cena confirmou as suas suspeitas de que o filho mantinha desejos secretos com Kate. Matthew era um jovem muito bonito e muitas mulheres davam em cima dele, mas ele dispensava a todas friamente. Ele também sempre dava um jeito de afastar os rapazes que demonstravam algum interesse por sua irmã. Apesar de não ser sua irmã de verdade, o pai não aprovava este tipo de comportamento querendo evitar que o filho sofresse. Quando ela fosse embora, partiria o coração do rapaz e ele não sabia qual poderia ser a reação do jovem.

Matt não chegou a perceber que o pai o havia flagrado e logo sua mãe entrou no quarto trazendo a refeição de Carolline. Com um pouco de relutância, Beckett sentou-se na cama e começou a comer. Quando terminou, a mãe insistiu para que ela trocasse de roupa, para que então pudesse voltar a dormir. Kate começou a desabotoar o vestido mostrando parte da lingerie branca que usava, sem se dar conta que o irmão ainda estava no quarto, mas antes que ela abrisse um terceiro botão Heloísa tratou de tirar o rapaz de lá.

Matt não saberia dizer quando exatamente se apaixonou por ela, visto que sempre se esforçou para vê-la apenas como uma irmã, mas de uns tempos pra cá os sentimentos dele estavam fugindo ao seu controle. O jovem permaneceu parado algum tempo ali no corredor após a porta do quarto ser fechada atrás dele. Foi rápido, questão de poucos segundos, mas ele conseguiu registrar a pele dela revelada enquanto ela começava a se desfazer da própria roupa. Ele suspirou febril, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, agora com novas imagens para suas fantasias.

* * *

Carolline, ou melhor, Kate quase nunca tinha boas noites de sono. Seu filho, Alex geralmente dormia com ela, mas devido às diversas vezes em que o menino acordava desesperado no meio da noite com os gritos de sua mãe, providenciaram outro quarto para o menino, mais perto do quarto de sua avó, e do lado oposto do de sua mãe.

Sempre que tinha essas crises de dor de cabeça, inevitavelmente isso acontecia. Sonhos ruins. A maioria deles eram imagens e sons distorcidos, que ela não conseguia lembrar direito. Sempre haviam tiros, sangue, gritos, pessoas mortas, barulhos de grade se fechando e sirenes de polícia que não faziam nenhum sentido para ela. E tudo pareceu piorar durante sua gravidez.

_Flashback on_

_Kate descobriu que seria mãe quando já estava completando três meses. A gravidez havia passado despercebida nos exames daquele pequeno hospital que a atendeu após o acidente, pois ela ainda estava com apenas poucos dias de gestação. Os enjôos e os desmaios eram constantes, e as crises de enxaqueca começaram exatamente nessa época. Por vezes ela passava as noites delirando, enquanto sua mãe sempre permanecia ao seu lado, tentando ajudá-la._

_Levá-la a um posto de saúde estava fora de cogitação. Heloísa tinha medo que alguém a reconhecesse, pois o caso da policial desaparecida ainda estava muito recente. Ela também não procurou saber mais a respeito disso, pois achava que quanto menos soubesse mais acreditaria que Beckett era realmente sua filha e assim também a faria acreditar._

_Dessa forma, usando seus conhecimentos acumulados durante os anos de exercício da enfermagem ela cuidava de Kate em casa mesmo e usando as medicações que ela sempre via serem usadas no hospital para casos semelhantes. Felizmente isso não acarretou nenhum prejuízo para a saúde do bebê que ao completar trinta e sete semanas, de acordo com as contas de Heloísa, mostrou que já estava a caminho._

_A velha senhora havia saído para a cidade vizinha comprar algum material para o restaurante que na época era apenas uma lanchonete. Jimmy foi com ela, pois até aquele momento ele administrava o dinheiro da casa. Kate permaneceu em casa esperando Matthew para ambos abrirem a loja de lanches da família. Teoricamente ainda faltavam algumas semanas para o nascimento da criança, então sua mãe confiou em deixá-la sozinha com o irmão, apesar de sua enorme barriga. _

_Enquanto estava sentada na varanda para tomar o ar da manhã, Beckett sentiu a criança mexer de uma forma estranha e isso lhe gerou desconforto. Kate se levantou em busca de ar, mas assim que ficou de pé, sentiu mais uma pontada e então a bolsa estourou, encharcando-a de água e sangue. Matt, quando finalmente saiu de casa, viu sua irmã desmaiada no chão e foi em seu socorro. Tomou-a no colo e levando-a para dentro e sobre a cama, a viu despertar contorcendo-se e gemendo doloridamente. _

_Apesar do pânico que tomou conta dele ao entender toda a situação, Matthew conseguiu agir conscientemente. Tentou entrar em contato com a mãe para que voltasse para casa, mas o celular estava fora de área e deveriam voltar apenas no final do dia. Lembrando-se de alguns filmes que já havia assistido ele tentou organizar um ambiente limpo e seguro para que Kate tivesse o bebê. Sim, o bebê nasceria em casa, pois o carro estava em viagem com o pai e os vizinhos mais próximos, naquela época, ficavam a mais de trinta minutos de caminhada. Ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha por tanto tempo. _

_Beckett se esforçava dando o máximo de si, mas apesar disso o bebê não conseguia nascer. __Várias horas já haviam se passado e o medo e o cansaço já começava a afetar sua consciência. Se sentia fraca, exausta e em sua mente, ali era o momento final para si mesma e para a criança que se debatia em seu ventre. Recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração ofegante e seus olhos ameaçaram se fechar. Sua visão estava embaçada e tudo o que ela podia ouvir naquele momento era alguém lhe dizendo algumas palavras que pareciam ecoar de dentro de sua mente._

"_Fique comigo... Por favor, não me deixe... Eu te amo... Eu te amo..."_

_Aquelas palavras, vindas de seu subconsciente, pareceram lhe trazer de volta a vida e isso foi o suficiente para que ela tentasse mais uma vez. Beckett assumiu o controle, posicionando novamente e empurrando com todas as forças que lhe restava. Entre uma contração e outra, um gemido escapava de seus lábios._

_- C-a-...s... – dizia ela entre os dentes, em tom de súplica, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos._

_Finalmente, ao final da tarde, o bebê nasceu chorando forte após aquele trabalho de parto difícil. Kate o tomou em seus braços ainda trêmulos, soluçando emocionada ao ver que tinha dado à luz a um lindo menino, grande e saudável. Como ela não teve acompanhamento médico, não sabia o sexo do bebê e o enxoval foi organizado apenas com tons neutros._

_O nome também não havia sido escolhido, pois ela queria ver o rostinho do bebê para ter certeza. Já havia pensado em alguns nomes, mas quando viu aquelas duas safiras azuis brilhando em sua direção, lembrou-se de um dos poucos bons sonhos que havia tido durante toda a gravidez._

_- Alexander... – sussurrou ela, dando nome ao menino e beijando-o. – Você veio para me salvar. _

_Flashback off_

Naquela noite, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, Kate tornou a sonhar. Era como se tivesse tendo uma retrospectiva de seu passado. Sonhou com seu filho e momentos importantes, como quando ele chamou "mamãe" pela primeira vez e os primeiros passinhos. Também apareceram as cenas dela dando à luz, seu irmão ajudando-a, e isso a fez gemer ainda que inconsciente. E então seu sonho começou a se repetir.

_Ela estava sozinha em um beco e ouvia passos e gritos e então podia ver a si mesma ajoelhada, chorando muito ao lado do corpo de uma mulher que ela não via, mas que sabia ser sua mãe. Kate corria em direção à cena, mas quanto mais corria, mais sua imagem e a de sua mãe pareciam se afastar. À medida que se esforçava um nome ecoava em sua mente. "Alexander", sua boca pronunciava repetidas vezes e então ela ouvia um tiro e sentia-se ser lançada contra o chão por alguém mais forte do que ela. Um homem._

Beckett possuía a vaga lembrança desse sonho que havia tido algumas vezes e por isso deu ao seu filho esse nome. Aparentemente o "Alexander" que ela tanto chamou veio em seu salvamento. Normalmente o sonho terminava por aí, mas não nessa noite. Como que dando continuidade à cena, ela se viu no chão com um homem sobre ela, livrando-a de ser atingida por uma bala. Lentamente, o homem sem rosto adquiria a face de alguém com semblante preocupado e grandes olhos azuis.

- _Castle..._ – sussurrou ela em seu sonho.

Despertando, Kate se pegou pronunciando aquele mesmo nome. Castle. Por isso sabia que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar. Por isso de certa forma conseguia reconhecer os olhos dele, encarando-a. Por isso estremeceu ao ouvir o nome dele, mesmo sem se dar conta de que havia chamado por ele, inconscientemente, enquanto dava à luz o filho dela. Deles.

Levantou-se deixando os lençóis molhados de suor, e pegando um copo de água que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira caminhou até a janela para se refrescar. Sentiu o vento fresco da madrugada balançar seus cabelos e o tecido fino da sua camisola. Tentava entender o significado daquele sonho, mas afinal poderia não ter nenhum motivo especial para ter sonhado com ele. Com Castle. De novo. O dia havia sido cansativo o suficiente e ela poderia estar mesmo apenas misturando as coisas.

Beckett sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua pele e então teve a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Virou-se rapidamente, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém. Ainda um pouco assustada com tudo, caminhou até o quarto de seu filho. Quando se aproximava ouviu a criança choramingar e apressou o passo indo até ele.

- Calma querido, a mamãe está aqui. – disse Kate, tomando seu filho nos braços.

Heloísa que saía para ver o menino, viu quando sua filha levava o pequeno e também percebeu a sombra de um homem. Com o olhar mais aguçado, identificou o vulto de seu filho Matt, mas não deu grande importância. "Deve estar com insônia", pensou ela antes de voltar a dormir.

Kate acomodou o pequeno Alex em sua cama, deitando-se ao lado dele e cobrindo ambos com seu lençol. O garotinho aconchegou-se no colo da mãe, suspirando fundo, fazendo Beckett sorrir amorosamente. Ela o beijou na cabeça, respirando o cheirinho de bebê que ele possuía. Ela seria sempre grata ao seu irmão Matt por ter trazido seu filho com segurança ao mundo. Ali, abraçada ao seu pequeno Alexander, viu mais um dia amanhecer.

* * *

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Castle, na noite anterior, ao voltar para o restaurante, se disponibilizou em ajudar no pouco que conseguia. Ajudou na preparação de alguns drinks, serviu as mesas onde só homens bebiam e após o encerramento das atividades do restaurante também ajudou a fechar o caixa. Como estava muito tarde, ofereceu carona para Ana e Karen, que moravam longe dali. Ao chegarem na casa delas, Karen exausta foi logo se organizar para dormir. Ana, mais acostumada com o trabalho pesado, ofereceu a Castle uma xícara de café e ele prontamente aceitou. Ótima oportunidade para ele conseguir algumas informações.

Então como ele já sabia, guardar segredos não era o forte de Ana, mas ela não fazia por mal. Castle parecia ser um homem de confiança e ao que parece se preocupava com Carolline. Assim, ela acabou contando tudo o que sabia sobre aquela família e ele se esforçou para não demonstrar um interesse exagerado na história. Também contou algumas coisas sobre ele, comentando sobre ser escritor e como a cidade calma e pequena estava fazendo bem para sua inspiração.

Na semana seguinte, depois de certificar-se de que Kate estava bem, Castle voltou à Nova Iorque para organizar algumas coisas e rever sua família. Ele não queria deixá-la muito tempo sozinha, mas precisava juntar todas as informações sobre o desaparecimento dela. E quanto mais cedo, melhor. Também pegou os registros do caso arquivado da detetive que Ryan copiou sem que Gates percebesse, e repassou para ele e Esposito tudo o que Ana havia compartilhado durante a conversa. A investigação deveria prosseguir altamente sigilosa.

* * *

Beckett, em Storm Rise, não deixava de sentir a ausência do homem escritor no seu dia a dia. Apesar de em algum momento Ana ter comentado que ele voltaria no fim de semana Kate estava ansiosa para revê-lo. Aquele sonho no qual a face dele era revelada havia mexido muito com ela. Seria um sinal? Mas que tipo sinal?

No domingo pela manhã ela acordou mais cedo do que o de costume. Na verdade, acabou praticamente não dormindo outra vez. A memória de Kate parecia estar dando sinais de sua existência, mas tudo o que ela tinha eram sonhos recortados um dentro do outro e às vezes essas cenas também apareciam enquanto estavam acordadas como se fosse um tipo de alucinação. Beckett não comentava isso com ninguém por medo que começassem a achar que ela estava louca.

Ela se arrumou, penteou os cabelos e após tomar seu café e se despedir de seu filho foi abrir o restaurante. O local estava vazio, sua mãe ainda dava as orientações para os empregados da casa e se organizava para deixar Alex na casa da vizinha, como de costume. O senhor da casa, como sempre, fumava seu cachimbo depois do café na varanda e Matthew havia viajado para a antiga cidade onde moravam para ver como estava a casa da família e tentar alugá-la novamente.

A detetive, como uma boa garçonete, já havia organizado boa parte do estabelecimento em poucos minutos. Agora ela tentava, mais uma vez, aprender a mexer na máquina de café expresso. Karen já havia ensinado e, parecia realmente fácil, mas sempre ela tinha a impressão de que o equipamento estava contra ela.

- Vamos... Funcione! – ela reclamava com o aparelho.

E mais uma vez um jato de vapor de água saía pelo lado errado, vindo diretamente em sua direção.

- Problemas com a máquina de café?

Kate apesar do susto inicial logo reconheceu a voz que falava com ela e tentou suprimir um sorriso.

- Hey... – falou ela, falhando ao tentar não parecer excessivamente feliz.

- Me deixe tentar ajudar. – ofereceu ele, não hesitando em se aproximar.

- Obrigada. – disse ela afastando-se um pouco.

Em poucos segundos Castle fez a máquina voltar a funcionar e logo um delicioso café expresso estava gotejando em uma das xícaras.

- Prontinho. – Rick estendeu o líquido fumegante para ela.

Beckett provou sentindo lentamente aquele material morno descer por sua garganta reconfortando-a, enquanto fechava os olhos. Devagar, seus lábios entreabriam-se e então sua língua passeou delicadamente por eles amaciando-os e recolhendo o resto do sabor do café para dentro de sua boca. Suas pálpebras apertaram um pouco mais uma contra a outra e então um belo sorriso se formou por sua face.

- Nossa! Isso está realmente muito bom! – falou ela, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Kate parou observando o modo como ele a olhava. Aqueles olhos, aqueles mesmos olhos dos seus sonhos. Rick se atreveu a tocá-la e uma de suas mãos percorreu sua nuca adentrando-se em seus cabelos. Ela não se afastou, ele sorriu. Queria muito beijá-la, senti-la em seus braços outra vez. O coração dele batia forte e o dela saltou uma batida ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Os lábios dele selaram os dela e então Kate fechou os olhos. Ao sentir aquele toque macio, as memórias fervilharam em sua mente e ela teve a certeza de aquilo já havia acontecido antes. Imediatamente ela se afastou dele, tomando uma pequena distância e derrubando a xícara de café que ainda estava em suas mãos.

Beckett se afastou encostando o corpo contra a parede na tentativa de conseguir algum equilíbrio. As imagens despertadas por aquele simples beijo eram intensas o suficiente para fazê-la perder o ar. Cenas confusas onde ele entregava café para ela e trocavam olhares. Havia também um beco escuro, um beijo e então muito sangue.

- Me desculpe, eu... – Castle disse, tentando se reaproximar. – Eu fui longe demais.

Carolline respirava forte, tentando se encontrar novamente, até que ela teve a impressão de que algo estava muito errado. Aquelas cenas não pareciam ser simples lembranças de sonhos anteriores. Era como se ela tivesse vivido cada uma delas, em outra vida. Como se tudo já não fosse estranho o suficiente, em praticamente todas as cenas ele também estava lá. Aquele homem que ela conhecia há pouco mais de um mês. E que agora estava lá novamente, e a havia beijado.

- Carolline... – falava ele, percebendo o olhar confuso dela. – Eu não quero que... Me desculpe, isso... Não vai se repetir.

Ela parecia abalada demais para alguém que havia se arrependido de um simples beijo. Na verdade, aquilo talvez nem pudesse ser considerado um beijo, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. "Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de alguma coisa", ele pensou, torcendo para que isso a aproximasse dele. Agoniado com aquela situação ele a tocou novamente, com os dois braços, ficando na frente dela.

- Hey... Você ainda está aí? – falou ele, tentando descontrair o clima.

Ela levantou os olhos encarando-o e lutou contra a vontade de chorar. Esse homem estava mexendo demais com ela e isso não era bom. Precisava se afastar dele, afinal, não o conhecia. Entretanto apenas o fato de vê-lo a fazia se sentir diferente, como se estivesse sendo despertado algo dentro dela que ela nem sabia que existia. O que ela iria fazer?

- Sim... – respondeu ela, como se despertasse de um transe. – Eu... eu preciso limpar isso.

Castle se amaldiçoou momentaneamente por ter sido tão fraco. Ela agora poderia se assustar e o pouco progresso que tinha conseguido em se aproximar dela teria sido em vão. Beckett tentava organizar aquela bagunça de forma rápida ainda confusa e envergonhada. Ele tentava ajudá-la.

- Kat... – sussurrou ele, ao vê-la se afastando. – Carolline, me diga que você não está zangada comigo.

- Não estou... – disse ela, enquanto enxaguava o pano sujo de café. – É só que...

- Seu Castle! Que bom revê-lo!

A voz de Ana foi ouvida da entrada do restaurante. Aparentemente nem ela nem a filha, Karen haviam visto nada.

- Acabei de chegar de viagem. – falou ele se afastando de Kate e indo cumprimentá-las.

- E você, Carolline? – Karen perguntou sorridente. – Ainda se estranhando com a máquina de café?

- Não mais, Karen. Castle... er...o Seu Castle...Me ensinou um jeito mais fácil de domar essa fera. – ela riu calmamente e olhando para ele.

Aparentemente ainda estava tudo bem.

* * *

Já estava passando da hora do almoço quando Carolline finalmente conseguiu parar para prestar atenção em um certo cliente. Desde que chegou Castle não tirava os olhos do computador, escrevendo loucamente como se tivesse sido picado pelo monstro mágico das palavras. Apesar de toda a movimentação do restaurante, nada parecia quebrar a sua concentração, exceto quando um pequeno garotinho de poucos centímetros se aproximou dele.

- Tio Castle! – o pequeno gritou reconhecendo o escritor.

- Kiddo! – Rick meio que se levantou para pegar o pequeno nos braços.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Alex e Castle estavam juntos, tagarelando como se fossem duas pessoas da mesma idade. O homem mostrava como funcionavam os aplicativos de seu "ipod" enquanto o menino mostrava os pequenos movimentos que seu bonequinho articulado conseguia fazer.

- Alex... - Carolline chamou calmamente o filho. - Venha, filho, pare de ficar atrapalhando o Sr. Castle.

- Kat... – Castle quase deixou escapar. – Er... Carolline, por favor já falei que pode me chamar só de Castle, ou Rick. E Alex não é nenhum estorvo, ele me alegra muito. E eu estava mesmo travado na escrita, precisava de distração.

- Fico feliz então, mas preciso levá-lo. - ela sorriu para ele, pegou o pequeno Alexander no colo. – Tirei a tarde de folga para levá-lo ao parquinho do outro lado da rua. Hoje é dia das crianças, e a escolinha dele programou uma viagem, mas eu não gosto de deixá-lo muito tempo longe de mim.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, também sou pai. – falou ele, com o coração aquecido ao se lembrar de sua amada Alexis.

- "Ele também era pai." – Carolline pensou. – "Será que ele era mesmo casado? Mas não usa aliança. Talvez seja um daqueles casamentos modernos. Ou não. Talvez ele..."

- Posso ir junto? – disse Castle, interrompendo os devaneios dela e arriscando mais contato. – A não ser que seja algum problema. – completou ao ver a expressão que Beckett fazia.

- Não... – Kate riu ao ver a cara de menino pidão que ele fazia. – Não é problema nenhum. Você parece até mais animado que a criança aqui.

Ambos seguiram para o pequeno playground que havia na pracinha próxima ao restaurante. Chegando lá, Alex quase que imediatamente reconheceu dois de seus amiguinhos que também brincavam, e como toda criança, correu com suas perninhas pequenas ao encontro deles. Convenientemente havia um banco próximo e vazio então os dois adultos sentaram ali perto, sem desviar os olhos do pequeno.

- Ele é um menino lindo! – Castle comentou, meio que babando.

- Sim, ele é. Mas deve se parecer com o pai. Ele não tem nada parecido comigo. – ela deixou escapar.

- Ele deve ser um homem de sorte... – Rick suspirou, sem ainda se dar conta de que Alex poderia ser seu filho.

Castle ainda não havia pensado na possibilidade de Alex ser seu filho, pois a nova vida de Kate era cercada de mistérios. "Talvez o garoto nem seja filho dela de verdade", ele pensava.

- É... Seria, se eu me lembrasse de quem ele é...

Castle olhou para ela que encarava as próprias mãos com um semblante triste. Haviam lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela e ele sentiu seu coração doer. Ele podia ver o quanto ela precisava conversar com alguém sobre aquilo, mas antes que ele pudesse se disponibilizar a ouvi-la, ela passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e mudou de assunto, voltando a seguir os movimentos do filho com o olhar.

- Você é escritor, certo? – disse ela disfarçando a emoção, no melhor estilo Kate Beckett de ser. - Que tipo de livros você escreve?

- E-e... Eu escrevo romances policiais. Crimes, investigações, coisas do tipo, você gosta?

- Bem, eu nunca me lembro de ter lido um livro desse tipo antes... – ela pensou. - Mas acho o assunto interessante. Quando tenho tempo, gosto de assistir "Medical Detective" na TV a noite, mas minha mãe fica brava comigo por isto.

Ambos riram. Castle observava o pequeno menino se divertindo entre os brinquedos e inevitavelmente lembrou-se de sua filha e dos passeios deles quando ela era criança. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava pensar em algum assunto para conversar com Kate sem ser invasivo demais. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como queria poder dizer a ela que a amava.

- Então... – a voz dela, interrompeu o pensamento dele. - Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Diga. – falou ele, virando-se para ela.

- Quem é Kate?

Castle petrificou. Como ele poderia explicar algo semelhante ali, sem parecer um louco, sem assustá-la e deixá-la ainda mais confusa do que já parecia estar. Um palavra ou movimento em falso, ela podia se afastar para sempre dele. E ainda havia tido o episódio do beijo-não-beijo-quase-beijo mais cedo. Ela percebeu a reação dele e tentou ajudar.

- Eu lembro que quando você me viu pela primeira vez, você me abraçou me chamando de "Kate". – falou ela, continuando a observar o filho. - Foi meio que assustador, eu pensei que você poderia estar bêbado, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Mas então teve aquele outro dia em que levamos o Alex na escola, e você estava chorando e novamente falou o nome dela. Às vezes eu vejo que quando você vai chamar meu nome você começa chamando o dela, e depois corrige falando o meu.

- Você percebeu... - ele suspirou, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Sim, eu percebi. Eu devia ser detetive em outra vida, não acha?

Castle olhou para ela que sorria e sentiu seu coração descompassar apertado dentro do peito. Se ela, apenas, soubesse.

- Mas só para esclarecer, isso não é um interrogatório. – ela quis descontrair. – Você não precisa ficar me olhando como se estivesse acabado de ser preso. Apenas estou procurando sua motivação.

Oh Deus. Até quando essa situação iria continuar assim?

- Me desculpe... De novo... – ele tossiu, tentando não parecer afetado pelos termos que ela estava usando. - É que... Ela era uma... Amiga, na verdade minha melhor amiga... e ela também era minha namorada...E ela...como posso dizer... – Rick tentava continuar, sem vomitar toda a verdade de uma vez só. - Aconteceu algo muito ruim com ela e eu a perdi.

Castle quase se perdeu relembrando aquela época terrível, mas se recuperou e voltou a falar com a jovem ao seu lado que o olhava com curiosidade e expectativa.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Carolline disse, ainda sentindo seu coração apertar, por ouvir o termo "namorada".

- Ela simplesmente... Se foi. – suspirou ele, desviando o rosto para o lado, tentando controlar a emoção.

- Eu sinto muito, Castle. – falou ela, penalizada.

- Eu tinha um personagem dos meus livros inspirado nela... – ele continuou, se lembrando do conselho de Alexis em falar sobre os livros. - Ela era minha inspiração. E você... Se parece muito com ela... Muito!

Nesta hora ele encarou Carolline e ela quase se perdeu nos olhos de profundos azuis deles, ela sorriu timidamente e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Ele percebeu e disfarçou.

- Desculpa de novo, pelo susto daquele dia, não queria te assustar, mas eu meio que surtei ao te ver, achei que tinha encontrado com ela. - Castle tentou parecer o mais sincero possível.

Eles ficaram se olhando alguns segundos, e então ela desviou o olhar, reencontrando o filho.

- Você gostaria de ler? – Castle, retomou a conversa.

- Um dos seus livros? - ela pareceu feliz e intrigada. - Sério? Você me emprestaria um?

- Sim, é claro! Eu te entrego um livro amanhã pode ser? - Castle já pensou em sair dali e comprar uma cópia do próprio livro para ela imediatamente.

- Eu iria adorar ler! – disse ela animada, antes de ser interrompida por Alex.

- Mamãe, eu estou com fome. – disse o pequeno.

- Oh, meu Deus? Que horas são? – ela perguntou olhando pro relógio pequeno e delicado em seu pulso.

- Já passa das três da tarde. – afirmou Rick.

- Precisamos ir, Castle. – Kate se levantou, pegando o pequeno Alexander no colo. – Adorei conversar mais com você. Diga tchau pro tio Castle, meu amor.

O garotinho deu um sorriso fazendo "tchauzinho" com um das mãos. Rick observou os dois se afastando e pensou que afinal, parecia estar mais próximo de reconquistar Katherinne Beckett.

- Carolline! – ele a chamou, e ela virou para ele. – Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

Kate, com o filho nos braços, olhou para o homem ainda sentado no banco com um olhar interrogativo no rosto. O que ele queria dizer para ela? Com um brilho nos olhos, Castle disse.

- Alex tem o seu sorriso.

* * *

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Beckett voltou para sua casa pensativa sobre o que aquele homem havia dito. Havia existido uma mulher, de nome Kate, que deixou muitas marcas em sua vida. Parecia ser uma grande história de amor e Carolline possuía uma veia romântica que ela tentava não demonstrar por sempre se sentir vulnerável e também pelos constantes conselhos que sua mãe e irmão davam para ela.

Verdade era que desde a chegada dele, ela se sentiu atraída por aquele homem misterioso que entrou na sua vida. É claro que ele era lindo e charmoso, mas parecia ter algo mais que isto. Kate não se lembrava de nenhum namorado que teve antes do acidente. Sua família só dizia que ela não teve muitos namorados sérios na vida e o único que ela "amou" foi o pai de Alexander, mas que ele a abandonou como se já suspeitasse da gravidez. Era uma história muito confusa, que mesmo assim a magoava, então ela se conformou em saber apenas isto.

Heloísa sempre cuidou para que ela não tivesse muitos amigos, especialmente homens, e sempre que surgia algum possível pretendente Matt os afastava com a desculpa de que eles não prestavam para ela, e ela confiava na palavra do irmão. De qualquer forma, não havia nenhum homem que chamasse sua atenção na cidade e também, ela sempre tentava evitar problemas até mesmo para manter um lar tranquilo para Alex. A perda da memória era um apenas um detalhe desde que seu filho estivesse feliz.

Apesar disso, Beckett sentia falta de um grande amor, de alguém que Alex pudesse chamar de "pai", de um homem que ela pudesse chamar de "seu". E esse novo homem que ela havia conhecido parecia ser tão diferente. Ela mesma se sentia diferente quando estava perto dele. Era como se simplesmente já o conhecesse.

* * *

No final da tarde Castle resolveu tomar banho e dirigir até a próxima cidade para procurar uma livraria e comprar o livro pra Kate. Pegou a primeira cidade mais próxima dali, Believe, e achando uma pequena galeria com uma livraria, entrou apressado procurando seu próprio livro. Logo ele avistou os exemplares de Heat Wave e pegando um rapidamente se dirigiu ao caixa.

No caminho passou pela sessão infantil e um pequeno robô chamou sua atenção. Rick quando criança adorava robôs, bem não só quando pequeno, mas quem sabe o menino Alex também gostasse? Pegou uma das caixas com o brinquedo, e pagando pelos dois produtos resolveu passear um pouco pela cidade, aproveitando para conhecê-la e relaxar.

O dia já estava começando a escurecer quando ele percebeu que no final da rua tinha uma pequena feira de eventos, com um parque de diversões como aqueles do interior. Bem, ele estava no interior.

Castle passeava pela feira vendo coisas típicas e pensando no que ele iria comer, já que ali tinham varias opções. Não demorou muito se deparou com uma enorme barraca de doces e seus olhos cobiçaram aquela sobremesa antes mesmo do jantar. Comprando um saquinho de cada uma das guloseimas ali expostas continuou caminhando distraído até que sentiu seu corpo esbarrar contra algo que supostamente deveria também estar em movimento, pela velocidade com que se chocou com ele.

- Kate?! – ele arfou. - Carolline? O que faz aqui?

Sim, lá estava ela. Os olhos dela estavam marejados e Rick percebeu que ela estava tremendo.

- Carolline? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Kate se agarrou com força à gola da camisa dele num ato desesperado de tentar diminuir a sua dor. Castle tentava imaginar o que havia acontecido.

- A-alex... – disse ela, quase sem conseguir respirar direito. – Eu... o perdi...

Castle infelizmente estava certo. Um parque de diversões lotado no dia das crianças e uma mãe desesperada só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Por favor, Castle... Eu preciso encontrá-lo. – falava ela tentando não ser engolida pelo desespero.

- Tenha calma. – ele pediu, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. – Onde você estava quando ele sumiu?

- Ali, ele estava brincando no carrossel, eu e o Matt estávamos lá e quando eu vi ele havia sumido.

Ambos se dirigiram de volta para o lugar onde ela havia indicado e então Castle percebeu que Kate parecia estar sozinha. Mas ela não havia dito que estava com o...

- O Matt? – perguntou Castle. - O seu irmão está aqui com você? Onde ele está agora?

- Eu não sei... – ela suspirou. - Eu... Só preciso encontrar o Alex, e ir embora daqui.

Matthew havia começado a discutir com Caroline, pois ela só falava de Rick sem parar desde a hora em que chegaram ao parque. Ela havia resolvido trazer seu filho esta tarde depois de ouvir o anúncio no parque quando passeava com Alex e o irmão, que tinha acabado de chegar de viagem, resolveu vir atrás. Mas durante o caminho ate ali o único assunto foi Castle.

Carolline convivia muito com Matthew e Karen que eram de idades próximas e com o trabalho e o filho não restava tempos para fazer amizades. Ela estava feliz em achar alguém interessante para conversar como Castle, mas o que Beckett não sabia é que seu irmão Matthew, tinha nutrido uma paixão doentia por ela, não querendo que ela se aproximasse de ninguém. E o fato dela estar se sentindo envolvida por aquele estranho só estava piorando o que Matthew sentia. Isso o estava deixando louco.

- Vamos! - disse Castle para ela. - Você fica perto do carrossel, caso ele volte, e eu vou procurar pelos lugares onde eu me escondia quando era pequeno.

- Castle, quer mesmo que eu fique aqui parada enquanto meu filho está por aí? - Beckett estava surtando.

- Acredite. – ele a segurou com um braço de cada lado. - No estado que você está não conseguiu ver a mim que dirá um garotinho pequeno.

Ela chorou.

- Kate... Me olhe. – ela levantou os olhos e ele disse. – Eu não vou desistir até encontrá-lo, você me entendeu? Apenas, confie em mim.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e então ele saiu. Ambos estavam tão atordoados com o sumiço do garoto que nem perceberam que ele a chamou de "Kate" e ela simplesmente respondeu. Carolline continuava aflita olhando de um lado para o outro, longe e perto ao mesmo tempo. Os segundos pareciam horas e os minutos uma eternidade que ela não aguentaria esperar.

Castle corria apressado pelo parque tentando ver ao mesmo tempo e em todas as direções e não muito distante de onde Beckett estava, próximo ao carrinho de algodão doce, lá estava o pequeno Alex fascinado com aquelas nuvens cor de rosa que se formavam sobre os palitinhos. Seu coração estava praticamente saltando pela boca, e ao se aproximar, tomou o menino nos braços que abriu uma gargalhada típica de criança.

- Hey, kiddo. Como é bom ver você! - Castle abraçava o menino como se fosse seu próprio filho. – Você me assustou!

- Tio Cas...- falou Alex alegre e inocente. – Compra um algodão doce pra mim?

- Ele está parado aqui há alguns minutos, me olhando. – disse o senhor que vendia o doce. - Se o pai dele não aparecesse logo eu ia ter que dar um algodão doce de presente pra ele. Não aguento o olhar pidão das crianças. – o homem riu.

Castle deu o dinheiro suficiente para quase vinte doces e não esperou troco. Já havia perdido Alexis uma vez e sabia exatamente o que Kate deveria estar passando. Ele apertou os passos em direção ao carrossel, onde podia de longe ver Carolline ainda gritando pelo filho.

-Alex, baby onde você está? Alexander! - Kate continuava desesperada pela busca por Alex, quando ouviu a voz dele.

-Mami, eu estou aqui!

Kate deu um giro rápido em seus próprios pés procurando da onde vinha a voz, quando ela o avistou no colo de Castle, balançando os bracinhos com o algodão doce em uma das mãos. O coração de Beckett se derreteu.

-Alex, meu bebê!

Ela pegou o pequeno do colo de Castle o esmagando e, o abraçando fortemente, beijava todo o rosto dele. Alex começou a rir, abraçando sua mãe.

- Mama você esta me esmagando! Aii!

- Me desculpe, meu lindo. – ela o abraçou novamente, ainda chorosa. - Promete que nunca, nunca mais vai se afastar da mamãe, ok? Não faça mais isto comigo.

Castle vendo a cena, só podia sorrir de satisfação.

- Ele foi seduzido pela máquina de algodão doce. – disse ele, também aliviado.

Kate finalmente tirou os olhos do filho, e sorrindo em meio às lágrimas olhou para seu salvador da noite.

- Rick! – ela o abraçou ainda com o menino nos braços. – Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem o meu filho, ele é tudo pra mim. - ela falava sem pausas e agradecida.

Castle passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela enquanto a outra passava pelas costas do garotinho envolvendo os dois num abraço triplo. O coração dele agora voltava aos poucos ao normal, enquanto ele respirava o aroma dos cabelos dela. O perfume de Beckett havia mudado, mas ainda assim era delicioso. Antes que ele pudesse pensar, ela se afastou um pouco e então o beijou na bochecha, deixando um Castle totalmente feliz e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – ela repetiu, agora mais calma.

- Eu... Aah, eu... sempre estarei aqui para ajudar... Sempre.

Então ele percebeu que acabara de usar a palavra deles, SEMPRE.

Carolline sorriu e o encarou de volta vendo que ele tinha ficado meio sem jeito ao falar aquelas palavras. Ela pensou em como Kate era uma mulher de sorte em ter um homem daquele por perto, sem saber que ela era exatamente a mesma pessoa.

- Vejo que vocês já encontraram o menino fujão. – disse Matt, com uma voz nada amigável.

- Sim, o Castle me ajudou a encontrá-lo. – explicou Kate, sem encará-lo.

- Claro... o [i] Castle[/i] ajudou. – falou Matt, com um tom irônico.

- E você? – Kate esbravejou. - Onde esteve esse tempo todo? – disse colocando o filho no chão para olhá-lo melhor.

- Eu estava por aí, rodando feito um louco atrás desse [i]garoto.[/i] – ele mentiu.

Matt viu quando Alex se afastou deles, exatamente durante a discussão mais cedo. Ele estava chateado, e o que ele sentia de Kate estava se tornando tão forte que agora até mesmo o menino, que ele sempre havia tratado com muito carinho, estava sendo alvo dos seus ciúmes. Beckett ignorou o tom de voz provocador dele e voltou a atenção ao seu filho novamente.

- Meu amor, porque você correu? Porque fugiu da mamãe? – falava ela docemente com o garotinho.

- Um menino mau me empurrou do meu cavalinho... – Alex disse. - Aí eu vim pra você, mas o Tio Matt me olhou feio, e você estava brigando com ele... Aí eu...

Kate não precisava ouvir mais nada e olhou fuzilando o irmão que tentou não se intimidar, mas desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça, embora não saindo dali.

- Depois conversaremos a respeito disto Matthew. – ameaçou Carolline, com a melhor voz de policial brava, que Castle, amava e temia às vezes.

Castle permaneceu observando a cena, tentando não interferir na conversa dos dois irmãos. Eles já haviam brigado antes, e ele não queria agravar mais a situação entre eles. Mal ele sabia que tinha sido o motivo da discussão anterior.

- Mami, estou com fome, podemos comer? - Alex pediu, quando sua mãe o pegou novamente no colo.

- Eu estava justamente procurando alguma coisa para comer quando nos encontramos. – disse ele, vendo a oportunidade de quebrar o clima tenso ali. - Vocês não gostariam de me acompanhar? - Castle fez o pedido esperançoso.

- Sim eu adoraria, vamos Alex? O que acha? - Kate respondeu animada, empolgando o filho para acompanhá-los e ignorando de propósito Matthew.

- Simmm! Vamos! Posso ir no colo do Tio Cas, posso mãe? - o garotinho esticava os braços alegremente para Castle que já o estava pegando sem esperar pela resposta positiva de Kate.

Mas antes de Alex chegar aos braços de Castle, Matthew se enfiou na frente do escritor e puxou Alex para os próprios braços. O menino começou a espernear querendo ir para os braços de Castle ou sua mãe, mas Matthew continuou a segurar firmemente.

-Não! – disse Matthew com a voz grossa. - Está na hora da gente voltar para casa, lá a sua mãe faz alguma coisa para você comer.

-Não! Eu quero ir com o Tio Cast... e a mamãe. - Alex já começava a chorar.

Tanto Kate e quanto Castle estavam meio em choque com a reação absurda de Matthew. Beckett, em um estalo, arrancou o filho dos braços do irmão.

-O que diabos foi isto? Você está louco?

- Não me chame de louco, sua vadia! – Matt esbravejava soltando fumaça pelos olhos. - E Alex não vou mais comprar aquela bola para você! Você é um garotinho chato e mimado, e sim, nós estamos indo embora! Você esqueceu que veio de carro comigo, Carolline?

Castle saiu do estado de choque e fechou a mão com vontade de socá-lo por ser tão idiota com Kate e Alex, mas se segurou. Ele viu o olhar de Kate e viu que ela mesma poderia lidar com isto. Ela encarou o rapaz friamente, mesmo com o filho chorando no colo e falou alto.

-Você só pode estar louco mesmo em pensar em me tratar deste jeito seu idiota. – ela rangia os dentes, com os olhos de tigre. - Nunca mais fale assim comigo ou com meu filho ou eu chuto sua bunda daqui até a lua! Agora saia da minha frente. Eu posso muito bem pegar um ônibus e voltar para casa.

Carolline, depois de perder a cabeça com o rapaz, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Castle ainda estava lá. Ele a olhava orgulhoso, nem assustado nem envergonhado como ela achou que ele estaria. Kate sorriu meio triste para ele, mas voltando a atenção para seu filho ela tentou acalmar a pobre criança.

-Baby boy, desculpa a mama ok? O bobão do tio Matt está indo embora, mas a mama compra uma bola linda para você. – dizia ela, enxugando as lágrimas do guri. – Olha, o Tio Cas ainda está aqui, você ainda quer ir com ele?

Castle já estava ao lado deles de novo pronto para segurar o pequeno. Alex, deu um último soluço e estendeu os bracinhos de novo para Castle.

-Pronto, kiddo, vamos procurar alguma coisa, bem deliciosa e gordurosa pra comer, certo? – disse Castle, para o garotinho de olhos azuis.

-Ok. Tio Cas.

Eles se afastaram de Matthew sem olhar para trás. O rapaz olhava com ódio mortal ao trio que se afastava e Alex no colo de Castle ainda mostrou a língua ao "tio-chato" que ficava sozinho do lado do carrossel.

* * *

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Depois de alguns minutos procurando, Castle, Carolline e o pequeno Alex, resolveram comer mini-hot dogs e algumas batatas fritas em uma tenda toda colorida. O lanche estava muito gostoso, e com a ansiedade típica de uma criança Alex falava de boca cheia.

- Tio Cas, vamos jogar argolas depois?

O menino estava adorando ter alguém para poder se divertir. Castle era o único adulto que lhe dava atenção sem ser sua mãe, Karen e sua avó, já que o irmão de Kate se tornava cada vez mais distante do pequeno. Os outros adultos à sua volta meio que o ignoravam e aos olhos de uma pequena criança, ter atenção era maravilhoso.

- Claro rapazinho! Você e eu vamos fazer um time e ganhar uns brinquedos combinado? Agora coma tudo pra você crescer e ficar fortão! – o escritor disse alegre.

Castle, da mesma forma, estava nas nuvens. Primeiro por estar tendo um tempo a mais com Kate e em segundo por estar se apegando rapidamente a este pequeno e maravilhoso garotinho. Alex era um garoto muito esperto para sua idade. Era falante e saltitante e com aqueles olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos cortados tijelinha, ele tinha um ar de mais fofo impossível.

Carolline também estava se segurando para não se apegar mais do que já estava em Castle. Além de tudo que ela já achava a respeito dele, o fato de ele ser bonito, charmoso, inteligente, e além do fato de ele praticamente a ter beijado mais cedo, coisa que os dois tentavam não pensar no momento, o escritor ainda demonstrava interesse em seu filho. Nunca esqueceria o fato de ele ter trazido seu filho de volta para seus braços, assim como nunca esqueceria o fato de Matt ter ajudado a trazê-lo à vida.

Matthew. Ele era um irmão presente, atencioso, amoroso e sempre se relacionou muito bem com Alex. Sempre fora um homem bom, cuidadoso em extremo na maioria das vezes, mas tudo isso sempre pareceu um porto seguro para Kate. Ter alguém para cuidar dela. Como não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo do acidente, tinha muito medo de ser enganada e de alguma forma perder-se de sua família e de seu filho. Mas o que estaria agora acontecendo com seu irmão? Ele simplesmente parecia ser outra pessoa.

- Terra para Carolline! Câmbio?! - Castle sorria para ela.

- Me desculpe, estava longe. – ela disse, tomando o resto de seu suco.

- Percebi, eu e Alex terminamos e estamos pronto para jogar argolas, vamos? Eu já paguei não se preocupe. – disse ele ao ver que ela pegava a bolsa para ajudar a pagar o lanche.

Beckett quis falar algo, mas ele continuou sorrindo para ela, e com aquele sorriso ele deveria conseguir tudo o que queria. Castle se levantou com Alex em seu braços, fingindo fugir dela enquanto o menino gargalhava alto.

- Não vamos deixar a mamãe nos alcançar, vamos correr, Alex!

Rick correu alguns passos, pôs Alex no chão, e de mãos dadas corriam, na frente dela em direção às barracas de jogos. Os três passaram quase uma hora se divertindo. Argola, tiro ao alvo, boca do palhaço entre outras brincadeiras. Por fim, Alex tinha ganhado uma linda bola colorida, um jogo de carrinhos, um boné vermelho e um urso panda que ele chamou de "Tio Castle."

-Alex, você vai me dar algum presente? – falava Carolline, tentando ensinar ao filho. – A mamãe só ganhou um presente e você ganhou mais que quatro!

-Não, mama, eu ganhei porque eu joguei. Você só ficava rindo atrás da gente. - Alex ria da cara de boba que a mãe dele fazia.

-Na..não mocinho. – ela levantou um dedo para enfatizar seu argumento. - A mamãe te ajudou no tiro ao alvo. Fui eu a que mais acertou no jogo. Vamos, por favor, senão vou morder sua barriga agora.

Kate já estava enfiando a cabeça na barriga de Alex que ainda estava nos braços de Castle.

-Tá bom, tá bom mama, páraa! - Alex gritava e gargalhava. – Você pode ficar com o "Tio Castle" para você!

-Oba! - Kate pulou, abraçando o urso de pelúcia e deu um monte de beijinhos.

Castle, vendo a cena, suspirou imaginando ser ele não o urso ao ganhar os beijos. Deus como ele sentia falta dos beijos dela. O que quase havia acontecido mais cedo pela manhã, só havia conseguido aumentar ainda mais a saudade que já o torturava por dois anos. Ele não aguentou só ver e resolveu se arriscar.

-Hey, e eu não ganho nada? Nem brinquedo nem beijo? - Castle tentou.

-Eu já dei o "você de urso" pra mama, Tio Cas. Mas se você quiser te dou um carrinho do meu jogo.

Alex era o garoto mais fofo que ele já tinha visto. Castle só tinha esta adoração com Alexis e o pequeno Alex estava definitivamente quase empatando com ela.

-Eu ficaria feliz com um carrinho, você pode escolher a cor. – disse Rick, recebendo o brinquedo das mãos do menino. - E você Caroline, não vai me dar nada?

-Eu só ganhei um urso! – ela se defendeu. - Não tem como eu dividi-lo com você. Ele já tem o seu nome, contente-se com isto.

Castle pensou rápido.

-E se fizéssemos uma troca agora, eu te dou um presente e você me dá um beijo?

Ela escutou direito, ele estava pedindo um beijo dela, com seu filho nos braços? Beckett ficou vermelha. Ele adorava quando a deixava sem graça.

- Sim, pode me pagar quando quiser, é claro. – ele riu, meio de lado. - Mas na verdade serão dois presentes, um que está comigo e o outro é que vou te dar uma carona para casa. Isto tecnicamente não conta como presente, mas como estamos em negociações aqui, vou apostar com o que eu tenho.

-Ok, vamos analisar a situação. - ela sorria intrigada para ele.

Castle foi até a sua caminhonete que estava ali perto e pegou uma sacola, voltando rapidamente para perto de Kate e Alex.

- Venha, vamos sentar ali naquele banco. – disse ele, puxando ela pelo braço.

Os três sentaram em um banco próximo ao coreto. Castle abriu a sacola azul que carregava e retirou primeiro uma embalagem colorida. Ela ainda sorria curiosa em como ele negociaria com ela um beijo por um brinquedo ?

- Bom, este aqui é um presente meu para Alex. Eu ia entregar para você amanhã, mas como nos encontramos hoje. – disse ele, entregando a caixa para o menino. – Aqui, kiddo, vi isto hoje em uma loja e lembrei de você. Espero que goste.

-Uauu, um robô! Olha mama, um robô, eu adoro robôs! Obrigada, Tio Cas !

Alex pendurou no pescoço de Castle o esmagando com os bracinhos, e dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Castle definitivamente já amava aquele garoto como seu.

-E para a belíssima donzela aqui, tenho isto!

Ele entregou o livro para ela.

-Seu livro! Nossa é aquele? - Carolline parecia muito empolgada e feliz. - Aquele que você escreveu para sua Kate?

Ao ouvir aquela frase ele sentiu uma pontada no peito. " Sua Kate". Ele queria gritar para ela , ali mesmo, que [i]ela[/i] era a Kate dele. Mas ainda não era o momento certo.

-Obrigada, Castle, eu adorei!

Beckett se inclinou e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Ela não o beijou como ele ficou esperando, mas o abraço valeu o dia todo. Ele respirou profundamente, o cheiro dela voltava a ser familiar a ele.

- Vocês formam uma belíssima família! – um senhor com chapéu engraçado disse. -Gostariam de tirar algumas fotos?

- Nós não... - Kate começou a dizer meio envergonhada.

-Adoraríamos! - Castle a interrompeu, puxando-a para cima. –Vamos!

Quase ao lado deles tinham aquelas cabines que tiram pequenas fotos em sequência. Castle pagou 10 dólares ao senhor e eles entraram na cabine, já fazendo a maior bagunça. Tiraram cinco fotos em sequencia com uma cópia para cada um dos 3. Fizeram caretas, gritaram, puseram perucas, chapéus engraçados e em uma última foto, Kate e Castle beijaram cada um as rosadas bochechas de Alex que sorria lindamente para a câmera.

Eles se encararam por um momento depois da foto, olhando-se profundamente. O que estava acontecendo? O que era aquilo? Eram perguntas silenciosas em suas mentes, mas ninguém falou nada, apenas curtiram o momento. Alex encostou-se nos braços de Castle, sonolento e o velho senhor viu uma excelente oportunidade de tirar uma foto extra, antes que a campainha avisasse o fim da sessão.

Depois de mais uma volta no parque eles resolveram partir com Alex quase desmaiando nos braços de Castle enquanto Kate levava as sacolas até o carro. Ela deitou Alexander no banco de trás e sentou na frente junto com Castle. Carolline parecia meio nervosa agora, sem saber o que falar. Ela tentou quebrar o clima.

– Posso ligar o rádio?

- Claro. - Castle também não sabia o que falar no momento.

-Então... Me conte mais sobre a Kate... – disse Carolline, olhando pela janela.

Ela parecia envergonhada ao perguntar. Queria saber tudo sobre Castle e sua Kate, como ela sumiu, será que foi embora, será que ela morreu, será que ela o largou, será que ele a traiu? Impossível ele parecia um homem totalmente apaixonado ele nunca a trairia. Seria possível ele amar novamente? Seria possível ele um dia se apaixonar por ela?

-[i] "Epa. De onde surgiu esse pensamento?" [/i]– ela pensou, corando.

-O que quer saber? – disse ele interrompendo o pensamento dela.

-Tudo.

- Tudo é muito. – ele riu. - É uma história grande, Carolline.

- O caminho é longe de volta para a minha cidade. - disse ela, sorrindo calmamente para ele. -Temos uma meia hora até lá, da para contar bastante.

Ele nunca negaria nada para ela.

Castle começou a falar sobre sua vida. Contou que tinha uma filha chamada Alexis, falou das suas ex-mulheres, sua mãe e ele começou a contar do dia que conheceu Kate. Carolline parecia maravilhada com a história, fazendo várias perguntas enquanto ele narrava. Assim foi todo o caminho.

Quando chegaram à uma quadra de onde ela morava, Rick estava terminando de contar quando se depararam com o caso da mãe dela em uma das investigações e como isto resultou na morte de uma fortíssima testemunha do caso. Falou de como se sentiu culpado mas que superaram isto até quando uma jornalista publicou que eles estavam "romanticamente envolvidos" e eles ainda não eram um casal e Kate ficou brava com ele, mas que no fim eles "jantaram" juntos pela primeira vez, indo tomar um milkshake e comer um hambúrguer. Kate sorria, se emocionava e ria das historias "deles"

- Naquele lanche, simples, onde comemos e conversamos como melhores amigos, e depois eu a deixei ela em seu prédio. – Rick falou sem esconder a emoção. - Naquele dia eu percebi que eu realmente já era apaixonado por ela.

E o destino deu uma ajuda que culminou no final da frase com ele estacionando na frente da atual casa de Kate novamente.

-Naquele dia eu soube que te amava... – falou ele olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. – Digo... A amava.

-Uau, que historia mais linda! Se eu pudesse ficaria ouvindo você me contar a madrugada toda! – ela disse.

Kate suspirou, sorriu lindamente para ele, se aproximou lentamente de seu rosto, Castle prendeu a respiração. Ela deu um beijo, calmo, profundo e demorado em sua bochecha direita, se afastou ainda o encarando.

- Este foi pela carona, obrigada Rick!

Kate saiu do carro deu a volta para pegar Alex e as sacolas. Castle, ainda estava meio em choque, só voltou à realidade ao ouvi-la abrir a porta traseira do carro, ele correu até lá para ajudar, ela já tinha pegado Alex e ele pegou as sacolas e a acompanhou até quando ela entrou em casa.

Ele voltou para o carro não se aguentando de felicidade, sem perceber que era vigiado por um par de olhos raivosos do fundo do quintal. Matthew não poderia estar mais furioso, quem este homem pensava que era? Caroline era dele e de mais ninguém, e se ela não enxergava isto, ele ia a fazer ver ou então ninguém iria poder salvá-la.

* * *

_TBC..._

_OMG! O que vai acontecer? Sugestões? Opiniões? Comentários? *.* _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Ainda naquela noite quente Castle tentava dormir, mas antes, resolveu olhar a foto deles novamente, que tinha guardado na carteira qualquer jeito. Pegou a foto e sorriu largamente, seu coração disparando ao vê-la sorrir daquele jeito. Ele tocou cuidadosamente o rosto de Kate/Carolline e sussurrou baixinho o quanto a amava.

Ao procurar um lugar melhor na carteira para guardar a foto, Rick achou algumas outras que ele sempre carregava consigo. Uma de Alexis e ele abraçados na grama, outra com ele, sua mãe e filha no sofá da casa, e outra que tinha tirado no último Natal em que passaram juntos, ele, Alexis e Kate no mesmo dia. Atrás desta foto também havia uma de Alexis com três anos de idade com um chapéu de urso panda na cabeça e aquele sorriso de repente ele reconheceu.

O mesmo sorriso e até uma familiaridade com o tipo de chapéu usado por Alex em uma das fotos. Não pode ser. Será? Ele voltou para a foto de Alex comparando com a de Alexis, e rapidamente procurou uma foto dele mesmo e de sua mãe em ambos estavam sentados na areia da praia. Alex era praticamente a cópia dele quando pequeno. Seu coração batia mais rápido que nunca. Castle não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Oh meu Deus... – chorou ele, apertando as fotos contra o peito. – Eu sou pai de novo...

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, bem cedo Rick se levantou e resolveu dar uma corrida pela cidade, um hábito que tinha pegado com Kate, desde que começaram a namorar. Ela o provocava, falando sobre como ele estava fofinho e o incentivava a correr com ela. Na primeira semana ele achou que iria morrer, mas depois começou a se sentir muito bem com as corridas matinais que ambos faziam juntos três vezes por semana. Quando ela sumiu, Rick ficou dias sem correr, mas depois voltou a fazer isso como mais uma rotina para que não esquecesse dela.

Durante a corrida a única coisa que ele poderia pensar nela e em Alex. Seria mesmo que o destino poderia o deixá-lo tão feliz assim de novo? Além de achar Kate, aquela maravilhosa criança ainda era dele. Ele se forçava a não se iludir demais antes de conseguir resultados que comprovasse que Alex era dele, [i]com ela[/i].

- OMG. Pare de pensar nisto Richard Castle! – ele repreendia a si mesmo. – Melhor voltar e ligar para Lanie, ela vai saber como me ajudar a lidar com isto.

Depois de voltar e de banho tomado, Castle tomou coragem e ligou para a amiga.

-Lanie, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – falou ele não percebendo o tom exasperado na própria voz.

-OMG, é Kate não é? Você contou para ela e ela surtou, fugiu, lembrou de tudo ? O que aconteceu? – dizia a ME volumosamente e rápido com uma voz quase estridente.

-Calma, Lanie, calma, não é isto. - ele teve que sorrir do outro lado, apesar do nervosismo. - Eu meio que omiti um detalhe todo nesta história. Como posso dizer... Bem eu, quer dizer, oh meu Deus é meio estranho, digo, difícil... Euuu...

Castle parecia uma criança tentando encontrar uma desculpa para algo de errado que havia feito.

-CASTLEEE! Desembucha! – Lanie gritou agoniada do outro lado da linha.

- Kate tem um filho, quer dizer a Carolline, e eu estou começando a surtar, na verdade eu já estou pra lá de surtado, estou achando que o filho é meu!

- Oh meu Deus! Como assim Castle?! Como?! – Lanie se sentou ao lado do cadáver em sua mesa de trabalho.

-Ok, respire fundo, acalme-se você esta parecendo uma mulher em crise de menopausa! – disse ele nervoso por ela também estar nervosa.

-Você está surtando porque você não queria que o filho fosse seu ou você não queria que ela tivesse filho, ou como você pode ter certeza que é seu? – a mulher tentava formular algum raciocínio lógico.

-Lanie, agora é você surtando! – disse Castle, achando graça da situação.

-Omg, estamos parecendo duas peruas surtadas! - Lanie riu. -Vamos por partes, primeiro porque você não disse que ela tinha um filho?

-Bom, na verdade eu estava tão ensandecido por ter achado ela, que ela estava viva, que eu esqueci de comentar com vocês. – explicou ele. - Depois, achei que por ela não se lembrar de quem era, poderia ter tido um caso com alguém e engravidado, ou então achei que poderiam ter inventado que o menino era dela também, mas eu na verdade nunca liguei os fatos. A idade de Alexander, a época que ela sumiu, será que já estava grávida e nem sabia? Será que ela sofreu? - Castle já estava começando com os surtos de novo.

-Castle, foco! – alertou Lanie. – Bom, primeiro qual a idade certa do garoto?

- Dois anos.

- Hmmm... – pensou Lanie, tentando fazer as contas. - Certo isto daria certo se ela tivesse com menos de um mês de gravidez quando sumiu. – analisou a médica.

- Bom, eu e ela... Bem, nós... Sabe... Naquela noite, bem... – dizia ele completamente embaraçado.

- Castle, não precisa entrar em detalhes.

- Não Lanie... É que eu e a Kate nunca tínhamos ficado juntos antes daquela noite e... bem, não deu tempo de...

- CASTLE! EU JÁ ENTENDI! – Lanie interrompeu.

- Ok, certo.

- Okey. – falou ela se recuperando do constrangimento que Castle conseguiu fazê-la sentir. - Voltando ao meu raciocínio. "Segundo" preciso da idade correta dele para fazer as contas com você e terceiro... Alexander? Este é o nome do garoto? Será que ela, inconscientemente, pôs este nome nele por sua causa?

Rick permaneceu em silêncio tentando entender como fora tão idiota para não perceber tudo logo de primeira. Lanie continuou a falar.

- Eu me lembro de como uma vez ela bêbada em um bar, antes de começar a namorar você, comentou o caso da vidente comigo. Como ela ficou incomodada com o fato de você ter seu nome do meio Alexander! Pobrezinha, ela estava começando a perceber naquela época que era apaixonada por você.

Castle começou a hiperventilar novamente, com o desabafo de Lanie. A angústia que ele sentiu, o tempo que perderam juntos antes de assumirem que se amavam, o nome do filho deles. E de novo ele com o "nosso" filho enfiado na mente. Ele queria tanto que Alex fosse seu filho agora, mas ele o amaria como seu mesmo que não fosse.

- Castle, você esta aí ainda? - a amiga chamou sua atenção.

- Sim, me desculpe Lanie. Eu estava longe aqui.

- Bom, eu preciso que você me consiga a data do nascimento de Alexander. Farei as contas com as datas e se possível você conseguir, de um modo sutil, um ou dois fios de cabelo de Alexander, me envie, por favor.

-Tudo bem, obrigada por tudo, e por surtar comigo pelo telefone. – ambos riram. - Você conseguiu me acalmar. Farei o que pediu, e chame ele de Alex, é assim que Kate e eu o chamamos. Você precisa vê-lo Lanie, ele é lindo, perfeito e extremamente inteligente.

Castle falava enchendo o peito de ar de tanto orgulho.

- Não há de que Castle, amigos são para isto, gostaria muito de ver o pequeno. Nossa, os meninos vão surtar quando eu contar!

- Lanie, espera. Eu tenho umas fotos aqui. Vou te mandar pelo celular. – disse Castle, pegando as fotos na carteira, tirando rapidamente uma foto de cada uma delas. - Pronto. Mandei três fotos. A primeira é de Alex, comigo e Kate ontem no parque. A segunda é uma que tenho de Alexis quase na mesma idade e a outra sou eu e minha mãe na praia quando eu era criança.

-Estão chegando, mantenha a calma writer-boy. – falou a mulher, esperando o abrir dos arquivos. - Castle, OMG! Ele é lindo, vocês são lindos! Você está sendo um dos caras mais fortes que conheci em não perder a pose no meio desta história louca.

Castle sentiu seu coração contrair apertado. Era um misto de alegria e tristeza que sentia cada vez que respirava diante de toda aquela situação.

- Estou olhando as outras fotos agora Castle. – continuou Lanie. - Realmente as aparências estão ali e gritando nas nossas caras, mas às vezes crianças se parecem e temos que manter nossos pés no chão até obter os resultados oficiais, ok?

-Certo Lanie, eu vou aguardar. Obrigada de novo.

-Claro Castle, todos nós estaremos do seu lado ajudando com tudo. Falarei com Javier para ele te ligar para você tentar manter mais o foco, tudo bem? Ele é muito bom nisto. Se cuida amigo. – disse Lanie, desligando o telefone ainda pensando em se acalmar e em como dar a notícia aos rapazes.

* * *

Castle resolveu então colocar seu plano em ação antes mesmo de tomar café. Se fosse até o restaurante direto, saberia que não conseguiria sair dali durante o resto do dia. Pegou o carro, investigando por conta própria tudo o que podia sobre o desaparecimento de Kate. Visitou algumas lojas, entrevistou algumas pessoas inclusive na prefeitura e na delegacia, alegando pesquisa para um novo livro.

Ele descobriu que o casal de senhores donos do restaurante tinham apenas dois filhos, Matthew e Carolline. A família era muito recatada, ninguém os via sair muito e o relacionamento deles entre as demais pessoas da cidade era o mínimo permitido socialmente. Carolline era sempre descrita como simpática e bonita, enquanto Matt era descrito como estranho, reservado e algumas vezes estourado. Pelo menos, Castle já havia percebido que Matt era o menos querido entre o público em geral e isso era algo que ele realmente não estava gostando. Ele parecia protetor demais para um simples irmão, ainda mais sabendo que realmente não era irmão dela de verdade.

Nenhuma notícia adicional foi dada e ele só conseguiu fazer uma retrospectiva até a época em que Kate desapareceu, mesma época que chegaram na cidade. Mesmo assim, Castle tinha a sensação de que aquela aparentemente saudável família poderia ter uma mancha negra na história. No entanto, ele resolveu manter distância e tentar descobrir tudo antes. Não queria colocar em risco a segurança de Kate, muito menos a do pequeno Alexander.

Ao chegar na pousada, onde ele ainda estava hospedado, Castle ligou para NY, contratando um investigador particular que ele confiava. Era o mesmo que o tinha ajudado no caso da mãe de Beckett e na procura dela meses antes. Rick passou todos os dados e ficou aguardando o contato do detetive para trocarem novas informações. A mesma ligação também foi feita para Espo e Ryan. Toda a ajuda seria necessária, para tentar resolver essa situação.

Castle se dirigia para almoçar no restaurante, quando ouviu um carro de som pela cidade anunciando um circo que chegaria no final do mês na cidade, com temporada relâmpago de uma semana no local. Ele adorava circo, e na hora já pensou em chamar Kate e Alex para um passeio. Um passeio em família. Sua família.

- Controle-se homem! -ele disse em voz alta para manter o próprio controle.

Ao chegar no restaurante, ele foi saudado por um abraço apertado na altura dos joelhos por sua nova criança preferida.

-Tio Cas! - Alex sorria alegremente para ele.

-Hey little boy, como você está? – ele riu. - Bagunçando muito?

-Sempre!

O menino deu uma gargalhada e saiu correndo fugindo de Karen que vinha atrás dele rapidamente.

- Alex venha já aqui. Você precisa se trocar para a gente ir para a escola rapazinho!

A jovem estava quase na metade do caminho, quando o pequeno se enfiou entre as mesas rindo alegremente da perseguição. Em rápidos movimentos, Alex mudou sua rota de fuga de novo para Castle que ria, adorando a bagunça que ele fazia no restaurante. A risada alegre da criança era música para seus ouvidos.

-Socorro "tio-Cas", ela quer me prender na masmorra! - Alex se jogou contra o escritor assim que ele se sentou na sua mesa preferida.

-Me desculpe, seu Castle, mas ele hoje está mais agitado do que nunca. Viu muito desenho esta manhã e agora ele empolgou de vez.

-Tudo bem Karen, a gente vai chegar a um acordo, certo Alex?

Alex pulou do seu colo tentando fugir outra vez, mas o escritor foi mais rápido que ele.

-Venha aqui, kiddo.

Castle pegou o pequeno fugitivo no colo e o sentou na mesa à sua frente, ficando no mesmo nível de altura. Alex magicamente se acalmou prestando atenção em seu novo amigo preferido.

-Ok, Capitão! - Alex o saudou como um soldado.

É realmente a criança tinha que ser sua, a imaginação e personalidade estavam ali, jogadas na cara dele.

- Então eu estava vindo para cá e ouvi um carro de som anunciar um circo na cidade, daqui a duas semanas. O que você acha de ir comigo e com sua mãe? É claro, se ela aceitar.

- Circo! Eu adoro circo! – Alex bradou balançando as mãos para cima. - Vamos hoje, tio?

Castle riu alto.

- Não, amiguinho. O circo só chega no final do mês, e então iremos. – ele esclareceu. - Mas para isto você tem que se comportar melhor com Karen e sua mãe, até lá. Comer seus legumes no almoço, tomar banho na hora certa e ir pra escola todos os dias. Será que você consegue cumprir esta missão?

-Sim, Capitão Cas! - Alex fez reverência como um soldado sério, mas sorrindo com o cantinho da boca. - Sem bagunça, almoçar tudinho e tomar banho.

- E escola. – Rick completou.

- E es...cola. – disse o pequeno, rendido.

-Isto mesmo soldado. - Castle o saudou de volta.

Em seguida Alex o abraçou pelo pescoço se pendurando nele e o beijando na bochecha. O coração de Castle acelerou com alegria imensa. Ao correr os olhos pelo saguão enquanto o garoto ainda o abraçava ele encontrou Kate encostada no balcão do seu lado, sorrindo encantada com os dois.

-Então você esta fazendo planos com meu filho, pelas minhas costas? – Kate falou, séria.

Nos primeiros segundos Castle se afastou de Alex, sem saber o que falar.

-Carolline... Eu ia falar com você antes, me desculpe. Eu só quis... Eu não consegui me segurar e falei logo com ele... Mas se você não quiser, eu desmarco. – disse ele, rezando internamente ela aceitar o passeio.

- Imagina Castle, você realmente não precisa se preocupar com isto. Eu ouvi você acalmando meu filho. Ele às vezes fica como um robozinho ligado no 220v e é bem difícil acalmá-lo. Além disso, você negociou coisas boas em troca de um passeio.

Ele sorriu para ela que sorriu abertamente de volta e se perderam por alguns segundos naquele olhar.

-Sério que você deixa? Tá vendo Alex, sua mãe é a melhor do mundo! - Castle parecia uma criança agora todo animado levantando da cadeira com Alex no colo.

-Realmente Castle, você está quase mais empolgado que ele. Será que você está usando meu filho só como desculpa para ir se divertir no circo?

Ela se aproximou deles tentando fazer cócegas em Alex, que usou os braços do escritor como um escudo. Castle começou a correr pelo restaurante com Alex no colo e Kate entrou na brincadeira os perseguindo alegremente.

Karen chamou a mãe de Carolline que estava na cozinha para ver a cena. Elas ficaram observando os três pelo salão vazio durante um tempo. Segunda feira o movimento era bem escasso ali.

- Eles são tão fofos juntos. - suspirou Karen.

- É verdade, eu nunca achei que Carolline iria se interessar por alguém. – Ana disse próxima a elas. – Ela realmente está mexida com este homem e ele parece perfeito para ela, gosta do garoto... e é muito bonito e educado.

- Precisamos fazê-la enxergar isto, senão ela vai demorar meses pra ver o que esta perdendo. - Karen disse, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios para a mãe.

As duas sorriram uma pra outra. Heloísa apenas guardava tudo aquilo no coração.

-Ok, acabou a hora da brincadeira! - Karen interrompeu, tentando levar Alex dali, pra dar um tempo a sós para os dois.

- Aaaaaaa! - o garoto pareceu dramático no início, mas logo Castle pigarreou e então ele se lembrou da sua promessa.

Karen se apressou em sair dali com Alex no colo cantando a música da escolinha.

-Então eu estive pensando...

Kate e Castle falaram juntos e ao mesmo tempo. Eles olharam assustados um e começaram a rir.

-Você primeiro...

De novo juntos. E eles riam mais ainda. Nisto Matthew entrou no restaurante olhando secamente para o casal que ria sem prestar atenção na sua presença.

- Carolline, você não tem o que fazer nos fundos? - ele falou como se fosse o chefe dela.

Kate se virou para o irmão com cara que estava com vontade de socar seu estômago e respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Eu já terminei o MEU serviço e até adiantei parte do seu, então porque você não vai fazer o seu serviço e me deixa em paz? Sinceramente Matt, você esta sendo um péssimo irmão de uns tempos para cá! – vomitou ela para ele ainda irritada com o espetáculo que ele fez no parque.

Matthew, saiu dali resmungando, perdendo mais uma batalha.

- Não liga pro comportamento dele, Castle. Ele anda muito estressado e parece não gostar de você, mas isto vai passar, você é um ótimo amigo.

-Tudo bem Carolline, eu também espero que ele melhore. No começo eu achei que ele só era protetor, mas ele está realmente alterado, vamos esperar que isto passe realmente e ele goste de mim como você.

-Não do mesmo jeito eu espero.

A frase saiu quase como um sussurro e ela arregalou os olhos ficando cor-de-rosa no mesmo momento. OMG ela falou aquilo em voz alta. Castle não poderia sorrir mais, ele se segurou para não provocá-la como antigamente. Kate queria correr dali. Saiu apressadamente para os fundos deixando um Castle sorridente e encantado observando o vai e vem da porta da cozinha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Após terminar o almoço, Carolline veio recolher os pratos e Castle aproveitou o ambiente vazio para tentar colocar seu plano em ação.

- Er... Carolline?

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando. Estou começando a escrever um novo livro sobre essa cidade, e gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de me ajudar a escrevê-lo. Sabe? Tipo como uma consultora.

A mulher ficou meio perplexa com o convite e não entendeu muita coisa. Mesmo assim, se sentiu muito triste. Queria poder ajudar, mas com certeza ele não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela. Ela era a pior pessoa para ele fazer esse convite.

- Ah, Castle. Eu não sou exatamente a melhor pessoa pra você fazer esse tipo de convite.

- Por quê não?

- Porquê... Bem, porque algo aconteceu, há algum tempo atrás e eu não...

Ela não sabia se deveria dizer. Não queria que ele sentisse pena dela.

- Você não...? – ele tentava ajudar sem parecer estar forçando.

- Bom, a verdade é que... Eu não me lembro de nada antes de dois anos pra cá.

Castle sabia, mas ouvir a ela mesma pronunciando tais palavras doía muito mais.

- Oh meu Deus, Carolline. Me fale sobre isso. – ele parou. – Se você quiser é claro.

A garçonete se sentou à sua frente. Ponto grande para Castle.

- Bem, eu não sei exatamente. – ela começou confusa. – Eu me lembro de um dia ter acordado na cama de um hospital, com minha mãe do lado, mas eu não sabia nem meu próprio nome.

- Como isso aconteceu? Você sofreu algum acidente?

- Não me lembro. Minha mãe disse que eu escorreguei e bati com a cabeça em alguma pedra. – ela repetia apenas o que tinham dito a ela. – E então, um belo dia eu acordei me sentindo muito mal e foi então que eu descobri que estava grávida do Alex.

Ela suspirou e Castle também. Se ela era mesmo a Kate e era mesmo a mãe de Alex, o menino era mesmo seu filho. Nem precisava mais fazer DNA. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, se é que ele conseguiria naquele momento, alguns clientes chegaram no lugar e Carolline precisava atendê-los.

- Me desculpe, Seu Castle. Eu realmente gostaria muito de ajudar. – disse ela se levantando.

Oh meu Deus, ela estava indo embora de novo. Quando ele teria novamente essa chance?

- Espere. – ele a segurou pelo braço. – Eu...eu...

Droga, Castle! Pense rápido!

- Você poderia me ajudar a procurar um lugar para ficar... Não posso ficar morando na pousada para sempre.

Boa, Castle!

- Você vai morar aqui? – disse Kate, demonstrando grande alegria em sua voz.

- Sim, preciso me familiarizar mais com meu novo projeto.

- Está bem então, Castle. Nisso, eu posso ajudar. – falou ela, sorrindo para ele. – Depois conversamos sobre isso. Eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Depois conversamos. – ele confirmou, imensamente feliz.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando e ao mesmo tempo em que Castle procurava formas de conseguir as amostras para o teste de DNA de Alex, Carolline buscava uma oportunidade de conseguir uma folga para sair com ele em busca de uma casa para ele morar. Mas o tempo dela era muito corrido, e em alguma ocasião ela comentou isso com a mãe, mas Matt ouviu e acabou enchendo a cabeça da mulher de coisas ruins a respeito de Castle. De novo.

- Pare de falar assim, Matt! – Kate o defendia. - Você não o conhece!

- Nem você! Ele quer te seduzir igual o pai do Alex e depois te abandonar!

Matt sabia que tinha tocado na ferida de Carolline, mas não, ela não iria chorar na frente dele. Não daria a ele esse gostinho e então saiu da casa apressadamente ignorando a mãe que chamava por ela. Ela andava rápido pelas ruas ainda sem muito movimento no início da manhã. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e, sem olhar direito para onde ia, foi surpreendida pelo barulho súbito de um carro freando exatamente em cima dela.

- MEU DEUS! – Castle gritou saindo rápido de detrás do volante. – Carolline, você está bem?

Ela ainda estava de pé no meio da rua, mas tremia muito e agora as lágrimas rolavam dolorosamente por sua face ao mesmo tempo em que ela liberava o choro. Ele a abraçou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, pedindo um milhão de desculpas, até que ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- Apenas me tire daqui, Castle.

* * *

O escritor dirigia o volante atenciosamente se recuperando do enorme susto. Por poucos centímetros não tinha acontecido uma tragédia. Ele tentava pensar no que poderia ter deixado Kate naquele estado. Ela estava muito calada, e vez por outra lágrimas rolavam por sua face que ela tentava enxugar rapidamente para que ele não percebesse, não sabendo que seria inútil.

Castle não deixava de prestar atenção em sua musa, mas também ainda tentava digerir as informações que havia chegado para ele de Nova Iorque via correio. Ryan e Esposito conseguiram rastrear a tal família até a antiga cidade onde moravam. A tal Carolline verdadeira era realmente a cópia exata de Kate Beckett. Qualquer pessoa no mundo confundiria as duas.

A filha de Heloísa teve poucos namorados até a adolescência quando um deles um dia bêbado bateu nela. O irmão mais velho, Matthew, foi preso por agressão e tentativa de homicídio ao tentar se vingar do homem que agrediu sua irmã. Ele acabou sendo liberado dois meses depois, cumprindo a condicional, mas além desse episódio, ainda recebeu mais quatro queixas de agressão na polícia, antes mesmo do término do colegial.

Com vinte e cinco anos de idade, Caroline se casou com um ótimo rapaz que então era soldado militar e os dois deixaram a cidade após uma grande briga entre o Matt e o marido. Cinco anos depois Carolline voltou a morar com os pais, após a receber a bandeira do esposo morto por um homem-bomba no Afeganistão. A jovem bonita e cheia de vida, agora era uma mulher amarga e altamente depressiva não aceitando a perda do seu grande amor. E então, ao fazer uma pequena cirurgia, a verdadeira Carolline teve uma reação alérgica a um dos medicamentos, deixando-a em coma, tirando-lhe a vida em apenas três dias. Heloísa, na época, era a enfermeira chefe do hospital que matou sua filha.

* * *

Após meia hora de absoluto silêncio, seguindo pela estrada de enormes árvores, Castle falou em tom animado.

- Chegamos!

- Chegamos onde? – disse Beckett, com o rosto inchado, sem se importar mais com isso.

- É uma surpresa! Vamos, desça do carro. Eu quero que você seja a primeira a ver. – falou ele já do lado de fora do veículo.

Carolline saiu meio desconfiada e pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas logo perdeu a voz se deparando com a enorme casa à sua frente.

- Oh meu Deus, esse lugar é lindo, Castle! – disse ela, com belo sorriso no rosto.

- Sabia que você ia gostar! – vibrou ele. - Venha, vamos olhar por dentro.

A casa era realmente linda, uma das casas mais bonitas da região. Havia um enorme jardim na frente que circundava todo o imóvel até o fundo da propriedade que dava visão para um imenso e belíssimo vale de montanhas.

Os cômodos pelo lado de dentro possuíam poucas mobílias, coisas básicas, mas cada compartimento era grande o suficiente para comportar grande quantidade de coisas. Havia quatro quartos na parte de cima da casa e todos eles davam vista para o mesmo lugar. Aquela imagem era a paisagem típica de uma excelente pintura.

- Nossa, Castle! .– falou ela maravilhada, olhando pela varanda do quarto. - Eu nunca estive num lugar tão lindo assim antes!

Castle admirava o balançar dos cabelos dela e então disse.

-Você vai poder vir aqui sempre que quiser. – disse ele, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- Como assim? – falou ela se virando para ele, com um sorriso meio envergonhado no rosto.

- Eu comprei. Eu vou morar aqui.

* * *

Castle e Beckett passaram algum tempo apenas acompanhando o modo como os raios de sol escorriam por entre as folhas das copas das árvores, fazendo o gramado do imenso jardim dos fundos brilhar em tons de verde e dourado. Ele resolveu arriscar fazer uma pergunta.

- Posso contar com você?

- Comigo? Para o quê?

- Bom, eu vou precisar mobiliar e decorar tudo isso daqui. Nada melhor do que um toque feminino para deixar o ambiente mais aconchegante.

- É claro! Eu adoraria! – respondeu ela empolgada.

- Agora a paisagem ficou completa. Estava faltando um sorriso por aqui.

Kate corou.

- Então... Sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... – falou ele devagar. – O que aconteceu para você entrar na frente do carro daquele jeito?

E o semblante dela se fechou outra vez.

- Não precisa dizer se não quiser. Mas se quiser conversar eu posso ser um excelente ouvinte.

- Nada, Castle... Não foi realmente nada.

- Tem a ver com o que você estava me contando outro dia? Sobre você...

- Sim... – ela disse cruzando os braços, perdendo o olhar outra vez. - É muito ruim você não se lembrar das coisas que você gosta, de quem você ama, ou até mesmo das coisas que você um dia perdeu. Tudo o que eu sei foram coisas que contaram para mim. Eu poderia realmente acreditar em qualquer coisa.

Castle pensava no que deveria dizer.

- Não me entenda mal, eu amo minha família, sou louca pelo meu filho, amo trabalhar todos os dias naquele restaurante, com pessoas maravilhosas à minha volta e graças a Deus eu nunca tive nenhum problema com nenhum cliente, mas às vezes...

Ela suspirou ficando alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Às vezes... – Castle insistiu.

- Às vezes eu... - uma lágrima teimosa rolou pela face dela. – Eu só queria ser a "Kate" de alguém.

Castle se sentiu zonzo com aquele comentário.

- Acredite. Você é... – ele sussurrou.

- Eu sinto que falta algo. – ela continuou, interrompendo-o. - Parece que eu não pertenço direito a esse mundo... Quer dizer, todo mundo tem lembranças da sua infância, dos seus namoricos de adolescente, mas eu... Parece que já nasci aqui. Minha vida não tem uma história, entende? Só algumas linhas em um pequeno capítulo de um enorme livro em branco.

Ambos digeriam o que ela havia acabado de falar.

- Uau... – disse ele, depois de um tempo. – Você devia aceitar minha proposta como consultora. Você articula muito bem as palavras.

- Thank you, Castle. – disse ela, corando.

- Estou falando sério. Acho realmente que você teria muito a acrescentar.

- Okey. Eu aceito. – ela disse, voltando a parecer feliz. - Então, o que eu devo fazer?

Castle a levou para comprar algumas coisas na cidade vizinha. Alguns utensílios domésticos, algumas mobílias pendentes, materiais de limpeza e mantimentos. Voltaram para a nova residência de Castle, onde deixaram algumas coisas que trouxeram, já que o resto seria entregue pela loja. O estômago de ambos estava roncando visto que já havia passado duas horas do almoço e Castle resolveu fazer alguns sanduíches.

Kate comia alegremente enquanto Castle contava suas histórias divertidas. Ela também contava sobre as coisas que Alex havia aprontado. No entanto, de repente seu sorriso se apagou.

- Eu tive medo de perdê-lo sabia? – disse ela, quando levava os pratos para a pia. - Meu parto foi muito difícil, eu mesma quase morri. Se Matt não estivesse lá... Eu não sei o que teria acontecido com a gente.

Rick estava se tornando especialista em ruminar as coisas. Por isso ela parecia amar tanto aquele maldito "irmão". Ele também se sentiu traído pelo destino. Sempre sonhou em estar lado a lado com ela nesse momento, mas agora, tudo isso pertencia à outra pessoa.

- Er... O Alex. – disse ele. – Por que você colocou esse nome nele?

- Ah... eu não sei. – disse ela. – Na verdade, você vai achar bobagem.

- Não vou achar. Prometo.

- Bom, é que... – ela rodopiava a colher dentro de seu café, andando de um lado para o outro. – Eu tive um sonho, uma vez, quer dizer, algumas vezes. Havia muito sangue, e eu via eu e minha mãe em um beco, ela sangrava muito e depois eu ouvia um tiro e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era alguém me empurrando até o chão...e...

_"Fique comigo... Por favor, não me deixe... Eu te amo... Eu te amo..."_

A mesma voz ecoou nesse exato momento pela mente de Carolline, e ela tremeu. Parecia tão real, e aquela voz, agora mais do que nunca soava muito familiar para ela. Ela olhava a água da torneira escorrendo pelas louças dentro da pia até que Rick se aproximou dela dizendo.

- Nesse sonho... era um Alexander que salvava você?

Carolline estancou, arregalando os olhos em direção a ele.

- Sim. Como você...?

Era agora. Será que era esse o momento?

- Chutei. – falou ele, dando de ombros.

Não. Não era o momento.

- Nossa, você deveria ser jogador de futebol, acertou de primeira.

- Ou eu poderia ser vidente. – ele riu.

- Você acredita mesmo nessas coisas?

- Sim.

- Porque?

- Porque se você não acreditar na possibilidade da magia, nunca a encontrará.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Castle a observava, ela se lembraria de alguma coisa. Kate parecia visivelmente desconfortável.

- Então. – disse ela, tentando relaxar. - Você me disse que tinha um filho também?

- Filha.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Alexis.

- Bonito nome. Porque você o escolheu?

- Por causa do meu nome.

- Rick Castle? – Carolline ainda não entendia a conexão.

- Richard Alexander Rodgers.

* * *

Já era quase cinco da tarde quando finalmente terminaram de arrumar o local. Não estava exatamente perfeito, mas já se parecia mais com uma casa, do que como uma habitação de fantasmas.

- Pronto, acho que por hoje está bom não está? – disse Carolline, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás, com uma grande sensação de missão cumprida.

- Claro que está! Muitíssimo obrigada. – ele a abraçou subitamente. – Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

O contato dela com o corpo dele, a pele dela levemente suada, o cheiro dela preenchendo suas narinas era embriagante. Beckett retribuiu pela primeira vez, se sentindo mais a vontade para fazer isso. Aquele contato carinhoso era tudo o que ela precisava para completar seu dia.

Ela se afastou, mas Castle não. Permaneceu com as mãos em sua cintura e o olhar fincado no dela. O coração de Kate começou a querer saltar pela boca. Seus olhos tocaram os lábios dele e ele repetiu o mesmo gesto, mas antes que pudessem dar vida às suas vontades, ela disse, dessa vez se afastando de verdade.

- É melhor nós irmos... Eu ainda tenho que buscar o Alex na escola.

Meia hora depois chegaram na escolinha onde as demais crianças já saíam acompanhadas de seus responsáveis. Não demorou muito para Castle sentir mãos pequenas batendo contra a lataria da porta do carro do lado do motorista. Quando o pequeno entrou no carro do "tio" imediatamente pulou no colo dele

- Tio Cas! O circo chega amanhã!

- Haha. Sim, kiddo, eu sei.

- Eu combinei com meus amigos pra gente se encontrar lá. A gente vai não vai?

- Bem, isso depende. Como esse rapazinho se comportou essa semana, mamãe? – disse Castle perguntando para Carolline.

- Deixa eu ver. – ela fingiu pensar. - Bem teve um dia em que ele não quis tomar a sopa.

- Mas estava doce, mamãe!

Os dois adultos riram.

- Realmente estava doce. Minha mãe, na pressa de atender a casa e o restaurante, trocou as receitas.

- Viu? Eu posso ir mamãe? Deixa eu ir com o tio deixa?

- Não, não mocinho. Você não vai com ele. – disse ela e o menino ameaçou chorar. – Você vai com e ele e comigo!

- EbAAAAAA. – gritou o rapazinho sendo acompanhado pelo homem mais velho.

Chegaram no restaurante e antes de se despedirem Castle disse.

- Carolline, você esqueceu de levar isso.

Era um pacote pequeno, que ela abriu ali mesmo, não querendo esperar mais.

- Naked Heat! Eu ia mesmo comprar um! – ela disse alegre. - Obrigada Castle!

- Always.

Segundos até que a voz de sua mãe a chamasse.

-Então... – ele disse antes de ela ir. - Como a gente dizia, sobre o circo, posso pegar vocês as 16:30?

-Sim claro. - sua mãe a chamava como se ela ainda fosse uma adolescente. - Olha eu preciso ir.

- Claro, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Beckett subiu correndo as escadas com o livro em mãos, entrando na casa e passando direto pelo irmão que bombardeava o carro de Castle com toda a sorte de pensamentos malignos. Eles ainda ignoravam o perigo que lhes aguardavam, mas ele realmente existia.

* * *

_TBC..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

No dia seguinte, por volta das quatro da tarde, Castle desligou o carro e apertou o passo de ansiedade para a entrada da casa de Kate. Era uma grande casa bonita de madeira no terreno atrás do restaurante, rodeada por uma enorme varanda alta com cercas brancas e um agradável jardim dos lados.

Ele adentrou o jardim, mas não foi percebido por mãe e filho que cantavam alegremente em uma cadeira de balanço na lateral da casa. Ficou um tempo ali parado observando mãe e filho interagirem. Alex estava usando um conjunto de moletom do "Iron-man" e ela estava linda em um vestido violeta com pequenas flores brancas ao fundo.

-Hey vocês dois, estão prontos?

-Sim! - mãe e filho responderam juntos se levantando para encontrá-lo no meio do jardim.

Alex veio correndo na frente e Castle se abaixou para pegá-lo no colo e jogá-lo para cima, extraindo uma risada do garoto. Kate se aproximou meio sem jeito e sem saber como cumprimentá-lo, mas ele se inclinou calmamente e a beijou no rosto.

-Você está linda. – disse Rick, fazendo-a corar levemente.

-Obrigada, você também está ótimo. – disse ela para Castle que estava de calça jeans clara com uma blusa pólo vinho e de blazer azul escuro.

- Vamos... - ela cortou contato visual com ele, querendo se recuperar.

- Ao Circo! – o escritor completou, levando o garoto para o carro.

Como Castle amava circos desde pequeno, ele tinha aquela fascinação com a arte do circense: palhaços, malabaristas, globo da morte. Quando pequeno foi em alguns espetáculos que exibiam animais, mas, com o passar dos anos, ele percebeu como eram cruéis a vida destes animais e passou evitar os circos que ainda tinham apresentações com eles, sempre levando Alexis e a ensinando desde cedo a não patrocinar estas crueldades. Ele tinha se esquecido de pesquisar a respeito deste circo, mas logo percebeu que este era um espetáculo que contava com apenas talentos humanos para encantar a platéia.

Rick fez um passeio pelo grande pátio com Alex segurando em uma das mãos dele e na de Kate com a outra mão. Eles deixaram Alex escolher as pequenas atrações que se apresentavam livremente por ali, para depois se abastecerem com um pacote de guloseimas que só um circo pode providenciar antes de se sentar na grande tenda. Castle e Kate ficaram lado a lado, pois já esperavam que Alex passaria o show todo trocando de colo a cada meia hora, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Os dois adultos riam e comentavam todos os espetáculos e aos olhos dos outros os três pareciam uma perfeita família feliz.

Durante o show nos trapézios, o coração do escritor disparou saltando em seu peito ao sentir Kate, sem perceber encostar a cabeça no seu ombro junto a Alex que já estava em seu colo. Na hora do intervalo do espetáculo Castle e Beckett conversaram mais a respeito do livro dele, que ela estava lendo e ele lhe contou mais umas aventuras dele e da sua "Kate" durante o tempo que ele acompanhou ela em missões da polícia de NY.

Carolline se maravilhava com as histórias, se emocionava com algumas e ria muito das trapalhadas superadas por Castle durante este tempo. Mas o seu coração se apertava, chegando a doer, quando ouvia detalhes do quão maravilhosa Kate foi pra ele e como ele a amava há tempos escondido. Ela já sabia que estava se apaixonando por aquele homem alto, de lindos olhos azuis e se desesperava achando que não valia a pena se arriscar em um relacionamento sendo que ele era apaixonado mortalmente por aquela mulher. Inconsciente, ela começou a pegar uma certa birra da tal "Kate". Primeiro foi uma leve inveja, pois tinha toda a adoração deste homem, depois se enfureceu internamente pelo modo de como ela o fez sofrer e, sem saber ainda o desfecho do caso, como ela foi capaz de abandonar este homem perfeito.

Ao final do espetáculo eles levaram Alex para falar com alguns palhaços que se despediam das crianças e lhe entregavam pequenas lembranças do circo. Não demorou muito, resolveram ir embora, pois Alex já estava demonstrando que ia desmaiar de cansaço a qualquer momento. No caminho para casa de Kate, Alex dormiu e como se acostumaram ele continuava a contar sobre sua vida em NY e ela como sempre adorava ouvi-lo. Eles estacionaram na esquina como sempre e ficaram olhando intensamente, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Kate não queria que aquele dia terminasse nunca. Richard Castle era praticamente perfeito, ao lado de seu filho e de um homem maravilhoso. Richard "Alexander" Rodgers, ela lembrou. Não poderia ser apenas coincidência, poderia?

- Castle, obrigada novamente pela maravilhosa noite. Alex realmente o adora.

-Só ele? – a pergunta saiu antes que ele pudesse evitar.

Ela estava se tornando mais corajosa e não corando a toda investida que ele fazia contra ela e desta vez ela nem corou muito.

- Não só ele. – respondeu ela. - Eu também adoro passar meu tempo livre com você, adorei virar sua amiga e amo ouvir suas histórias. Espero que possamos continuar amigos para sempre.

-Eu também adoro sua companhia e amizade... Carolinne. Mas sinceramente não espero ser [i]só[/i] seu amigo para sempre.

Ele deixou no ar o final da frase. Ela ia entender. Ela era a Kate dele, era inteligente.

-Castle... eu... – Carolline estava pensativa. – Nós... Bem...

As coisas estavam indo rápido demais para ela, embora para Castle o tempo parecia se arrastar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - disse ela, mais corajosa do que o costume. - Por favor, eu preciso saber...

Castle ficou por alguns segundos em silêncio pensando no que falar, querendo agarrá-la ali mesmo e nunca mais soltar. Seria esse o momento dele falar toda a verdade?

-Ka...rolline... – falou ele. - Eu adoro ser seu amigo e adoro Alex, mas... Eu te acho uma mulher maravilhosa e... Você é linda, inteligente e uma ótima mãe. E eu poderia arriscar que você também me acha pelo menos legal e interessante...

Castle estava com dificuldade de encontrar as palavras certas e torcia para nesse exato momento ela não o estar achando um idiota presunçoso. Deus, ele estava muito envergonhado agora, mas estava tentando se arriscando ao máximo aqui.

"Pelo menos legal e interessante?", ela pensou para si mesma. Ela o achava o mais perfeito possível, mas não podia falar tudo o que achava assim diretamente. Ele iria achar que ela era uma louca apaixonada.

- Bem, eu te acho um ótimo homem, Castle e...

- Você acha que poderíamos tentar? – ele disse antes que pudesse evitar.

Mas ele não estava pedindo nada demais, estava? Apenas uma chance de ficar mais próximo dela até que ele...ou ela...

- A-acho que sim... – ela gaguejou, com o coração quase saltando pela boca. - Mas eu estou me sentindo extremamente constrangida agora por falar isto em voz alta... Então eu acho que eu vou indo e... A gente se fala depois ok? ... Ou melhor, a gente marca alguma coisa... Quer dizer, você que sabe... Oh meu Deus, eu preciso ir...

Toda aquela calma que ela tinha há minutos foi substituída por um desespero e por uma vergonha absoluta. Ela estava muito vermelha, sabia disso, provavelmente estava "pink" a esta altura. Não sabia como se despedir dele. Apertou as mãos do homem que sorria alegremente para ela, mas não sabia se o abraçava ou se o beijava. Na verdade ela nem ao menos se lembrava como era beijar alguém. OMG ela estava surtando.

Carolline fez que ia beijá-lo no rosto, apertando a mão dele debilmente, mas no meio do caminho desistiu de beijá-lo. Ele permaneceu sorrindo e não soltou a mão dela, onde agora fazia pequenos círculos com o dedo, tentando acalmá-la, já que ela estava visivelmente em pavor. Castle se inclinou para ela e tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus, apenas alguns segundos e então soltou sua mão calmamente.

-Até amanhã, Ka...te.

-Até amanhã, Castle.

-Por favor, me chame de Rick.

-Até amanhã, Rick.

Ela sorriu. Estava muito nervosa e envergonhada, tanto que nem percebeu que ele a havia chamado de outro nome. Bem aquele era o seu verdadeiro nome, mas ela ainda não sabia disso. Beckett saiu do carro apressadamente, mas após dar meia dúzias de passos percebeu que tinha esquecido Alex dormindo no banco de trás. Ela parou nervosa e voltou fazendo uma cara engraçada para Castle que já havia saído do carro para abrir a porta e pegar o garoto.

- Pode deixar, eu levo ele.

Castle entrou no carro e ajeitou o pequeno nos seus braços, esperando alguns segundos para que ela voltasse ao normal e pegasse as chaves na bolsa. Ele a seguiu pelo jardim até a porta dos fundos.

- Eu vou abrir a porta e já pego ele. - Kate tentava abrir a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

-Não tem problema, se você deixar, eu levo ele até o quarto.

-Oh, ok, mas não tem problema, Castle eu...

-Rick... - ele a corrigiu.

-Ok, Rick... Então, se você quiser pode trazer o Alex.

Castle a seguiu com o pequeno debruçado nos seus braços. Kate o observou com o canto dos olhos, seguindo-a com seu filho. Ele parecia não fazer nenhum esforço, para carregá-lo. Já para ela, Alex já estava começando a ficar pesado quando ficava por muito tempo com ele no colo.

Beckett entrou em um pequeno quarto com as paredes pintadas de laranja e verde bem claros onde estava aceso um abajur. Ali também tinha um cesto de brinquedos, uma cômoda de roupas e uma pequena cama com uma grade na lateral para que o menino não caísse dormindo. Kate retirou a manta e segurou junto ao peito até que ele, Castle, acomodasse Alex. O escritor mesmo retirou os tênis vermelhos do garoto e abriu o zíper do agasalho para que ele não dormisse incomodado.

-Você vai trocá-lo ainda? - Castle perguntou sussurrando.

-Não... Se ele acordar posso dizer adeus a algumas horas de sono. Ele vai querer histórias e musiquinhas por horas. - respondeu no mesmo tom.

Castle se inclinou e beijou levemente a testa do garoto.

-Durma bem, kiddo. - ele sorriu ao garoto e se afastou para que Kate viesse cobrir o pequeno.

Assim que ela cobriu Alex ela se abaixou também e beijou o filho dizendo.

– Mamãe te ama.

Alex sorriu ainda dormindo e se virou abraçando o pequeno cachorro de pelúcia que tinha na cama. Ficaram os dois observando encantados o menino até que Kate se moveu.

-Venha. – disse ela, passando por Castle, tocando levemente em seu ombro, para que a seguisse.

Eles atravessaram a sala, meio escura, em silêncio e pararam na cozinha. Beckett já estava visivelmente mais calma e agora, ele que começava a mostrar sinais de desconforto e vergonha por não saber o que fazer ou dizer.

-Então ... – ela disse. - Posso te oferecer alguma coisa, quer água, café ?

-Não eu estou bem, acho melhor eu ir, você deve estar querendo ir dormir.

-Não! ... Eu... digo eu não estou com tanto sono assim, na verdade ia aproveitar que Alex já esta dormindo para poder ler mais alguns capítulos do seu livro... Eu já passei da metade, eu te disse?

Ela sorriu para ele, calmamente e ele quase teve um infarto de como esta estava linda e feliz na frente dele.

-Bom, eu aceito aquele café se você tiver por aí.

-Ok, deve ter algum café feito recentemente por aqui. – falou ela procurando a garrafa térmica. - Meus pais costumam tomar café após o jantar e irem ver TV antes de dormir.

Alguns segundos andando de um lado para o outro, então achou.

-Você está com sorte, tem muito café aqui ainda. - ela conferiu a garrafa do lado do filtro de água. – Venha, vamos sentar lá fora, não quero acordar ninguém... – disse ela, depois de encher duas xícaras para eles.

Ele a seguiu pela porta dos fundos novamente e foram sentar nos bancos laterais da varanda. Passou um bom tempo e nenhum deles ainda tinha dito nada.

-Ka...te

-Rick...

Estava se tornando repetitivo o hábito deles começarem a falar junto, mas eles sempre achavam graça e isto acabava com o gelo.

-Então, Rick... – ela precisava falar. - Eu queria dizer que... Eu... Estou confusa, me desculpe por ter sido meio impulsiva mais cedo, mas é... complicado. Eu tenho o Alex, e eu tenho uma vida meio estranha aqui... você sabe.

Ele suspirou. Se ela apenas soubesse. Tudo isso doía muito nele, mas o medo de afastá-la para sempre era maior do que...

- Eu não me lembro direito como eu era... – ela disse quebrando o silêncio outra vez. – E... eu não queria arrastar mais alguém para dentro desta história. Você me parece muito legal, interessante e por Deus, você é lindo, mas você... – ela não se atreveu a continuar.

- "Eu" o quê?

- Bom, você tem... Esta história toda com a "Kate" e sinceramente, você ainda deve amá-la muito e eu não quero entrar de cabeça nisto e acabar machucada ou seguir de estepe... Então eu... eu...

Okey. Agora realmente Castle havia ficado estarrecido.

-Hey, hey... Kate, calma.

Ele a chamou de novo pelo nome da outra. Bem, ela achava que era outra e isso, sinceramente já estava irritando-a. "Será que ele não percebia?"

- Você trocou meu nome... – ela disse. – De novo.

- Eu sinto muito... – o coração de Castle doeu. – Eu realmente sinto muito...

Ele pegou sua xícara de café e a dela e pós no chão e segurou as mãos dela tentando passar tranquilidade neste ato. Nem mesmo ele estava calmo.

- Carolline... Vamos respirar fundo e analisar todo esse maremoto de informações. - ele sorriu pra ela e ela começou a se acalmar, respirando profundamente. - Eu não quero que você fique confusa, ok? Nos conhecemos, nos tornamos amigos, eu adoro Alex, e eu não acho que você foi impulsiva. Você foi... você. E eu adoro o jeito que você é. Eu sei que a sua historia é confusa, você não se lembra de nada antes do acidente, mas, olha só... Você tem este garoto maravilhoso agora, e há dois anos você começou a reconstruir parte da sua vida, mas tudo bem, eu posso aceitar isto de bom grado.

Ela olhava para ele com um brilho diferente no olhar. No fundo ela não queria estar se apaixonando por ele, mas ela não conseguia mais evitar. Apesar de todo o fantasma de Kate Beckett entre eles, Carolline começava a não conseguir mais imaginar a sua vida sem ele por perto. E até certo ponto, ela não queria.

- E quanto a Kate? Eu não posso ser a sombra dela para você.

Ela pensava que talvez não estivesse sendo justa com ele. Sabia que essa mulher tinha sido o grande amor da vida dele, mas ela precisava ser justa consigo mesma. Ela queria ser dele, só dele assim como o queria só para ela. Castle pensou. Talvez agora não fosse a melhor hora para falar toda a verdade para ela.

- Eu tive uma história maravilhosa e muito louca com a Kate... – ele suspirou. - Eu realmente a amei, muito, como nunca amei outra mulher na minha vida... Mas um dia... eu a perdi... e me perdi também... até que eu ...encontrei você... e você me salvou... igual como o Alexander do seu sonho... Você é a minha Kate.

Meias palavras de um homem covarde, mas já tinha sido um grande passo, não tinha? Ela entenderia, não entenderia?

- A gente pode ir devagar, normal ou rápido é só você me dizer que eu vou como você me pedir, mas por favor, não se afaste de mim. – era disso o que ele mais tinha medo. – Me dê essa chance. Eu quero começar de novo, seguir em frente.

"Droga, Castle. Não era exatamente isso que você deveria ter dito", a mente dele brigava com ele mesmo.

Carolline suspirou fundo. Ele era realmente ótimo com as palavras e em minutos de conversa ele conseguiu deixar ela calma e centrada de novo. Ela já estava meio louca mesmo e iria se odiar por afastar o único homem por quem se interessou de verdade dela por um surto momentâneo. Então ela apenas sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Agora eu vou indo. – disse Castle. - A gente se vê amanha, como fazemos todos os dias. Amanhã eu vou no dinner, tomo café por lá ou apareço para o almoço e conversamos como amigos que somos e quando você achar que deve me avise para que eu possa te convidar para um encontro realmente só nos dois. Ele soltou as mãos delas, sorriu se inclinou e beijou a sua testa.

- Quando você estiver pronta. – disse ele e se afastou sorrindo para ela e partiu.

Ela ficou ali olhando para ele entrar no carro e ir para a pousada. Ela suspirou e foi ler seu livro sorrindo calmamente, sabendo que ele esperaria o tempo necessário. Ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele.

Ao entrar no carro, Castle percebeu que havia um objeto colorido no banco de trás do carro. Ele riu ao perceber que era a lembrancinha do circo que Alex havia recebido do palhaço. Uma maçã do amor, que agora estava ali, abandonada com alguns pequenos fios de cabelo presos nele, visto que a criança acabou adormecendo em cima do doce. Parecia que o destino estava começando a dar uma trégua.

* * *

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nas semanas seguintes, Castle e Beckett, ou melhor, Rick e Carolline se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. A rotina diária de ele sempre passar boa parte do dia no dinner era mantida religiosamente. Matt cada vez mais se afastava da irmã enquanto o ódio por ela e principalmente por Castle crescia assustadoramente.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – esbravejava ele em seu quarto. - Chega assim do nada e acha que a merece? Eu estou aqui todos esses anos, eu cuidei dela, eu ajudei quando ela mais precisou... Então um estalo veio à mente doente de Matt.

- Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

Ele tentava envenenar Heloísa contra o escritor, mas aquela venha senhora já estava cansada dos fuxicos do filho mais velho. Ninguém poderia saber de nada, pois já havia se passado muito anos. De certa forma, ela estava tranquila em levar sua mentira até o fim da vida. Carolline era uma filha exemplar e seu neto o mais novo amor de sua vida. Quanto a Castle, ninguém precisava dizer nada. Ela não era cega.

* * *

Carolline ainda não tinha assumido um compromisso oficialmente com Rick, mas mesmo assim para ambos era como se realmente já existisse. Ela sempre o servia quando ele estava no restaurante, e ele sempre procurava oportunidades para estar mais perto dela, para tocá-la, para fazê-la corar. Deus, ele realmente sentia saudade de fazê-la corar. De fazer a pela dela ficar mais quente a cada toque, de fazê-la gemer o seu nome e...

"- Castle, controle-se." – ele dizia a si mesmo – "Você não pode perder o controle com ela. Ainda não."

O casal sempre era observado pelas pessoas no dinner. Todos adoravam ver como aquele forasteiro estava mudando a vida de Carolline. Ela estava mais leve, mais feliz, mais calma. Apesar de nunca terem dito nada, o olhar daqueles dois um para o outro mostrava que ali havia não só uma bonita e forte amizade mas um ainda mais belo e ainda mais forte amor. O modo como e Castle a tratava, como sempre parecia admirá-la, a forma como sempre a percebia as pequenas coisas. Sim, ele estava completamente apaixonado. De novo.

Aproveitando os poucos dias de folga que ela tinha, Castle sempre levava Carolline e Alex para passear, para tomar sorvete, e em uma das ocasiões também levou o pequeno para conhecer sua nova casa. O moleque logicamente surtou correndo rapidamente pelo imenso gramado até perder as forças e finalmente cair no chão em uma alta gargalhada.

Ali os três passaram o dia juntos, arrumando as novas coisas de Castle em seus devidos lugares. Quer dizer, Rick e Kate arrumavam enquanto Alex se divertia naquela enorme bagunça. No final da tarde após uma segunda rodada de lanches, o garoto se deu por vencido adormecendo ali mesmo no grande e confortável sofá da sala. Os adultos sorriram um para o outro vendo a pequena criatura ronronar feito um felino enquanto entrava no mundo dos sonhos.

Aquele sorriso. Aquele simples gesto parava seu mundo. Castle se esforçava cada vez mais para não apressar as coisas. Afinal, ele tinha esperado quatro anos na primeira vez antes de ficarem juntos na "outra vida" de Kate, mais dois anos vivendo uma droga de inferno sem ter nenhuma ideia do que havia acontecido com ela, o que eram apenas alguns meses sem poder tocá-la como queria ou mesmo falar tudo o que tinha vontade para ela? Sim, era muito simples falar isso. Ele repetia isso para si mesmo várias vezes depois que saía do restaurante, ou mesmo quando a deixava em casa. Repetia isso como um mantra toda vez que deitava em sua enorme cama e ela não estava lá, ao seu lado, como ele queria, como ela também desejava, como simplesmente deveria ser.

Entretanto viver isso dia após dia era outra história. Isso o estava matando, lentamente. Tanto ou mais do que quando ele achava que a havia perdido para sempre. Cada vez que ele respirava o aroma dela, isso o perturbava, o deixava à beira da insanidade, ele a desejava cada dia mais forte, mais desesperado, mais febril. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais louco. Mas tudo era simplesmente complicado. Parecia que essa sempre seria a palavra que os definiria. Complicado.

Quebrando aquele olhar, que também a afetava, Carolline levantou-se e procurou algo para fazer na janela. Castle a deixava perturbada de um jeito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo de um jeito ruim e isso a assustava. Bom porque ela adorava o jeito que ele olhava para ela, o jeito que sempre parecia estar perto quando ela precisava, o jeito que ele havia se tornado cada vez mais presente em sua vida. Ela confiava nele, gostava dele e acima de tudo, agora dependia dele. E isso... Isso sim a assustava, isso a deixava triste. E se ele se cansasse de esperar por ela? E se ele cansasse da mulher que não tinha memória, não tinha uma história para contar, de uma mulher que sua vida se resumia a um filho e a um trabalho "inútil" de servir pessoas em um restaurante de beira de estrada? Ele era rico, famoso, inteligente... lindo. Sim, ele facilmente se cansaria dela.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Carolline e ela nem sequer percebeu. Castle reparou que ela estava muito quieta, e após deixá-la meditar um pouco sozinha ele se aproximou da janela onde ela permanecia de costas para ele. Ele viu o corpo dela tremer e cada um dos braços dela se enrolar em seu próprio corpo, e então ele instintivamente a abraçou.

- Hey... – disse ele, abraçando-a. – ...

Ele deveria falar alguma coisa. Sim, ele deveria. Qualquer coisa deveria ter migrado de sua mente tão inteligente para sua boca e saído pelos seus lábios habilidosos demais para um escritor. Castle às vezes falava demais. Na maioria das vezes, falava as coisas certas, mas nessas horas ele perdia a voz. Ver o modo como ela se agarrava contra sua camisa, chorando contra seu peito em uma espécie de lamento, o fazia perder a mente, o chão, a paz.

- Por favor, não fique assim. – ele conseguiu dizer, com a voz estrangulada.

Ela se afastou, limpando o rosto vermelho tanto pelas lágrimas quanto pela vergonha de estar se comportando daquele jeito. Afinal de contas, nem ela mesmo sabia porque estava chorando. Mas algumas vezes, especialmente nessas vezes, em que ela estava com ele, em que o mundo parecia se resumir aos dois e ao pequeno Alex como uma família feliz e normal, ela se lembrava de que nada em sua maldita vida era normal. Carolline tinha medo de que um dia seu passado voltasse à tona e destruísse tudo o que ela havia conseguido construir nesses anos. Tinha medo, por exemplo, que o pai de Alex de algum jeito a encontrasse e o tirasse dela. Tinha medo de que quando descobrisse quem ela realmente foi isso a afastasse de quem ela estava sendo agora. E principalmente, a afastasse de Castle.

Rick a manteve próximo segurando uma de suas mãos enquanto acariciava o rosto dela delicadamente. Ele a conhecia. Ela era Kate Beckett e ele a conhecia, sabia de todos os medos e mágoas que ela possuía, e como Carolline, ele conseguia imaginar também o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dela.

- Você não está sozinha. – disse ele, ainda enxugando o rosto dela. – O que quer que esteja fazendo você chorar desse jeito, saiba que você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui com você. Always.

Always. Aquela palavra sempre mexia com ela. E naquele momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras misturadas ao olhar que ele lhe dava e ao toque daquelas mãos em sua pele, seu coração bateu mais acelerado do que nunca. Castle poderia beijá-la ali mesmo, mas ele havia prometido esperar o tempo dela não havia? Oh Deus, ela queria que ele a beijasse. E isso enviou ondas de desespero por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer novamente. E não de um jeito bom. Kate se afastou dele, mecanicamente, seu olhar direcionado para ele, mas sem vê-lo realmente. Saiu em direção ao primeiro lugar em que conseguiu pensar. Precisava se esconder dele, dela mesma e de suas... lembranças.

* * *

- O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? – dizia ela, enquanto lavava o rosto na pia do banheiro.

Beckett ficou encarando algum tempo a própria imagem no espelho. Todas as vezes que ela estava com Castle, ela tinha a mesma sensação. A sensação de que aquilo já havia acontecido antes, que ela já tinha dito aquilo antes, que ele já havia feito aquele gesto... Deus, às vezes parecia que ela simplesmente já o conhecia. Além disso, havia os malditos sonhos, e cada vez mais ele estava em todos eles, e agora... Aquela palavra...

- Droga. – ela abaixou o olhar e seu pensamento se perdeu, ao ver sangue gotejando dentro da pia. – Não... Não... Agora não...

- Carolline, está tudo bem aí? – disse Castle, batendo na porta.

Ela tentava limpar o sangue que escorria de seu nariz, mas quanto mais lavava o rosto, mais o líquido vermelho se diluía manchando a si mesma e o mármore branco.

- Carolline? – Rick batia insistentemente e cada vez mais preocupado. Por que ela não respondia? – Carolline, eu vou entrar! – disse ele, já se preparando para arrombar a porta.

- Não! – ela conseguiu dizer. – Eu já vou sair... Só um minuto.

Graças a Deus. Pelo menos uma resposta.

Kate sentou-se em cima do vaso sanitário com a cabeça inclinada para trás esperando o estancar do sangue. Tentava também se acalmar um pouco, pois se continuasse nervosa daquele jeito, aquilo não iria parar nunca. Quinze minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro encontrando Rick pronto para bater na porta outra vez.

- Você me assustou. – disse ele com a voz doce. – Está tudo bem, mesmo?

- Sim, está tudo bem. – disse ela seguindo para a sala. - Eu e Alex precisamos ir, já está tarde.

Porque ela não olhava para ele?

- Carol... Eu... eu falei algo que não devia? Fiz alguma coisa de errado? – o tom de voz dele partiu seu coração.

- Não... você não fez nada de errado. – ela falou olhando para o menino ainda descansando entre as almofadas do sofá. – É só que...

- É só que...?

Ela ficou olhando para ele pensando no que dizer. "Meu Deus você é tão perfeito que você me assusta!" – ela gritava por dentro. "- Eu estou me apaixonando por você e isso me apavora porque eu... eu... Há tanta coisa estranha acontecendo, minha vida é uma grande bagunça e eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser ter você por perto... e eu me sinto uma grande idiota vendo esse sentimento me dominar cada vez mais mas eu não consigo parar. Cada vez que você está perto, fala comigo ou me toca... Eu sonho com você, eu... eu não sei...é como se eu... como se eu sempre tivesse conhecido você, como se eu sempre tivesse estado ao seu lado." Mas ela não poderia simplesmente abrir a boca e dizer tudo isso. Ou poderia?

- Nada... – é, ela resolveu não falar nada. - Eu preciso ir... – suspirou, indo pegar Alex no colo.

- Deixa que eu levo ele. – Rick pediu.

O caminho até a casa de Kate foi marcado pelo silêncio. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa amena afagando seu rosto. Sua cabeça estava latejando, mas nada doía ali mais do que o seu coração. Ela precisava de um tempo, precisava se afastar dele, precisava de... Droga a quem ela queria enganar? Nesses dois anos sua vida era vazia e incompleta exceto por causa de seu filho. Depois que Richard Alexander... Alexander... Ele veio para lhe salvar. Ela precisava dele e só dele. E era exatamente isso que a assustava tanto.

- Chegamos... – ele disse, nem ao menos sabendo se deveria dizer algo. Ela saiu do carro sem dizer nenhuma palavra. – Te vejo amanhã?

Beckett deu a volta no carro e pegou seu filho que ao sentir o toque da mãe despertou podendo caminhar por si mesmo. Antes de descer o garotinho se enfiou por entre os bancos do carro dando um abraço e um beijo no rosto de seu pai.

- Boa noite, tio...

- Boa noite, meu filho. – Castle falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Kate...

De novo o nome de outra pessoa. Mas mesmo assim ela parou no caminho, mas não chegou a virar para ele.

- Me desculpe. Carolline. Ouça...

- Castle, eu estou muito cansada agora... – ela tentava encontrar uma desculpa qualquer.

- Claro... eu entendo. Conversamos amanhã. – disse ele já ligando o carro.

- Você se importa se não? Eu preciso de um tempo...

O coração de Castle congelou. "Não... de novo não", ele pensou.

- Eu ligo pra você, está bem? – Carolline completou, esmagando-o por dentro.

Sim, Castle. De novo.

A semana seguiu como de costume, mas o vazio que existia tanto dentro de Castle quanto dentro de Carolline tornava tudo diferente. E de uma forma muito ruim. Ele ainda ia diariamente no restaurante, tomava café por lá escrevia por algumas horas e partia. Outras vezes, ele vinha só na hora do almoço e ficava escrevendo durante a tarde. Mas sempre que tinha a oportunidade ele dava atenção a Alex, desenhando com ele, contando histórias ou mesmo brincando do lado de fora do restaurante.

Rick e Kate conversavam só essencial, ainda que trocassem olhares perfurantes todos os dias. Ela não disse nada a ele sobre eles se encontrarem durante toda a semana, nem ao menos ligou para ele como havia prometido. Rick esperava que aqueles três meses depois que ela levou aquele maldito não estivessem prestes a se repetir. Do contrário, ele morreria ali mesmo.

Uma semana e ele a olhava como um filhote de cachorro sempre que partia e isto também a estava matando. Sempre que ela queria tocar no assunto de saírem para conversar ou ela perdia a coragem no último segundo ou alguém a interrompia. Na maioria das vezes eram clientes, mas Matthew estava se esforçando cada vez mais em interrompê-los. Sempre que podia ele a chamava ou pedia algo a ela para quebrar o clima e afastá-la daquele homem.

Castle também resolveu não chamá-la para sair enquanto ela não tocasse mais no assunto. Ela poderia surtar novamente e ele não teria ali no meio do dinner um jeito de acalmá-la como naquela noite em que voltaram do circo há quase um mês atrás. Tudo parecia estar indo bem e então de repente ela simplesmente se afastou. Tinha medo de fazer algo e afastá-la ainda mais e então, decidiu realmente esperar por ela.

No entanto, as semanas não passavam, se arrastavam e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Doía vê-la apenas algumas horas do dia. Doía vê-la triste e não saber o motivo, doía vê-la sorrir e não ser o motivo de seu sorriso. Ele adorava a amizade de Caroline e para ele já eram bem mais que isso, mas não poder tê-la em seus braços como antes o magoava terrivelmente. Especialmente hoje.

* * *

_TBC..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Desculpa a demora pessoas! Enjoy it! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Castle parecia pensativo demais. Estava com a tela do seu notebook em branco desde que chegara no restaurante. Parecia que simplesmente não estava ali. Logo que chegou perguntou por Carolline, mas ela ainda não havia aparecido. Aparentemente não se sentiu bem outra vez. Isso preocupava Castle e acima de tudo o machucava. Ele queria estar ao lado dela como prometeu. Sempre. Colocou o fone de ouvido e permaneceu olhando a chuva que batia contra a janela de vidro ao lado da mesa em que ele estava sentado. Tanto Ana quanto Karen haviam percebido que ele não parecia estar muito bem. Chegou muito calado, sério e desde então não pediu nem comeu nada.

Rick havia conseguido enviar os fios de cabelo de Alex para Lanie fazer o teste de DNA como haviam combinado. Entretanto, o exame demorava algum tempo para ficar pronto então ele estava na espera, tentando não pensar muito para não surtar. Além disso, o dia de hoje trazia um clima diferente no ar.

Carolline ainda não se sentia 100% mas também não gostava de ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Já passava das 5 da tarde quando ela entrou no restaurante. Usava uma calça jeans, camiseta branca e um tênis. Cumprimentou a amiga Karen que ainda não tinha visto, e logo o viu. Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse comentar, Kate percebeu o estado abalado do escritor. Semblante abatido, respiração pesada. Parecia que aquele homem poderia desabar ali mesmo.

- Oi. – disse ela sentando-se na frente dele com um sorriso nos lábios e mãos em cima da mesa.

Castle finalmente tirou o olhar da janela e encontrou os dela. Aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam ao mesmo tempo em que lhe açoitavam a alma. Não, ele não conseguia encará-la. Não hoje. Doía muito. Ainda. Ele desceu seus olhos até as mãos dela e instintivamente a tomou entre as suas em um suspiro profundo. Uma lágrima rolou por sua face e ele não se importou em limpá-la. Apenas fechou os olhos impedindo que seu mundo desabasse ali mesmo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou Kate com a voz suave. – Você parece tão triste.

Ele puxou o ar com força mais uma vez, sem soltar as mãos dela.

- Hoje... é um dia muito importante para mim. – Castle disse.

- Se é tão importante assim, não deveria deixar você alegre em vez de triste?

- Sim... era um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, mas...

- Algo mudou.

- Sim, e eu não gostei dessa mudança.

- E você não pode fazer nada a respeito?

- Aparentemente não.

- Já tentou?

- Estou tentando.

Silêncio.

- É a Kate, não é?

Silêncio de novo.

- Sim... Hoje é o aniversário dela. Faz exatamente três anos desde a última vez que a tive em meus braços.

Mais silêncio.

- Olha, eu não sei se tenho o direito de dizer isso, mas eu não gosto de te ver assim. – Kate disse inquieta.

- Você tem todo o direito. – ele afirmou.

- Ótimo, porque eu iria falar mesmo se não tivesse. – acrescentou ela cruzando os braços.

Ele finalmente riu. Isso pareceu tão... Beckett.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, traz alegria a todos a sua volta, é alguém que merece ser feliz também.

- Estou tentando mas, não depende só de mim.

Castle tentava não sufocar com as palavras que borbulhavam cada vez mais forte dentro dele. Quando chegaria o momento certo? Alguns segundos pensando no que falar ou fazer então ela disse.

- Olha, o que você vai fazer depois de amanhã?

- Ainda não sei...

- Você podia vir jantar conosco no Thanksgiven.

As palavras daquele convite soaram como bálsamo para as dores de Castle.

- Eu...eu adoraria!

- Ótimo então, estamos combinado. Chegue cedo, meu pai não é muito fã de atrasos.

A ideia era que quanto mais cedo ele chegasse, mais tempo ela teria para ficar perto dele. Carolline sentia falta dele. Ela agradecia o fato de ele ter respeitado o tempo dela, mas agora tudo o que ela queria era estar com ele, perto dele... Nos braços dele. Sim, ela estava pronta.

Esse último pensamento a fez corar instantaneamente e então sorrrir. Karolline nunca havia convidado um rapaz para sua casa. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos se lembrava de ter convidado alguém e isso a estava fazendo se sentir uma rídicula adolescente.

- Não se preocupe, serei pontual. Palavra de escoteiro.

Ela pensou.

- Porque eu tenho a sensação de que você nunca foi escoteiro?

- Porque eu realmente nunca fui.

* * *

Dois dias depois Castle terminava de se arrumar para o jantar na casa de Beckett quando seu celular tocou. Antes mesmo de terminar de atender e dizer alô, ele podia ouvir a voz atropelada de Lanie do outro lado da linha.

- Lanie, não estou entendendo. Por favor, fale mais devagar.

Ela repetiu pausadamente com o resultado do DNA de Alex tremendo em uma das mãos enquanto a outra se esforçava em permanecer segurando o telefone. Rick desabou sobre a cama em uma crise convulsiva de lágrimas quando finalmente entendeu o que a médica dizia.

- Alex. É. Seu. Filho.

* * *

Como combinado Kate e Alex já esperavam por Castle na varanda da grande casa. Ele parou na entrada do grande jardim e abrindo o portão de ferro seguiu em direção a eles dois. O menino, ao ver o tio, agitou-se no colo da mãe que brincava com ele. Carolline colocou o filho no chão e logo o garotinho correu com pernas curtas para encontrar o escritor. Castle apertou o passo e com um sorriso emocionado ajoelhou-se para pegar a pequena criança.

- Meu filho... - suspirou ele, deixando algumas lágrimas se perderem entre os cabelos castanhos do menininho.

Beckett vendo a interação dos dois também não pode deixar de se alegrar. Ela nunca tinha visto seu filho se apegar tanto e tao rápido a uma pessoa. Isso a incomodava um pouco mas também a deixava imensamente feliz. A risada de Alex ecoava pelo lugar enquanto Rick rodopiava com ele nos braços. Com certeza eles dois tinham mais coisa em comum do que os olhos incrivelmente azuis.

- Parem de gastar tantos abraços assim! - Kate fingiu estar com ciúmes. – Se não eu vou acabar ficando sem nada. - ela riu.

- Abraço de urso na mamãe! - falaram Rick e Alex juntos como haviam combinado baixinho antes, sem que ela percebesse.

Beckett entendendo a reação dos dois correu para longe deles para atiçar um pouco mais a brincadeira.

- Pega a mamãe, Alex, pega!

Os dois adultos corriam em câmera lenta deixando o menino divertir-se em sua perseguição. Ao "derrubá-la" Alex ficou por cima da mãe fazendo cócegas com suas mãozinhas infantis.

- Aaaaiii socorroo, socorrooo. - Kate se contorcia de um lado para o outro rindo em alta voz.

Castle apenas observava tudo, maravilhado.

- Alex! Alex! - disse Kate arfando entre uma risada e outra. - Sabia que o tio Castle tem superpoderes?

O menino parou quase instantaneamente, olhando na direção do "tio".

- Ele é super inteligente, e se você conseguir derrotá-lo vai se tornar o garotinho mais inteligente do mundo!

Antes que Castle pudesse raciocinar Alex pulou em sua direção surpreendendo-o e então começou a "roubar os poderes" através de cócegas, após derrubá-lo no chão.

- Okey! Okey! Você venceu! Pode ficar com meus poderes! - Castle disse, se rendendo.

- Yeeeeahhhhh! - Alex gritou, com os bracinhos para cima. - Bonito como a mamãe e inteligente como o papai!

Os segundos pareceram estancar no tempo.

- Alex...eu...o Castle...- Kate não sabia onde encontrar as palavras e nem quais seriam elas.

- Shh... Não se preocupe... - falou Rick tentando deixá-la confortável com toda aquela situação que o pequeno parecia ignorar.

- Me desculpe, Castle. Ele nunca agiu dessa forma e...

- Eu não me importo...

- Carolline! – Heloísa gritou ainda dentro da casa. - Filha, preciso de ajuda para servir a mesa e... Oh, Senhor Castle, que bom que o senhor veio. A minha filha estava ansiosa em revê-lo.

Era incrível ver a mudança de comportamento de Heloísa. Apesar de toda a mentira ela realmente amava Kate como se fosse sua filha e sabia que não iria poder ficar para sempre ao lado dela. Seu marido também não tinha muito tempo de vida e o comportamento cada vez mais estranho de Matt estava assustando-a. Kate não era sua irmã de verdade e toda aquela situação perturbou em extremo o garoto que precisava esconder seus sentimentos para continuar mantendo aquela grande mentira.

No fundo, Heloísa tinha medo pela segurança de Beckett e de seu neto visto que agora desconhecia seu próprio filho. O passado violento de Matt parecia estar querendo voltar à tona. Em contrapartida, Castle era um sujeito que inspirava confiança e acima de tudo parecia se importar de verdade com a filha postiça de Heloísa. O modo como ele olhava para Carolline deixava claro a quem quisesse ver que ele, na verdade, a amava.

* * *

O jantar foi servido por volta das seis, mas antes, como de costume todos brindavam por algo que queriam agradecer durante o ano que se passou. Castle e Beckett acabaram ficando por último.

- Bem... – Carolline, diferente de Kate, não estava acostumada a falar em público. – Eu queria agradecer a Deus, e a todos por sempre fazerem de cada dia, os melhores dias da minha vida. E eu queria agradecer de maneira especial ao Rick Castle, por ter me ajudado a encontrar o Alex em uma noite que ele se perdeu de mim, e também por ser um ótimo amigo desde que o conheci. Castle, thank you, for being there.

Todos aplaudiram e então foi a vez de Castle.

- Obrigado, Carolline. – disse ele levantando a taça em mãos. – Eu também queria agradecer a todas essas pessoas maravilhosas que me acolheram nessa bela cidade e também gostaria de agradecer a Deus... Por trazer a razão da minha vida de volta. - e então o olhar dele se perdeu na direção de Carolline e Alex que observava tudo do colo da mãe.

* * *

Como dona de restaurante Heloisa caprichou nos pratos que satisfizeram com louvor a multidão de convidados. Após a sobremesa, as pessoas começaram a se despedir umas das outras até que finalmente restou na casa somente a família e Castle.

- Venha mocinho, está na hora de colocar você para dormir. - disse Beckett se aproximando do filho.

- Ah não mamãe, eu quero ver mais desenho. Não estou com sono ainda.

- Mas filho, já passa das dez e...

- Eu ainda quero brincar com o tio Castle... Deixa mamãe...

- Vamos fazer um acordo? – Castle tentava ajudar. - Você vai dormir agora com a mamãe e amanhã eu passo aqui pra gente ir dar uma volta no parque de cavalos, o que você acha?

- Eu não quero ir dormir... - resmungou o pequeno, mas aceitando ser tomado no colo pela mãe.

- Ugh, little boy, você está cada vez mais pesado sabia? - disse Carolline com dificuldade.

- Eu posso levá -lo se você quiser. - falou Rick prontamente.

- Obrigada, hoje eu estou realmente muito cansada.

Subiram as escadas até o quarto do pequeno e após colocá-lo na cama e ajudar Kate a vestir o pijama Castle o beijou na testa.

- Boa noite, kiddo.

- Tio? Me conta uma história.

- Alex, a mamãe conta pra você...

- Não, eu quero o tio...

- Nossa Alexander, o que deu em você hoje? – Beckett quis se irritar.

- Tudo bem... Eu não me importo. - e Castle começou a narrar uma pequena aventura.

- Senta aqui comigo mamãe. - interrompeu o pequeno.

Castle continuou a falar com uma voz suave e em poucos minutos Alex adormeceu recostado a ele. Rick também percebeu que Kate dormia tranquilamente encolhida ao lado do menino e se mexeu com muito cuidado para não acordar nenhum dos dois.

- Castle... - sussurrou Beckett, abrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis acordar você.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho mesmo o sono leve. Coisa de mãe. – "E de detetive", Castle pensou. - O Alex dormiu?

- Sim, antes mesmo do meio da história.

Ela riu antes de beijar o filho e arrumar o cobertor de dinossauros. Saíram do quarto devagar e então Kate se ofereceu para acompanhar Castle até a porta. O tempo havia esfriado um pouco e as demais pessoas da casa já haviam se retirado devido o horário avançado. Beckett se encolheu em seu pequeno agasalho tentando manter a temperatura do seu corpo. Castle percebeu e imediatamente a abraçou.

- Melhora assim? - falou ele com as mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas dela, gerando calor.

- S-sim... - ela tremeu o queixo. - A-acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o frio desse lug-ar...

- Então deixa eu te aquecer...

Castle apertou mais o corpo dela contra o seu, e Carolline escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. O cheiro daquele homem era delicioso, amadeirado, másculo. Isso enviou borboletas pelo corpo de Beckett e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo. Por causa do acidente, ela não se lembrava como era estar nos braços de um homem, mas se era algo semelhante àquela sensação, então ela não queria que acabasse nunca.

- Castle... – ela sussurrou.

- Sim...

- Obrigada, mais uma vez.

- Always...

- Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu...

Kate parou de falar e Castle sentiu uma espécie de deja vu lhe invadir a alma. Ele abaixou o rosto mas dessa vez, a próxima coisa que Castle se deu conta foi da carne macia dos lábios de Carolline suavemente pressionada contra os seus. Ela parecia hesitante, como se não soubesse como fazer aquilo, como se tivesse medo de ele não querer beijá-la. Mal ela sabia que desde que a encontrou esse era o desejo que consumia Castle: a vontade de mergulhar em sua boca e navegar em seu corpo.

Seguindo o exemplo dela, tentando impor o seu ritmo, mas sem forçar Castle entreabriu sua boca tomando os lábios dela nos seus. Suavemente ele colocou uma das mãos ao redor da cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto enquanto a outra repousou cuidadosamente no queixo de Carolline. Beckett também afastou um pouco os lábios tentando acompanhá-lo naquela pequena e delicada dança e Rick sentiu a necessidade de avançar um pouco mais. Ele passeou lentamente sua língua sobre o lábio inferior daquela mulher instigando-a a entregar-se mais e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

* * *

Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo passaram naquela deliciosa sincronia, mas o fato é que agora ambos estavam ofegantes com um sorriso nos lábios repousando uma testa contra a outra.

- Isso foi... – ele deixou escapar, ofegante.

- Amazing... - completou ela.

Ambos riram. Kate olhou nos olhos dele plena de satisfação. Para ela foi como um primeiro beijo. Um maravilhoso primeiro beijo. Ela ainda viajava naquela sensação que não percebeu o olhar que Castle lhe dava. Era como se implorasse para ela.

- Lembre-se de mim... please. – ele deixou escapar.

Isso imediatamente capturou a atenção dela.

- O quê? - ela disse pouco confusa, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nada... - disse ele, aterrorizado e se afastando. - Eu eu... Tenho que ir...

- Castle...

Kate não conseguiu completar, ele já havia entrado no carro.

* * *

Castle entrou em pânico, com medo que sua ansiedade estivesse estragado tudo. Realmente não sabia o que fazer. Tinha medo de que qualquer movimento em falso a assustasse e a levasse para longe dele. Rick ficava a beira de um ataque de nervos só e imaginar estar de volta àqueles malditos dois anos que passou sem ela. Ele se sentia perdido.

Chegou em casa aflito, nervoso e quando a dor foi demais para suportar ele chorou irado. Não, ele não podia viver como se ela fosse outra pessoa, não conseguia compartilhar essa nova vida dela. Ele queria a sua Kate, a sua musa, a sua companheira, a sua amiga, a sua alma gêmea.

Kate continuava bem ali, mas agora ela era apenas Carolline. E ele sentia falta das conversas, das provocações. Sentia falta de debater teorias malucas com ela que sempre acabavam por prender bandidos. Sentia falta de perseguir suspeitos e de frustrar os planos dos assassinos de cada vítima. Então seu telefone tocou.

- Mãe, eu não posso mais viver assim ela é a minha Kate! A minha Kate!

Castle estava realmente fora de controle.

- Filho, por favor kiddo, tenha calma... O que aconteceu?

- Eu a beijei mãe e por muito, muito pouco eu não contei toda a verdade. Estou ficando louco! Não sei mais o que fazer...

- Meu filho você não quer essa vida, mas você já se perguntou o que ela quer? - Marta lhe perguntou sabiamente.

- Como assim o que ela quer? – ele perguntou extremamente confuso.

- Filho, nessa nova vida ela não precisa de uma arma para se defender... Ela não precisa se expor ao perigo para viver e acima de tudo... Ela não tem o fantasma da morte de sua mãe para lhe assombrar todas as noites. Pense nisso, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. É como se ela tivesse tido a chance de recomeçar.

Martha Rodgers sempre parecia saber o que dizer para ele.

- Mas ela não escolheu isso. A Kate Beckett que eu conheço nunca fugiu da verdade por mais terrível que ela parecesse.

- Então você precisa dizer isso a ela, mesmo que você arrisque perder tudo.

Castle desligou o telefone cansado. A partir de então ele procurava oportunidades para contar toda a verdade para ela.

* * *

_Comentem! *.*_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Na manhã do dia seguinte Carolline arrumava as mesas como de costume, ainda confusa pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ela havia achado aquele era o momento certo, que aquele era o homem certo, mas afinal de contas talvez não fosse. Séria e com o semblante pesado ela parou a sua movimentação quando ouviu a porta de vidro se abrir.

Os olhares deles se encontraram e ela tentou não deixar todo o seu rosto se iluminar quando o viu. Após a noite anterior em que ele saiu como um louco desvairado ela não sabia exatamente o que esperar dele, muito menos se ele ainda voltaria a vê-la. Castle aproximou-se dela rápido, tomando-a nos braços ao mesmo tempo que finalmente liberava a respiração.

- Me perdoe... – ele a apertava contra o seu corpo com força. – Eu fui um grande idiota, ontem a noite.

- Castle...O que aconteceu? – ela tentava fazê-lo olhar para ela.

- Eu só... – disse ele, finalmente olhando para ela. – Eu quero você tanto... De um jeito que me assusta... Eu... Deus, eu estou estragando tudo... – falou ele abaixando a cabeça de novo.

- Não... Você não está estragando nada. – ela segurava as mãos dele. – Apenas continue.

- Eu não quero perder você. – desabafou ele. – Eu...

- Shh... – ela o impediu de continuar, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dele. – Você não vai me perder. Só se você sair correndo de novo daquele jeito. Aí eu vou achar que você não gosta de mim.

- Eu sou louco por você. – murmurou enquanto beijava os dedos dela, que só então percebeu que eles ainda estavam sobre os lábios de Castle. - Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito.

O contato daqueles lábios macios e úmidos fez coração de Kate disparar e uma onda de excitação percorreu todo o corpo dela. Castle segurou a mão dela contra sua boca, escorregando com seus lábios até o pulso dela. Aquele simples contato estava começando a fazer seu corpo pegar fogo.

- C-castle... –ela ofegou, enquanto fechava os olhos. – Me beije...

Quase que imediatamente, Carolline sentiu o beijo quente de Castle tomar conta de sua boca. Ela gemeu ao sentir a língua dele encontrando a dela e isso também enviou um espasmo para o corpo do escritor. Rick a agarrou pela cintura, pressionando-a contra o corpo dele, enquanto os dedos dela se entrelaçavam nos cabelos de sua nuca aprofundando o beijo.

Carolline se sentia zonza, desconhecia a si mesma, mas aquele homem parecia ser uma droga na qual ela já estava viciada e aquele beijo uma loucura que ela simplesmente não conseguia parar. Instintivamente ela roçou o corpo dela no dele, sentindo-o pulsar e umedecendo ainda mais a si mesma. Castle mordiscou o lábio inferior dela na tentativa de conter o próprio gemido, mas falhou ofegando e isso a fez sorrir. Ainda perdiam-se naquele momento quando se sentiram ser arrancados dos braços um do outro.

- Matt! Não! – Carolline gritou ao processar o irmão lançar Castle através das mesas com um simples soco.

- Seu desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você! – Matt gritava, espumando em um acesso de fúria.

- Matt! Pare! – Carolline se colocou na frente do irmão entre ele e Castle. Matt parecia estar possuído.

O irmão de Kate estava cego, possesso de ódio e sem perceber a empurrou tirando-a do caminho entre ele e seu alvo. Carolline era menor, entretanto mais ágil e o agarrou pelas costas tentando imobilizá-lo, torcendo um de seus braços para trás.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Matt? – reclamou ela fazendo-o gritar.

Matt era quase do dobro do tamanho de Beckett e, apesar de ágil, sua falta de treino permitiu que ele se desvencilhasse dela agarrando seu pulso direito com força, esmagando-o e fazendo-a se ajoelhar em meio à dor.

- Matthew! – Heloísa gritou horrorizada. – Deixe os dois em paz!

Milagrosamente o demônio no corpo do homem parece ter saído e agora ele olhava para a irmã de joelhos diante dele, segurando um dos punhos enquanto gemia dolorosamente. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra Matt saiu do restaurante e pegando o carro saiu em alta velocidade indo para qualquer lugar longe dali.

- Filha, filha! Você está bem? – Heloísa falou com voz de assombro.

- Sim, mãe... – Carolline respondeu ainda nervosa, tentando chegar até Castle. – Castle... Rick...

Ela chegou até ele que permanecia jogado no chão semi-consciente. O soco de Matt atingiu em cheio seu queixo, fazendo os dentes cortarem o lábio inferior. O choque com a ponta de uma das mesas também abriu um corte sobre a testa do escritor.

- OH MEU DEUS! Você está sangrando! – Kate disse, tremendo em horror.

- Deixe comigo, filha. Eu cuido dele. – falou Heloísa, tentando acalmá-la. – Venha me ajude a levá-lo para dentro.

- Ka..te... – delirou Castle.

- Kate? Quem é Kate? – a mãe perguntou confusa.

- Um apelido carinhoso que ele me deu. – disfarçou Carol.

* * *

Castle acordou meio atordoado, ainda se recuperando de ter sido nocauteado por Matt. Olhou ao redor e tentou definir onde estava, até que a avistou perto da porta.

- Você acordou... – disse Carolline, carregando uma bandeja com um copo de suco e um pão com queijo.

Ela depositou tudo em cima da cômoda e sentou-se sobre a cama ao lado de Castle. Acariciou o rosto dele com cuidado, passando os dedos especificamente pelos curativos com o olhar entristecido, mas logo o olhar dela pairou sobre os lábios dele e ela o beijou. Ele devolveu o beijo calmamente e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela quando ela o abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito... Por Matt.

- Não, não foi culpa sua. Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado. – Castle falava.

- Eu nunca o vi daquele jeito, Rick. Era como se não fosse ele ali. Na verdade, não era ele.

- Eu sinto muito, eu simplesmente apaguei.

- Eu fiquei com medo. – falou ela olhando para ele. – Fiquei com medo por você.

- Estou bem agora. – ele disse, segurando as mãos dela e então viu o pulso machucado, e seu olhar se acendeu em horror. – Meu Deus! Carolline! Ele fez isso com você?

- Não foi nada, Castle. Eu estou bem.

- BEM? Como assim você está bem? Aquele... Aquele...

- SHH... Castle. Você vai ter um infarto assim. – ela riu, acalmando-o e logo em seguida ofereceu o lanche que havia trazido.

Minutos se passaram enquanto ele degustava o gostoso lanche que sua amada havia trazido. Kate era especialista no pão com queijo.

- Impressão minha ou eu estou no seu quarto? – disse Castle com um tom pervertido, enquanto ela colocava a bandeja de volta sobre a cômoda.

- Sim, você está...

- Na cama... Com você... – disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Castle... Pare com isso. – falou ela batendo de leve no ombro dele.

Ambos riram. O ambiente parecia mais descontraído, mas ainda havia aquela sombra no olhar de ambos.

- Eu... Queria ter defendido você. – suspirou ele se sentindo extremamente inútil.

- Tudo bem. Vamos torcer para que você não precise. – falou ela recostando-se sobre o peito dele.

Permaneceram assim abraçados com ele acariciando os cabelos dela enquanto o pulso machucado dela repousava serenamente sobre o peito dele. Carolline estava tranquila apesar de toda a confusão. Se sentia bem, e ali nos braços de Castle se sentia feliz e segura. Tudo parecia estar indo rápido demais para ela, mas ela não poderia reclamar de nada. Finalmente sua vida parecia estar completa.

Castle por sua vez meditava no que havia acontecido. O histórico de Matt e o episódio daquele dia estavam fazendo com que ficasse com medo de deixá-la ali. Até então, Matt apesar do jeito estranho não parecia ser do tipo que faria mal a ela, mas em um acesso de fúria... o homem simplesmente ficava cego. Ele precisava encontrar um jeito de fazer algo.

- Com licença... – Heloísa bateu à porta.

Kate que havia adormecido nos braços de Castle, levantou-se meio sonolenta arrumando-se na cama enquanto Rick segurava uma de suas mãos.

- Então... – falou Heloísa, observando a interação dos dois. - Eu vim conversar com vocês... Mas acho que já imagino o que aconteceu.

- Eu sinto muito mãe, eu ia contar... - Kate começou a tentar falar algo sem saber por onde começar. – Eu e o Rick... Nós...

- Dona Heloísa. – Castle a interrompeu, pedindo permissão para continuar. – Eu e sua filha nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu gosto muito dela, ela é uma mulher incrível, ela é... Extraordinária. – ele riu olhando para ela. - Eu quero muito conhecê-la melhor e, se a senhora permitir, eu gostaria muito de namorar com ela.

Kate arregalou os olhos e virou para Castle com o rosto azul de tão vermelho. Essa era uma situação única. Ela já era maior de idade, ambos eram, ela já tinha um filho, e ainda assim aquele homem estava pedindo permissão para namorarem como se fossem dois adolescentes. Seria muito estranho se não estivesse sendo extremamente fofo.

- Bem... Sr. Castle. Eu sou velha, mas não sou cega. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Claro que eu não contava do meu filho surtar e partir pra cima de vocês dois...

- Ninguém contava com isso. – Kate suspirou triste e Castle apertou sua mão mais forte.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com meu filho hoje. Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim antes.

Castle olhou para ela, sabendo que ela estava mentindo. Como uma boa mãe tentava defender os erros do filho, mas chegaria um ponto que talvez fosse tarde demais.

- Dona Heloísa, eu não conheço muito o Matt, mas dado ao que aconteceu hoje, eu realmente confesso que fiquei com medo de ele fazer algo pior com Carolline.

- Ele não se atreveria. – Heloísa resmungou.

- Por favor, não se ofenda. Mas ele já se mostrou violento o suficiente. Veja, ele a machucou hoje. Por nada.

- Eu sei, senhor Castle e o senhor não sabe o quanto isso me magoa. Ver meus dois filhos brigando. Eu não sei o que fazer, ele também é meu filho. – Heloísa se mostrava em uma situação extremamente agoniada. Se ela pelo menos pudesse conversar com alguém.

- Eu entendo. Também sou pai. Sei o quanto é difícil corrigir nossos filhos...

- Eu vou conversar com ele, quando ele chegar. Tudo vai se resolver. Ele é um menino muito bom, meio impulsivo às vezes, mas ele não é mal. E ele te ama, Carolline, se preocupa com você.

- Ele deveria se preocupar em me ver feliz, mãe. – Carolline disse, falando baixo.

O tom de voz de Kate chamou a atenção dos outros dois adultos no quarto. Ela estava com o semblante cansado, e o vermelho de suas bochechas estava dando lugar à uma palidez enjoada.

- Você está bem, minha filha?

- Suas mãos estão frias. – disse Castle preocupando-se.

- Sim está tudo bem. Apenas com dor de cabeça... – falou ela massageando as têmporas. – Acho que por tudo o que aconteceu hoje...

- É melhor você descansar. Venha, deite-se. – disse Castle levantando-se para dar lugar a ela.

Kate se acomodou entre os travesseiros e Castle arrumou os cabelos dela cuidadosamente. Ainda assim ela estava linda e Heloisa não pode deixar de notar a forma carinhosa como aquele forasteiro olhava para sua filha. Ela trouxe um remédio para enxaqueca e após Beckett terminar de tomar, Rick se aproximou para beijá-la. No meio do caminho ele parou lembrando que a mãe postiça de Kate ainda estava lá.

- Er... eu posso? – falou ele, olhando para a velha senhora que sorriu.

- Claro que sim, senhor Castle. Seja bem vindo a nossa família. – falou a mulher sorrindo. – Apenas cuide bem da minha filha e a proteja.

- Sim, não tenha dúvidas de que eu sempre farei isso.

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. Depois, quando tudo estiver mais calmo, podemos marcar um almoço para vocês, que tal?

- Eu adoraria.

- Então combinamos depois. – Heloisa já ia saindo quando se lembrou de acrescentar. – Ah e senhor Castle, não me entenda mal, mas por favor, não demore. Não acho que seria bom se meu filho o encontrasse aqui. Acho que chega de confusões por hoje e Carolline precisa descansar.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

Castle virou-se para olhar para Kate e parou alguns segundos admirando-a. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado passeando suavemente seus dedos por aquele rosto delicado, fazendo-a abrir os olhos devagar.

- Com sono? – Castle perguntou em tom baixo.

- Sim... É o remédio... – falou ela com a voz meio dopada.

- Eu vou indo. Mais tarde eu passo aqui para ver como você está. – falou ele dando um beijo em seus lábios e depois em sua testa.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e antes mesmo que Castle saísse do quarto, ela adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

No final do dia, Castle voltou como prometido e logo foi recebido pelo sorriso de Carolline que esperava do lado de fora do restaurante. Ele a abraçou forte, afagando os cabelos dela e logo se afastou dando um selinho nos lábios de Kate. Quase que imediatamente ambos ouviram um grito histérico vindo do lado de dentro do restaurante. Karen comemorava toda cheia de sorrisos e gestos chamando sua mãe para ver a cena.

- Karen... – Beckett reclamou com ela entre os dentes, mas acabou rindo também.

- Deixe ela... – Castle chamou sua atenção, virando o seu rosto pra ele. – Como você está?

- Estou bem melhor agora. – disse ela, beijando-o mais profundamente.

Rick estava com saudades da forma como Kate o beijava. Daquele jeito sexy, afrodisíaco, extremamente convidativo. Mas havia uma coisa diferente em beijar Carolline. Ainda havia todos os ingredientes do beijo de Beckett, mas havia algo mais. Liberdade. Kate jamais o beijava em público, exceto quando se beijaram de verdade pela primeira vez.

_Flashback on_

"_Rick ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela havia aceitado o convite dele. Foi um tiro no escuro, mas finalmente havia dado certo. O fato é que agora ele estava ali em uma boate com Kate Beckett, tomando alguns drinks e conversando animadamente. Estavam se divertindo muito e cada vez mais Rick estava se apaixonando por ela. Estava sendo difícil guardar segredo de que a amava, estava sendo difícil guardar o segredo do caso da mãe dela, mas naquela noite estava cada vez mais difícil não tocá-la. _

_Felizmente Beckett se levantou e ele por um momento achou que era melhor manter distância dela. Kate estava se abrindo aos poucos e ele tinha medo de apressar demais as coisas. Foi então que ela o surpreendeu... Como sempre._

_Beckett voltava do toalete e imediatamente puxou Rick do lugar convidando-o para dançar. Esbarrando na multidão de pessoas ela colocou as duas mãos dele na cintura dela antes de começar a se movimentar, ainda de costas para ele. Sensualmente o corpo dela escorregava pelo dele simplesmente paralisando-o como se ali Rick estivesse tendo algum tipo de alucinação pela quantidade de som e luz do local. _

_O ambiente estava lotado e cada movimento tinha que obrigatoriamente ser feito colado no corpo um do outro. Beckett conduziu as mãos de Castle para dar a volta em sua cintura, enquanto as dela enroscavam-se na nuca dele enquanto ela continuava dançando com ele. Beckett podia sentir a ereção de Rick crescendo cada vez mais à medida que ela o torturava com seu corpo e então ela sorriu. Rick acompanhava o ritmo dela, mas não demorou muito para ouvir sua musa pedir para ele._

_- Me beije, Castle._

_Sem ser possível algum tipo de pensamento naquele momento as bocas mergulharam uma na outra seguindo o ritmo louco daquela música e aproveitando-se do fato de que ninguém ali parecia se importar com ninguém. Beckett e Castle beijavam-se apaixonadamente, dando lugar a todo o desejo secreto inibido durante todo o tempo que se conheciam. Era uma delícia de beijo, o coração dos dois pulsava descontroladamente enquanto os dois ainda seguiam o ritmo daquela dança super sexy no meio da boate._

_- Tem muito mais, Castle. – ela sussurrou interrompendo o beijo e arrancando um gemido dele. Ainda perto, lambeu a ponta da orelha dele e com uma voz rouca completou. – Mas não hoje._

_E então ela saiu deixando-o entorpecido em todos os seus sentidos. Kate Beckett estava afetada também, mas ela precisava estar no controle. Ela sempre estava._

_Flashback off_

- Espere... – disse Rick ofegante, interrompendo o beijo de Carolline. – O Matt... Ele pode aparecer.

- Não... – Carolline disse com os lábios avermelhados, abaixando o olhar. – Ele ainda não voltou pra casa.

- Oh, Carolline. Eu sinto muito. Jamais quis criar esse clima na sua família.

Sim ele falava a verdade. A vida dela já era complicada demais para ele adicionar mais algum tipo de problema. E isso era uma das coisas que estava impedindo de ele simplesmente contar toda a verdade.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – ele convidou.

- Eu não posso... O restaurante.

- Bobagem, Carol. – falou Karen atrás dela, assustando-a. – Hoje o movimento está fraco. A maioria das pessoas viajou para aproveitar o feriado. Vá se divertir com o seu namorado. Eu cuido de tudo aqui.

Sem mais nenhuma desculpa, os dois saíram aproveitando o luar e a rara calmaria daquela cidade na noite de sexta feira.

* * *

_tbc... reviews... :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A semana se passou de maneira tranquila e apesar do ataque de Matt naquele dia, o irmão de Carolline não voltou a incomodá-los. Ele nem ao menos dirigia a palavra para ela. Castle e Carolline sempre que ela tinha um tempo, passeavam ali perto de mãos dadas aproveitando o fim de tarde e depois que buscavam Alex na escola. Castle era carinhoso e atencioso com o menino, e sempre que podia matava a vontade de lhe chamar de "meu filho".

Eram quase cinco da tarde e Kate e Castle finalmente terminaram de arrumar a "nova" casa dele, a tempo de buscar Alex na escola. Desde que eles estavam juntos, ela sempre fazia questão de ir para lá, levando muito a sério o pedido dele de ajuda para montar a casa. Deixaram a sala e o escritório por último, e tudo estava lindo. Realmente os dois tinham gostos parecidos e trabalhavam muito bem como equipe.

Eles beliscaram algumas frutas durante algumas pausas, dançavam sempre que Castle a puxava no meio do nada. Parecia que hoje mais do que nunca ele estava feliz e deixando o notebook ligado em uma boa rádio, davam piruetas pela sala toda mobiliada. Kate ainda temia cair de cabeça neste relacionamento com medo de se machucar, mas ela sempre se perdia quando ele sorria para ela. Nada era mais perfeito e seguro do que aquele sorriso, exceto pelo sorriso de Alex que era muito melhor, mas mesmo assim ainda lembrava o de Castle.

- Carolline. – disse ele descansando no sofá com ela. - Eu vou me arrumar antes de buscarmos o Alex. Aí podemos passar na sua casa para vocês se arrumarem e saímos para jantar naquele restaurante italiano que abriu na cidade. Alex viu que eles tem um parquinho ontem e ficou me pedindo para levá-lo.

-Seria uma ótima ideia Rick. - ela se debruçou sobre ele e o beijou levemente nos lábios.

Castle se levantou do sofá terminando de desdobrar algumas caixas de papelão que eles usaram mais cedo.

- Obrigada por se preocupar e ser tão maravilhoso com Alex. - ela sorriu lindamente para ele.

-Love, eu não me esforço, acredite, é natural. Eu gosto dele como se ele fosse meu próprio filho. – o sorriso dela se acendeu mais ainda e ele podia ver a emoção nos olhos dela. - Sério, nunca duvide disto. – disse ele puxando-a de volta para ele.

- Eu acredito em você. - respondeu Kate, voltando a beijá-lo mais profundamente agora, adorando o fato que ele a chamou de "love".

Ela se afastou lentamente, dando um leve selinho nos seus lábios, e sentou-se de volta no sofá folheando uma revista. Deus como alguém poderia ser tão sexy fazendo algo tão simples?Ele já estava entrando no banheiro quando resolveu falar de lá mesmo.

- Ou você pode tomar banho comigo...

Ela podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo, e ela também sorriu querendo muito tomar aquele banho com ele, mas ainda não era a hora. Ela continuou lendo a revista e respondeu mais alto para ele, com o tom provocador que Castle adorava.

- Oh, Castle, no dia que você tiver mais sorte... Eu tomarei este banho com você.

Ele riu entrando no banheiro e a porta se fechou. Rick ainda ficou uns cinco minutos em pé sorrindo como um bobo. A ideia dele e Beckett dentro de um banheiro o excitava trazendo excelentes lembranças a ele. E as lembranças também o fizeram lembrar que ele tinha que tomar banho.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois Castle voltava à sala vestido com uma calça preta uma, camisa vermelha e um terno azul marinho. Também tinha um casaco em mãos e as chaves do carro e uma espécie de [i]_deja vu[/i] _veio à mente de Carolline. Ela ficou olhando para ele alguns segundos e até que ele disse.

- Vamos, estou com as chaves.

Subitamente ela se levantou e disse.

- Ótimo, eu dirijo.

Castle ficou olhando para ela perplexo.

- Você dirige?

Carolline também ficou olhando para ele sem entender o que ela mesma havia dito. Ela não sabia dirigir, pelo menos não que ela se lembrasse. Na verdade só de imaginar estar atrás de um volante de carro a fazia estremecer. Para sair daquela situação difícil ela sorriu e disse.

- Estou brincando, Castle. Até parece que eu ia tomar a sua "Ferrari" – falou ela referindo-se à caminhonete dele que parecia ser tão cara quanto aquele belo carro vermelho.

Rick estava tentando pensar quando Carolline o deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Em seguida ela depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço dele e inalou o aroma másculo dele. Ele gemeu a sentindo sugar o ponto de pulso de seu pescoço e logo a envolveu em seus braços abandonando o casaco e as chaves em qualquer lugar.

Era um beijo lento, mas incrivelmente sexy. Beckett se amoldava ao corpo de Rick à medida que ele passeava as mãos pelo corpo dela. O clima estava esquentando, eles estavam ali sozinhos, mas eles ainda tinham que buscar Alex.

- Rick... – Carolline ofegou. – Precisamos parar, precisamos ...

Ele não a deixou terminar de falar, cobrindo novamente seus lábios com os dele. Carolline se deixava envolver, adorava estar nos braços dele e ansiava por cada vez mais do seu toque em sua pele. Aquele homem realmente mexia com ela, despertava nela desejos que até então ela nunca havia experimentado pensar ou pelo menos não que ela se lembrasse. Ela tentava se lembrar se o que havia sentido pelo pai de Alex era o mesmo que sentia por aquele homem que a tomava sedutoramente fazendo com que ela quisesse cada vez mais ser completamente sua.

- Castle, eu estou grudando... – disse ela, incomodada. - Preciso de um banho...

- Você está ótima... – falou ele com os lábios dela entre os dentes.

Deus, eles precisavam se controlar.

- Alex... – ela falou, parando o beijo outra vez. – Precisamos ir buscar o Alex.

Ela o encarou e viu o desejo que escurecia aqueles dois e intensos olhos azuis. Cada vez mais ela se sentia familiriazada com aquele olhar, apesar de não se lembrar de que já havia tido uma história com ele. Carolline sentia que Rick Castle a desvendava cada vez mais e transmitia a ela segurança, confiança e acima de tudo amor. E isso só aumentava o desejo que ela tinha de se entregar a ele.

- Tudo bem. É melhor nós irmos. – falou ele, sabendo que não poderia confiar mais tempo em si mesmo. Ele a desejava com cada vez mais intensidade.

* * *

Castle e Beckett chegaram na casa de Carolline, para que ela e Alex se arrumassem. Kate deu banho em Alex e deixou o pequeno enrolado na toalha do Capitão América enquanto separava a roupinha dele.

- Eu posso arrumá-lo se você quiser. – Castle se ofereceu.

- Ah, que ótimo. Eu vou tomar logo banho então, estou morrendo de fome.

- Tio Castle, canta comigo a musica do "Spider-man", pleaseeeee.

-Er... Eu não sei bem direito qual é musica Alex.

-Eu sei, eu sei, é assim ó:

"_ôôô– homem aranha, homem aranha, nunca bate só apanha. Cai da parede e se arranhaaaa!"_

Alex cantava e ria muito. Kate tinha avisado a Castle que ele não era muito fã do Homem-aranha. Ele gostava mais dos outros heróis da Marvel e por isto ficava tirando sarro deste.

- Ok, acho que aprendi kiddo, vamos cantar juntos agora, mas pare de pular para eu poder pentear seus cabelos direito.

Heloísa ouvia-os rindo do quarto quando saiu do escritório e resolveu dar uma espiada neles no quarto de seu neto. Eles estavam tão felizes. Pareciam pai e filho mesmo e ela também estava feliz por Carolline. Sua filha tinha encontrado um ótimo homem, que gostava dela e de Alex. É verdade que no começo ela ficou preocupada com medo dele levá-la embora, mas agora que ele tinha comprado uma casa na cidade ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

Se afastando em direção a sala, a mãe de Carolline viu Matt, pela janela da sala de jantar, parado do lado de fora da casa encarando algo como se tivesse hipnotizado. Ela tentou entender o que poderia prender tanto a atenção do filho e então seguiu contornando a casa, mas Matt a ouviu e, olhando secamente para ela, se afastou rápido.

-Matt... o que... ?

Heloísa parou de falar quando percebeu que ele olhava para a janela do quarto de Carolline. Sua "filha" estava de costas agora, pondo um vestido, o que significava que antes estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Ela tentou pensar por um segundo que ele estava olhando outra coisa, mas imediatamente se lembrou do comportamento obsessivo de Matt com a verdadeira Carolline e um arrepio frio lhe correu pela espinha. Dona Heloísa sabia que, no fundo, Carolline tinha se afastado da família por causa de Matt. Para ele, homem nenhum era bom o bastante para a irmã.

No começo, aquela velha senhora mãe de dois filhos achou que ele só era um irmão ciumento, mas ele tinha um apego doentio com a irmã, e ela realmente tinha medo destes olhares sombrios de Matt. Quando a "nova" Carolline apareceu em suas vidas ela achou que ele tinha esquecido isto, havia superado a perda da irmã e que ele poderia desenvolver um relacionamento saudável com essa nova cópia de sua filha, mas parece que ela estava errada. Heloísa tinha que falar com seu marido e com Matt sobre isto.

Após perder-se naqueles pensamentos, a ex- enfermeira chefe voltou para dentro da sala, para ver de longe a filha se despedindo com Alex no colo enquanto uma das mãos de Castle repousava no meio de suas costas. Naquele dia ela começou a se perguntar se realmente ela fez a coisa certa substituindo sua filha por aquela maravilhosa jovem que merecia ser mais feliz.

* * *

Eles se divertiram muito durante a noite, comendo um belo jantar. O novo restaurante italiano era realmente muito bom, e até poderia ser concorrente do restaurante da família de Carolline se lá eles já não tivessem sua clientela fixa. Alex brincou no parquinho fechado do novo lugar e comeu toda sua porção de comida, uma massa com tempero leve, e agora estava desenhando alegremente em uma folha que a garçonete lhe entregou. Kate e Rick curtiam a companhia um do outro, trocando suaves e discretos beijinhos enquanto observavam o fruto do amor deles com um olhar encantado.

Castle deixou Carolline em casa por volta das 22hs. Como de costume, ajudou Carolline, levando Alex nos braços até seu quarto. Kate o preparou para dormir e, após um rápido banho, o menino dormiu enquanto ela terminava de arrumar o quarto.

Kate puxou Castle dali para a sala, querendo passar mais tempo sozinha com ele. Parecia que nunca era o suficiente. Com o mesmo pensamento, Castle resolveu arrastá-la para a varanda dos fundos da casa, onde ficaram sentados namorando no banco de madeira. Naquele lugar mais reservado e, encobertos pelas árvores, ficaram ali cerca de mais uma hora aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Estar sozinho com ela nunca era uma boa ideia. Era pedir demais que ele conseguisse controlar seus instintos, seu hormônios, seu coração. Ela por sua vez, ao mesmo tempo que tinha uma certa dúvida e medo das consequências de suas próprias atitudes, também era consumida pelo fogo da paixão avassaladora que estava tomando conta de si mesma. Castle havia ganhado sua confiança, seu coração, seu filho.

Ambos pareceram pensar ao mesmo tempo porque o beijo intenso foi interrompido pelos dois. Carolline arrumava os cabelos desalinhados e Rick tentava recuperar o fôlego e sua linha de raciocínio para poder dizer alguma coisa. Castle se levantou devagar e puxou Kate pelos braços.

-Acho melhor eu ir... – ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça ainda tentando se recompor.

- É...está tarde realmente... – disse ela vagamente, não querendo encará-lo, ou ela poderia atacá-lo de novo e não saberia se conseguiria ou mesmo se iria querer parar.

- É e você também precisa ir descansar, dormir bem, se não amanhã estará de mau humor.

- Você já me conhece tão bem assim?

Ambos riram.

- You've no idea. – disse ele olhando-a nos olhos enquanto colocava uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

- Eu queria que você pudesse ficar mais... – disse ela abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. O aroma do perfume masculino estava enfraquecido, mas forte o suficiente para fazê-la beijá-lo lentamente ali. Castle estremeceu e ela sorriu contra a pele dele ao perceber o arrepio que seu toque causava naquele homem.

-Caroll... – ele arfou. – Por favor, seja uma boa garota... Não me torture assim.

-Rick... – ela sussurou acariciando o corpo dele com o seu. - Fica mais...

Oh Deus, o que ele iria fazer. Aquela mulher sempre fora sua perdição e agora ela, em sua nova vida, também o maltratava. Ele queria poder tomá-la ali, fazê-la gemer seu nome e implorar por mais. Fazê-la gritar alto no ápice do prazer e depois cair exausta em seus braços sussurando baixinho no ouvido dele "I Love you". Não, dessa vez, ele precisava ter o controle. Ela precisava que ele tivesse o controle.

-Love é sério, melhor ou ir antes que eu resolva te sequestrar.

- Talvez eu queira que você me sequestre. – disse ela, sorrindo malvadamente para ele. Rick percebeu o desejo ardente nos olhos dela, que ao ver a expressão dele, sorriu. - Ok, vou parar de ser má com você, por hora.

Ela o abraçou outra vez e deixou um único e último beijo em seu pescoço. Um beijo quase casto.

-Eu agradeço. – disse ele, nervoso, aliviado, porém frustrado. - Boa noite Love, durma bem. – ele a olhava da maneira mais carinhosa que Carolline já imaginou que alguém pudesse olhar para ela.

-Eu já te disse como eu adoro quando você me chama de Love? - ela sorriu timidamente, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não... Mas eu sei que gosta, vejo nos seus olhos. – ele a abraçou carinhosamente e com força. – Sabe, Carolline, eu amo ler você.

-Me ler? - ela sorriu para ele. - Eu sou um livro agora?

- Sim o melhor de todos.

Castle tomou os lábios dela para ele e a beijou com toda a paixão que tinha, terminando com um breve selinho e então se afastou sorrindo.

Kate ficou parada ali até ele chegar ao final da varanda e entrar no carro, não só porque ela queria vê-lo partir, mas por achar que se ela tentasse andar ela poderia tropeçar. Aquele homem estava acabando com suas forças. OMG, ela estava irreversívelmente apaixonada.

Castle após dirigir ao longo da estrada vazia, finalmente chegou em casa. Tomou um banho demorado, deitando-se em seguida em sua enorme cama enrolado em apenas em uma toalha. Ele observou o lado de sua cama vazio e inevitavelmente seus pensamentos correram através de suas lembranças dos poucos, porém inesquecíveis momentos em que Kate Beckett esteve em seus braços. Voltando a realidade, ele se viu pensando em Carolline, embora na verdade continuasse pensando na mesma pessoa.

Ele suspirou esfregando os olhos. Toda aquela situação, aquela mulher, a mesma mulher estava o deixando louco outra vez, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de amá-la. Kate Beckett, Carolline fosse quem fosse e qualquer que fosse a vida que ela tivesse ela seria a sua perdição. Ela seria a sua vida. Cansado e com a cabeça ainda cheia de pensamentos, ligou a TV. Precisava relaxar senão nunca ia conseguir dormir.

Kate após recuperar-se entrou em casa ainda com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Precisava urgente de um copo de água para se refrescar do beijo de boa noite que Castle lhe deu. Ao se encostar na bancada da cozinha ainda pensando nele, ela se assustou com o vulto e a voz forte vindo atrás dela.

-Então você estava até esta hora vagabundeando até estas horas?

Por pouco o copo em suas mãos não caiu no chão fazendo grande barulho, mas a água atravessou em sua garganta e Kate precisou tossir um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Matt não pareceu se importar.

- Matt que susto! – ela conseguiu dizer meio sem ar.

- Responde, Carolline. Isso é hora de uma mãe de família chegar? Tarde da noite e ainda fica se esfregando às escondidas com qualquer um como se fosse uma mulher da rua?

Ela pensou em perguntar para o irmão se ele a andava espionando, mas a resposta parecia ser óbvia demais.

- Matt... veja como fala comigo. Nunca lhe dei motivos para você me desrespeitar. – ela disse em tom sério, mas sem levantar a voz. - Sinceramente Matt, o que está acontecendo com você? Sou sua irmã... Eu quero te ajudar. – disse ela tentando alguma aproximação.

- Me ajudar? – ele riu sarcasticamente. - Quem você pensa que é para achar que pode me ajudar?

Matt se calou percebendo que por pouco não havia falado mais do que devia. Toda aquela mentira já estava insuportável demais até para ele sustentar. Carolline o olhou magoada com o tom de voz e a expressão que viu no rosto de Matt.

- Eu achei que além de irmãos nós fossemos amigos... Mas parece que me enganei. – falou ela com a voz tremida. - Parabéns, Matt. Você acabou de me perder de vez. Obrigada por agir como um idiota, e agora, com licença, estou indo me deitar.

Carolline passou por ele, tentando não deixar cair as lágrimas de seus olhos e Matt apertou os punhos fortemente contra o balcão da cozinha. Novamente estava perdendo sua irmã por causa de um homem qualquer. Não, ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer de novo, mas dessa vez ele não cometeria os mesmos erros que cometeu antes. Matt apesar de todos os defeitos ele tinha uma das características de um grande psicopata. Ele sabia ser paciente. Extremamente paciente.

* * *

_mwahahahahaha...comentem... xD_


	24. Chapter 24

_Oi meninas...desculpa a demora...espero que gostem desse cap tanto quanto eu... :9_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Carolline se olhava no espelho pela milésima vez.

- Caroll, você esta ótima, não se preocupe. Ele vai adorar! - Karen tentava tranquilizar a amiga.

- Você tem certeza, não estou simples demais? Ou com a roupa errada talvez? - Carolline falava rápido e meio afobada.

Há dois dias, Kate e Castle ficaram sabendo que ia ter um show ao ar livre na outra cidade. Na verdade, foi Karen quem soube primeiro e logo contou para Rick praticamente o intimando a convidar Carolline. Ela explicou que Carolline adorava aquela banda e Castle percebeu o esforço da garota para ajudar o casal passar um tempo sozinho juntos, já que quase sempre Alex estava com eles, quando não estava na escolinha.

- Caroll! Stop! Respira! - a amiga a chamou, rindo alto.

- Ok, me desculpa, é que eu realmente não faço isto muito, sabe? – ela falou se olhando outra vez no espelho. - Na verdade , nem me lembro fazendo isto alguma vez... – e então seu tom de voz se entristeceu.

- Ah não. – disse Karen segurando as mãos de Kate. – A minha amiga não vai chorar agora, não vai ficar triste, não vai lembrar de coisas ruins.

- Eu não me lembro mesmo... – falou ela, tentando se concentrar no que a moça dizia.

- Carol... pense nisso como uma dádiva. É como se você estivesse tendo uma chance de recomeçar. – falava a jovem olhando-a nos olhos. – Pense nisso, e outra coisa, tudo o que era realmente importante você lembrar sua família disse a você.

- É verdade... Mas ainda assim, é tão estranho.

- Eu imagino que sim. Mas você deve superar isso, deixar sua "outra vida" para trás. Tem um cara te esperando lá embaixo que te adora, é lindo, carinhoso e podre de rico. – Karen se empolgava com cada atributo de Castle.

- Eu não quero o dinheiro dele, Karen...

- Eu sei que não... Mas você me entendeu e...

- Espere... – falou Beckett, interrompendo-a. - Você disse "lá embaixo"? O Rick já chegou?

O coração de Carolline acelerou só de ouvir aquela voz conhecida. Como podia ficar tão apaixonada assim por ele em tão pouco tempo? Fazia duas semanas que eles tinham começado a namorar oficialmente, mas depois da noite de Thanksgiven em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, estava claro que eles iam ficar juntos e que as coisas assumiriam um ritmo maior a cada dia.

- Fica tranquila, irmãzinha. – falou Karen com a voz carinhosa. - Você está linda, aposto que ele também vai estar. Relaxa, curta sua vida, e não importa se você não lembra de ter tido um encontro antes. Aposto que você se saiu muito bem neles, deixando os homens babando por você e com certeza hoje não será diferente.

Caroline olhou pela ultima vez no espelho e se virou sorrindo mais tranquila para a amiga, tentando ter a mesma confiança que a menina tinha. Beckett estava com uma calça jeans clara de cintura baixa e uma blusa preta com pequenos detalhes pratas, que deixavam seus ombros quase de fora.

- Karen, obrigada por me acalmar e obrigada de novo por me ajudar com Alex.

- Sem problemas... Você sabe que eu adoro aquele pequeno furação. Vai se divertir, e eu vou levar o Alex comigo e o meu namorado para tomar sorvete logo mais e, antes que você reclame, sim vou encher ele de porcarias que toda criança deve comer.

- Só não exagere, você sabe que ele fica meio neurótico quando come muito doce.

- Eu sei...

E as duas riram.

Carolline entrou na sala, onde Castle conversava animadamente com dona Heloísa, mas a presença de Kate o deixou sem palavras. Logo um sorriso bobo invadiu o rosto dele aumentando as borboletas no estômago dela. Deus, como ele estava lindo naquela calça jeans, camisa preta e uma jaqueta cinza. Oh Santo Deus, ela estava perdida.

Depois de encará-la por alguns segundos, Castle se aproximou e a cumprimentou com um selinho, sem saber como direito como agir na frente da "mãe" dela.

- Você está linda! – falou ele baixinho.

- Você também não está nada mal, Rick.

- Eu queria ver o Alex antes de partirmos... – Rick pediu, estava com saudades do filho.

- Claro, ele está se trocando no quarto com Karen, para irem tomar sorvete... Ele vai adorar te ver. Vem vamos lá.

Ambos encontraram o pequeno pulando na cama enquanto Karen ria e tentava colocar uma camisa vermelha do Flashman nele.

- Capitão Cas! - Alex saudou Castle como um soldado e pulou em seus braços, fazendo o escritor se apressar para que ele não caísse no chão.

- Cuidado soldado! Você pode cair e se machucar pulando deste jeito... – ele ria abraçando o garotinho. - Então está animado para tomar sorvete?

- Sim! Eu adoro o sorvete de lá e tem uns brinquedos legais do lado... – Alex pareceu se lembrar de pedir. - Eu posso brincar neles né, mamãe?

Alex sorria para a mãe enquanto estava pendurado no colo de Castle.

- Claro filho, mas tenha cuidado.

- Venha Alex. – Karen chamou. – Diga tchau para sua mama e Castle e venha por sua camiseta, para sairmos.

- Tchau, tio... Você vem me ver amanha né?

- Sim claro, e como amanha é sábado, vou te ensinar a jogar basquete no parque combinado? Mas lembre-se de se comportar com Karen ok? - Castle beijou na cabeça e se afastou para Carolline beijar o filho.

- Baby-boy, comporte-se. - Ela beijou o rosto de Alex e garoto abraçou fortemente Castle, antes de descer para a cama.

* * *

O local onde acontecia o show era um pouco afastado do centro da cidade de Believe. Era em uma planície muito bonita, com um belo gramado e arbustos bem cuidados nas laterais do palco. O dia estava levemente ensolarado com o clima agradável, o show estava marcado para começar às 17hs, mas Castle e Carolline chegaram por volta das 16.30hs para dar uma volta pelo lugar e pegar algumas bebidas.

Carolline já estava mais relaxada, sorridente e andando de mãos dadas com Castle enquanto conversavam alegremente sobre amenidades. Mesmo que Rick quisesse derramar toda a verdade sobre ela e Alex, ele estava muito feliz por estarem juntos outra vez. Ele tinha ligado mais cedo para Alexis dizendo que finalmente estava com Kate e que iam sair hoje, fazendo a jovem de cabelos ruivos saltar do outro lado da linha, extremamente feliz por eles. Castle ainda não tinha mencionado sobre Alex para a filha, ele estava esperando contar para ela sobre seu novo irmãozinho no Natal. Planejava reunir todos para a festa em NY, já que as duas haviam sido extremamente comprensivas por ele ter passado o Thanksgiven com Kate, ou melhor, com Carolline.

Kate andava com Rick pelo gramado se afastando da barraca de bebidas e agora cada um com seu copo de cerveja na mão procuravam um lugar para ver o show e desfrutar sossegadamente da companhia um do outro. Eles já tinham passado da metade do gramado , quando Castle viu um lugar mais tranquilo na lateral do palco. Sentaram ali e continuaram conversando, terminando suas bebidas, enquanto uma banda de adolescentes terminava o show de abertura com antigas músicas country.

Carolline se afastou um pouco indo jogar o copo deles em uma lixeira e um moço passou por ela, meio a encarando. Ela percebeu, mas não fez nada só apresou seu passo para a lixeira mais próxima para poder voltar logo para Castle, mas ao se virar o tal moço estava quase do seu lado.

- Olá, bela moça, qual seu nome? – o cara foi puxando papo sem o mínimo de timidez.

- Er... Me desculpe, eu tenho que ir. - Kate jogou os copos e tentou se afastar, mas seu "admirador" não desistiu tão fácil.

- Hey calma, não podemos conversar?

- Não, estou acompanhada. - Kate tentou desviar do moço chato.

- Até parece que está. Você está por aí sozinha, eu nunca deixaria uma mulher linda como você...

- Olha, eu realmente não estou interessada... – Carolline interrompeu aquela conversa fiada. – E o seu bafo de álcool já está começando a me incomodar. Então, porque você não vai procurar alguém na outra extremidade do campo, ou do país?

Carolline falou com aquela voz de detetive que intimidava vários bandidos e se afastou dele. Ainda assim o homem a puxou pelo braço grosseiramente e Beckett não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou o braço dele torcendo para trás do corpo do homem fazendo-o se ajoelhar e gritar como uma menininha.

As pessoas riram ao redor e Carolline soltou o moço ainda assustada com o que tinha feito. Quando o bêbado achou palavras para retrucar, viu um homem chegar perto de Carolline e seu olhar era intimidador.

- Algum problema? - Castle viu de longe o que acontecia e foi para perto dela.

- Não, só um babaca que não sabia o seu lugar. - ela sorriu para ele tentando fazê-lo sorrir novamente para ela, enquanto Castle atirava um olhar de ódio ao rapaz bêbado. – Vamos, Castle. Vamos ver o show.

Eles voltaram para seu lugar, com Castle não soltando a mão dela por nada. Ela sentou entre as pernas dele e ele a abraçou por trás cruzou os braços em volta dela, sentindo-a relaxar.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer aquilo? – Castle investigava se ela saberia dizer.

- Eu não faço ideia. – falou ela, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Bom, por razões perturbadoras demais para mencionar, eu achei aquilo sexy. – e mordiscou a ponta da orelha dela, fazendo-a sorrir e se arrepiar.

O show finalmente começou e a banda era realmente muito boa tocando os sucessos de pop-rock dos anos 70-80. Rick e Carolline estavam adorando, dançavam algumas musicas e, claro, trocavam beijos carinhosos. De pé e encostados em uma árvore, conversavam quando a banda começou a tocar "Crazy" do Aerosmith. O silêncio foi quase imediato e Carolline o abraçou mais apertado, fazendo o coração de Castle quase enfartar. Ela começou a beijar seu pescoço e ele estava começando a ficar louco com isto. Este era o seu ponto fraco. Castle acariciava suas costas e, achando a barra da blusa, serpenteou as mãos quentes por debaixo do tecido e isto a fez apertar-se contra ele. Então ele abaixou o rosto e a beijou ferozmente. Deus eles tinham que se acalmar ou fariam algo mais ali mesmo.

O escritor diminuiu a intensidade dos beijos, parando os carinhos nas costas dela. Ela o abraçou pela cintura e quebrou o beijo encostando o rosto no seu peito, ouvindo o coração acelerado dele e sorriu contra sua camisa.

Continuaram a assistir o show abraçados e em silêncio. Ao final do show, ambos estavam famintos e resolveram comer um lanche por ali mesmo. Ainda estavam terminando de comer, concentrando-se na comida e não na vontade de se agarrarem fortemente a qualquer momento, quando do nada começou um grande temporal. A multidão de pessoas começou a correr para todos os lados buscando abrigo, assim como eles. O carro estava muito longe e os dois tentavam fugir do meio de toda aquela confusão quando Kate viu uma grande árvore afastada um pouco acima do morro e puxou Castle para lá.

Ao chegarem embaixo da árvore, suspiraram aliviados, mas logo começaram a rir um da cara do outro como crianças. Ambos estavam completamente ensopados. Os risos foram cortados pelo forte trovejar de um raio caindo no meio da planície, mas ainda muito perto deles. Eles arregalaram os olhos e viram que tentar abrigo ali não foi uma atitude muito inteligente, pois mesmo debaixo da árvore continuavam ainda muito expostos.

Kate avistou algo parecido com um pequeno celeiro mais abaixo e puxou Castle novamente. Correram o mais rápido que podiam, mas chegaram lá mais molhados ainda. Fecharam a pequena porta de madeira protegendo-se do grande temporal e do frio que começava a fazer ali.

Castle parou olhando para ela totalmente encantado. Kate estava linda toda molhada e sorridente. Fortes temporais não traziam boas lembranças para ele, pois imediatamente ele se lembrava da noite em que praticamente a perdeu, mas agora isso fazia parte do seu passado. Ela estava ali e viva embora não se lembrasse dele, mas isso era algo que Castle queria apenas esquecer.

Ele a beijou surpreendendo-a, mas dessa vez foi diferente para ela. Kate sentia mais do que nunca que precisava dele. Como homem. O homem que ela ainda não se lembrava mas que pertencia a ela. Ele a pressionou contra a parede de madeira daquele celeiro e ela gemeu contra os lábios dele ao sentir o tamanho do desejo com que ele a queria. Beckett o puxou para mais perto afundando seus dedos nos cabelos molhados dele enquanto seu corpo era completamente dominado por aqueles braços fortes. Ela aprofundou o beijo como se isso ainda fosse possível e ao sentir a língua dele dentro de sua boca deliciou-se sugando-a, gemendo mais uma vez. Deus, como ele estava com saudades de ouvir aquele gemido e acima de tudo de gemer juntamente com ela. Sua Kate.

O beijo continuou como se fosse a última coisa que iriam fazer na vida. Ela correspondia aos toques com a mesma intensidade e, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camiseta molhada dele, o arranhou levemente nas costas, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo pulsar. Então foi a vez de Castle atacar o pescoço dela com beijos, chupões e lambidas a deixando tonta. Ele deu continuidade à sua provocação aventurando suas mãos sobre a blusa colada na pele dela pela água. Kate gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele colocando brasas em sua pele e ele voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente.

As mãos dele escorregaram até os seios dela, passeando por cima deles com cuidado com se pedisse permissão e ela instantaneamente empurrou-se contra ele aperfeiçoando o contato ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a jaqueta que ele usava e puxava a barra de sua camiseta. Eles não pensavam em nada, apenas sentiam aquele momento louco e embriagador. E isso era o suficiente por agora.

Mais um trovão apagou todas as luzes da cidade deixando o lugar iluminado apenas com a penumbra daquela grande tempestade. Não havia luz o suficiente para se verem nitidamente, mas os toques e as carícias que trocavam mostravam a eles que ambos os corpos eram simplesmente perfeitos. Castle já estava sem a camisa e começou a desabotoar o jeans dela enquanto Carolline traçava beijos pelo seu tórax com aquela boca incrivelmente habilidosa.

Rick se afastou, deixando a calça aberta, puxando a blusa dela fora voltando a beijá-la enquanto ele acariciava um dos seus seios sobre o sutiã completamente encharcado, mas morno com o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Ele retirou aquela peça por inteiro e ao sentir pele com pele ele gemeu... ou foi ela. Não importava mais.

Eles foram se abaixando em sincronia até estarem deitados no chão de madeira do celeiro. Eles só não conseguiam parar. Kate estava embaixo de Castle mordiscando seu ombro e arranhando suas costas enquanto ele se dividia entre o pescoço dela e um dos seios. Ele estava tão embriagado com o gosto da pele dela que não percebeu quando a mão dela abriu sua calça com uma rapidez invejável até que sentiu aquele calor macio cercando-o e acariciando-o de leve. Castle puxou o ar com mais força. Realmente achou que ia desmaiar ali.

Ele resolveu retribuir o favor, abaixando um pouco mais a calça dela, mas ele não queria esperar mais para senti-la, então antes mesmo que terminasse de retirar aquele jeans por completo Castle direcionou sua mão para entre as pernas dela, tocando-a por debaixo da calcinha encontrando-a estimulada e quente exatamente como ele se lembrava. Carolline se contorceu ao toque, e um gemido de aprovação saiu de seus lábios antes que eles fossem novamente cobertos pelos de Rick.

Permaneceram nessa tortura deliciosa, beijando-se apaixonadamente, parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego, levando tudo à beira do limite de ambos. A decisão já estava tomada pelos dois , era muito tarde para parar qualquer coisa ali e só restava a eles tirar o resto de suas roupas, quando o celular de Carolline começou a tocar alto e forte próximo à sua orelha, fazendo com que eles parassem de se beijar e olhassem um para o outro, ofegando pesadamente.

- Eu... eu - Kate tentou falar, com a voz meio fraca e gaguejando.

- Me-lhor você atender... Pode ser Alex. - Castle respondeu com a voz rouca e incrivelmente sexy, passeando as mãos pelos cabelos dela, a acalmando.

Com dificuldade se afastaram, mas apenas o suficiente para que ela esticasse o braço buscando o celular em um dos bolsos da jaqueta molhada e esquecida de Castle que estava no chão ao seu lado.

- Beckett... – ela atendeu mecanicamente e então seu olhar se perdeu nos de Castle.

* * *

_TBC... xD_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Algumas horas antes...**

Matt estava muito revoltado pelo namoro de Carolline. Como não havia conseguido convencer a mãe de que isso era uma péssima ideia, o rapaz passava os dias o mais afastado possível da sua casa e também do restaurante, onde só ia para fiscalizar se estava tudo em ordem referente ao caixa e as compras para o lugar. Cada vez que ele se encontrava com Kate o clima era tenso e ela quase sempre baixava o olhar por não aguentar o olhar de indiferença que seu irmão lhe dava. "As coisas não precisavam ser assim", ela pensava cada vez que o via.

Aproveitando que hoje estariam sozinhos em casa, já que Carolline havia ido para o show com Castle, Heloísa aproveitou para conversar com seu marido sobre Matt. Logicamente Jimmy, seu esposo, já havia notado o comportamento doente do filho, mas decidiu não se envolver por achar que o filho não iria longe demais. Agora, ele havia mudado de ideia.

Heloisa e Jimmy já tinham começado a se exaltar com Matt tentando fazê-lo enxergar que não era certo o que ele estava fazendo. Nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento por Carolline ou seja lá qual fosse o verdadeiro nome dessa moça era errado. Matt também precisava manter sua parte no acordo, para o bem de todos e para o bem de sua irmã postiça. Ninguém ali ousava imaginar o quanto a verdade poderia afetar a vida que eles levavam e para complicar as coisas ela havia acabado de começar um relacionamento. Também não era justo com Castle que parecia ser um homem correto, sem contar em quanto tudo isso poderia prejudicar o pequeno Alex.

- Meu filho. Por favor, tente entender, é pelo bem de todos. – Heloísa falava com o tom mais amoroso possível. – Você é jovem, é bonito, com certeza vai achar alguém que te ame e...

-Não mãe! – Matt a interrompeu. - Eu sei que uma hora ela vai enxergar que ela me ama. Sempre foi ela mãe... Eu pensei que a Carolline me amasse, mas ela foi idiota o bastante para nos abandonar.

- Ela não era idiota Matt, nunca mais fale da sua irmã assim, ela era uma boa pessoa e se foi, mas agora o destino pôs outra Caroline na nossa vida e tudo tem que dar certo.

- Eu nunca consegui pensar em outra pessoa até aquele dia. O dia que você a trouxe de volta, ela está diferente. O jeito que ela me olha, o modo como ela fala comigo, até na forma como ela briga comigo eu percebo que ela também sente algo. O que eu sinto por ela é recíproco.

- Mas, Matt ela é sua irmã...

- ELA NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ! A SENHORA INVENTOU ISSO! PORQUE MÃE? PORQUE? – Matt gritava loucamente.

- Veja como fala com sua mãe, moleque. – Jimmy exigia respeito.

- Porque a senhora tinha que inventar que ela era minha irmã? – Matt o ignorava. - Ah, eu já sei, foi pra reduzir a sua culpa não foi mamãe? Por acaso a senhora pensou em alguém mais além de si mesma? Então não me peça para pensar em mais ninguém além de mim. Ela vai entender, uma hora ela vai me enxergar como o único homem para ela. É o nosso destino.

-Matthew, você tem que parar com isto! - o pai gritou com ele, farto de toda aquela ladainha. - Você é a culpada disto também Heloisa. Nossa filha se foi. Duas vezes, duas! E você deveria ter deixado assim! Se você tivesse me ouvido não estaríamos passando por todo esse inferno outra vez.

Heloísa, que já havia começado a chorar, correu descendo as escadas, saindo da casa em direção ao restaurante já fechado. O lugar onde ela sempre se abrigava para chorar, quando era preciso. Quando a dor e a saudade da época em que vivia com sua filha era demais para suportar. O fato de Kate estar sempre por perto, em vez de aliviar, só aumentava a dor de saber que sua verdadeira filha realmente nunca estaria lá.

- E você rapaz! – o velho senhor continuava a discussão. - Estou falando sério, deixe esta moça em paz! Estou farto deste seu comportamento!

- Porque você não faz um favor a todo mundo e continua sendo esse velho inválido, idiota e imbecil? Ou então morre logo de uma vez já que não quer e aceitar os fatos?

- Eu exijo respeito seu fedelho. - Jimmy estava extremamente irritado e sua voz já começava a falhar de tanta raiva. - Eu te juro Matt, se e-eu ver você olhando pra ela de novo ou tocando... – Jimmy endureceu mais ainda o olhar quando seu filho o encarou. – Sim, eu já vi você se aproveitando dela... Quando ela estava do-ente. Isso não é amor, Matt! Isso é uma doença, mas se você quiser ser esse maní-aco que você se tornou, vá em frente, mas não deixe eu ver. Porque se eu encontrar você tentando forçar uma situação com ela de novo... E-eu vou contar tudo, ouviu bem? Vou contar toda a ve-rdade para ela e aí s-im... Você nunca mais a verá. Você vai perdê-la para o resto da vida e mesmo que sua mãe me odeie até o fim dos meus dias... É exatamente isso que eu vou fa-zer.

- Faça o que você quiser, ela vai acreditar em mim. – o jovem se fazia de surdo para tudo que estava sendo dito. – Você sempre foi um ninguém pra ela enquanto eu sempre estive ao lado dela, inclusive ajudando aquele pentelho, que ela tanto adora, a nascer. Melhor você se acostumar logo com a ideia de aceitar isso, porque tudo vai dar certo entre a gente e a gente se casar, pai! – concluiu ele, dando as costas para o pai.

- Casar? Você está completamente louco! – o velho arfou. – Você está pior do que quando Carolline se foi, você tem... que pa...rar...

Matt também estava chegando ao seu limite e começava a andar para longe já estava perto da porta quando percebeu que o pai tinha ficado calado por um tempo. Ele se virou para encontrar Jimmy com uma expressão de dor e uma das mãos segurando o peito esquerdo.

-Pai...

Matt se virou para correr a seu pai para ajudá-lo, mas parou uns passos antes.

-Meu remédio... Matt vá buscar... Eu... mal - o velho pai estava com falta de ar, o problema do coração havia chegado ao seu limite.

Matt pensou em ir pegar a medicação por duas vezes, mas então percebeu que até que isto não seria tão ruim assim. Talvez ele tivesse menos obstáculos no seu caminho, era apenas, não fazer nada. Ele se afastou mais quando o pai caiu no chão, e então o olhou e esperou o homem agonizar até a respiração parar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele foi até o quarto dele, respirou fundo se sentou na cama e esperou. Depois de uns quinze minutos ele desceu, ligou para a emergência e fingiu estar em choque. Enquanto ele ligava, sua mãe entrou em casa, quase recuperada da briga, só para se desesperar em alguns segundos de novo. O seu marido estava morto.

* * *

**Horas depois...**

Castle e Carolline chegaram esbaforidos no hospital onde Ana e Karen tentavam consolar Heloísa da terrível tragédia. Os passos de Kate se desaceleraram quando ela viu a mãe naquele estado. Ali ela entendeu que seu pai, não apenas havia sido hospitalizado como haviam dito a ela pelo telefone, mas também que ele havia acabado de morrer.

Com dor no coração ela sentiu suas pernas falsearem e Castle apoiou uma de suas mãos nas costas dela para ajuda-la a sentar-se do lado de sua mãe. Carolline, semelhantemente a Beckett não era de fazer grandes escândalos, mas as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente por seu rosto era a prova da dor dilacerante que mastigava seu peito.

- Onde está Alex? – Rick perguntou baixinho para Karen, sabendo que nem Carol nem Heloisa ouviriam qualquer palavra de conforto naquele momento.

Karen levou o escritor até uma área mais reservada do hospital onde seu namorado estava com Alex no colo. Ninguém queria que o menino visse o escândalo que sua avó fazia, mesmo que ele precisasse entender o que havia acontecido com seu avô. Agora o filho de Castle dormia, cansado de brincar naquela pequena saleta dedicada à distração das crianças.

- Eu pego ele. – disse Castle, antecipando o passo. – Ele viu alguma coisa? Ele já sabe? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não... - falou Karen enquanto era abraçada por seu namorado. – Quando soubemos a notícia eu pedi logo para que Carlos o trouxesse para cá. Ele ainda não sabe sobre o tio Jim.

- Entendo... Obrigada por cuidarem dele... – falou Castle.

Rick caminhou de volta para Carol que apesar de tudo parecia haver conseguido acalmar sua mãe. Meio que mecanicamente ela observou Castle se aproximar juntamente com seu filho e uma dor invadiu seu peito. Com dificuldade, ela se levantou até eles pegando o menino nos braços e lutou com todas as suas forças para não acordar o menino em um acesso de choro.

- Eu acho melhor nós irmos para casa. Sua mãe precisa tentar descansar um pouco. – disse ele, falando baixo. – Você também,... Ka-rol...

* * *

Apesar de toda a relutância das duas mulheres, Castle conseguiu levá-las para casa, após deixar alguns papéis assinados no hospital. O corpo do Sr. Jimmy seria liberado por volta das 8 da manhã e encaminhado diretamente para o cemitério.

Chegando em casa, Heloísa, sobre o efeito de fortes sedativos conseguiu dormir enquanto Kate acomodava o pequeno Alex em sua cama. O clima ali estava tão pesado que ninguém ainda havia reparado na ausência do filho do casal. Matt simplesmente sumiu desde que a ambulância veio buscar o corpo de seu pai. Ele nem ao menos teve a dignidade de acompanhar a sua mão. Em vez disso, pegou a caminhote, e foi para um bar mais afastado onde resolveu afogar sua raiva em rum e whisk, impedindo o sentimento de culpa entrar em sua mente. Se é que algum dia ele viria.

- Obrigada, Castle... Você já pode ir... – disse Carolline com o tom de voz cansado.

- De jeito nenhum... – falou ele, resoluto. – Eu vou ficar aqui com você hoje...

Carol levantou o olhar e viu aquilo que sempre fazia pare do olhar de Castle para ela. Carinho, cuidado e acima de tudo amor. Imediatamente ela se encolheu contra o peito dele, chorando baixinho enquanto ele afagava suas costas e cabelos. Apesar de não ser tão próxima de seu pai, Beckett logicamente sentiu a dor da perda, especialmente por sua mãe. Inevitavelmente pensou em como seria perder um grande amor e nesse momento, seu coração se contorceu apenas em imaginar-se perdendo Castle.

Com dificuldade, ele a conduziu para o quarto convencendo-a a deitar-se. Ela trocou de roupa e já ia se aconchegar nos braços dele, quando percebeu.

- Sua roupa ainda está um pouco molhada, Rick.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

- Não, você pode ficar doente... – protestou ela já se levantando.

Carol remexeu dentro de seu armário e não demorou muito para ela retirar de lá de dentro um conjunto de moletom enorme.

- Nossa... de quem é isso? É gigante... – Castle falou, tentando relaxar alguma coisa naquela noite trágica.

- Era meu... – ela deu um sorriso fraco. - De quando eu estava grávida. Fiquei enorme, fiz um barrigão e só isso cabia em mim.

- Você deve ter ficado linda... Eu gostaria de ter visto... – falou ele entristecendo-se por ter sido privado desse belo momento.

- Quem sabe na próxima oportunidade... – ela disse, voltando para a cama.

- Definitivamente na próxima oportunidade... – afirmou ele, entrando no banheiro para se trocar.

Em poucos minutos Castle saiu vestindo apenas a calça daquele conjunto cor de vinho. Kate estava encolhida embaixo das cobertas soluçando baixinho a dor de seu coração.

- Hey... está tudo bem... – falou ele, deitando-se na cama enquanto ela se aconchegava nos braços dele. – Nós vamos superar isso.

- Obrigada, Rick... Eu não consigo imaginar o que minha mãe deve estar passando.

- Eu sim... – disse ele. – É a pior sensação de impotência que existe.

- Kate não é? – falou ela, abaixando o olhar.

- Não...você... – disse ele, tentando criar coragem mesmo sem saber se esse era o momento certo.

- Eu? Como assim eu?...

- Carol... Eu sei que talvez esse não seja o melhor momento, mas... Você se lembra de quando eu e você... Bem... nós estávamos lá ... bem no celeiro...

- Sim, eu estava com medo de você tocar nesse assunto...

Kate se afastou dele sentando-se na cama deixando que seus cabelos escondessem o seu rosto. Ele achou estranho a mudança repentina dela e então entendeu exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

- Carol... – chamou ele tocando-a nos ombros. – Por Deus, eu não estou falando disso...

- Não, Rick eu entendo... Vocês homens precisam e...

- Carol, love, por favor pare de falar. – disse ele virando o rosto dela para vê-lo. – Eu não sou assim. Eu nunca te cobraria nada. Muito menos isso, muito menos hoje.

Kate apenas deixou que uma lágrima rolasse de seu olhos. Alivio e alegria se misturavam naquele momento amenizando a dor da recente perda de seu pai.

- Desculpe, Rick... Eu não... Eu só estou tão cansada... – falou ela, sem saber para onde olhar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos descansar agora está bem? – disse ele puxando-a sobre o peito outra vez.

Em poucos minutos Beckett adormeceu. Rick porém ainda estava pensativo no que havia acontecido mais cedo. "Beckett", pensava ele, "Ela se lembrou do nome dela."

Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Será que ela estava se lembrando mesmo? Ou terá sido coincidência? Deus, ele já não aguentava mais tanta espera, mas agora havia a morte do pai para ela lidar. Seria justo jogar mais uma bomba sobre sua cabeça?

Perdido nesses pensamentos Castle acabou adormecendo sentindo o aroma dos cabelos de sua Carolline. Em poucos minutos, ele se sentiu despertar por um estalo vindo de dentro do quarto. Abriu os olhos devagar e logo se deparou com a silhueta de um homem parado à porta do quarto de Kate. Matt.

O irmão de Carolline exalava um cheiro forte de bebida que Rick logo pode sentir. Apesar do quarto estar escuro ele pode ver o homem fechar um dos punhos e ranger os dentes em forma de ameaça. Castle manteve o olhar fixo nele, enquanto seus braços a envolveram mais perto de seu corpo em uma espécie de proteção. Aquele homem não a tocaria outra vez.

- Você... – Matt falou sibilando como uma serpente. – É um homem morto...

Rick ouviu, mas não respondeu. A última coisa que queria era acordar Carolline e fazer algum escândalo ali. Respirou fundo, engolindo a própria razão até que subitamente o homem saiu do quarto. Ele teve medo e saiu imediatamente do quarto na direção do quarto de Alex. Logo viu que Heloísa estava ali abraçada ao seu neto em busca de consolo.

Rapidamente voltou ao quarto de Kate, antes que encontrasse Matt pelo corredor da casa. Nem precisava, Matt havia voltado para a rua. Castle se abraçou outra vez ao corpo de Carolline que dessa vez se mexeu encaixando seu corpo completamente no dele. E assim, ele finalmente dormiu serenamente assim como ela. O dia de amanha seria longo, muito longo.

* * *

C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M! XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

No dia seguinte todos acordaram com o sentimento de perda pesando em suas vidas. Castle se levantou mais cedo se dirigindo logo até o hospital para acompanhar a liberação do corpo antes de voltar para casa e buscar as mulheres daquela família. As duas vestiam seus trajes de luto, e Alex também estava vestido com um terninho preto em respeito à morte de seu avô.

-Oi amigão... – disse Castle, abraçando seu filho que estava mais quieto que o de costume. – Como você está?

- Estou triste, tio... – falou o pequenino. – A mamãe e a vovó não param de chorar. Não gosto que elas chorem.

- Eu sei, meu pequeno, mas elas estão tristes porque o vovô teve... que... – Castle parou sem saber o que continuaria a dizer.

- Ir pro céu... – completou o menino. – A mamãe me disse que lá é um lugar muito feliz, mas que a gente não pode ir lá de carro. Só quando o Papai do Céu chama a gente, aí Ele mesmo leva a gente no carro Dele. E tio, o carro dele é igual o do Batman... é invisível...

- Amorzinho, vamos ou a gente vai se atrasar. – Beckett falou com a voz entristecida. – E lembre-se do que a mamãe pediu tá?

- Sim, mama. – falou o pequeno, agora nos braços de Castle. - Vou ficar bem quietinho pra todo mundo poder se despedir do vovô.

Chegaram até o cemitério, onde o local já estava preparado, decorado com flores diversas e coroas que amigos e conhecidos daquela pequena cidade enviaram. No centro de toda a decoração e ao lado da cova, estava o caixão com o corpo do Sr. Jimmy.

Heloisa com dificuldade cumprimentou algumas pessoas, recebendo os pêsames de amigos e conhecidos. Sentou-se ao lado do caixão, e apesar de abalada, agia com calma devido àos efeitos do sedativo que Kate havia dado para ela.

A cerimônia foi simples e, pra não ser muito demorada, o padre fez uma pequena reflexão antes de ser aberto para aqueles que quisessem prestar uma última homenagem. Poucas pessoas falaram, Jimmy não era de muitos amigos, mas os poucos que ele tinha eram fiéis a ele em tudo. E então chegou a vez de Carolline discursar.

Devagar ela se aproximou do púlpito com o discurso em mãos. Apesar do luto, sua beleza permanecia intacta mesmo naquele vestido preto simples e cabelos arrumados delicadamente para trás. Colocou o papel sobre a bíblia, arrumou o microfone e quando ia abrir a boca, seu olhar se perdeu no horizonte.

O semblante de Beckett mudou e ela parecia estar vendo uma terrível assombração. Seu coração disparou e toda aquela calma havia ido embora e suas mãos agora tremiam junto com todo o seu corpo. Ela tentava falar alguma coisa, mas era como se sua voz tivesse se perdido assim como o controle de toda situação.

Kate olhava de um lado para o outro, mas todas aquelas pessoas ao redor dela e encarando-a a faziam ficar ainda mais desesperada. Rick que estava imediatamente ao lado dela, segurou uma de suas mãos e pode sentir o gelo que percorria sua alma por dentro. Isso chamou a atenção da ex-detetive e quando ela viu aqueles olhos azuis fitando-a, ela sentiu.

- Cas-tleh... – ela ofegou com uma expressão de dor, ao mesmo que caía no chão sentindo seu peito queimar.

Ele conseguiu apoiá-la para que não se machucasse. Castle a olhava perplexo e seu coração se desesperou ao perceber que ela simplesmente não conseguia respirar.

- Carol...Carol...o que você tem, love? Fale comigo...

Os olhos dela buscavam os dele em pânico, e todas as coisas pareciam distantes, sombrias e escuras. "Meu Deus, que dor é essa? Sinto que vou morrer!", Carolline pensava angustiada e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos. Castle a sacodia, mas era como se ele estivesse aos poucos desaparecendo e quanto mais ela tentava raciocinar mais a mente dela se perdia até que finalmente entre um arfar e outro tudo se apagou.

- Oh meu Deus, ela também não! – Heloísa gritou ao ver a filha imóvel nos braços de Castle.

* * *

_Rick me pedia para ficar com ele, não deixá-lo, mas eu estava tão cansada, meu peito ardia muito e eu queria apenas dormir. Dormir até que aquela dor passasse, até que minha mente apagasse os últimos acontecimentos da minha memória, até que eu não lembrasse do rosto dele olhando para mim daquele jeito. Dormir para sempre. Eu sentia como se algo estivesse saindo de mim. Só agora me dei conta de que era eu mesma.__Tudo foi ficando denso e as trevas e o silêncio pareciam me engolir até que o último fio de lucidez me trouxe a voz dele:_

_Eu te amo, Kate._

_Pensei se era um delírio dele ou meu, mas então ele repetiu e eu descobri que não era delírio de nenhum dos dois. Richard Castle me amava. Eu ouvi e aquela foi a última vez que senti meu coração bater forte. Depois disso mergulhei num abismo de estática e sombras apenas com vozes roucas ecoando ao longe algo que apenas sabia que tinha a ver com o meu com meu nome.__Aquela sensação era a pior que eu já havia sentido. Sentia minha vida se esvaindo e era como se eu pudesse ver tudo acontecendo ali comigo, só que eu estava do lado de fora do meu corpo. Ali eu podia ver Lanie trabalhando arduamente junto com outros paramédicos que eu não conhecia. Aquela máquina de som ritmado disparou e foi então que eu o vi. Castle também estava lá.*_

* * *

Kate abriu os olhos devagar, tentando entender onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Logo reconheceu que estava em um quarto de hospital e que também estava sozinha. Suspirou olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. As frequentes dores de cabeça, a perda da memória, os sonhos misteriosos e recorrentes que não tinham sentido nem explicação e agora isso.

Carolline não sabia explicar, mas naquele momento ali durante aquele funeral, foi como se tivesse sentindo toda sua vida passar diante de seus olhos. Só que havia uma coisa muito estranha em tudo aquilo: aquela não parecia em nada com a sua vida.

Automaticamente ela conseguiu se ver em outra roupa, um uniforme policial, e vários outros policiais fardados à sua frente. Havia também uma banda de musica, um caixão muito requintado e uma mulher que segurava uma bandeira chorando copiosamente. Tudo estava diferente, ela não conhecia aquelas pessoas, exceto... Exceto o homem que estava ao seu lado.

- Castle... – Carolline sussurrou ainda deitada naquela cama de hospital.

Sim, Castle sempre parecia ser a figura comum em todos os seus sonhos e visões misteriosas. Ela se lembrava de ter olhado para ele e então ter sentido a pior dor da sua vida, como se algo estivesse-a rasgando por dentro prestes a fazer seu coração explodir. Sem conseguir respirar, Carolline se deixou cair nos braços dele e como se tudo não pudesse ficar mais confuso e estranho ela se lembrava dele exatamente assim.

_- Fique comigo... Eu te amo..._

Aquela mesma voz que sempre ecoava em sua mente. A voz dele, com toda certeza, mas ele nunca havia dito isso para ela, talvez fosse a vontade de ouvi-lo falar aquilo que ela também sentia. Inconscientemente Carol passeou suas mãos sobre a cicatriz por entre seus seios. Nunca entendeu de onde tinha herdado aquela marca horrível.

- Que bom que você acordou... – a voz dele a fez virar a cabeça devagar.

- Hey Castle... – ela murmurou baixo e então se calou novamente.

Uma sensação de deja vu lhe invadiu a alma e ela teve a certeza de que aquilo já havia acontecido. Castle ali parado à porta de seu quarto, com um pequeno buque de flores coloridas. O coração dela começou a palpitar. Oh Deus, ela parecia estar ficando louca.

- Rick...

Castle entrou no quarto e finalmente se aproximou dela. O semblante abatido não amenizou sua beleza. Nada nunca conseguiria ofuscar isso. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, pegando as finas mãos entre as suas e ela sorriu calmamente abrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – falou ele acariciando o rosto dela.

- Sim... eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... – falou ela preocupada.

- Do que você se lembra?

- Eu... eu não sei. Eu me lembro de estar ali no púlpito e de repente tudo ficar preto.

- Você viu alguma coisa? – Castle tentava ajudar. - Sentiu alguma coisa? Você estava com uma expressão de dor...

- Sim, foi estranho... – disse ela passando novamente uma das mãos pelo meio dos seios. – Meu peito queimava sabe? Parecia que eu tinha levado um...

- Um tiro. – completou Castle e isso capturou o olhar dela imediatamente.

- Sim... Como... – Carolline disse admirada que ele parecia conhecer até mesmo suas imaginações.

- Carol... Ontem... Quando estávamos no celeiro. – Castle olhou em seus olhos e, criando coragem, continuou. – Antes de sabermos sobre o seu pai, quando o telefone tocou... Você se lembra do modo como você atendeu o telefone?

- Er... Alô? – falou Carol, sem saber onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Não... Você disse "Beckett". – afirmou ele.

- Beckett... – repetiu ela, achando familiar aquele nome, mas não sabendo de onde e então ela sorriu. – Eu não sei porque eu atenderia o telefone assim, Castle.

- Você sabe com a Kate se apresentou pra mim a primeira vez em que nos encontramos?

- Não...

- Detetive Kate... Beckett. – falou ele devagar, rezando pra que ela entendesse e voltasse para ele.

- Filha! – disse Heloísa adentrando o quarto juntamente com seu filho Alex.

Castle suspirou pesado e perdido. Parece que aquela conversa ficaria para depois. De novo.

* * *

Tudo pareceu ficar perdido sem o chefe daquela família. Heloísa tornou-se uma mulher triste, depressiva e vez por outra sentava-se longas horas na cadeira de balanço na varanda , chorando silenciosamente sua dolorosa saudade de seu companheiro por mais de 30 anos.

Matt também se tornou mais estranho do que sempre fora. Todos esperavam que agora ele como homem da casa fosse se tornar mais responsável, como na verdade ele era, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário. Frequentemente ele deixava sua parte pendente no restaurante e simplesmente desaparecia em sua caminhonete. Às vezes por dias.

Desse jeito tudo acabou ficando às custas de Carolline. Cuidar do restaurante, da casa, de sua mãe, de seu filho. Não fosse a ajuda de suas amigas e de Castle, que a orientou a ficar apenas como gerente do dinner, ela certamente teria terminado de enlouquecer.

Mesmo assim, dia após dia sua rotina ia se tornando cada vez mais cansativa. Kate estava emagrecendo, com o semblante apático e quando achava que finalmente ia desmaiar, sempre dava a desculpa de que estava indo ver sua mãe. Não queria que ninguém percebesse que ela estava ficando doente. Mais ainda. Não, ela não aumentaria o peso das preocupações que já estavam destruindo sua família. Até aquele dia.

Carolline simplesmente não conseguia levantar da cama. Tudo parecia estar lento demais e ela se sentia dentro de uma enorme bolha. Com todo seu corpo pesando mais do que uma tonelada, Kate se arrastou até o banheiro implorando para melhorar. Ela não poderia se entregar ao cansaço, à fadiga, à estafa mental e física que se encontrava. Mergulhou dentro de sua banheira, deitando-se e ligando o chuveiro sobre ela deixou que a água morna tentasse recuperá-la de tudo aquilo.

_Um forte calor, e ela ainda meio zonza sem entender muito o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Por todos os lados havia fogo, ela estava completamente nua em sua banheira e sua cabeça estava sangrando. Estava quente, era difícil respirar e quando ela se sentia completamente indefesa, ouviu alguém chamar por ela. Era a voz dele._

_- Kate! Você está aí? Kate!?_

Subitamente Carolline se levantou da banheira puxando o fôlego sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu rosto. Aquela sensação de que o lugar estava terrivelmente abafado ainda não havia desaparecido por completo. E então um arrepio frio lhe percorreu a alma lhe fazendo estremecer. Ele a havia salvado. Castle estava lá. Mas porque até mesmo em seus sonhos ele lhe chamava de Kate?

* * *

Durante o resto do dia ela se atarefou com todas as coisas possíveis, exagerando poderosamente no café para manter-se bem e no ritmo. Apesar da correria tudo ia muito bem até que Matt chegou. Ele passou por Carolline como se ela simplesmente não existisse e foi direto para o caixa pegar mais dinheiro. Antes que suas mãos alcançassem as notas ele sentiu a gaveta ser fechada bruscamente quase prendendo seus dedos.

Não houve palavras só a mais do que tensa troca de olhares. Matt a encarava furioso e Kate devolveu o olhar adicionando mágoa e decepção à sua expressão. Evitando um escândalo ali no meio do restaurante cheio de clientes, o irmão de Carolline partiu em disparada para a casa onde estava sua mãe. Kate respirou aliviada por ele ter saído de perto dela, mas Ana e Karen perceberam o clima entre os dois irmãos. Já não era segredo pra ninguém que ambos estavam se odiando.

Alguns poucos minutos de paz e logo Carolline ouviu gritos vindo do interior de sua casa. As três mulheres no restaurante saíram correndo imediatamente sem se importar em deixar o estabelecimento sozinho. Heloísa corria atrás de seu filho que seguia seu caminho sem dar ouvidos à mulher que gritava por ele em desespero.

- Matt! Matt meu filho, não faça isso!

Kate conseguiu alcançar sua mãe antes que ela caísse no chão perdendo o equilíbrio. A velha senhora chorava copiosamente e seu estado de nervos parecia estar visivelmente abalado. Ela murmurava palavras sem sentido e enquanto sua filha tentava acalmá-la, Heloísa falou mais alto.

- Carolline minha filha, ele levou todo o dinheiro que estávamos guardando pro Alex.

Diante da declaração Beckett sentiu seu sangue sumir. Não só pela perda do dinheiro de meses de economia, mas também por ter se dado conta de algo terrível. Alex, seu filho estava na escola e já devia ter saído há horas, mas diante de toda aquela correria e ainda mais com toda aquela confusão ninguém se lembrou de buscar o pequeno depois da aula. Que espécie de mãe se esquece de buscar o próprio filho na escola?

Com a ajuda de Karen e Ana, Heloísa adentrou a casa indo para o quarto em busca de calmantes. Kate ainda continuava paralisada no meio do jardim pensando no que fazer quando o seu celular tocou.

- Oi, love. Estou de volta à cidade e como a escola do Alex era caminho liguei pra avisar que estou levando ele pra casa.

Castle havia voltado para NY para os preparativos de Natal de sua casa. A ideia inicial era levar todos para Storm Rise e juntos passarem esse tempo ao lado de Kate. Entretanto, não sabia se era uma boa ideia bombardear a vida da pacata Carolline com tantas pessoas novas. Além disso, alguém poderia soltar a informação precisa antes de tempo e ele realmente não queria que ela soubesse por outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Ao ouvir notícias de seu filho, Carolline não aguentou e chorou de alívio e ao mesmo tempo de culpa.

- Carol? – disse Castle, ficando nervoso ao perceber que ela estava chorando. – Amor, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela não conseguia responder. Apenas procurou apoio em um dos degraus da escada de sua casa e sentou-se ali tremendo e com o telefone ainda em mãos.

- Carol, não se preocupe, nós já estamos chegando aí. Não desligue o telefone. – disse ele, acelerando ainda mais o carro.

Ela não conseguiria desligar, nem que quisesse. Não conseguia fazer nada com sentido ali. Minutos depois Alex adentrou o portão da casa correndo na direção dela imensamente feliz. Eles se envolveram num abraço apertado, mas logo o pequeno percebeu que sua mãe estava chorando.

- Mama o que a senhora tem? – perguntou o pequeno, com o rosto da mãe entre suas pequenas mãozinhas.

- Nada, meu amor. A mamãe estava com saudades. Só isso. – disse ela, disfarçando bem com um sorriso.

- Eu também estava com saudades, mama. O tio Castle vai me levar pra tomar sorvete mãe. Vem com a gente?

- Alex... – disse Castle, perdido. – A mamãe parece cansada, que tal a gente pedir uma pizza e comer aqui mesmo?

- Ahh, mas eu queria o sorvete da Era do Gelo...

- Claro que a gente vai, baby boy. A tia Karen está lá dentro, porque você não pede pra ela te ajudar a trocar de roupa enquanto a mamãe mata a saudade do tio Castle?

- Obaaa! Tia Karen, Tia Karen... – disse o menino, subindo correndo pelas escadas.

Carolline virou para Castle e não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. Ele se abaixou até ela e a abraçou deixando-a chorar o quanto queria em seus braços. Ela o apertava com força, estava nervosa, tremia muito e vez por outra tossia em busca de fôlego.

- Love... – disse ele, depois que ela pareceu se acalmar. – Me diga o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?

- A minha vida está desmoronando, Castle e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu consigo aguentar.

O escritor se amaldiçoou lembrando-se que se ele tivesse sido sincero com ela desde o começo, ela não precisaria estar passando por tudo aquilo.

- Você está tremendo. Precisa descansar, não vamos sair hoje e...

- Não, o Alex vai ficar arrasado. Pelo menos quero ver meu filho feliz.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, o menino veio correndo devidamente arrumado e perfumado de mãos dadas com Karen. O sorriso que Kate abriu quando viu seu pimpolho saltitando pela escada foi a prova de que isso era o que ela realmente precisava. Um momento de descontração com os amores de sua vida.

* * *

*Trecho de I remember: Need_for_Fic/single/?p=1202413&t=4706137

TBC...COMENTEM!XD


	27. Chapter 27

_olá meninas! então gente i'm really, really sorry pela longa demora por este capitulo, mas é que achei que ele precisava de algo mais. e pior de tudo eu nao sabia o que era esse algo mais. kkkkkkk então depois de muito queimar as pestanas sobre ele, e perder o sono e ir dormir de madruga finalmente está pronto! _

_esperamos que vcs gostem e se não gostarem por favor mantenham a amizade por que esse foi de longe o capitulo mais desgastante que eu ja fiz, mana josy já estava nervosa comigo também hahaahah ... and guess what? ficou um cap gigante! xD_

_so cut the crap...here we go! _

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Os três se acomodaram no carro indo em direção à sorveteria. Alex sempre muito animado cantava as novas musiquinhas aprendidas na escola. Kate tentava se animar com o pequeno, mas estava se sentindo exausta demais até mesmo para rir. Castle observava tudo com muita atenção.

O ambiente onde a sorveteria era tranquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo animado para as crianças brincarem. Algumas mesas ficavam do lado de fora dando aos pais o privilégio de acompanharem o brincar de seus filhos no playground.

Castle se acomodou com Caroline e Alex num lugar mais reservado. Todos pediram porções extras de sorvete e comeram em silêncio exceto pelo fato de Alex sempre insistir em brincar com o sorvete no caminho da colher até a sua boca. Quando o menino se afastou os adultos tentaram conversar.

- Amor, quer conversar sobre o que está incomodando você? – falou Castle, arrumando o cabelo dela que caía sobre seu rosto.

- Não, já passou. Vai ficar tudo bem. – falou ela encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não... Me diga o que é... Se eu não puder ajudar, pelo menos me deixe ficar preocupado junto com você.

- Castle não é nada, deixe para lá.

- É o Matt não é? Ele voltou? Fez alguma coisa? Ele machucou você?

Silêncio.

- Castle, por favor. Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa está bem? – falou ela, passando a mão pelo rosto dele. – Me beije, estou com saudades.

Eles se beijaram longamente o tanto o que o ambiente familiar da sorveteria permitia. Houve pouca conversa, concentraram-se em relaxar naquele abraço trocando carinhos como um simples roçar de lábios e o deslizar das mãos entre os cabelos um do outro.

- Amor... Eu estava pensando... Sobre o Natal... Eu queria que você conhecesse a minha família.

- Nossa, Castle! Eu iria adorar! Quando elas chegam?

- Er...na verdade eu queria que você fosse a Nova Iorque comigo.

- Nova Iorque. – os olhos dela brilharam, mas seu coração se entristeceu. – Eu tenho vontade de conhecer, mas não Castle, eu não poderia ir. – disse, arrumando-se na cadeira.

- Porque não? – perguntou ele, entristecido.

- A minha mãe... Ela... Nós estamos passando por um momento difícil

- Mais um motivo pra vocês irem. Uma viagem pode fazer bem a vocês. Distrair um pouco, conhecer novas pessoas.

Carolline não entendia porque, mas a cada minuto que passava ia gostando menos da conversa. Era como se um medo, na verdade, um terror invadisse a alma dela, mas ela não saberia explicar por que.

- Não, Castle! Eu já disse que não!

As pessoas olharam assustadas com a mudança repentina de comportamento do casal. Kate se levantou rápido indo em direção ao filho. Brincou com o pequeno, arrependida de ter gritado com Castle na frente de todos. Ele não merecia isso e ela não era assim. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Alguns minutos e Kate sentiu as mãos de Rick envolverem sua cintura puxando-a de encontro ao corpo quente dele.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele, beijando os cabelos dela. – Eu não queria deixar você nervosa.

Carolline virou-se escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e o abraçando mais forte.

- Eu sinto muito, Rick, eu não devia ter gritado com você. Sinto muito mesmo, você não merece isso. Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Está tudo bem. Já passou. Eu já esqueci o que aconteceu.

- Eu queria muito conhecer sua família. Mas eu não quero sair daqui, eu tenho medo, eu não sei. Eu sinto que meu lugar é aqui agora, perto da minha mãe.

- Kate... esqueça. Tudo bem, nós podemos planejar outra coisa.

Kate. Oh droga, ela se enrijeceu.

- Me perdoe... Carol...

- Tudo bem, Castle. – disse ela abaixando o olhar. - Acho que devíamos ir. Está ficando muito frio aqui.

- Que tal tomarmos um chocolate quente pra encerrar a noite? – disse ele, tentando animá-la outra vez. - Ouvi dizer que o daqui é muito bom!

Castle não queria que de alguma forma o clima terminasse tenso entre eles. Em quase três meses que ele havia se aproximado dela tanta coisa já havia acontecido que ele tinha realmente medo de que isso a afetasse emocionalmente visto que fisicamente ela já se demonstrava bastante abatida. Sim, ele estava percebendo a perda de peso dela, o semblante decaído, as olheiras em torno dos seus olhos. Seu olhar parecia cada vez mais triste e cansado, mas ainda assim, brilhava cada vez que o via. Ele já não via a hora de lhe contar a verdade.

* * *

Agora já mais relaxados, os três voltavam pra casa. Carolline descansava sua cabeça em uma das janelas do carro enquanto Alex brincava no banco de trás entre os materiais que Castle havia trazido de NY. Durante o término do lanche, Kate puxou assunto novamente sobre os preparativos do Natal e combinaram que Martha e Alexis viriam passar a data com eles. Rick ficou animado com a ideia, imaginando que isso ajudaria a preparar o terreno para contar toda a verdade para ela.

Kate também ficou feliz por finalmente poder conhecer a família de Castle de que ele tanto se orgulhava em falar. Isso significava que o compromisso deles estava ficando mais sério, não que ela tivesse alguma dúvida de que seu relacionamento com ele era pra valer. Apenas procurava segurar as rédeas do seu coração apesar de quase já não existir nenhuma. Também achava que seria um bom momento para aliviar a sua família de todo drama e obscuridade que estavam vivendo. Esperava que sua mãe gostasse da família de seu namorado.

* * *

Faltava apenas uma semana para o Natal e a cada dia que passava Castle parecia ficar mais desesperado para contar a verdade para Kate. Ele esperava que o clima mais descontraído e alegre das festividades o ajudassem a criar mais coragem.

Naquela tarde, eles tiraram o dia para ir à cidade grande mais próxima comprar os presentes de Natal. Passaram a tarde toda se divertindo. Castle insistiu em comprar um vídeo game para Alex, sem que o pequeno soubesse, apesar de ele estar mais empolgado do que a criança, comprando um nintendo Wii e alguns jogos. Comprou também alguns rolos extras de fotos para a câmera de Alexis e uma edição de luxo de colecionador dos DVDs de Harry Potter para a filha , assim como uma jaqueta muito bonita. Para Marta, ele comprou um jogo de colar, brincos e anéis. Para a mãe de Caroline, um jogo de echarpes de cashimir. Um perfume para Karen e outro para a mãe dela. Eram pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida agora.

Kate quis comprar botas, que combinavam com a jaqueta que Castle havia comprado para Alexis, para dar de presente para a garota. Estava muito ansiosa para conhecê-la, nervosa na verdade, mas algo lhe dizia que se dariam muitíssimo bem. Ela comprou ingressos para um show que Karen queria ir com o namorado, um conjunto de porcelana para Ana e uma cesta de banho para sua mãe. Não sabia o que comprar para Martha, mas em um estalo, quase como que em um flashback ela pensou que Martha adoraria um broche de pequenas esmeraldas formando um lindo besouro verde que ela tinha visto em uma loja.

Castle sumiu com Alex alegando que iam até banheiro e depois comprar algo para comer, enquanto Carol escolhia o presente para a mãe dela. Isto também deu tempo para ela achar jogo de protetores de livros para a estante nova dele. Alex tinha pedido para ela comprar uma camiseta do Iron-man para ele dar de presente para o "tio" Castle, assim eles poderiam andar parecidos quando fossem ao parque. Foi difícil achar aquilo no shopping. O menino ainda tinha pedido para a mãe comprar um vaso de flores para a sua vó, já que ele tinha quebrado um que ela tinha a algumas semanas jogando bola dentro de casa.

Castle e Alex se empenhavam na missão de achar presentes para Carol. Alex quis dar uma pulseira linda com as iniciais dos três, gravados em volta da pulseira prata com pequenas pedrinhas levemente coloridas. Castle, arriscou levar um par de brincos de ouro branco e um vestido de festa vinho, que só em pensar nela usando aquele vestido com aquele decote, estava fazendo-o passar mal. Ainda com a ajuda de Carol, ele comprou presentes para mandar para Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny e as crianças .

Final de tarde todos estavam bem cansados e aproveitaram para jantar por ali mesmo e voltaram felizes para casa. Parece que toda aquela sombra de tragédias e tristezas estava começando a ficar para trás. Claro que ainda sentiam a perda do pai de família, mas isso era algo que precisariam superar.

* * *

Hoje era um dia especial. Castle precisou ir outra vez até sua família em NY trazendo algumas muitas caixas para preparar a enorme festa que seria seu primeiro Natal com Carolline. Entretanto, ele resolveu tudo mais rápido possível e voltou a sua mais nova cidade preferida.

Carolline estava ansiosa por reencontrá-lo também. Estava na varanda de sua casa, com os cabelos presos levemente no alto da cabeça deixando o restante dos fios espalhados caindo pelos ombros emoldurando seu delicado rosto. O vestido esverdeado era discreto, mas combinava com a cor de seus olhos e acompanhava a sua silhueta deixando-a sexy na medida certa. O perfume especial acompanhado do par de brincos pequenos completava o visual simples, mas sedutor.

Por volta das 7 da noite o carro dele chegou e o coração dela perdeu a sensatez. Ela desceu as escadas correndo feito uma adolescente dando apenas tempo de ele descer do carro com um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Imediatamente ela se lançou nos braços dele com todo o seu corpo como se fizesse anos que não se viam. Faziam apenas dois dias.

- Feliz um mês de namoro. – disse ele, abraçando-a sentindo todo o cheiro dela invadir o seu corpo e então lhe entregou as flores.

Ela recebeu, dando um sorriso ao sentir o aroma das pétalas e sem dizer palavra nenhuma encostou seus lábios nos dele. Castle percebeu que eles estavam úmidos e levemente salobros. Percebeu também que eles estavam trêmulos e então se afastou.

- Caroll... – ele disse percebendo que ela estava chorando. – O que você tem...

- Nada...não é nada... Eu apenas... Tive medo... – disse ela, sem encará-lo.

- Medo de que?

- De nada... É bobagem... Eu só ando muito nervosa é isso... Não é nada sério. – ela ainda quis disfarçar.

- Se está deixando você nervosa então pra mim é sério. Me diga do que você está com medo?

- Medo de que você não voltasse, medo de que você esquecesse de mim, assim como eu esqueci de quem eu era...

- Amor, não... Eu nunca poderia me esquecer de você. Eu vou amá-la para sempre. Sempre, nunca esqueça disso.

E ali estavam finalmente aquelas palavras. Benditas palavras.

- Você me ama? – falou ela, surpresa evitando um sorriso.

- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Sim, Carolline, eu te amo. Nunca poderia não amar você.

Ela se encostou no peito dele e o abraçando com força, pediu sussurrando.

- Diga de novo...

- Eu te amo...

_"Eu te amo Kate... fique comigo... eu te amo.."_

A voz dele ecoou na mente dela e Carolline o encarou. O olhar dela era questionador, surpreso. Essa voz, a mesma voz, era ele. Sim era ele. Mas que coisa louca. Ela não o conhecia, não antes daquele dia em que ele a chamou de Kate. Mas ela se lembrava, dele, antes... Como podia ser isso? E aquelas palavras, ele... Aqueles sonhos... não eram sonhos... Eram...suas memórias?

Carolline estremeceu. Não aquilo não podia ser verdade, se fosse ele fosse alguém do seu passado, ele falaria. Sim, diria a ela porque sabia o quanto era importante ela se lembrar. No começo até que não, mas agora eles estavam mais próximos, ela confiava nele e ele poderia lhe contar qualquer coisa. Não, ele não teria coragem de esconder isso dela... Tantos pensamentos em tão poucos segundos a estavam deixando-a zonza. Não, nada disso poderia ser verdade. Castle fazia parte do seu presente, do recomeço de sua história. Era isso que ela queria viver, nisso que ela deveria se concentrar.

Kate o beijou dessa vez por completo, puxando os lábios dele para mais perto. Ele a apertou forte contra seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo mais ainda. Eles trocavam carícias, brincavam com a língua um do outro e sem que percebessem as mãos deles começaram a aventurar-se pelo corpo de cada um. Uma das mãos dela escorregou por entre eles e chegando até o zíper da calça de Rick apertou a região, fazendo-o gemer ao mesmo tempo em que ele beliscava um dos seios dela por sobre o vestido.

A rua era escondida pelas árvores do jardim da casa e o carro estava ocultando-os de forma que quem estava na casa conseguia vê-los, mas não o que estavam fazendo. Com a sensação de que eram os únicos ali, ele a pressionou contra o carro e ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos quentes dele invadindo as pernas dela sem qualquer cerimônia até encontrar o tecido de sua calcinha. Carol também meteu a mão por dentro da calça dele fazendo-o ofegar até que ambos ouviram aquela voz pequena vindo na direção deles.

- Tio Castle!

Oh, droga, eles ainda estavam no meio da rua. Afastaram-se, organizando-se antes que o garotinho pudesse encontra-los naquela situação particular. Beijos e abraços de saudade trocados, os três saíram para curtirem o jantar na cidade vizinha.

* * *

O restaurante japonês estava lotado. Kate estava preocupada se haveria mesa para eles três. Alex adorava os bolinhos de arroz e aquele lugar tinha uma ala só para crianças se divertirem em segurança. Deixando o pequeno aos cuidados de uma das tutoras, Rick se dirigiu até a recepcionista que pediu a eles que a acompanhassem. Seguiram por uma porta estreita deixando o alvoroço para trás.

- Nossa eu não sabia que essa parte também pertencia ao restaurante.

- É... digamos que aqui seja uma passagem secreta para outro mundo. – disse sorrindo para ela. Ela apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

Finalmente entraram no salão onde havia apenas uma mesa para dois, bem no centro do ambiente repleto de flores e candelabros compondo uma decoração tipicamente oriental. Kate ficou maravilhada com a beleza e a doçura daquele lugar. Seu coração disparou, suas pernas estremeceram momentaneamente e em sua mente pensou se tudo aquilo era realmente só para ela. A voz suave do seu amor tirou-a dos seus pensamentos

- Espero que tenha gostado. – ele riu com um brilho radiante no olhar.

Beckett concordou e, tirando os sapatos, ambos sentaram-se à mesa. Saboreavam a comida, vez por outra um servindo o outro, degustaram a bebida e a agradável companhia. Ambos estavam plenos em uma romântica felicidade. Realmente os pensamentos anteriores sobre ele agora não faziam sentido para Carolline. Castle jamais mentiria ou mesmo ocultado nada dela. Isso era impossível.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – disseram juntos e sorridentes.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, acomodando-se de maneira confortável, puxando-a para os seus braços. Ele aspirou o aroma dos cabelos dela, acariciando seus delicados braços e com uma das mãos levantou o rosto dela para beijá-la. Calmamente as bocas se moviam, traçando caminhos conhecidos, mas que sempre encontravam novos sabores. Estavam em paz, um clima perfeito e então ele se lembrou que tinha um presente.

- Carol... – disse ele retirando uma pequena sacolinha de veludo vinho de dentro do bolso. – Sabe a nossa conversa, o que você me perguntou, mais cedo...

- Sim...

- Eu não quero que você tenha nunca mais dúvidas sobre isso. – disse ele colocando o veludo sobre as mãos dela. – Sempre que olhar isso, lembre-se de mim...

Carol abriu a sacolinha devagar e em sua mão caiu um delicado e fino colar de ouro branco, com um pingente cravejado de brilhantes formado por letras unidas como se tivessem sido escritas à mão.

- Always... – ela sussurrou, maravilhada com o brilho delicado daquela jóia fina.

- Sim... – disse ele pegando o colar e colocando no pescoço dela. - Quando você tiver medo de ser esquecida, ou mesmo de achar que eu não te amo, lembre-se de que sempre você vai estar na minha mente e no meu coração.

Ele levantou-se tomando-a pela mão e a beijou com um amor intenso. Começaram a dançar suavemente ao som da música ambiente enquanto ele sussurrava "eu sempre vou amar você" no ouvido dela. Ela respondia baixinho, com seus olhos fechados, descansando sua cabeça nos ombros dele, vivendo o momento mais romântico de sua vida.

- Eu te amo, Rick. – ela disse, perdendo-se naqueles profundos olhos azuis, continuando a suave dança. – Essa é melhor noite da minha vida. Obrigada por me fazer me sentir a mulher mais especial do mundo.

Ele a beijou outra vez, até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego. Separam as bocas, mas os corpos ainda deslizavam um contra o outro seguindo o ritmo da canção.

- Castle... – disse ela brincando com a gola da camisa dele. – Eu sinto muito, mas não consegui comprar nada para você.

- Você não precisa... – falou ele, notando que ela estava envergonhada. - Você já é meu melhor presente.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim eu queria te dar uma coisa. – falou ela mordendo o lábio inferior. – Na verdade, não é uma coisa. É mais um segredo.

- Um segredo? – falou ele curioso.

- Sim, eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém.

Frase por frase as palavras iam escapando uma a uma de sua boca. De uma forma natural e sem rodeios, Carolline foi falando de seus sonhos, suas visões entrecortadas, seus piores pesadelos. Falou das noites em que não conseguia voltar a dormir, pois a imagem do corpo da mãe banhado em sangue era demais para ela conseguir lidar e que então chorava silenciosamente até que seu corpo fosse vencido pelo cansaço. O coração de Castle perdia as batidas, suas mãos estavam começando a suar e vez por outra sua boca se abria tentando encontrar palavras que ele não sabia se conseguiria pronunciar.

- Às vezes tudo isso me parece lembranças de outra vida. Às vezes é como se eu simplesmente já te conhecesse. – ela riu alto. – Isso é loucura não?

Rick parou olhando fixamente para ela sem conseguir continuar a dança. Suas pernas amoleceram, seu estomago mudou de lugar e ele não acreditava nas coisas que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele queria falar mais, perguntar mais, saber porque ela achava que já conhecia ele. Ela se lembrava? Aquilo eram lembranças sim, ele reconheceu todos cenários descritos ainda que confusamente. Mas ele também estava lá? Ela sabia? Ela sabia?

- Sr. Castle? – disse uma das monitoras trazendo Alex consigo. – O seu filho está pedindo para ir para casa.

A resposta ficaria para depois.

* * *

_TBC... comments?!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Gente...perdões a demora! Ouçam a a música! Leiam e comentem! Sem mais!_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

letras. mus. br / missy - higgins / 241189 / traducao . html

Castle saiu do restaurante com uma Kate sorridente do seu lado direito e um Alex sonolento praticamente dormindo em seu braço esquerdo. Organizaram o garotinho no banco de trás, entre caixas e livros que o escritor trazia de Nova Iorque para sua nova casa. Parecia que cada vez menos ele pensava em morar em outro lugar que não fosse ali. O menino lutava bravamente contra o cansaço até que se distraiu com um dos pertences disponível ali. Em pouco tempo, completamente entediado, finalmente adormeceu.

O silêncio reinava enquanto ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos no caminho de volta para casa. Carolline descansava tranquilamente sobre o ombro de Castle com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. A noite havia sido romanticamente perfeita, claro que não o suficiente para matar toda a saudade que sentia dele. Céus, ela estava cava vez mais dependente dele, mas agora que ele lhe falara tudo aquilo durante o jantar e que ela havia falado dos seus segredos para ele, se sentia incrivelmente mais leve.

Em contrapartida, Castle se sentia incomodado até o íntimo de sua alma. Ver que Carolline se lembrava de todas aquelas coisas e a forma como ela descreveu cada uma de suas memórias... Tão alheia à dor que aquilo tudo lhe causou de verdade. Sim, havia a dúvida nos olhos dela, havia a confusão, havia até mesmo a curiosidade de saber o que significava tudo aquilo, mas não havia a dor, o peso, o sentimento de culpa, o desejo de vingança que a cegava fazendo-a, muitas vezes, não ter amor à própria vida.

Isso ele via em Carolline. A vontade de ser feliz, o desejo de viver. Não que Kate Beckett não tivesse isso, mas o brilho dela era frequentemente ofuscado pelas feridas colecionadas durante toda sua vida. Com Carol era diferente. Ela tinha essa parte que faltava. A fé nas pessoas apesar de ter perdido suas lembranças. Ela tinha de volta a confiança nos outros, que a fazia acreditar no amor de sua falsa família, no amor de Castle e na esperança de que um dia poderia ser feliz.

Duas pessoas tão iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente diferentes. Eram como gêmeas siamesas presas uma dentro da outra, mas aos poucos cada uma foi sendo formada de um jeito diferente. Kate Beckett, resultado de uma grande mágoa, da perda de uma pessoa amada, com a ignorância dos responsáveis. Isso mudou o foco de quem ela era, tornando-a alguém que coloca seus sentimentos em segundo plano, que não recua, não tem medo. Uma mulher de muitas maneiras extraordinária. Uma pessoa determinada, que tem plena consciência de seu poder sobre as outras pessoas, muitas vezes manipulando as coisas a sua volta para seus devidos fins, promovendo a justiça para os outros ainda que nunca alcance para ela.

"_Nessa nova vida ela não precisa de uma arma para se defender... não precisa se expor ao perigo para viver e acima de tudo... não tem o fantasma da morte de sua mãe para lhe assombrar todas as noites. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. É como se ela tivesse tido a chance de recomeçar."_

A voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça apertou o seu coração. E se fosse mesmo melhor assim? E se realmente fosse melhor para ela esquecer seu passado rodeado de suspeitos, cenas de crime, e casos não resolvidos como o pior de todos para ela. O assassinato de sua mãe.

Carolline não tinha a mesma carga pesada, emocionalmente falando que Beckett tinha. Era mais como uma frágil menina no corpo de uma bela mulher. Insegura, romântica, delicada, sensível e a acima de tudo sonhadora. Sim, ele via isso cada vez que os olhos dela brilhavam para ele. Ela não tinha aquele mesmo bloqueio que a detetive tinha de não permitir que ninguém invadisse sua vida pessoal, especialmente a sentimental. Por não ter um passado para lembrar, Carol era mais leve e por seu presente ser curto, as únicas barreiras que ela tinha eram as impostas por sua família postiça, que a protegiam exageradamente temendo que as outras pessoas e, principalmente, ela descobrissem o mundo de mentiras que ergueram ao seu redor.

"_Mas ela não escolheu isso." – _a própria voz dele lhe atingiu como um pensamento e ao mesmo tempo como lembrança. – "_A Kate Beckett que eu conheço nunca fugiu da verdade por mais terrível que ela parecesse." _

O que ele deveria fazer? Deus, o que realmente ele deveria fazer? Sua mente e seu coração se degladiavam dentro dele mesmo.

"_É muito ruim você não se lembrar das coisas...Tudo o que eu sei foram coisas que contaram 0para mim. Eu poderia realmente acreditar em qualquer coisa."_

A voz suave de sua musa ecoou em sua mente, como se aquelas palavras tivessem acabado de serem pronunciadas, o deixando mais confuso ainda. Estava nas mãos dele mudar tudo em sua nova vida. Trazer à tona seu passado com toda aquela carga emocional que viria com ele... Kate não merecia passar por tudo isso de novo. E ninguém poderia garantir que ela acreditaria em sua versão dos fatos.

"_Eu amo minha família, sou louca pelo meu filho... mas, às vezes..."_

Castle inclinou o rosto, acariciando os cabelos dela com sua boca, enquanto permanecia pensativo, porém atento à direção. Como o cheiro dela lhe fazia bem. Ele a queria de volta, a queria por completo, mas acima de tudo ele a queria bem.

"_Eu só queria ser a "Kate" de alguém..."_

A voz dela ressoou em suas lembranças novamente e isso o partiu novamente em dois. Sim, ele poderia fazer isso. Fazer com que ela se sentisse exatamente assim como ela era. A Kate dele. E ela não precisaria lembrar das coisas ruins por causa disso. Ela não precisava das antigas lembranças. Ela precisava ser feliz.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir pra minha casa? – falou ele após estacionar o carro em frente à casa de Carolline. - Eu prometo me comportar.

- Não, não quero deixar minha mãe sozinha aqui. . – falou ela, cansada, mas aparentemente estava relaxada. - O Matt pode aparecer e eu não sei como as coisas ficariam.

Era exatamente esse o medo dele. Matt voltar e, em seu estado de loucura, tentar algo contra Kate ou contra seu filho.

- Eu posso ficar, se você quiser. – se ofereceu Castle.

- Não, Castle. Sério, não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – disse ela, dando uma piscadinha para ele.

- Espere... – ele a segurou pelo braço antes que saísse do carro. – Faz dois dias que não nos vemos e...

Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos naquele clima tenso de quem não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Finalmente Castle riu, dissipando aquele peso.

- Não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite? – disse ele, mudando completamente o que ia dizer, se inclinando para ela.

Kate riu e tomou os lábios dele suavemente em um beijo agradavelmente longo. Sentia falta da boca daquele homem, da língua quente acariciando a sua, do cheiro dele impregnando suas narinas... Dos gemidos que ele deixava escapar naturalmente enquanto desfrutava do gosto dela.

Castle terminou o beijo e a abraçou forte, respiração descompassada, coração acelerado. Sim, ela mexia com ele, mas havia outra coisa naquele momento. Ele queria mais tempo com ela, queria poder conversar e colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas já estava tão tarde e ela parecia estar tão cansada, apesar de ainda sufocantemente bela. Podia esperar mais aquela noite. Sim, amanhã a conversa entre os dois seria muito longa.

- Castle... Eu tenho que ir. – disse ela, triste por precisar sair do abraço dele. – Preciso abrir o restaurante cedo amanhã. Vou esperar ansiosa você chegar.

- Eu amo você, Carol. – afirmou ele, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dela até tocar o seu colar.

- Always... – sussurrou ela.

- Always... – ele confirmou. – Nunca duvide disso.

- Não irei. – falou ela dando um último beijo nele.

Ela abriu a porta do carro enquanto Castle pegava Alex já dormindo entre os papéis.

- Acho que ele está crescendo rápido demais! Está cada vez mais pesado.

- Ora, Castle, toda criança precisa crescer.

- Ele não precisa. Eu não cresci... – disse Rick. Kate riu e o menino se mexeu.

- Filho, o que você tem aqui? – disse Carol, pegando o papel que o menino tinha em mãos.

- Mama... – murmurou o garotinho sonolento.

O mundo parou para os dois adultos. Foi como se um grande soco atingisse o estômago do escritor e Carolline sentiu seu sangue sumir quando ambos processaram ao mesmo tempo o que o pequenino segurava. Era uma foto. Uma foto de Castle. Uma foto de Castle e ...

- Castle... – arfou ela com a gravura em mãos. – O que...

- Carol, eu... – Castle estava petrificado.

- O que significa isso... – disse ela, sentindo sua mente rodopiar rapidamente.

-Carol, eu... Eu posso explicar...

- Mas essa aqui não sou eu... Eu não me lembro dessa foto e...

Castle não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente estarrecido.

- Essa é... a... – ela virou a foto e viu a resposta ali nos olhos dele. – Meu Deus!

Ela se afastou levando as mãos à cabeça, tentando encontrar forças para fazer com que qualquer coisa ali fizesse algum sentido em sua mente. As palavras começaram a borbulhar dentro dela, crescendo uma a uma como se fosse esmagá-la. Deus, ela queria gritar, precisava de ar e então começou a se libertar de tudo o que a queimava por dentro.

- Foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim, Castle? – bradou ela, virando o corpo com violência. - Porque eu sou igual a ela?

Rick permanecia horrorizado, com o semblante cadavérico e Alex apertado contra seu peito. Sua mente não funcionava mais e, mesmo que funcionasse sua voz não sairia. Sim, era uma foto de Castle beijando o rosto de uma mulher que sorria alegremente para a câmera. Kate.

- Eu deveria imaginar! - Todos me avisaram, mas eu simplesmente não quis ver! Você era perfeito demais para ser real! – cobrindo o rosto banhado em lágrimas, tentando não acreditar.

- Carol, por favor... Eu sou real...

- Você não conseguiu resistir à fantasia de tê-la de volta e achou que eu pudesse suprir sua necessidade? Você achou que poderia ter as duas?

Carolline estava descontrolada demais para raciocinar em suas próprias lembranças.

- Não, claro que não! Carol, eu... Você não está entendendo...

- Me dá meu filho. – ela o interrompeu gritando insandecida. – Me dá meu filho, Castle!

Ele devolveu o menino que se assustou com os gritos da mãe e agora estava chorando. Castle estava sem fôlego e não sabendo o que fazer vomitou tudo de uma vez na inútil esperança de não vê-la se afastar.

- Kate! Você é a Kate!

Ela parou no caminho das escadas. Não suportava mais ouvir aquele maldito nome. Respirou fundo e fechando os olhos, disse entre os dentes, sem virar para trás.

- Meu nome é Carolline...

- Não! – foi a vez dele a interromper. – Você é a Kate! Kate Beckett é o seu verdadeiro nome. Essa é a sua verdadeira vida! Eu... – ele pensou, antes de completar. – Eu sou o pai do seu filho.

Carol estremeceu diante da assombrosa revelação. O que diabos significava tudo aquilo?

- Castle... - ela respirou um segundo e respondeu, voltando-se para encontrá-lo. – Eu não sei o quanto você bebeu, mas eu me chamo Carolline, essa é a minha vida e eu não posso ser a sua Kate.

A frieza na voz dela partiu o coração dele.

- Kate... Eu... – murmurou ele. – O Alex, ele...

- Olha. – disse ela, com uma repentina e assombrosa calma. - Eu sei que você ama o Alex, mas isso não te dá o direito de chegar e dizer que você é o pai dele sem provas. Isso é uma brincadeira do mais péssimo gosto, mesmo para um escritor.

- Não é brincadeira, Kate... Era isso que eu...

- Por favor, Richard isso acaba aqui. Vá embora e não me procure nunca mais.

Castle estava sem chão. Seu estômago dava voltas e seu coração colapsava dentro de seu peito. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era observá-la dar lhe as costas, subindo os degraus e desaparecendo pela grande porta de madeira. Desaparecendo para sempre de sua vida.

Com dificuldade, Carolline se recompôs o suficiente para organizar seu filho. Ela deitou-se com ele sobre a cama, acalentando-o em seus braços, buscando seu próprio conforto com seu menino. Seu coração continuava apertado, dando fortes batidas contra seu peito. Sua cabeça rodava, sua mente e pensamentos desalinhados de sua própria realidade. Que grande golpe ela havia sofrido e ainda tentava entender o porque de tudo aquilo.

Alex finalmente dormiu e Kate o depositou sobre o colchão, arrumando-o entre as cobertas, e ao lhe dar o beijo de boa noite, ela quebrou. Nos últimos dias havia se acostumado a fazer aquele gesto quase todas as vezes ao lado de Castle. Ela virou-se para abafar o choro e não acordar o filho, mas acabou se deparando com o que mais queria evitar. Para ela, aquela era a prova da traição de Castle.

A foto responsável por tudo aquilo estava ali, em cima da cômoda do quarto de Alex, bem diante de seus olhos. Com as mãos trêmulas ela pegou aquele pequeno retângulo em mãos e desligando a luz foi para seu quarto. Fechou a porta devagar apoiando o próprio corpo sobre ela, sentindo o peito arder e a garganta começar a queimar, enquanto seu rosto era palco do dilúvio de todas as suas emoções.

Uma dor, um assombro, um horrível sentimento de perda. Uma desculpa. Um peso que lhe tirava as forças lhe derrubando a alma. Uma bolha que lhe roubava o fôlego e ao mesmo tempo enchia o seu peito de ar como se quisesse fazê-lo explodir. Seu mundo tremia, girava, e sentindo-se tonta, deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Puxou os joelhos para perto e permaneceu fazendo a única coisa que tinha algum sentido para ela.

No início era um choro preso, mais como uma respiração entrecortada pelas navalhas que lhe açoitavam por dentro. O ar entrava difícil e saía apressado como se o próprio corpo dela evitasse ser alimentado de vida, ou mesmo, de esperanças. Depois, finalmente se liberou, deixando rolar volumosamente por sua face o medo que brotava mais e mais a cada batida daquele coração apavorado. Aquele pulsar em seu peito doía. Soava como tambores dentro dela, com o típico desespero de uma vítima diante de seu mais temido predador. Ela e o seu destino.

Entre um arfar e outro ela encarou a foto em suas mãos longamente, em uma espécie de sadomasoquismo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela procurava forças para amaldiçoá-lo e odiá-lo, sofria ao ver o seu grande amor tão feliz ao lado de outra mulher. Ela ainda não conseguia raciocinar nas palavras dele para ela. Não, ela nunca poderia substituí-la, ela nunca poderia ser dele. Era a Kate que ele queria, não Carolline.

- Eu sou uma idiota! – ela brigava consigo mesma. – Sou uma grande idiota!

Carolline observava o sorriso no rosto dele. Era o mesmo sorriso que ele dava para ela, aquele mesmo que fazia seu coração saltar e se derreter todas as vezes que se encontravam, agora fazia seu rosto desfigurar-se banhado pela dor de uma grande mentira.

- Estúpida! Estúpida! Como eu pude achar que seria a única? Ele nunca vai esquecê-la, nunca!

Realmente ela achava que não ia conseguir lidar com tudo isso. Um fio de lucidez passou dissipando aquele desejo de morte de dentro dela. Seu filho. Alex precisava dela e não tinha culpa de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido em tantas entrelinhas. Mesmo assim, ainda era muita coisa para digerir e pensar naquilo a fazia querer arrancar seu coração de dentro de si com as próprias mãos só para parar de sentir aquela terrível dor. Richard Castle havia mentido para ela.

Ficou nesse vai e vem de maldições até que suas lágrimas secassem e não tivessem mais emoções para serem liberadas. Para ela agora só existia a dor da solidão de um coração vazio. Levantou-se roboticamente de acordo com o que suas dores lhe permitiam se mover. Caminhou devagar até a mesa de cabeceira. Precisava de algum alívio ainda que momentâneo e então depois ela daria um jeito para que ele se tornasse permanente.

A luz da rua adentrava seu quarto e envolvidos por aquela imensa escuridão, dois comprimidos repousaram em uma de suas mãos, sendo reconhecidos apenas pela textura e a certeza de que eles sempre estariam lá. Lentamente aquele líquido semi-frio, disponível ao lado de sua cama, levou a medicação para seu interior dando a ela apenas alguns minutos remanescentes daquele sensação terrivelmente ruim.

Tirou os sapatos, a roupa e de maneira suave a seda de sua camisola amoldou-se ao seu corpo. Já embriagada pelo efeito da droga, deitou-se, se cobrindo na tentativa de que aquela peça acolchoada leva-se para longe não só o frio de seu corpo, mas também aquela sensação gélida que ameaçava congelá-la por dentro. Em poucos minutos, entre um piscar e outro de suas pálpebras, Carolline adormeceu, fazendo um sorriso perverso formar-se nos lábios daquele homem na janela que sempre a observaria.

* * *

_TBC..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Girls... desculpem a demora mas eis aqui cap novo. Fomos boazinhas nesse...ou não..._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

O vento frio que entrou pela janela não lhe incomodou. Sua mente estava longe vagando por lugares onde ela tinha a certeza de que nada ali era de verdade. Ela ouviu passos andando ao seu redor, mas não conseguia olhar ninguém a sua volta. Viu pessoas andando ao longe, pessoas sem face, mas que de algum jeito ela devia conhecer. Elas sorriam, acenavam como se a chamassem para compartilhar com ele boas novas de grande alegria.

De repente aquele ruído se tornou mais alto e ela sentiu uma respiração extremamente próxima. Era um vapor quente, familiar, mas que ainda assim a assustava porque havia grande urgência naquele ofegar. O homem tocou o seu rosto e ela se arrepiou. As mãos másculas eram firmes e grosseiras e o que deveria expressar carinho agora a estava machucando. Bem, talvez não fosse de propósito.

Carolline olhou para as pessoas ao longe, e os semblantes sorridentes foram substituídos por expressões de desespero e medo. Elas choravam, acenando para ela como se chamassem o seu nome e ela podia ver no terror em cada um daqueles olhos que ela própria estava em perigo.

Ela tentou se mover, mas seu corpo não respondia. Estava paralisada e as mãos daquele homem sem face começaram a descer pelo corpo dela arrepiando desconfortavelmente a sua pele. Em mais um movimento ela achou que estava livre, mas então desmaiou sendo amparada pelos braços fortes daquele desconhecido.

Como se tivesse saído de seu próprio corpo, Carolline se viu naquela cena, e seu vestido antes claro era manchado cada vez mais pelo carmesim enquanto nada mudava a não ser o frio que ela sentia. Era intenso, congelante, chegando-lhe a cortar os sentidos. Uma gota gelada caiu em sua face empalidecida e ela não sabia de onde vinha, nem a quem pertencia, mas sabia que com certeza aquilo era uma lágrima. E então como um passe de mágica, em um susto, do seu sonho ela despertou.

* * *

Assustada, com o coração batendo mais rápido do que deveria bater, Kate Beckett, ou melhor, Carolline acordou perturbada em sua cama. Suava frio, e sentando-se passou as mãos pelo rosto afundando-as entre seus cabelos. Suspirou. Olhou para seus lençóis desarrumados, sua camisola havia saído do lugar e agora suas pernas estavam descobertas. Talvez por isso ela tremesse.

A janela do quarto estava aberta, e o vento balançava as cortinas. Ela não se lembrava de ter aberto, mas no estado em que ela se encontrava nem mesmo tinha certeza que as havia fechado. Levantou-se meio dopada ainda, mas a maior parte de si consciente o suficiente para lembrar de que Castle a havia traído. Pelo menos na mente dela. Sentiu a brisa fria da madrugada e a luz da lua tornou-se confidente de suas lágrimas silenciosas, até que o sol as aquecesse.

Cega em seus sentimentos não percebeu a sombra que se movia devagar em seu quarto, abrindo a porta com cuidado e saindo sorrateiramente dali sem que ela notasse. Ainda não era o momento para os planos que ele tinha em mente. Paciência era sua maior qualidade, ou pelo menos a única que ainda lhe restava.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Karen e Ana chegaram para seu expediente de trabalho como de costume e encontraram o dinner ainda fechado e acharam isso estranho. Acharam ainda mais estranho quando viram aquele homem sentado em um dos degraus como se tivesse sido atropelado repetidas vezes durante toda a madrugada. Cabelos completamente desalinhados, olhos fundos e o semblante desfigurado com o terror e o cansaço ainda estampados por sua face.

- Seu Castle! – falou Ana, chamando-o de volta de algum lugar por onde sua mente pairava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O olhar dele atravessou o corpo de Ana e pairou diretamente sobre Karen como se um lampejo de esperança, ainda que fraco o atingisse naquele exato momento.

- Karen... Eu preciso falar com você! – falou ele olhando também para a mãe da menina, como se pedisse permissão, e antes que sua voz ameaçasse falhar. – Por favor, é urgente...

Ambas se entreolharam pensando que talvez Rick estivesse preparando algum tipo de surpresa que quisesse combinar sem que Carol soubesse, mas o olhar de aflição e o cenário de derrota que seu corpo exibia mostrava a elas que não era sobre isso que ele queria conversar. Recebendo autorização da mulher mais velha, Castle fez a jovem entrar em seu carro, e seguiram em direção à enorme mansão dele.

* * *

A voz era insistente e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Heloísa já estava chamando sua filha há alguns minutos, mas ela não respondia. Carolline sempre era extremamente pontual e agora já passavam das nove da manhã e ela ainda não havia acordado. Aquela senhora já estava começando a se preocupar.

- Filha? – chamou mais uma vez. – Carolline?

A jovem de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos devagar, como se eles estivessem esquecido como era estar executando sua tradicional função. Sua cabeça doía e o brilho da luz do dia era como navalhas atravessando seu cérebro.

Heloísa trouxe uma bandeja com café, um suco e alguns biscoitos que havia acabado de assar. Ela tentou puxar algum assunto com sua filha, mas a jovem Carolline parecia extremamente cansada.

- Eu nem vi a hora que vocês chegaram ontem. Como foi o passeio com o Castle? – perguntou ela animadamente.

Só de ouvir o nome dele, Carolline sentiu como se uma cãimbra atingisse seu coração apertando o seu peito. Mas ela não queria falar sobre isso, seriam horas de perguntas as quais ela não tinha a mínima condição de responder mesmo que soubesse quais eram as respostas. Tentou fingir naturalidade falando brevemente que o encontro havia sido "muito bom."

- Que bom minha filha... – Heloísa continuou usando o mesmo tom anterior. - Você é jovem, linda e tem um garotinho maravilhoso que precisa do exemplo de um pai. Eu não conheço muito do Rick, mas pela forma como vocês dois interagem, parece simplesmente que foram feitos um para o outro. Vocês simplesmente se completam! Ele parece te amar e te respeitar muito. Vai dar um excelente marido para você.

As palavras de Heloísa eram suaves, recheadas de boas intenções, mas isso estava matando Carolline por dentro. Era exatamente isso que ela temia pensar, era toda essa coisa de "felizes para sempre" que ela queria esquecer porque há apenas algumas horas atrás, todo seu castelo de conto de fadas tinha ido sido despedaçado pela dor da desilusão. Procurava um jeito de fazer sua mãe parar de falar sem ser indelicada.

- Porém, não foi sobre isso exatamente que eu vim conversar com você, minha filha.

Graças a Deus. Qualquer outro assunto, seria bem vindo naquele momento. Kate olhou para ela e contemplou a alegria registrada no tom de voz de sua mãe espalhada pelo rosto da velha senhora. Fazia quase um mês que não via sua mãe realmente sorrir.

Heloísa precisava se desligar um pouco. A casa já não faz bem para ela. Já fazia uma mês e, ainda assim, ela sempre achava que ia ver seu esposo sentado na varanda ou vendo tv na sala, ou mesmo escrevendo naquele diário que ele não deixava ninguém tocar. Nem mesmo ela. Além disso, a ideia era ela rever sua irmã, Tereza que ficaria muito contente em recebê-la.

Ao falar o nome da irmã, Heloísa encontrou o olhar questionador de Carolline, mas conseguiu desconversar. Disse que a filha não se lembrava porque Teresa havia saído da antiga cidade deles quando a menina ainda era muito pequena. Chegou a ir visitá-la algumas vezes, mas seu marido não se dava muito bem com sua irmã, e Carol, a verdadeira Carol, sempre foi mais apegada ao pai.

Kate suspirou entristecida, lamentando o fato de nunca ter se relacionado bem com Jimmy, seu pai nessa nova vida. Comentou com sua mãe, mas ela desconversou, lhe garantindo que o homem havia mudado desde o acidente. Mas que ele a amava muito e que ela nunca deveria duvidar disso.

"_Eu te amo, Carol... Nunca duvide disso..."_

As palavras de Castle ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos em um suspiro. Parecia que essa dor não ia passar nunca. Carol estava com muitas dúvidas. Por um lado, sabia que sua mãe tinha razão sobre Castle. Mas ela não sabia o que havia acontecido na noite anterior então seu julgamento poderia também estar errado, assim como o dela estava. E ainda tinha aquele história maluca de que ele era o verdadeiro pai do Alex. Ela tinha medo de que se isso fosse mesmo verdade, ele quisesse tirá-lo dela.

Mesmo faltando ainda três dias para o Natal, Heloísa viajaria depois do almoço, aproveitando que as estradas estariam mais livre e a viagem seria mais tranquila. Heloísa percebeu que a filha estava com o semblante demasiadamente entristecido, mas Kate esclareceu que a época do ano a deixava emotiva.

Com o assunto meio encerrado, Heloísa apresentou os cinco embrulhos de presentes para o Natal, pedindo expressivamente que só fossem abertos no dia exato. Um jogo de tabuleiro para Alex, de heróis claro, um vestido de verão para Kate, branco com pequenas flores laranja ao fundo, uma linda bermuda cargo verde escura para Rick, e como ela não conhecia Martha e Alexis ela comprou um jogo de pulseiras para ambas em uma charmosa loja da cidade.

Ela saiu do quarto, dando um longo e demorado beijo em sua filha e deixando-a descansar foi até o quarto de Matt, deixando sobre a cama dele, uma linda camisa de seda. Ainda tinha esperanças que o filho melhorasse e voltasse, mas era uma praticamente uma ilusão. Passou pelo restaurante, deixando os presentes de Ana e Karen assim como para o namorado da menina que já fazia praticamente parte da família. Partiu logo em seguida para sua longa viagem, com os planos de voltar em poucos dias.

Carolline já não era muito fã de comida nos dias normais de sua vida, então naturalmente não tocou no alimento que sua mãe havia deixado permanecendo assim até por volta do fim da tarde. Alex passou o dia na excursão de Natal da escola e a professora se encarregou de deixá-lo em casa por volta das seis.

Na hora do jantar, Karen entrou devagar no quarto de Carol, com uma bandeja em mãos com um café, algumas frutas, pães e algo mais. Um lanche, em vez de comida de verdade, talvez tivesse menos chances de ser rejeitado. Sua amiga estava encolhida sobre a cama, com um semblante abatido e inconsolavelmente entristecido. Nunca a havia visto assim. Pelo menos não depois que ela conheceu Castle.

- Eu trouxe isso pra você, Carol... – sussurrou ela não querendo assustar a jovem.

- Obrigada, Karen, mas realmente estou sem fome.

- Não estou falando disso, irmã.

Karen se aproximou colocando a bandeja sobre o colo dela e logo ela viu. Era um pequeno papel dobrado, onde estava escrito o nome dela, com a letra que ela já conhecia muito bem, dos livros autografados e das declarações de amor escritas nos guardanapos sobre a mesa, aos quais ela sempre guardava com muito carinho. A letra de Castle.

"_Por favor, nos dê outra chance. Eu posso explicar tudo para você. Ainda te amo. Always."_

Perdendo todo o controle que ela conseguiu reunir durante o dia, chorou copiosamente segurando aquele papel entre as mãos.

- Carol... Eu não sei o que aconteceu amiga, mas acho que você deveria pelo menos conversar com ele. – tentando encontrar palavras de conforto.

- Ele falou com você? – perguntou ela, com a voz abafada.

- Não... Ele me disse que se alguém precisava saber toda a verdade era você.

- Não há nenhuma verdade, Karen. Ele acha que eu sou a tal Kate, porque eu sou igual a ela. Por isso ele se interessou por mim. Para ele eu sou apenas a lembrança viva dela.

Carol puxou a foto de debaixo do seu travesseiro mostrando para a amiga e seu olhar se acendeu em horror. Agora ela conseguia entender perfeitamente o Carolline estava pensando. Não poderia existir tamanha semelhança. A mulher da foto parecia ser pouca coisa mais nova, um pouco mais forte que Carol, maquiagem leve, mas um sorriso que fazia o coração de qualquer um se alegrar.

- Oh meu Deus, vocês são realmente iguaizinhas. – Karen teve que concordar. – Agora eu entendo você, Carol. Mesmo assim, ainda acho que ele está arrasado demais para alguém que não gosta de você.

- Quando você o viu?

- De manhã cedo, logo que cheguei. Parece que ele passou a noite toda aqui, parecia um filhote de cachorro abandonado. Ele ainda estaria aqui, mas conhecendo você como eu conheço sabia que você não iria querer falar com ele hoje e o convenci a te dar esse tempo. Mas muito acho que vocês deveriam conversar.

- Talvez... Talvez amanhã. Mas não me sinto preparada, entende? Tenho medo do que ele possa me falar, eu não sei. Estou assustada, ele me disse que era o verdadeiro pai do Alex. E se ele quiser tirá-lo de mim? Eu não suportaria.

- Não acho que ele vá fazer isso, porque, primeiro, ele não é louco. E segundo, eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você, independente de isso da Kate aí, eu acho que o que ele sente é real.

- Não sei Karen, aconteceu tudo muito rápido, ainda não tive tempo de processar todas as informações... – disse ela, passando a mão sobre 'Qos cabelos – Estou confusa, com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo algo dentro de mim diz que eu deveria confiar nele... Mas realmente não sei.

- Tive uma ideia... E não aceito não como resposta. – disse Karen, com um tom de suspense no ar. – A mamãe vai cuidar do Alex hoje.

* * *

Ambas entraram no local, já sentindo a animação do pub recém-inaugurado. Em uma mesa pouco iluminada, o garçom havia trazido um refrigerante para Carol, e uma dose de vodka para Karen. Carol olhou para o copo a sua frente, seu intimo pedia algo mais forte, algo mais forte para aliviar a dor que estava por dentro. Karen comemorou, quando Carol chamou o garçom pedindo uma dose também para ela. Era isso que ela tinha em mente, uma noite de "bebidas e conversas". Ambas precisavam disso.

Uma dose, duas, três e Carol ainda tentava entender da onde ela havia uma resistência tão grande a destilados. A quarta dose havia acabado de ser degustada, quando uma música mais animada tomou conta do recinto. Uma pequena e meio tímida pista de dança podia ser localizada do outro lado do pub.

- Vamos dançar! – disse Carol, puxando Karen em um impulso atípico.

Carol caminhou dançando lentamente até o meio da pista, em sua mão a quinta dose de vodka. Ela havia gostado disso, e aparentemente o seu corpo também. Um homem se mexendo no ritmo da música, foi até ela, timidamente, como se pedisse permissão para dançar com ela, para corteja-la. Karen enfiou o rosto entre as mãos, isso não estava nos planos. Aquilo daria muito errado. Muito errado mesmo.

Apesar de estar alta por causa da bebida, esse não era o perfil de Carolline. A proximidade exagerada daquele homem estava começando a lhe incomodar. O plano era uma noite entre garotas e isso com certeza não incluía um cara invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

- Qual o seu nome? – o homem entre risos e movimentos invasivos.

Carolline pensou e não respondeu afastando-se. O rapaz era alto, forte e ninguém poderia negar que ele também era muito bonito, mas ela não queria aproximações. O nome de Castle ainda pulsava muito forte em seu coração.

Voltou com Karen até o balcão servindo-se, contra a vontade da amiga, de mais algumas doses. Se a proposta da bebida era fazê-la esquecer, isso não estava funcionando. Talvez alguns shots de tequila, resolvessem o problema. Karen começava a se arrepender da programação da noite. Carol não conseguia se controlar e ela tinha medo de que em pouco tempo começasse a não responder por si mesma.

Caminharam juntas até o banheiro e apesar de estar tarde da noite, Kate não parecia fazer nenhuma questão de ir embora. Enquanto aguardava a amiga do lado de fora, Karen viu uma movimentação estranha ali. Era um grupo de rapazes no qual o líder parecia ser o tal cara que abordara Carolline. Não pareciam ser pessoas de boa índole, e pelo visto nem pertenciam àquela mesma cidade.

- Encontrei a garota perfeita pra gente se divertir hoje! – dizia o jovem empolgado. - E acreditem ela é mais gostosa do que todas aquelas outras juntas!

A próxima coisa que Karen ouviu foi o grito de euforia do grupo como se tivessem saindo para uma caçada. E a presa seria Kate.

- Carol! – disse ela esbaforida, quando a amiga saiu do banheiro. – Precisamos ir embora, agora!

- Karen? Tá maluca? Agora que estamos começando a nos divertir. – disse Kate, completamente fora de si.

- Carol, você não entende...

- Então esse é o seu nome, bonita moça? – falou o homem, subitamente ao lado delas.

- Desculpe, mas já estamos indo embora. – falou a menina, puxando insistentemente o braço da mulher que parecia ter fincado no mesmo lugar.

- Sério... – disse o homem, em tom de desdém, planejando a armadilha. – Mas ela não parece que está de saída. Vamos dançar, Carol?

Karen entrou em pânico ao ver que Kate havia entrado completamente na onda daquele sujeito. Ao longe, ela pode ver os amigos dele comemorando e fazendo gestos obscenos. Oh Deus, elas estavam realmente encrencadas.

* * *

_TBC... comentem :)_


	30. Chapter 30

CHEGAMOS EM MAIS UM CAP MENINAS! ENJOY IT! :exc:

* * *

**Chapter 30**

O coração de Castle saltava descompassadamente enquanto ele enfiava o pé cada vez mais fundo no acelerador. Ele se perguntava quando a estrada havia ficado tão imensa daquela forma. Em tempo record, apesar de não ser um exímio conhecedor daquelas curvas, ele chegou ao lugar que estava procurando.

- Onde ela está? - disse Castle esbaforido vendo uma Karen apontar nervosamente para a pista.

Carol dançava sorridente com o rapaz que não poupava mãos sobre o corpo dela. A expressão dela estava diferente, como se fosse outra pessoa. Aquele ali não era o estilo de Kate, muito menos o de Carolline. Ele continuava a observá-la, pensando no que deveria fazer até que finalmente entendeu o que via no rosto dela por detrás daquele belo sorriso e excesso de bebida. Mágoa.

Ela não o havia visto ainda. Continuava tentando se concentrar no rapaz a sua frente na tentativa de esquecê-lo, permitindo certos avanços e toques em partes menos importantes do corpo. Assim, braços, cintura e quadril eram constantemente dominados pelas mãos maliciosas daquele homem que apesar estar tentando seduzi-la, era ele quem estava sendo seduzido por ela.

Cada movimentos exageradamente colado no corpo de outro homem o sufocava, mas ele não poderia ir simplesmente lá. Ao que parece pelo menos no quesito provocação a lembrança de Kate Beckett em Carolline ainda era muito forte. Esperava algum sinal, qualquer que fosse ele para fazer o que seus punhos já não aguentavam mais esperar.

Ela virou de costas para o homem, passeando as mãos pelos cabelos que estavam grudados em sua pele, exalando o seu perfume e atiçando ainda mais o desejo tanto de quem estava perto, quanto de quem estava longe. Castle não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e então ela o viu.

A troca de olhares foi instantânea e, como sempre, fulminante. Kate continuou a dança mas agora se insinuava para Castle torturando-o enquanto ele a via deslizar o próprio corpo pelo corpo de outro homem. Num movimento distraído de Beckett, os lábios do homem encontraram os dela esmagando-os com força em um beijo agressivo. Logicamente, Kate se debateu, empurrando-o, mas ele era muito forte.

- Solte ela! – Castle gritou, avançando na direção deles.

- Não se meta, cara! Não vê que estou me divertindo? – falou o homem rindo.

- Mas ela não. – falou o escritor, mais perto.

Isso sem querer distraiu o homem que afrouxou o aperto ao redor de Kate que não deixou escapar a oportunidade. Puxou o braço do infame para si desequilibrando-o e dando uma joelhada no estômago e um golpe com os dois punhos no meio de suas costas enviou o individuo direto ao chão, arrancando um alto "oh" da multidão e parando instantaneamente a música. Quem diria que haveria tanto poder naquela aparentemente frágil mulher.

Os amigos do homem caído se aproximaram fechando um círculo ao redor do escritor e da ex-policial. Kate ainda estava imóvel com toda a situação e Karen olhava horrorizada a cena. De onde vinha toda essa habilidade que Carolline tinha em lutar?

O rapaz no chão levantou-se indo pra cima dela, mas Castle foi mais rápido ficando entre eles e acertando um soco no nariz do homem que agora estava sangrando. A confusão estava armada e haveria mais troca de socos quando os dois foram impedidos por alguns policiais que adentraram o lugar. Aparentemente aquela gang de arruaceiros já estava sendo procurada pela polícia que seguia o rastro de roubos e ataques violentos contra mulheres por onde quer que eles passavam.

Quando a multidão se dissipou, Castle procurou quem lhe interessava de maneira urgente. A encontrou conversando com um dos policiais e ele correu para perto, percebendo pela linguagem corporal dela que aquela conversa a estava deixando muito mais tensa. Chegou perto rapidamente a ponto de conseguir ouvir alguma coisa.

- Nós fizemos um treinamento juntos na academia e disputávamos o primeiro lugar. Ela ganhou lógico, nos tornamos bons amigos, mas com o tempo perdemos o contato. Passei um tempo fora do país e quando voltei recebi a noticia de que ela havia sido dada como morta, mas o corpo nunca foi encontrado. Me desculpe, mas é que realmente você se parece muito com ela.

O oficial da lei se afastou e Carolline se virou para afastar toda aquela historia maluca de sua mente, mas acabou encontrando o olhar de Castle. Se entreolharam alguns segundos e como sempre não haviam palavras para descrever toda a intensidade daquele olhar. Ele a desnudava sem palavras, ele a conhecia e com de toda a confusão em sua mente, ainda não havia parado para pensar o quanto tudo aquilo poderia ser verdade. Não, ela não queria parar para pensar porque aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

Ela andou até o bar pedindo outra dose de bebida, mas antes que o álcool chegasse novamente à sua boca ela sentiu o pequeno copo ser arrancado de suas mãos. Olhou furiosa para o ser atrevido que também era corajoso o suficiente para fazer isso. Castle.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Castle?

- Você não pode beber assim...

- Ah não? E posso saber porque? Não me lembro de você ser meu pai.

- Achei que eu fosse seu amigo...

- É exatamente o que somos. – ela disse em tom de desdém, pegando de volta a bebida em cima do balcão. Até onde eu me lembro, essa é a minha vida, não seu brinquedinho particular.

Isso revirou a alma de Castle por dentro. As mesmas palavras ditas por Beckett estavam sendo repetidas por Carolline e pelos mesmos motivos.

- Você está tentando se esconder... – disse ele, mudando a postura. - Você está apenas com medo de descobrir quem você é.

- Você não me conhece, Castle... – falou ela bruscamente. - Você acha que sim, mas não me conhece.

- Você pode ser feliz, você merece ser feliz, mas você tem medo.

Ele voltou a tocar em sua mão, dessa vez, devagar. O olhar dele era insuportavelmente constrangedor e ela se viu completamente sem forças para debater.

- Por favor, apenas, pare. – disse ele, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, precisando urgentemente de ar por senti-lo tão próximo. Ele correu atrás dela, seguido por Karen, chamando por Carolline, mas mesmo em longos saltos ela caminhava muito mais rápido do que eles dois. Rick apressou o passo fazendo-a finalmente parar quando a segurou pelo braço.

- Me solte, Castle! – ela gritou, libertando-se. - Porque você não me deixa em paz?

- Kate, por favor... eu...

- Pare Castle já chega, eu cansei disso! – disse ela, tapando os ouvidos com as próprias mãos. -Meu nome não é esse! Eu não sou essa mulher! Você quer me deixar louca? Não vai conseguir!

Realmente ela achava que poderia pirar a qualquer momento. Estar perto dele a levava a um êxtase incomum, perturbador, e estar sem ele, apesar de pouco tempo, a estava levando a um inferno que a estava matando por dentro. Carol tentava se afastar dele depressa, mas tudo o que via era a confusão de luz, sons de carros na auto-estrada e a voz dele ainda chamando por ela.

- KATE! - gritou Castle, com a voz atravessada por uma dor que ele não conseguiria suportar.

Um movimento rápido a fez chocar-se de volta contra ele impedindo-a de se atingida por um caminhão baú semi - desgovernado que ultrapassava todos os limites de velocidade e da compreensão humana. O ar ainda rodopiava ao redor deles, os cabelos dela ainda esvoaçavam pela fúria daquele veículo fora de controle que desapareceu na escuridão, e os corpos, um colado contra o outro tentavam simultaneamente reencontrar seu ponto de equilíbrio.

Não houve troca de palavras, apenas ele a sentiu consciente ou inconscientemente se apertar mais em seu abraço. Ele a apertou com mais intensidade podendo sentir claramente a força do coração dela contra o dele enquanto o som daquela fria buzina típica daquele veícula ainda ensurdecia seus ouvidos.

- Você está bem? – falou ele ainda em seu medo.

A voz dele a fez tremer outra vez. Kate tentou sair de seu abraço, mas ele não a deixou, mantendo-a de uma maneira firme, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil, no mesmo lugar. Ela tentou mais uma vez se mexer, e quando não obteve o sucesso desejado murmurou contra o peito dele.

- Me solte...

- Não... Eu não vou deixar você ir... – disse ele, contra os cabelos dela. - Eu... Não quero deixar você ir.

Ela lutou inutilmente contra as lágrimas, mas a voz dele estava quebrando-a. Carolline chorou apertando-se contra ele num misto de fúria, medo, revolta e ao mesmo um pedido de socorro do que nem mesmo ela sabia que precisava escapar. Ele ficou ali, com ela, apenas em seus braços até que tudo aquilo passasse.

- Pronta para ir pra casa? – falou ele, com o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Ele saberia que ali, não era o lugar nem o momento, pois a adrenalina e o álcool com certeza falariam por eles dois, respectivamente. Então com um aceno de cabeça ele, Carolline e Karen entraram na caminhonete e os três foram para casa.

* * *

Carolline acordou no outro dia com a pior ressaca de todos os tempos. Provavelmente porque ela não se lembrava de todas as outras que teve antes de Kate Beckett se acostumar com a bebida. A detetive era uma boa apreciadora dos diversos líquidos alcoolizados, saboreando e admirando como cada um deles descia diferentemente por sua garganta, fazendo um efeito gradativo em seu corpo. Não fosse por ver o que a violência da bebida fez com seu pai, talvez tivesse seguido pelo mesmo caminho.

Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e surtaria se sua cabeça não a estivesse matando com requintes de crueldade. Já quase passava das três da tarde. Nunca havia dormido tanto assim. Estava desconhecendo a si mesma, odiava ser irresponsável e sabia que estava falhando com suas responsabilidades.

Tomou um banho gelado, arrumando-se com uma blusa branca e calça jeans e um calçado qualquer que encontrou pelo caminho. Seu filho brincava na sala, animado com seu carrinho e algum desenho na televisão. Ela o tomou no colo dando um demorado beijo nele sendo correspondida na mesma intensidade.

Deixando o menino de volta em sua brincadeira, foi até a cozinha encontrar Karen que preparava alguma coisa com aroma agradável no fogão. Envergonhada e feliz pela amiga estar lá, cumprimentaram-se com um leve abraço e então Carol sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa.

- Acho que exagerei ontem não foi? – ela resmungou pegando uma fruta.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe é muito bom exagerar de vez em quando. Mas não se preocupe, o Castle chegou e então tudo ficou bem.

Carolline engasgou e começou a tossir. Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa da noite anterior, muito menos dessa parte.

- O Castle, ele estava lá? – ela perguntou meio horrorizada.

- Não, ele não estava. Mas aquele cara começou a perseguir você e eu fiquei com medo, e a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente foi ele.

- Claro que foi. – ela disse com vergonha da menina, de si mesma e agora de Castle.

- Carol, eu sinto muito por vocês, mas dá pra ver que você tá sofrendo muito. E ele também está. Eu liguei do seu celular e ele quase teve um infarto achando que era você. Você devia ter visto o quão rápido ele atendeu o telefone e chegou lá no pub em menos de 15 minutos.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, você sabe disso.

- Significa sim. Significa que esse cara é louco o suficiente pra fazer qualquer coisa por você. Ele te ama, Carol, de verdade ele te ama. Não sei como só você não consegue ver isso.

- Karen... – falou Kate, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Me perdoe, mas eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Obrigada realmente por tudo, mas acho que você já pode ir.

- Pensei você ia querer ajuda para montar sua árvore de Natal, já é depois de amanhã e você ainda não preparou nada. – Karen pensou um pouco. – Ah, que cabeça a minha! A gente vai passar a ceia com o Castle... – Kate se remexeu na cadeira e a menina prosseguiu. - A gente ainda vai passar o Natal na casa dele não vai? Eu até já comprei um vestido novo.

- Eu não sei... A família dele estará lá... Mas vocês podem ir sem mim. Levem o Alex pra brincar também.

- Carolline, não se atreva! Não teria cabimento a gente estar lá sem você. O cara trouxe a família dele pra te conhecer e não a gente. Dê pelo menos um desconto amiga. É Natal! Tempo de perdão... e blá blá blá.

As duas riram.

- Karen, eu ainda não decidi nada a respeito...

- Prometa pelo menos que vai pensar. Você pode ser feliz, Carol. Você merece ser feliz. Mas você tem medo.

Um eco pareceu haver na cabeça de Carolline e ela achou que talvez ainda fosse efeito da ressaca. Sim, um café forte poderia resolver todas coisas.

* * *

Com a insônia típica de uma devoradora de cafés, Carolline andava pela casa após colocar seu pequenino para dormir. O lugar estava deserto, mas ela estava estranhamente gostando disso. Pelo menos não havia ninguém para comentar com ela a respeito de Castle. Sim, ela ainda gostava dele, o amava de verdade, mas ainda precisava de um tempo, só mais um tempo para raciocinar direito e arrumar seus pensamentos. Realmente não estava sendo fácil para ela. Na verdade, para nenhum dos dois.

Viu ali sua casa vazia. Vazia das vozes que um dia a fizeram sorrir, fazendo com que reaprendesse a se relacionar com o mundo a sua volta. Vazia de sua família que, ainda que falsa, era o único referencial que ela tinha de uma família. E aparentemente eles eram felizes.

Olhou a sala tranquilamente silenciosa e viu que realmente algo faltava ali. Sua mãe sempre gostava de preparar uma grande árvore, cheia de presentes, reunir os amigos e fazer uma grande ceia no jardim da casa toda enfeitada, convidando a todos os que passassem pela rua para celebrar com eles a tão festiva data. Mas não esse ano. Não mais.

Sua família agora estava esfacelada pela tragédia. Seu pai estava morto, sua mãe havia deixado a cidade e seu irmão estava sumido. Só restava para ela seu filho e uma mente com poucas lembranças.

_"E Castle..."_

Seu coração desobediente palpitou, mas ainda era difícil para ela. Tentando afastar-se desses pensamentos ela decidiu fazer algo de útil em sua noite sem sono. Subiu até o quarto de sua mãe, planejando pegar os enfeites natalinos que ela guardava ali. Sim, montar a grande árvore e enfeitar o resto da casa durante a noite toda resultaria em uma agradável surpresa para todos, especialmente para o menino Alex que adorava esse tipo de enfeites.

Chegou no quarto principal da casa, sentindo um arrepio cortar a sua pele. Podia ouvir claramente o ecoar de sua sonora risada, que não era muito frequente, mas que quando existia alegrava a todos ao seu redor. Com certeza ela havia herdado dele aquele sorriso contagiante que ela tinha. Caminhou por aquele cômodo se lembrando das poucas vezes que havia entrado ali. Uma lágrima rolou de sua face, arrependida por não ter aproveitado o tempo enquanto tudo em sua vida parecia estar em paz. Agora simplesmente tudo havia desmoronado.

Sentou –se na beirada da cama reorganizando os pensamentos, e então viu o diário de seu pai como ele havia deixado. Intocado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Ela não devia, sabia que não devia, mas o senso investigativo de Beckett falava mais alto. E mesmo como Carolline a curiosidade também era presente em sua vida. Tomou o bendito livro em mãos com extremo cuidado, quase como uma adoração.

Abriu cuidadosamente, ainda pensando se deveria estar realmente invadindo a privacidade de seu pai. Antes mesmo que ela conseguisse ler algumas páginas ela sentiu cair algo levemente pesado de dentro do livreto tilintando sobre o piso do quarto. Era uma corrente pequena, brilhando o metal da prata e preso a ela havia um anel.

Caroline pegou o colar entre os dedos admirando a delicadeza e a beleza da peça. Não um anel comum, um anel de brilhantes, aparentemente de noivado, um anel que ela já havia visto antes em algum outro lugar. Seu coração disparou, seus olhos se tornaram mais alargados e então ela se levantou saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

Adentrou o seu próprio quarto nervosamente e remexendo em sua cama conseguiu tirar aquela foto de debaixo de seu travesseiro. Seu corpo estremeceu, seu coração se derreteu e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ofegar quando encontrou a resposta para sua pergunta. Sim, o mesmo colar com o pingente que aquela mulher semelhante a ela usava quando tirou aquela foto, era o mesmo que agora estava entre suas mãos. Antes que ela pudesse terminar de raciocinar algo com sentido uma voz sombria lhe arrepiou a alma.

- Olá, querida irmãzinha.

* * *

_TBC...comments... xD_


	31. Chapter 31

_Olá meninas! Feliz primeiro dia de 2013! E pra começar o ano já no ritmo... mais Rescue me pra vcs! Mwahahahahahaha! _

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_**Previously on Rescue me...**_

_Sim, o mesmo colar com o pingente que aquela mulher semelhante a ela usava quando tirou aquela foto, era o mesmo que agora estava entre suas mãos. Antes que ela pudesse terminar de raciocinar algo com sentido uma voz sombria lhe arrepiou a alma._

_- Olá, querida irmãzinha._

* * *

- Matt o que você tá fazendo aqui? - disse ela, tentando esconder o que tinha entre as mãos.

- Vim pro Natal, irmãzinha. – ele disse arrastado em tom de deboche. - Afinal de contas, somos uma família.

- Nós não somos mais uma família desde que nosso pai morreu. Se você estivesse aqui saberia disso. – falou ela conseguindo esconder o diário em uma de suas gavetas.

- Humpf... aquele velho já estava passando da hora – resmungou Matt e teria continuado se Kate não tivesse dado um tapa nele.

- Nunca mais fale assim do nosso pai. – falou ela com fogo nos olhos. – Ele nos deu a vida e merece nosso respeito nem que fosse só por isso.

Ela se afastou lhe dando as costas. Grande erro. Matt observou a movimentação dela ficando cada vez mais fora de si e então pegou-a com força pelo braço, fazendo a soltar imediatamente uma peça de roupa que havia acabado de tirar do guarda-roupa.

- Pra onde você pensa que vai? – disse ele rangendo os dentes. - Você quer ir encontrar o Castle, não é?

- Matt, me solte! Você está me machucando! – ela disse sentindo dor.

- Você vai dar para ele não vai? Se é que você já não deu!

- O quê? Isso não é da sua conta! Me solta!

- Sua idiota, era por mim que você deveria se apaixonar, por mim que você devia suspirar.

Ele rosnava sacudindo-a contra a porta do armário de roupas e apertando o corpo dele contra o dela a estava deixando completamente imóvel. O cheiro forte de álcool que emanava dele por si só já estava deixando-a enojada, além do modo como ele estava se comportando com ela. Ele estava perto, muito perto e a fúria e o desejo tomaram conta dele, e então esmagou os lábios dela, com os seus.

- MATT! -ela tentava empurrá-lo, mas ele parecia simplesmente não se mover. - Não! Me solte, eu sou sua irmã!

- Eu quero tanto você... Eu sempre quis você. – ofegava ele passeando as mãos tocando-a em todas as partes.

- Matt pare! – Kate se debatia e tentava se soltar apavorada. O cara era muito forte e estava facilmente dominando-a. quando ele a beijou outra vez, Beckett mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força, ferindo-o.

- Sua vadia! – disse ele, limpando a boca suja de sangue. – Você me mordeu!

Caroline estava paralisada e aterrorizada e antes que pudesse pensar em fugir dali, foi surpreendida pela mão esmagadora de Matt lhe dando uma violenta bofetada que a lançou de encontro ao chão fazendo-a bater forte a cabeça contra o piso perto de sua cama. Ela ofegou, piscando algumas vezes tentando manter-se lúcida e então ouviu ele começar a esbravejar.

- EU TE DEI A VIDA!... Euuu aqui... Esse ser que você acha que agora pode desprezar...Eu salvei você das garras da morte. Duas vezes! Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria apodrecendo na beira daquela maldita estrada... - Adivinhe, Carolline. Não somos irmãos.

Os olhos dela se alargaram e ela rolou o corpo tentando encontrar apoio em sua cama para se levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrando-a pela cintura a desequilibrou forçando-a ir para o chão novamente e com ele. Ela se debatia muito de um lado para o outro até que ele acertou o lado de suas costelas deixando-a sem fôlego e momentaneamente imóvel. Matt a segurou pelos dois lados da cabeça e tentou forçar um beijo fazendo-a gritar enquanto tentava inutilmente tirá-lo de cima dela.

-Mami! - Alex gritou do lado deles, acordado por toda confusão.

- Sai daqui moleque, ou você vai se arrepender! – gritou o homem insandecido, distraindo-se.

- Não se atreva a tocar no meu filho! - Kate se enfureceu e, aproveitando o momento de distração de Matt, tirou forças que não sabia que tinha para prender um dos braços de Matt e socar seu rosto com o outro. Ele ficou surpreso e com mais raiva dela, socou o rosto dela um pouco abaixo do seu olho esquerdo. Ela devolveu o golpe atingindo-o no nariz o irritando a reagir cada vez mais, e dando outro tapa no rosto dela o sangue escorreu de seus lábios assim como gotejava do nariz dele.

- Tio Matt para de machucar minha mãe! – Alex correu rapidamente e mordeu o braço do tio com toda força que tinha, forçando ele a soltar o tronco de sua mãe que ele mantinha pressionado no chão, na tentativa de tirar o garoto dali.

Beckett aproveitou a oportunidade e torceu o próprio corpo bruscamente, acertando em cheio o meio das pernas de Matt com um dos joelhos, desequilibrando-o e dando um impulso conseguiu fazer ambos rolarem, surpreendendo-o em uma estratégia de luta livre. Antes de que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Kate o imobilizou torcendo o braço dele de forma estranha lhe causando muita dor e, pressionando seu joelho contra o estomago de Matt, o golpeou no rosto seguidas vezes, fazendo-o apagar completamente.

Ela pegou seu filho no colo e colocando algumas roupas para ele e para ela em uma mala correu com ele em direção ao carro. Girou as chaves sem pensar duas vezes saindo em alta velocidade a procura de um lugar seguro.

* * *

Era tarde da noite e Castle observava sua enorme mansão em Storm Rise. Olhava os enfeites natalinos, todos ligados iluminando sua casa. Natal era sinônimo de alegria, uma alegria que sempre o contagiava, a magia do Natal, uma magia que hoje estava com seu brilho comprometido, dentro de sua alma estava a magia do Natal havia se esvaecido, apenas com a incerteza de que se ela compartilharia esse momento com ele ou não.

Tantos planos e tanto tempo desperdiçado ao mesmo tempo, a procura de deixar tudo perfeito, tudo do jeito que ela gosta, do jeito que ela quer, não do jeito de Kate, mas do jeito de Caroline, uma nova versão de sua Kate. Uma moça doce, do interior de uma cidadezinha na qual ele nunca pensou em morar, mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo estava fora da personalidade de sua Beckett, ele poderia aprender a conviver com isso, mesmo que tudo estivesse fora do que ele havia sonhado e planejado para eles. Sim eles, Kate e Richard.

Mas o destino é uma criança travessa que insistia em separá-los, mudando as curvas da vida, e fazendo as pessoas que se amam ficarem separadas. Mas ele provaria para esse mesmo destino que não era um homem que desistia fácil. Ele foi a uma cidade completamente diferente, conquistou novamente a pessoa que ele amava, e agora lutaria para trazer ela para ele. Custe o que custar.

Inesperadamente tudo o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Carolline descobriu toda a verdade e apesar de não ter acreditado nas palavras dele, isso era algo que ele não podia mais voltar atrás no que havia acontecido, e agora ele pagava o preço, o preço de não ter nem Carolline, e nem Kate ao seu lado. Ele precisava encontrar mais do que nunca uma oportunidade para conversar com ela, explicar tudo e ter a certeza de que ela iria entender tudo. O que ele mais desejava nesse fim de ano era poder deixar tudo isso, todo aquele mal entendido para trás e começar uma nova vida com ela.

Ele ainda pensou em desmarcar toda aquela coisa de Natal em família, mas essa era uma oportunidade única que ele não poderia deixar passar. Já estavam há apenas um dia para a grande ceia onde se reuniria com os amigos e sua família e esperava profundamente que Kate aparecesse. Talvez o clima suave das festividades amenizasse o coração dela e ela pudesse pelo menos ouvi-lo.

Apesar do encontro do dia anterior, onde ele a viu ali tentando fugir de si mesma através do álcool, o clima entre eles ainda estava estranho e tudo que ele fizesse poderia ser usado contra ele e então ele apenas tentava ocupar seus pensamentos com outra coisa. A madrugada já estava começando a avançar e ele estava perdido em meio as folhas de papel quando ouviu um som de carro em alta velocidade freando bruscamente. Levantou-se rapidamente e por algum motivo seu coração disparava à medida em que ele se aproximava da porta.

Reconheceu de imediato a caminhonete de Matt, mal estacionada próxima à uma grande árvore que localizava-se ao lado do portão de entrada de sua casa. Mais alguns centímetros e o veículo teria batido de frente contra aquele obstáculo. Correu rápido até chegar ao carro,seu coração apertado dentro do peito e então a viu.

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – falou nervoso pra uma Kate paralisada atrás do volante.

Abriu a porta do carro ele mesmo, percebendo que algo havia deixado Beckett nervosa demais para fazer apenas isso. Ao conseguir vê-la ficou imóvel diante daquela cena com a qual se deparou.

- D-desculpe, eu não sabia para onde ir. – disse ela, com a voz trêmula e temendo encará-lo, mas mesmo assim ele viu.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? - disse ele perplexo com os hematomas que aquele monstro havia deixado no corpo dela.

Ela abaixou o olhar e tentou esconder o rosto fazendo menção de pegar Alex que dormia preso pelo cinto de segurança no banco do passageiro. Castle foi até o menino pegando-o nos braços e na medida do possível tentava ajudar Carol a entrar em sua casa. Quando ele fechou a porta ela virou-se de um jeito nervoso e disse.

- É s-só por essa noite, eu prometo e... – falava ela confusa e agitada.

- Hey, hey... Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. - disse ele acalmando-a. Essa casa também é sua. - Me deixe levar o menino para o meu quarto.

Castle subiu as escadas, colocando cuidadosamente o menino sobre o colchão macio. O garoto se remexeu um pouco procurando o calor do corpo da mãe, mas logo se aquietou ao ser coberto pelo edredom. Carolline permaneceu ao lado dele até que adormecesse novamente.

- Venha... - disse Castle, tomando-a pelo braço - Vou lhe fazer um chá.

Ela o seguiu até a cozinha muito envergonhada, mas em seu íntimo sabia que podia confiar naquele homem. Ainda não havia entendido como havia conseguido chegar até ali, dirigindo aquele grande veículo, mas durante todo o trajeto algumas lembranças lampejaram em sua mente e a única explicação que fazia sentido era a explicação de Castle. Ela realmente pertencia à outra vida.

Castle após colocar a água no fogo, pegou um cubo de gelo, algo que Kate não percebeu até que foi surpreendida pela voz dele.

- Me deixe ver o seu rosto.

- Está tudo bem, Castle. - falou ela, ainda tentando esconder. - Eu me machuquei sozinha.

- Claro que sim. - desdenhou ele, e ela sabia que ele não estava acreditando.

Rick virou o rosto dela para si e pode contemplar melhor os machucados. Seus lábios ainda estavam manchados de sangue e havia um corte pequeno abaixo do seu olho esquerdo. Era um corte não muito profundo, mas ao redor estava avermelhado e em breve se transformaria em uma enorme mancha roxa.

- Isso vai doer. - murmurou ele, aplicando a compressa de gelo com um pano de prato.

Mal a frieza tocou a pele e a dor foi aumentada intensamente e então ela chorou.

- Eu sinto muito - sussurrou ele com dor no coração.

- Está tudo bem... É minha culpa... – falou ela, levantando-se e indo pra longe dele.

- Nada é sua culpa... – respondeu ele seguindo-a apenas com o olhar.

- Eu estou com tanto medo... – disse ela interrompendo-o. – Nada disso faz sentido, Castle! O meu irmão, ele... e-le...tentou me...

Kate não conseguiu concluir e então apoiou o corpo contra a pia da cozinha escondendo o rosto entre as mãos trêmulas. Castle se aproximou e ela se lançou nos braços dele agarrando-o com força como se ele fosse sua única salvação. Ele a apertou forte amaldiçoando-se por não ter contato a verdade para ela antes. O que ele pensou que iria protegê-la, apenas a expôs ao perigo de estar perto de um homem louco e controlador.

- Shh... Já passou... - ele a afagava com os olhos rasos d'agua. – Você está segura aqui.

Os braços dele a envolviam trazendo a ela uma segurança reconfortante, o cheiro dele a acalmava e lentamente ela se sentia voltando à realidade, mesmo que ela não soubesse agora qual fosse. Tudo o que ela acreditava ser verdade acabara sendo uma grande mentira e ela fechou os olhos tentando não pensar naquilo. Não agora.

- Venha... – disse ele quebrando desgostoso o abraço. – Me deixe cuidar desses machucados.

Carolline se sentou outra vez permitindo que o gelo fizesse seu trabalho através daquela suave compressão. O chá finalmente ficou pronto e isso a ajudou a ficar mais tranquila e confortável. Não houve conversa, ainda não era o momento, mas ambos sabiam o motivo de estarem ali. Trocaram olhares carinhosos e confidentes e em um dado momento houve o toque entre as duas mãos.

- Vamos... Você precisa descansar...

Castle a conduziu cuidadosamente até o quarto, dando a ela uma muda de roupa para que se trocasse. Ela tomou um banho rápido, sentindo os ferimentos arderem, mas seu corpo estava cansado demais até mesmo para registrar isso. Caminhou devagar pelo quarto, sendo observada por ele que permanecia de pé perto da janela. Ele a ajudou a organizar-se perto de seu filho, arrumando as cobertas para ela, já que o menino imediatamente abraçou a mãe limitando seus movimentos. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e nos cabelos do menino e já ia sair do quarto quando ela pediu.

- Castle... Fica.

Ele sorriu e não pensando duas vezes se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a com cuidado e ao senti-la relaxar de costas para ele, também adormeceu.

* * *

Kate acordou respirando calmamente o ar fresco da manhã. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente debaixo dos lençóis, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Ela havia dormido com Richard Castle. Abriu os olhos, olhando vagamente, observando o lugar onde estava.

- Mas o que...?

Beckett sentou-se na cama onde estava e encontrou um bilhete ao seu lado, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

"_Oi meu amor, bom dia. Não quisemos acordar você e então saímos para comprar frutas, eu e Alex. Não vamos demorar. Always your, RC."_

- Okey... – ela disse, suspirando. – Algo está muito errado aqui.

Levantou-se, enrolando-se no roupão, e dirigindo-se até a janela, admirava a vista do local. Cansou de esperar no quarto, então desceu as escadas daquele lugar parando entre a cozinha e a sala quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir.

- Mamãe! – disse a criança, entrando correndo com um buquê de rosas coloridas em suas pequenas mãos. – Olha só o que eu trouxe pra você.

Kate ficou perplexa alguns segundos, até que finalmente agachou-se para receber as flores do menino que saltitava na frente dela.

- Obrigada, queridinho. Elas são lindas.

- Mamãe, eu posso ver desenho? Posso? Posso?

Beckett olhou para Castle levemente aterrorizada, como se buscasse socorro. Ele percebeu que ela parecia muito estranha.

- P-ode... – ela falou, antes que Alex avançasse em seu pescoço e beijasse sua bochecha antes de correr na direção da TV.

Ela endireitou-se indo até a cozinha depositando as flores em algum lugar enquanto Castle ajudava o pequeno Alex a escolher um programa apropriado para ele. Canal selecionado, o escritor seguiu para a cozinha onde a mulher de longos cabelos permanecia encostada sobre a bancada.

- Hey... Bom dia... – disse ele, abraçando-a, mas ela se desvencilhou do seu abraço.

- Castle, que lugar é esse? - disse Kate, num tom perdido e irritado.

Castle congelou.

- Do que você está falando, Carolinne?

- Carolline? – ela disse meio alto, mas resolveu baixar a voz para não chamar atenção do menino. - Que piada de mau gosto é essa, Castle? Que lugar é esse, o que raios estamos fazendo aqui, porque aquela criança pensa que eu sou a mãe dela e porque diabos você me chamou de "Carolline"? É um novo personagem seu?

Certo. Agora ele estava realmente sem ação.

- É..e-esse é o seu nome... – disse ele, com medo do que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

- Meu nome? Como assim, meu nome? Castle, meu nome é Kate!

Castle ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo era sonho ou realidade? A sua Kate havia voltado, mas ela não se lembrava de sua nova vida então a mãe de Alex havia sumido, era isso?

Ele se aproximou dela devagar e ainda tentava descobrir como explicaria tudo para ela quando Beckett fechou o cenho levando as mãos à cabeça como se sentisse uma grande dor.

- Aii, Castle... Que dor é essa? – gritou ela, caindo nos braços dele antes de perder a consciência.

- Não... Não... Não... Kate, fica comigo...Kate...Kate...

* * *

Castle acordou daquele pesadelo horroroso sentando-se subitamente na cama tremendo e suando muito. Colocou sua cabeça de volta no travesseiro deitando-se pensativo. Ele queria muito ter a sua verdadeira Kate de volta, mas se quando ela lembrasse de tudo, ela se perdesse de quem era ela agora? E se isso significasse Alex perder a sua mãe? O pensamento dele foi interrompido pelo gemido de aflição da mulher que se debatia levemente ao lado dele. Carolline.

- Hey, está tudo bem... – disse ele, puxando-a contra seu corpo. – Eu estou aqui.

Toda aquela situação estava afetando também Kate e ele daria o tempo necessário a ela para que juntos pudessem lidar com todas as coisas. Rick ficou abraçado a ela, sentindo a respiração ficar cada vez mais suave contra seu pescoço, até que finalmente ele também dormiu.

O sol entrava pela janela do quarto daquela grande mansão. Ele levantou-se devagar retirando cuidadosamente Carolline de cima dele, e então fechou a janela para que ela dormisse mais um pouco. Ficou um bom tempo analisando os movimentos ritmados do tórax dela, mas não se atreveu a tocá-la.

Observou também seu filho que se remexia de um lado para o outro da cama espreguiçando-se. Ele segurou o menino antes que rolasse para fora da cama e o garotinho logicamente acordou.

- Tio Castle... – disse o menino ainda coçando um dos olhinhos, tentando reconhecer o escritor.

- Oi meu filho... Dormiu bem? – falou ele tomando o menino no colo.

- Sim, estou com fome.

- Eu também estou... – Castle riu. - Vamos descer e preparar algo bem gostoso pra gente comer, o que você acha? – falou ele já saindo do quarto.

- A mamãe não vem?

- A mamãe ainda está dormindo. Vamos deixá-la descansar um pouco, está bem?

- O tio Matt bateu nela... – disse o garotinho com voz de choro.

- Eu sei meu pequeno... – disse Rick abraçando o guri. – Mas ela está segura aqui. Vocês dois estão.

- Tio promete que nunca vai bater nela? Promete? – perguntou a criança encarando e surpreendendo o pai.

- Claro que prometo, meu filho. Eu jamais faria mal à sua mãe. Eu nunca machucaria nenhum de vocês dois.

- Obrigado tio. – disse o menino voltando a abraçar o pai.

Castle suspirou pesado. Seu filho também não devia estar passando por isso. E quando ele finalmente o poderia lhe chamar de pai? Desceu as escadas e preparou um gostoso desjejum para os dois com frutas e cereal e logicamente waffles. Depois o levou para brincar na grama verde, passando boa parte da manhã aproveitando o sol, até que já cansados ele levou Alex para dentro ajudando o menino a tomar banho já que os dois estavam imundos de tanto que haviam rolado pela grama.

Já com uma das roupas novas que Castle havia comprado para ele, Alex se sentou para ver desenho enquanto seu pai preparava uma vitamina para o lanche. Ao desligar o liquidificador, Castle viu Carolline parada próximo ao pé da escada e imediatamente notou que algo estava muito errado com ela.

* * *

_TBC...REVIEWS?_


	32. Chapter 32

_Amigas...ta aqui mais um cap dessa saga! Divirtam-se! xD_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Carolline acordou sentindo dor de maneira generalizada. Toda aquela luta com Matt na noite anterior parecia estar mostrando agora seus efeitos. Seu peito doía muito com os movimentos simples da respiração e foi difícil rolar para o outro lado da cama para tentar se levantar. Sentou-se com cuidado, logo vendo que tudo a sua voltava começava a girar e então lamentou por achar que já estava sentindo dor suficiente.

Seu cérebro parecia golpear seu crânio em fortes ondas quentes de vai e vem. De início não reconheceu onde estava, mas logo se lembrou de que estava na casa de Castle e que provavelmente ele era o único que poderia ajudá-la. Ela precisava encontrá-lo urgentemente.

Levantou-se devagar, abrindo e fechando os olhos com uma expressão de dor em sua face ainda marcada pela brutalidade com que seu irmão a havia atacado. Kate andava passo a passo aflitamente, deixando as duas mãos sempre à frente do corpo na tentativa de chegar mais rápido ao seu destino. Ela precisava de seus remédios, mas na pressa havia deixado todos em casa, e mesmo que tivesse trazido, sua bolsa ainda estava no carro. Ela só precisava dele.

Fazendo uma força descomunal para não rolar escada abaixo ela se segurou com toda a força que tinha no corrimão e apoiando seu corpo foi vencendo degrau por degrau. Podia ouvir a risada de Alex que brincava na sala, o que significava que Castle não devia estar muito longe dali. Chamou o nome dele, mas sua voz saiu fraca demais e som foi abafado pelo barulho que vinha da cozinha, até que ela finalmente conseguiu vê-lo e ele também. Graças a Deus. Ela já não aguentava mais.

Castle largou rapidamente as coisas em cima da bancada e correu ao seu encontro antes que aquela mulher pálida encontrasse o chão como apoio.

- Está tudo bem. - passando os dois braços em volta da cintura dela. - Eu peguei você.

Ele ajudou ela a se sentar em uma cadeira e ficou feliz de seu filho não ter percebido toda aquela movimentação. Alex estava muito animado assistindo desenho na tv e o lanche que Castle lhe levou garantiu que ele permanecesse distraído com aquilo mais um pouco.

- O que você tem? - perguntou ele ansioso ao voltar para a cozinha. - O que você está sentindo?

- Muita... dor... - choramingou Carolline apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e a cabeça entre as duas mãos. - Meu cérebro parece estar fervilhando...

Castle não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu tenho algum remédio, mas seria bom você comer alguma coisa antes para não ficar de estômago vazio.

- Não quero comer nada... – ela lamentou. - Es-tou me sentindo enjoada...

Castle a tomou nos braços levando-a de volta para o quarto. Ele caminhou rápido até o armário do banheiro pegando a medicação e quando voltou seu coração se desfez dentro de seu peito. Carol tentava evitar que o sangue que fluía de seu nariz manchasse sua roupa. Tentava contê-lo com as mãos, mas estava sendo inútil. Rick instintivamente conseguiu alguns lenços de papel para que ela se limpasse, e então viu Alex entrando no quarto coçando os olhinhos já sonolentos.

- Rick... – Carol gemeu – Não deixe ele ver...

O escritor retirou o menino de dentro do quarto, antes que ele visse a mãe naquele estado, e conseguiu fazê-lo ficar na frente da tv de novo. Graças a Deus aquele aparelho parecia simplesmente hipnotizar as crianças. Castle subiu correndo pelas escadas e encontrou Kate usando mais alguns lenços de papel para tentar conter o sangue.

- Eu vou levar você pra um hospital agora! - bradou ele com voz de assombro, completamente afobado, enquanto o telefone tremia em suas mãos.

- Castle... - Carolline se moveu e segurou a mão livre dele. - Rick... Não precisa... Eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem.

- Como você vai ficar bem? Você está sangrando!

- Já vai passar. – afirmou ela dando de ombros. - Não é a primeira vez que acontece...

- Pior ainda! – ele a interrompeu, digitando os números no celular com apenas uma das mãos.

- Castle... Por favor, pare. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. O Alex... Fique um pouco com ele. Já vai passar, eu vou melhorar...

O olhar dele se entristeceu e ele saiu a contragosto do quarto indo ver o seu menino que cansado das atividades matinais acabara cochilando ali mesmo no sofá. Ele pegou o filho nos braços, com o coração em frangalhos e voltou imediatamente para o quarto. Todo aquele sangue o deixou apavorado e ele pensava o que poderia ser tudo aquilo. A entrar no cômodo viu Kate ainda deitada sobre a cama e após vários lenços de papel manchados a hemorragia finalmente foi contida.

- Ele dormiu? – falou ela tentando agir normalmente.

- Sim... Carol... – Rick respondeu, depositando o menino ao lado dela na cama e já ia puxar assunto, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Castle... Por favor, não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele ainda tentou argumentar, mas logicamente não funcionou. Ela era Kate Beckett e apesar de ainda não se lembrar completamente disso ainda era a teimosia em pessoa. Ele pegou uma das mãos dela entre os dedos e beijou suavemente enchendo o coração de Carolline de ternura. Mesmo após tudo aquilo aquele homem ainda continuava ali, com ela. Com a Kate.

Era mesmo ela? Como poderia ser aquilo tudo verdade? Carolline não sabia de nada de si mesma além do que haviam dito para ela e agora chegava esse homem e lhe apresentava uma nova versão de todos os fatos. Era estarrecedor pensar naquilo. Se ela fosse mesmo a verdadeira Kate, como se explicaria o fato de ela "estar sendo" Carollline? Se Castle era sua verdadeira história, de onde surgira toda aquela realidade que ela estava vivendo há mais de dois anos?

Matt havia falado coisas para ela, mas ela não tinha certeza se deveria acreditar nele. Ele estava bêbado, completamente cego por ciúmes, e tudo o que ele estava fazendo nos últimos dias o tornava a pessoa menos confiável em toda a terra. Só restava uma saída para ela. Apenas alguém poderia lhe contar toda a verdade, embora a tivesse omitido dela.

- Castle... – falou ela lutando contra o cansaço e a dor que já se amenizava pelo efeito do remédio. – Sobre que você me disse antes, de eu ser a Kate...

Ele percebeu a insegurança ainda presente na voz dela.

-Se você não quer falar sobre isto, tudo bem, eu já disse, espero você estar pronta. – ele queria que ela estivesse pronta e em sua ansiedade perguntou. - Mas porque você está perguntando, isso? Você teve algum sonho? Lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Não... Eu só queria saber. – ela parou, suspirou e prosseguiu. - O que aconteceu com a Kate? De verdade?

Ele engoliu em seco. Talvez esse não fosse o melhor momento para falar sobre aquilo. Ele estava mais preocupado com o estado de saúde dela, mas precisava responder aquela pergunta. Ela precisava saber de toda essa história de vez. Isto a estava matando. E a ele também.

- Houve uma festa... Era o aniversário dela. – sim, ele ainda falaria sobre Kate na terceira pessoa, até que Carol digerisse tudo aquilo. – Nós namorávamos há três meses, e...

Ele parou, incerto de continuar o resto da história.

- E?

- Foi nossa primeira noite juntos. – ele parou ao vê-la ruborizar.

Desconcertada, ela soltou a mão dele e se ajeitou na cama. Seus olhos começavam a pesar e então ela os fechou sussurrando para que ele continuasse a contar aquela narração.

– No dia seguinte, eu fui pra uma reunião e ela recebeu um caso fora da cidade. Dois dias depois, ela concluiu o caso e tudo o que eu sei é que ela pegou a estrada para voltar para Nova Iorque, mas chovia muito e...

- Havia um... animal solto na pista... – Kate balbuciou.

O olhar de Castle quase explodiu ao ouvir aquilo. Meu Deus, meu Deus será que ela estava realmente se lembrando daquilo? A voz dela saiu como um murmúrio, um lamento entrecortado pelo poderoso efeito dos analgésicos que havia ingerido. O coração dele pulava ardendo em seu peito. Não, não podia ser mera coincidência, muito menos um delírio qualquer. Ele ainda tentou persuadi-la a falar algo mais, qualquer coisa seria útil. Mas não houve mais respostas. O remédio a tirou da consciência completamente e ela logo relaxou adormecendo outra vez.

* * *

O dia passou assombrosamente devagar. Carolline se alimentou pouco, quase não suportando olhar par o alimento que dirá mantê-lo acomodado dentro de si. Essas crises de enxaqueca sempre a derrubavam, mas a de hoje, justo a de hoje estava a maltratando ainda mais. Talvez devido à todo o tumulto da noite anterior, a troca de golpes com seu irmão e ainda a pressão emocional que estava sofrendo, estava deixando sua mente e ela mesma em frangalhos.

Castle, por sua vez, ficou cuidando de Alex, relembrando os bons momentos que ele passara cuidando de sua amada filha Alexis. Bons tempos que agora ele estava vendo a oportunidade de reviver. E não, ele não iria desperdiçar por nada essa oportunidade. Brincaram de esconde-esconde, várias partidas de vídeo - game, até histórias infantis Castle leu para o menino, ou melhor, narrou, encenando cada uma delas dando sua própria versão dos fatos, em um desfecho muito mais criativo.

Já era noite, e Rick já se preparava servir o jantar para Alex. Ele pretendia levar um pouco de comida para Carol no quarto, quando ouviu a movimentação vindo das escadas. Logo Carolline apareceu usando um vestido, simples, em um rosa esbranquiçado e os cabelos soltos, caindo sobre o rosto tentando disfarçar o machucado já amenizado, pelos cuidados administrados por Castle.

Ela caminhou até o seu filho, beijando-o no rosto e deu um leve e silencioso sorriso para Castle. Sentaram-se os três na mesa, jantando calmamente a especialidade que ele havia preparado, "macarrão a carbonara". Alex contava de um jeito animado o que havia feito durante o dia inteiro com seu pai, conseguindo fazer sua mãe sorrir animadamente várias vezes. Rick a observava por, aparentemente, ela estar bem.

Ao término do jantar, Kate que já havia ficado meio calada durante um tempo, começou a falar.

- Castle... Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui. É só por um tempo, eu...

- Carol... – disse ele segurando as mãos dela. – Vamos terminar o jantar, e depois conversamos. Eu ainda quero mostrar uma coisa para você.

Recolheram os pratos e antes que Carolline começasse a querer lavar as louças, Castle a puxou delicadamente pelo braço subindo as escadas com ela e Alex.

Chegou até o corredor onde dava entrada para os quartos. Andou em silêncio e devagar e na segunda porta à direita Castle parou, abrindo com cuidado como se estivesse preparando uma grande surpresa. E que surpresa.

No início, Carolline ficou admirada com tudo o que estava preparado naquele quarto especialmente para o seu filho Alex. Brinquedos de todos os tipos e tamanhos, móveis da melhor qualidade e até um banheiro infantil se encontrava localizado em um dos cantos do cômodo. Havia também uma cama pequena, e um sofá cama extremamente convidativos, mas algo fazia o coração da mãe do menino doer.

- Eu ia mostrar a vocês isso somente amanhã, mas... – falou ele animado ao ver que o menino já se ocupava em conferir cada parte do seu presente de Natal.

Kate estava sem ação, permanecendo parada à porta. Seu coração descompassava-se apertado dentro do peito e seus olhos se encheram de uma tristeza profunda até que uma lágrima rolou de sua face, seguida de várias outras. Castle não entendia o porquê e então se aproximou dela.

- Vo-cê... Você... vai... tirá-lo de mim... – afirmou Carolline, envolvendo os braços ao redor do próprio corpo.

- O quê?! – disse ele horrorizado. – Não, nunca! Carol... Eu nunca sequer imaginei isso! Tudo o que eu fiz aqui foi a minha forma de dizer o quanto eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui. Vocês não precisam partir! E eu quero que você fique aqui, com ele, os dois. Não quero você sem ele, assim como também não quero ele sem você. Quero os dois. Eu amo vocês dois.

O rosto dela estava entre as mãos dele, mas ela não encarava. Um mistura de sentimentos a deixava confusa e envergonhada.

- Eu sinto muito, Castle. Eu não sei mais o que pensar. – ela desabafou. – Tudo o eu que eu vivi esses dois anos... Foi tudo mentira...

Ela escondeu o rosto do peito dele, numa tentativa de realmente aceitar aquela situação também como um pedido de socorro. Carolline também tinha medo de que ele se tornasse uma não verdade e quando ela menos esperasse ele também não estivesse mais ali. Castle afagava seus cabelos ouvindo-a soluçar baixinho e então a abraçou com mais força.

- Você não está sozinha nisso. Eu estou aqui com você.

- Eu sei... Eu não sei o que devo fazer...

- Você não precisa fazer nada... – disse ele, levantando o rosto dela, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. – Apenas, acredite em mim.

O olhar deles foi interrompido por Alex, que abraçou as pernas de sua mãe temendo que algo a estivesse machucando-a outra vez.

- Mama... Não chora... – disse o menino, com voz de choro também.

Kate pegou seu menino nos braços e deu um beijo em sua bochecha dizendo para ele que estava tudo bem, e que as lágrimas eram de alegria pelo lindo presente que ele havia acabado de ganhar. Disse também ao garoto que ele deveria agradecer ao "Tio Castle" por ser muito legal com ele. Castle respondeu que não precisava agradecer pois gostava muito do menino.

- Eu também gosto muito de você tio... – falou o menino alegre, esticando os bracinhos para abraça-lo, mas sem sair do colo da mãe. – Mama?

- Sim, little boy...

- O tio Castle me disse que nunca ia vai machucar nenhum de nós dois. – Alex repetiu as palavras do pai. – Ele me prometeu isso hoje de manhã.

- Eu sei, meu amorzinho. Eu acredito nele. – disse Kate, olhando rapidamente para Castle e ele entendeu que havia vários significados naquela pequena frase.

- Eu te amo, mamãe. – disse o menino e, segurando o rosto dela entre as suas pequeninas mãos, deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe, exatamente no local machucado.

Mãe e filho se abraçaram mais uma vez e ela caminhou com Alex até a cama colocando o filho para dormir. Castle assistia aquela cena doce, vendo seu filho acenar com a mão para ele, até que seu celular tocou e ele saiu do quarto para atender a ligação de sua mãe. No dia seguinte ela e Alexis chegariam para celebrar a véspera de Natal e ainda precisavam acertar os últimos detalhes.

Antes que adormecesse por completo, Alex ainda ouvindo a voz de sua mãe cantarolar para ele, puxou um assunto inesperado.

- Mama...? Eu ainda posso pedir mais um presente pro Papai Noel?

- Sim, meu querido. Diga pra mamãe o que você quer pedir?

- Papai Noel... – disse ele fechando os olhinhos mais apertados. – Eu quero que o Tio Castle seja meu pai de verdade.

* * *

Ele estava na cozinha, terminando a ligação e os últimos acertos para a chegada do resto de sua família, quando a vir caminhar devagar até ele com um pequeno livreto em mãos. Mesmo com toda aquela confusão com Matt, ela havia conseguido leva-lo consigo.

- Castle... – disse ela timidamente. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro, claro... –falou ele já ansioso. – Vou preparar um café pra gente.

Minutos depois ele sentava-se mesa com ela e duas xícaras fumegantes em mãos e então ela começou a falar.

- Eu sempre via meu pai escrevendo nesse livro... – falou ela mostrando o diário de Seu Jimmy para Castle. – Mas, eu nunca entendia o porque ele nunca deixava que ninguém o lesse, nem mesmo minha mãe.

O coração de Castle tamborilou desrritmadamente. Talvez ali estivesse a resposta para todas as suas dúvidas. Finalmente ele poderia saber o que realmente acontecera com Kate, como ela havia se tornado Carolline e isso significava que ela também poderia confirmar a versão dele dos fatos.

- Você já leu? – perguntou ele.

- Não... Ainda não tive tempo... Se você quiser ler, fique a vontade. Não tenho certeza ainda se quero saber o que está escrito aí. – falou ela, rindo nervosamente de toda situação. – Mas, tem outra coisa que também quero mostrar pra você.

O pequeno colar brilhou entre as mãos de Carolline, e Castle gemeu.

- Creio que isso deve ter algum significado para você. – disse ela com a voz vazia.

- Claro que tem! É o colar de sua mãe... Digo, da mãe de Kate... Ela sempre o carregava com ela. Dizia que era "pela vida que ela perdeu". – respondeu ele, extremamente comovido.

Carol se levantou, suspirando alto, levando sua xícara de café tão vazia quanto sua mente. Ela já sabia de muitas coisas só não sabia que essa era a verdadeira história dela. A que o destino havia apagado de sua mente. Ela tinha vagas lembranças, mas ela não tinha certeza se era uma recordação ou uma mistura das coisas que Castle havia lhe contado.

Ela fitou a janela que dava visão para o jardim dos fundos da casa encarando a escuridão de sua própria alma refletida ali. Ela queria acreditar, ela acreditava, ela apenas não... lembrava. Castle caminhou até ela, percebendo o quanto tudo aquilo a entristecia e passando as mãos pela cintura dela a abraçou.

- Você vai se lembrar. – disse ele, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. - Eu estou aqui para ajudar você.

Ele deu um beijo singelo em sua bochecha e ela fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração dele passear pela pele dela. Ela o amava, sentia falta dele, o desejava e virando-se, encostou os lábios dela nos dele. Alguns segundos se passaram até que o abrir e fechar se lábios começasse devagar e cada movimento era um pedido silencioso de cada um deles por mais e os dois apenas se rendiam e se entregavam.

Num impulso movido pela desesperada vontade de possuí-la depois de dois anos e meio Castle girou seu corpo para o outro lado da cozinha levando-a consigo e colocando-a em cima da mesa posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Carolline não protestou, pelo contrário, incentivava-o escorrendo suas finas mãos pelo peito dele ate encontrar o cinto da calça jeans. As mãos dele subiam por suas pernas nuas, entrando por debaixo do vestido, tocando a pele quente e macia dela que parecia entrar em combustão a cada novo simples toque. Entre um ofegar e outro, ele a chamou de Kate e ela se sentiu sem chão, e se afastou dele. Para Carolline, cada vez que ele a chamava de "Kate" era como se ele estivesse chamando o nome de outra mulher.

* * *

_TBC... alguém ainda vive para dar alguma review... ? kkkkkkkkkk_


	33. Chapter 33

_Mais um cap pra vcs! Espero que gostem! COMENTEM! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Castle se amaldiçoou longamente por ter cometido aquele erro terrível. Na verdade, não era exatamente um erro, pois o nome de Carolline era realmente Kate... E ele sentia tanta vontade de pronunciá-lo outra vez... Sussurrar esse nome repetidas vezes ao pé do ouvido dela falando de diversas formas o quanto ele a amava... gemer essas quatro preciosas letras ao mesmo tempo em que navegava em todas as curvas do corpo de sua amada mulher.

Mas ele sabia, ou pelo menos deveria saber, que não seria tão simples assim. Não estava sendo fácil para ele, mas acima de tudo não estava sendo fácil para Carolline. Ele tentava se colocar no lugar dela, mas não era algo simples de se fazer. Já que ela não se lembrava dele, ela precisava confiar cegamente em um desconhecido que ela conhecia há pouco mais de três meses. Ele esperava que aquela conexão que eles sempre tiveram e que ainda mantinham falasse mais alto.

Castle viu o colar que ainda reluzia em cima da mesa, lembrando-se do quanto aquela jóia era importante para Kate e agora, simplesmente não significava nada para ela. Ele suspirou extremamente entristecido e pegando o livro em cima da mesa, levou o diário para o seu quarto, mas antes passou pelo quarto de seu menino. Viu ali Kate deitada juntamente com ele, parecendo levemente desconfortável naquela pequena cama, mas achou melhor deixá-la em paz por um momento. Amanhã era outro dia e nem ele nem ela estavam em condições de discutir mais nada naquela noite.

* * *

Castle ainda demorou a dormir, lendo e relendo algumas páginas daquele diário e fazendo algumas anotações. Realmente muita coisa do que sua equipe de investigação havia descoberto sobre o passado daquela família e da verdadeira Carolline estava descrito ali. O dia amanheceu bem mais rápido do que ele gostaria, mas seu mau humor foi logo dissipado ao ver dois pares pequeninos de olhos azuis pairando sobre ele.

- Você já é meu pai? – falou Alex naquela infantil expectativa.

- O quê? – falou Rick ainda meio zonzo, mas se levantando em um solavanco.

- Eu pedi pro Papai Noel... Queria que fosse meu pai de verdade... É muito ruim não ter um pai pra brincar comigo.

O escritor ofegou tentando processar aquelas palavras tão inteligentes vindo de um ser tão jovenzinho e inocente. Alex se demonstrava cada vez mais esperto sendo muito parecido em seu comportamento precoce com sua irmã, Alexis, na mesma idade. Castle desejava dizer que sim, que ele era seu pai, não porque o Papai Noel quis, mas porque assim o era de verdade, mas ele não poderia falar sobre isso sem a permissão de Carolline. Eles já tinham muitos assuntos pendentes para resolver.

- Er... a mamãe ainda não acordou? –falou ele tentando ganhar tempo.

- Não... Eu saí devagarinho... Ela parece um anjo cochilando...

- É verdade... Ela é um anjo... – concordou o escritor se lembrando dos momentos em que acordara ao seu lado.

- Vamos, Papai! – disse o menino com voz mais alta puxando o pai, levantando-o da cama. – Vamos brincar!

- Vamos rápido big boy, antes que a mama acorde. – disse Rick arrumando o restante do café da manhã em uma bandeja - Quer levar mais alguma coisa para ela?

- Sim, flores! Ela ama flores!

Alex saiu correndo feliz para o jardim dos fundos da casa. Depois de alguns minutos o pequeno garoto de grandes olhos azuis, entrou sorrindo com alguns lírios e azaléias nas mãos. Eles terminaram de enfeitar a bandeja e partiram para acordar Carol, subindo para o quarto, onde a encontraram já levantando da cama.

- Senta de novo mama... – disse o menino entrando correndo no quarto e abraçando as pernas da mãe fazendo-a se sentar outra vez. – Eu e daddy fizemos café para você, porque você é linda!

O menino colocou o rosto da mãe entre as frágeis mãozinhas e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. Ela sorriu maravilhada para o filho, não deixando de perceber que Alex, chamou Castle de pai de novo. No início ela se incomodou, sentindo-se embaraçada pela situação, depois ela desejou que isso fosse verdade e agora, ela esperava que simplesmente fosse assim.

Castle se aproximou sentando-se na cama, juntamente com eles e depositando a bandeja na cama os três começaram a comer. Ele olhou para Carolline esperando que ela dissesse algo sobre a noite anterior, mesmo sabendo que ela não comentaria nada na frente de Alex. Sua expressão estava leve e descansada então ele simplesmente deixou assim. Carolline sorria feliz, os dois homens mais maravilhosos e lindos do mundo estavam cada um ao seu lado e a paparicaram durante todo o café da manhã, com direito a flores de presente e muito carinho.

Ela estava perdida nos olhos de Castle sorrindo para ele, quando percebeu um flash no quarto, seguido de uma gargalhada. Alex tinha tirado uma foto deles, com uma polaroide que Castle havia acabado de dar para ele, aquelas para crianças mesmo, já que sabia que o menino amava fotografia. Depois de gargalhar e entregar a foto aos pais, ele foi atacado com cosquinhas e beijos e se enfiado entre os pais, Castle tirou mais algumas fotos deles brincando na cama.

* * *

Agora já eram 10 horas da manhã, ela já estava de banho tomado, terminando de arrumar a sala para receber as visitas perdidas em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de como no começo se sentiu desesperada, pois aquilo não podia ser real, mas aos poucos seus sonhos e suas pequenas lembranças foram se encaixando, com as coisas que Castle já havia lhe contado. Demorou a dormir na noite anterior meditando em suas ideias, em toda aquela diversidade de informações e acima de tudo dos lábios dele tocando sua pele.

Sabia que ainda havia muito para ser esclarecido ainda, mas seu coração se sentia imensamente leve e feliz, apesar de tudo. Ainda não sabia como explicar isso a si mesma e tentava não pensar em como explicaria isso à sua "falsa" família, ou melhor como pediria explicações para eles. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar agora era na enorme expectativa e nervosismo que sentia por estar próxima de conhecer a família de Castle. Será que elas iriam gostar dela?

Castle estava no quarto com Alex jogando vídeo game, quando ouviu um carro parando do lado de fora da casa. Ele desceu para a entrada da casa, encontrando Carolline espiando pela janela, com um olhar medroso na face. Ele a conhecia e sabia que estava nervosa e angustiada, por tudo aquilo e por não saber o que esperar daquelas duas mulheres de sua antiga vida. Rick tinha dito um certo dia para ela que mesmo antes deles iniciarem um romance Kate já era aceita como membro da família dele, ele até brincou de que sua mãe e filha gostavam mais dela do que dele. Mas na mente de Carolline isso ainda não era com ela e ele entendia perfeitamente isso.

Ele caminhou até ela, dando um forte e reconfortante abraço. Aquele gesto silencioso e a troca de olhares que se seguiu deu a Carolline a segurança necessária para abrir um pequeno e suave sorriso. Castle sorriu de volta e ,beijando o topo de sua cabeça, entrelaçou as mãos na dela e finalmente abriram a porta. Kate viu uma senhora ruiva extremamente elegante de braços dados com uma jovem linda, de cabelos avermelhados e olhos imensamente azuis, caminhando em sua direção. Antes de elas notarem a presença dela ali, ambas sorriam e conversavam alegremente, mas ao verem Kate, diminuíram a velocidade dos seus passos e, não resistindo, Alexis correu na sua direção.

Carolline foi literalmente agarrada pela menina que a apertava fortemente. Ela ficou sem graça no começo, não sabendo como reagir, mas sentindo que foi uma coisa natural e espontânea, a abraçou de volta, tentando confortar a jovem que chorava copiosamente em seus braços. Quando Kate levantou os olhos, Martha já estava do seu lado com o olhar marejado e a abraçando juntamente com a neta, fez com que ficassem ali por alguns minutos. Kate foi tomada por uma emoção de uma força tão forte, uma sintonia, como se elas fossem um pedaço de sua vida que faltasse e acabou chorando junto com elas.

Depois que se separaram com dificuldade, Alexis se jogou nos braços do pai, ainda em estado de êxtase. Castle acalmou a filha e se aproximou da mãe e a cumprimentou totalmente feliz e então Kate as convidou para entrar. Estavam todos no meio da sala, começando a conversar animadamente, quando de repente, Alex entrou na sala correndo e se agarrou nas pernas de Castle.

- Papai! Estou esperando para continuar o jogo! - Alex disse sorrindo para Castle.

Todos ficaram mudos. Kate sorria para o filho, mas ao olhar para a cara de assustada das mulheres, ficou completamente tensa.

- Hey Kiddo, nós temos visitas! - Castle se abaixou, pegando Alex no colo, falando com ele enquanto se aproximava da família. - Lembra que eu disse que tinha uma filha linda e uma mãe loucamente feliz? - o menino acenou com a cabeça e o pai prosseguiu. - Alex, meu garoto, quero que conheça Alexis. Alexis este é Alex, seu ir-... digo...filho de Kate, quero dizer... de Caroll.

Que situação mais confusa! Castle não havia comentado ainda que realmente Alex era seu filho pois além de saber que não conseguiria segurá-las em Nova Iorque por mais tempo se soubessem , ele não queria dar a notícia pelo telefone. A surpresa seria para o Natal, mas como aconteceu aquilo tudo entre ele e Carol, ele não sabia agora o que fazer, mas o fator surpresa acabara de funcionar perfeitamente bem.

Martha estava meio sem cor, agradecendo por estar sentada naquele momento e Alexis tinha os olhos arregalados, achando que seu coração talvez falhasse uma batida, de tanta emoção em um dia. Ele era filho de Kate? Será que ele era seu irmão ou será que Kate teve uma criança com alguém durante este tempo confuso da vida dela? Ele tinha que ser seu irmão, ele mal falou "oi" e ela se derreteu abrindo um lindo sorriso para garotinho. Ela já o amava.

-Oi Alex, eu sou a Alexis, nós temos nomes parecidos! - a filha de Castle disse para o menino, que retribuiu a intensidade do sorriso na mesma hora. - Você é lindo! E temos os olhos iguais também, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem!

Castle deu mais alguns passos para sua mãe que desta vez já não conseguia muito segurar as lágrimas.

– Alex esta é minha mãe.

Martha demorou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, mas finalmente conseguiu tomar o menino nos braços já sabendo que ele era seu neto. As lágrimas corriam soltas até que ela, olhou para aquele rostinho pequeno, perdendo-se nas lembranças.

-Hey... Kiddo... Você me lembra Richard quando pequeno... Ele era muito parecido com você.

A velha atriz deu um beijo demorado no rosto da criança e o colocou no chão vendo o pequeno correr para as pernas de Kate que o abraçou calmamente se orgulhando de seu filho.

-Bem família, o que vamos fazer agora? – Castle disse animadamente, querendo continuar o clima de felicidade.

- Podemos ir pegar as malas e arrumar os presentes embaixo da árvore, pai – disse Alexis, compartilhando a alegria do pai e, juntamente com Alex, assim partiram os três.

Kate e Martha se entreolharam por alguns segundos e por fim sorriram. A velha senhora foi até ela puxando para um demorado e carinhoso abraço. Ela não deixou de perceber a confusão e agonia nos olhos daquela jovem mulher que ela amava como se fosse sua própria filha. Também havia em seu olhar alegria e aquele misto de emoções fez com que Martha decidisse não tocar em nenhum assunto mais delicado. Tudo a seu tempo, esse sempre fora seu lema. Agora era hora apenas de comemorar.

Carol retribuiu o abraço não deixando de emocionar-se com o excesso de carinho que aquelas pessoas praticamente desconhecidas lhes davam. Kate realmente era uma mulher muito amada, na verdade, ela era... Oh, Deus como tudo isso ainda era terrivelmente confuso para ela. Mesmo assim, havia entre eles uma conexão, uma cumplicidade muito grande como se já tivessem pertencido juntos à mesma vida e isso era algo que Carolline não conseguia negar. Ela sentia isso cada vez mais forte dentro de si mesma.

- Precisa de ajuda na cozinha? - Martha perguntou alegremente, puxando um assunto qualquer.

-Bom, eu ia começar a fazer o almoço agora, se você não se importar de me ajudar...

- Hmm que tal brindarmos com alguma coisa antes? – disse a velha atriz já pegando uma das bebidas disponíveis no canto esquerdo da sala.

* * *

Kate e Martha estavam se dando bem, bebericando alguma coisa na cozinha, hora conversando sobre amenidades, hora trocando figurinhas de mães enquanto falavam sobre a vida de seus filhos e netos. Por dentro Martha estava totalmente emocionada, ela considerava Kate como sua filha, sendo assim ela já via Alex como seu neto, apesar de seu filho não ter mencionado a criança nas breves conversas que haviam tido. Ela precisava se conter, ela não sabia ainda se Alex era de Richard ou não. Também não o culpava, afinal ele sempre estava tão tenso e desesperado que talvez o assunto apenas não tivesse encontrado momento oportuno.

Logo depois de instalar as malas de Alexis e Martha nos quartos reservados para elas, Castle achou seus dois filhos enfeitando animadamente a árvore com presentes. Ele sorriu, se sentindo o cara mais feliz do mundo. Caminhou até eles dando um beijo na cabeça de cada um e foi ver o que as outras duas mulheres estavam fazendo.

Rick entrou na cozinha, abraçando Kate levemente, sorrindo para a sua mãe e continuaram a conversar. Alex entrou correndo arrastando Kate para mostrar os presentes todos arrumados lindamente embaixo da árvore. Isso deu a perfeita oportunidade para Martha bombardear Rick com as perguntas que a estavam matando.

- Richard, ele é mesmo seu filho? Porque não mencionou que nossa Kate tinha uma criança? Eles estão bem? Ela tem tido o apoio necessário para cuidar bem deste garoto?

-Mãe, calma... – Rick a interrompeu. - Ele é mesmo meu filho... Quando Kate sumiu ela já estava grávida, mas não sabia. Eu não contei porque não sabia o que achar, fiquei em choque por uns dias, e depois, quando eu pude eu pensei que você ia reagir desta forma, achei melhor que você visse pessoalmente.

Martha abraçou o filho, mas não demorou muito para ela o soltar.

- E como ela está? Como ela está lidando com toda essa nova realidade?

Ele suspirou e então o semblante dela decaiu.

- Está sendo tudo muito complicado. – ele lamentou. – Esperei tempo demais, não contei a verdade para ela, ela acabou descobrindo e por aí acho que você já pode imaginar.

- Oh, meu filho, eu sinto muito. Mas mesmo assim, ela está aqui não está?

- Ela brigou com o suposto irmão, ele... ele a agrediu e ela acabou vindo pra cá, mas eu ainda tenho medo mãe...tenho medo...

- Que ela vá embora?- Martha completou e seu filho apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Meu filho, ela está aqui, se sente segura com você. Se coloque no lugar dela, veja toda a loucura que essa moça esta vivendo especialmente nesses últimos três meses, e ainda assim, ela está aqui.

As palavras de Martha soaram como um bálsamo e então ele a abraçou, agradecendo baixinho. Rick deu mais algumas explicações para sua mãe enquanto Kate observava Alexis e Alex na sala de um jeito emocionadamente feliz. Ela elogiou o trabalho dos dois filhos de Castle, maravilhada pelo modo de como eles eram parecidos especialmente no modo de sorrir.

- Então o que nos faremos ate o almoço estar pronto, little Guy ? – Alexis perguntou para o pequeno garoto.

Ele passou alguns segundo em silêncio, mudando o foco do olhar entre ela e sua mãe até que finalmente desatou a falar.

-Bom, não costumo ser amigo de garotas... Elas são frescas na escola...

- Alex... - Carol o repreendeu.

Alexis riu e Kate apenas revirou os olhos de um jeito tipicamente Beckett. O menino continuou argumentando, maravilhando as duas mulheres na sala.

- A mamãe diz para ser educado com elas... – disse quase em tom de lamento. - Mas você é muito legal, então, quer jogar vídeo game comigo?

- Eu gostaria muito Alex e eu te prometo que não sou nada fresca.

Alexis sorriu para ela e segurando a mãozinha pequena e quente do menininho, subiu para o quarto com ele com um único pensamento na mente: "Por favor, que ele seja meu irmão!"

Kate permaneceu mais algum tempo observando aquela grande árvore e todos aqueles enfeites e isso fez seu coração arder. De um jeito muito bom. Sorrindo e evitando que uma lágrima rolasse de seus olhos ela voltou à cozinha a ponto de ouvir a última parte do que Castle continuava a explicar a sua mãe.

- Ela é uma mãe maravilhosa, teve algumas dificuldades, mas superou todas pelo filho, e sim ele é extraordinário como ela! Ele é o garoto mais lindo, elétrico, inteligente, educado e feliz do mundo, não tem como se apaixonar por ele e...

Castle reparou que sua mãe ficou tensa por alguns segundos e virou-se para ver Kate vindo na sua direção lhe dando um abraço forte e cheio de significados para os dois. Como sempre, o silêncio entre eles valia por mais que mil palavras. Ele afagou as costas dela, Martha apenas observando aquilo tudo, enquanto Kate meditava no modo como ouvira Rick falando de Alex. Orgulhoso, como um pai falaria de um bom filho. Ela lembrou dele falando durante aquela discussão deles falando de quanto amava Alex e que ele era seu pai. Se ela era realmente Kate Beckett, como Castle falava, como Matt insinuou ao dizer que eles não eram irmãos de verdade, então Alex realmente era filho deles dois.

O coração dela ameaçou descontrolar-se, mas ela conseguiu tomar as rédeas da sua emoção, ainda que temporariamente e, soltando-se dele, se sentou puxando uma cadeira para perto dos dois. Eles conversaram várias coisas com Martha, assuntos diversos como peças de teatro, filmes e jogos de basebol, até que Alexis voltou de mãos dadas ao pequeno Alex, ambos falando que estavam com muita fome. Só aí os adultos perceberam que perderam a noção do tempo e que era melhor sair para almoçar do que começar a fazer um.

* * *

_TBC..._

_REVIEWS... *.*_


	34. Chapter 34

_Então girls... Mais um capítulo pra vocês se divertirem! Sexta-feira sai mais um, então keep calm, leiam, comentem e aguardem. Amamos vcs! :*_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Em um restaurante italiano na cidade vizinha, Alex sentou entre Martha e Alexis, encantando as duas mulheres o tempo todo, ajudando a escolher a sobremesa, "limpando" o rosto de Alexis com o guardanapo, sorrindo e conversando animadamente , divertindo todos. Na saída, retirou uma das rosas que estavam enfeitando a mesa e correu levar para sua mãe, dizendo ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Ao voltar para o lado de Alexis e Martha disse que achava elas bonitas também. Sim, ele era realmente filho de Castle, com aquele jeito típico de derreter as mulheres à sua volta.

Enquanto voltavam do almoço, ele veio dormindo no carro com a cabeça no colo de Alexis que não se lembrava de estar tão apaixonada por uma pessoa assim. Alex era tudo que ela sempre quis: um irmãozinho inteligente, engraçado, lindo, obediente e ainda gostava dela. A filha de Castle ainda estava meio confusa com toda essa história, mas sabia que no momento certo seu pai lhe esclareceria todas as coisas. Não que precisasse, pois tudo já estava mais do que claro ali.

Chegando em casa, os adultos se ocuparam com os preparativos da ceia enquanto Alexis ajudava a distrair o pequeno. Eles desenharam, assistiram TV e agora jogavam vídeo -game. Já fazia quase uma hora que Alexis estava se divertindo com Alex.

- Então você tem que pular lá em cima, pegar as modinhas e não deixar o caranguejo te morder, senão você perde pontos e morrer! - ela tentava explicar o segredo daquela fase do jogo pro garotinho.

- Ok, Capitão! Farei isto e passaremos para a próxima fase! - disse o menino empolgado mexendo o controle de um lado para o outro.

Algum tempo se passou e já estava caindo a noite quando resolveram se arrumar para a ceia de Natal, mas antes pausaram o jogo e foram ver como andavam as coisas lá embaixo. Kate e Martha alegremente conversavam e iam arrumando as coisas entre fogão e forno, Rick estava cuidando das saladas, parecia tudo ótimo. Alexis entrou na cozinha falando com eles, enquanto surrupiava dois cookies de chocolate para ela e Alex.

-Vocês precisam de ajuda, eu e Alex estamos aqui se precisarem.

Todos continuaram a fazer o que estavam, mas responderam em coro.

-Não precisa crianças, vão brincar.

- Mas mama, eu preciso da roupa nova pra ficar bonito para a ceia. – disse o menino com urgência em sua voz.

-Oonn baby-boy você já é lindo! - Kate veio beijar várias vezes a bochecha de Alex. - Mas é verdade, precisa ir se arrumar, já já mama vai lá te ajudar com o banho e a roupa ok.

-Mas eu quero ir agora, pleaseee! – esperneou o menino, fazendo sua primeira manha na frente dos outros, mas foi tão fofa que ninguém ligou.

-Alex, sem manha. – Kate falou sério e firme. - Agora mama não pode, depois de terminar aqui eu vou. Vá brincar, agora.

- Tá bom, mama. Eu espero. - ele falou meio bufando.

O menino então encostou na parede, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de homem zangado, o que acabou sendo extremamente engraçada, e todos logicamente acabaram rindo. Kate riu também, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu deixando-a parada alguns segundos lembrando que, na pressa de fugir das garras de Matt não havia colocado uma roupa adequada nem para o filho, nem para ela mesma e seu peito apertou. Castle percebeu que algo estava errado com ela e se aproximou.

- Algum problema, Carol? – perguntou ele baixinho.

- As nossas roupas... – falou ela envergonhada. – na pressa, eu coloquei uma qualquer, não trouxe as que a gente comprou pro Natal e...

Ela já ia falar com Alex, quando Castle tomou a liberdade de se antecipar e pegando o menino no colo o jogou para cima.

- Oha, Garotão! Vamos lá ver com Alexis uma roupa bem bonita para você vestir ok? - ele sorriu para ela levando o menino nos braços e ela apenas agradeceu abaixando o olhar.

* * *

Alexis procurava uma roupa adequada no armário enquanto seu pai girava o menino, todo animado, jogando-o vez por outra para cima, fazendo a criança gargalhar por diversas vezes. Roupa escolhida, Rick foi preparar o banho do "soldado Alex" mas antes, voltou meio caminho agarrando Alexis pela cintura e a girando até não aguentar mais e quase derrubar os dois no chão. Logicamente, Alex não perderia a oportunidade e se jogou em cima deles rolando os três pelo chão entre cócegas e sorrisos durante mais algum tempo.

Enquanto ele terminava o banho, Alexis esperava no quarto e se perdeu olhando aquele maravilhoso lugar. Karen havia ajudado na montagem trazendo alguns dos objetos preferidos dele e, principalmente, fotos de um jeito que Kate não levantasse suspeitas sobre a surpresa. Havia uma mini galeria num dos cantinhos do quarto, onde tinha fotos dele com Kate, algumas dele mais novo, outras recentes tiradas com seu pai, e mais abaixo os livros de leitura infantil. Ela já estava com os olhos marejados e começou a ter um aperto no coração ao lembrar da sua infância e como ela não entendia no começo o porque sua mãe não estava ali e como seu pai foi maravilhoso cuidando dela tão bem.

-Alexis? Você... - Castle percebeu algo errado com a filha antes mesmo dela se virar para ele com cara de choro e o abraçar.

-O que foi querida, o que acontece de errado?

-Nada pai, eu só estava pensando em quão maravilhoso foi para mim e o quanto você está sendo para Alex... Oh meu deus se eu não perguntar eu vou explodir, mas ele é meu irmão de verdade, please fala que sim!

- Oh filha, me desculpe por deixar você nesta angustia, tem sido uma loucura e eu esqueci de atualizar vocês com a historia de Alex, e depois eu fiquei com medo da reação de vocês...só me desculpe.

-Mas ele é? Ela continuava em um quase desespero, com olhos arregalados e esperando a resposta dele.

-Sim, ele é, e eu...

Castle não teve tempo de terminar de responder e Alexis já estava chorando abraçada a ele. E ele só conseguia ouvir ela respondendo "obrigada", várias vezes em seguida.

-Devo supor que você estava querendo isto não. Ele perguntou sorrindo para a filha.

-Sim pai, sim, ele é maravilhoso em passar metade do dia com ele eu não queria largá-lo mais nunca mais.

-Sim eu sei, eu acho que me apaixonei por ele, quando ele falou "oi", pra mim.

Ambos se abraçaram por mais alguns segundos até ouvirem um pequeno grito vindo do banheiro:

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaai minha toalhaaaaa!

Eles riram e foram correndo atender aquele novo pequeno membro da família Castle. Rick tirou Alex do banho e depois de seco e de cueca o levou para o quarto para que Alexis o terminasse de arrumá-lo enquanto ele mesmo tomava banho e ficava pronto.

- O tio Castle é o melhor pai do mundo! - Alex tagarelava sem parar enquanto sua irmã o ajudava a se vestir com a roupa nova.

Alexis percebeu que o menino havia chamado seu pai de "tio" dessa vez, ao contrário das ouras vezes em que o havia visto chamá-lo de pai. Será que foi uma confusão momentânea ou o menino não sabia de toda a verdade? Pensando em deixar isso como assunto para uma próxima conversa com seu pai, ela entrou na conversa com ele.

-Sim, Alex! Ele é o melhor! – ela riu colocando a camiseta naquele pequeno corpinho.

-Sim! Eu quero que ele seja meu pai pra sempre! Eu não quero que ele vá embora nunca, nunca!

Alexis olhou bem dentro daquela imensidão azul daquele pequeno olhar e viu a si mesma e a seu pai ali. Aquele menino era definitivamente irmãozinho dela e seu coração apertou em seu peito só em imaginar a dor de não ter seu pai perto dela durante sua infância.

- Alex, papai te adora... Eu sei que ele nunca vai te abandonar!

-Mas e se você for embora e ele ficar com saudades e quiser ficar com você e me deixar aqui com a mama? Ela vai ficar triste e eu também...

- Não ele não vai deixar você. Nós vamos ficar aqui amanhã o dia todo com vocês.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui pra sempre? - ele tinha esperança nos olhos e ela queria abraçá-lo

Alexis se ajoelhou e abraçou o garoto querendo tirar toda aquela angustia dele.

-Hey olha pra mim... Nós nunca vamos deixar você, ok? Eu vou ter que voltar pra casa, mas você pode me visitar e eu sei que meu pai sempre perto de você. – o menino acenou com a cabeça que sim.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, Castle desceu as escadas já arrumado e viu Kate dando os retoques finais na mesa. Ele estava muito bonito com uma camisa vermelha, calça social preta sorrindo para ela. Aproveitou que estavam sozinhos ali naquela imensa sala, já que sua mãe tinha subido para se arrumar, e caminhando até ela, colocou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou.

Ela se surpreendeu com aquele gesto, um beijo meio que roubado, mas não protestou retribuindo na mesma intensidade. Os lábios dele massageavam suavemente os dela e ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e relaxar com aquela deliciosa sensação. O carinho dele era quente, calmo e trazia o relaxamento a ela de um jeito reconfortante.

-Você está feliz? – disse ele sorrindo e olhando para ela. – Por que eu estou muito feliz!  
Ela apenas sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

- Acho que já está hora de você se arrumar, não está? – disse ele, observando que ela ainda não havia ido cuidar de si mesma.

- Sim... – disse ela, meio envergonhada. – Mas, acho que não vou estar à altura dessa grande festa... A Karen me ligou e disse que elas estão chegando... Eu pedi pra ela me trazer...

Ela não conseguiu falar mais, pois os dedos dele a calaram delicadamente. Castle segurou uma de suas mãos e a conduziu subindo as escadas levando-a para o seu quarto. Ao entrar no quarto dele pela segunda vez, visto que já o conhecia desde o dia em que havia chegado lá com seu Alex, viu sobre a cama um lindo embrulho vermelho com um laço verde. Ele fez sinal para que ela abrisse a caixa.

- Isso é para mim, Castle? Não precisava se preocupar. – disse ela abrindo devagar o laço do pacote. – Oh meu Deus isso daqui é simplesmente, lindo.

O vestido cor de vinho era requintado, digno de todo bom gosto de Richard Castle, mas sem muitos enfeites chamativos como ele sabia que Beckett e até mesmo Carolline não gostavam. Também havia uma caixinha, com o par de brincos de ouro branco delicadamente cravejados de diamantes que brilhavam intensamente ao simples pairar da luz sobre eles.

Ela agradeceu, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo comovida com o carinho que eles sempre demonstrou e continuava mantendo para com ela. Kate se levantou, o abraçou e beijando o rosto dele e iria se afastar, mas os lábios dele a impediram de deixá-lo. Ele colou a cintura dela na dele e uma de suas mãos encontrou sua nuca puxando-a para mais perto aprofundando o beijo que ela não se importou em impedir.

O sabor dele invadia a sua boca, o toque dele arrepiava a sua pele, e sempre ela ficava imaginando que se ele conseguia mexer assim com ela com apenas um beijo, que dirá com algo mais. Ainda perdida em toda aquela confusão que a rodeava e completamente absorvida por aquela duvida que virou a sua vida de cabeça para baixo e que agora a resumia, Carol quebrou o beijo.

- Eu... – disse ela ofegante. – Eu... preciso ir para o meu quarto... me arrumar...

- Você já está no seu quarto... – argumentou ele encostando sua testa na dela. – Eu quero que você fique aqui... comigo.

Carolline sentiu sua perna vacilar um pouco e seu coração dar voltas. Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda arriscava e insistia num relacionamento com ela, e isso verdadeiramente a abalava, não deixando que ela pensasse em outra coisa a não ser no quanto queria estar com ele e ao mesmo tempo no medo de perdê-lo.

- Eu vou deixar você se vestir... – disse ele dando um selinho em seus lábios. – Espero você lá embaixo.

Antes de descer, Castle apareceu na porta do quarto de Alex, e o encontrou assistindo "Mary Poppins" na tv e Alexis explicando algumas coisas do filme para ele que estava encostado nela no pequeno sofá. Alexis estava lindo em um vestido verde com pequeninos detalhes vermelho e uma presilha vermelha que prendia seus cabelos no alto da cabeça, ao passo que Alex estava de calça preta com uma camisa, preta e vermelha de manga curta. O escritor pegou o celular e tirou uma foto antes deles prestarem atenção que ele havia voltado. Ambos se viraram para ele por causa do barulho do celular, e então ele se sentou entre e tirou mais algumas fotos bagunçando com as crianças.

-Mas que demora toda é esta, crianças grandes e pequenas, todo mundo pra cozinha a ceia esta servida, as pessoas estão chegando e... - Martha parou na porta do quarto vendo a cena. - Oh, estamos tirando fotos?

A mãe de Castle alegremente entrou no quarto se apertando em cima do outro braço do sofá, e se sentou no braço do pequeno sofá, passando a mão calmamente no cabelo lindo de Alexis que se abraçou nela. Castle a puxou para o quatro ficarem apertados naquele sofazinho e tirou uma mais uma foto de lembrança daquele dia.

* * *

A festa estava animada. Karen tentava controlar o pequeno Alex para que não corresse tanto pela casa e acabasse se machucando ou derrubando coisas, mas ele rapidamente se esquivava dela se escondendo entre as pernas de sua irmã. Sim, aquela semelhança era gritantemente visível para quem quisesse ver e logicamente Karen não se surpreendeu. Ela tinha uma mente fértil que viajava rápido demais para seus singelos 18 anos, mas depois que Carol mostrou a ela aquela foto, sua mente criativa começou a trabalhar e não demorou muito para que ela começasse a juntar os pontos. Só precisava confirmar tudo aquilo com sua amiga.

Os demais adultos conversavam entre si, trocando as notícias dos acontecimentos na vida de cada um. Ana se deu muito bem com Martha, e Castle orientava o namorado de Karen quanto ao relacionamento deles dois. Foi então que ele finalmente a viu.

Carol descia as escadas devagar, passo a passo equilibrando-se naquelas sandálias de salto alto que também fazia parte do visual comprado por Castle. Linda, estonteantemente bela, seduzindo a todos ali naquela pequena festa, Beckett estava perfeita com aquele vestido que destacava suas curvas e exibia suas pernas. Os cabelos amarrados para cima, mostravam o refletir dos brincos que só era ofuscado pela intensidade de seu belo sorriso.

Castle se aproximou dando a ela uma de suas mãos para que terminasse de descer as escadas em segurança. Ele sorriu para ela apaixonado cada vez mais por aquela extraordinária mulher, e seu coração pulou depressa em seu peito ao ver que ela estava usando aquele pequeno colar que ele havia dado a ela há alguns dias simbolizando até quando ele a iria amar. Always.

- Você está maravilhosa. – disse ele alegre em extremo, dando um beijo no rosto dela, aspirando o suave perfume dela enquanto uma de suas mãos serpenteou pelo decote das costas de seu vestido enviando arrepios por todo o corpo de Carolline fazendo-a ruborizar.

Dando mais um passo à frente Kate se viu ser envolvida pelos braços apertados de Karen que a esmagava com a força da preocupação e da saudade. A ex-policial correspondeu o abraço na mesma intensidade, emocionando-se com o carinho da amiga que ela considerava como uma irmã.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... com Matt... – sussurrou Karen no ouvido de Carolline mantendo o abraço. – Você merece ser feliz, irmã. Seja feliz com sua nova família!

Esta última frase, a jovem disse olhando bem fixamente com aqueles olhos cor de mel para os olhos esverdeados de Kate, como se anunciasse para ela o futuro que estava por vir, mesmo que a garota desconhecesse algumas partes dos fatos, pelo menos oficialmente.

* * *

O Natal em família seguiu-se tradicionalmente como o esperado. Um jantar maravilhoso com comidas dos mais diversos tipos, bebida à vontade e sobremesas de dar água na boca, que eram as especialidades de Ana. Após a queima de fogos, houve a troca de presentes, os votos de boas festas e intensas felicitações e desejos de toda sorte de bênçãos. Por volta das duas da manhã, o cansaço finalmente começou a se fazer presente e os convidados, começaram a se retirar pouco a pouco, restando naquela casa apenas a família de Castle.

-Onde está todo mundo? – perguntou Kate, saindo da cozinha.

-Minha mãe e Alexis, foram trocar Alex e mimá-lo mais um pouco antes dele dormir. As duas estão apaixonadas por ele, quase brigando pra ver quem o adula mais. – falou ele puxando-a para um abraço.

-O que ótimo ganhei duas babás de natal, muito útil. – disse ela brincando com a gola de sua camisa.

-Sabe o que mais ia ser útil? - ele sorriu e sacudiu as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Kate riu e ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Depois de longos minutos eles se separaram, tinham que se controlar, porque Martha e Alexis estariam voltando a qualquer minuto.

-Mama! – Alex veio até eles de mãos dadas com a nova "avó", quebrando o clima entre eles. – Alexis disse que eu sou o garoto mais lindo que ela já viu e me prometeu contar uma super-história legal e bem grande na hora de dormir e ela disse que eu posso dormir no quarto dela se você deixar, você deixa né, você deixa? – o menino pulava com as mãozinhas para cima pedindo o colo da mãe.

Alex sempre foi um garoto elétrico, mas que não cresceu em uma família que davam tanta atenção para ele. Sua avó era calma e controlada, vez por outra vendo tv com ele até mais tarde, seu avô tentou ensina-lo a pescar, mas desistiu na segunda tentativa falando que Alex falava tanto e pulava no barco que nenhum peixe nunca iria se aproximar. Assim, a única coisa que os dois conseguiam fazer juntos era pintar as caixas de correio dos vizinhos, um dos poucos hobbies de Seu Jimmy. Matt nunca gostou do garoto o ignorando quase sempre com ciúmes sendo que os únicos que ainda davam alguma atenção para o pequeno, fora sua mãe, era Karen e o namorado que gostavam de passear com ele, sempre que podiam. Em alguns meses Alex achou o pai que queria ter em Castle, e agora com Martha e Alexis, então ele estava no paraíso.

-Você criou um belo filho Kate, é a criança mais adorável que vi em anos. Na verdade depois de Alexis eu nunca achei alguma outra criança que me chamasse tanta atenção. - Martha falou toda contente e babona com ele.

-Thanks Martha, sim Alexis deve ter sido uma criança ótima, e quanto a Rick, ele foi um bom garoto? – falou ela com o menino nos braços, rindo provocando Castle.

- Rick tinha mais energia do que uma bomba atômica, mas felizmente nos sempre nos damos bem, ele pelo menos me obedecia. E ao começar a ler já adquiriu desde novo o habito de ler, acalmando o ânimo dele e nossa sala.

Todos riram.

-Então mama, posso, muito, por favor, dormir no quarto de Alexis, hoje?

- Você pode, mas comporte-se, porque Alexis não gostaria de um companheiro de quarto bagunceiro e ai ela não vai mais te convidar para isto mais vezes ok? E não fique pedindo uma historia atrás da outra... Eu te conheço pequena criatura, não abuse. Agora de um beijo aqui na sua mãe que te ama do tamanho do mundo e você pode ir dormir. Mas, antes...

- Escovar os dentes! – disse Kate e Alex juntos, rindo logo em seguida.

* * *

_TBC... ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

_*OUÇAM AS MUSICAS DURANTE A LEITURA :)_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Down – Jason Walker [featured Molly Reed]**

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos em que aquela casa finalmente havia ficado em um agradável silêncio. Carolline suspirou acomodando-se na varanda, tomando sua quarta taça de vinho, vendo os fogos que ainda estouravam ao longe enfeitando o céu da cidade. Refletiu algum tempo perdendo-se em seus conflitos de pensamentos.

A noite tinha sido uma das melhores da vida que ela se lembrava. Nunca se sentiu mais feliz, amada e tranquila como naquela noite. Alexis e Martha a tratavam maravilhosamente bem como se a já considerassem da família, apesar de que elas em alguns momentos erravam seu nome a chamando de "Kate". No começo aquilo a incomodou, mas ela viu que não era por mau. Ela já adorava Alexis e gostava de Martha como uma mãe, e Castle... como ela amava aquele homem perfeito e maravilhoso que ele era, e sendo o pai de seu filho...

Ela se sentia começando a surtar. Apesar de todo o seu ser desejar ardentemente se libertar de tudo aquilo, Kate ainda estava presa na mente de Carolline, com um grande conflito acontecendo dentro de si mesma. Durante todo o dia, flashs de acontecimentos e conversas que teve com Alexis e Martha em outras situações, ameaçavam lhe aterrorizar. Algumas brincadeiras entre Castle e sua mãe ou filha, pareciam um "deja-vu". Um pânico foi se apoderando dela. E se ela acordasse e aquilo tudo fosse um sonho? E se ela não fosse a Kate deles de verdade? E se, de repente, ela aparecesse e os levasse embora? E se... ? Eram muitos "e se..."

Kate não percebeu Castle se aproximar até que se sentiu ser envolvida pelos braços dele. Ela se virou e então ele a beijou calmamente nos lábios. Aquele breve contato dissipou momentaneamente sua névoa de dúvidas, ou pelo menos era o que ela queria que acontecesse de verdade. Esquecendo-se um pouco do que a afligia ela o beijou de volta sentindo a maciez dos lábios dele entre os dela até que ele se afastou, sorrindo para ela com uma intensidade que primeiro a acalmou e depois só fez ela se apaixonar ainda mais por ele. Talvez fosse só disso que o coração dela precisava.

- Em que planeta você estava? – falou ele, acariciando seu rosto delicado.

-Em um não tão bonito quando você. - ela sorriu sedutoramente para ele.

-Assim você me conquista para sempre. – ele sorriu para ela, se aproximando para beija-la de novo.

-Como assim, para sempre? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele um pouquinho mais forte, falando baixinho para ele. - Eu já não conquistei?

-Você sabe que sim, love, você me conquistou há muito tempo... – ele a abraçou.

Carol suspirou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, escondendo a cabeça no peito dele sentindo o peito apertar doloridamente. Castle a envolveu em seus braços, abraçando-a mais apertado, enquanto acariciava suas costas e beijava o topo de sua cabeça. Ela quis relaxar em seu abraço, quis confortar-se com o calor da pele dele, mas seu corpo não obedeceu.

- O que está preocupando você? – falou Rick, percebendo que ela estava tensa.

- Nada... – disse Kate, se afastando dele, olhando para longe. - É só a data de hoje... Eu... – ela decidiu falar, mas ainda precisava encontrar as palavras. - Me sinto feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo... Me sinto estranha, como se sentisse falta de algo... Como se algo tivesse sido...

- Tirado de você? – completou Castle, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

Carol virou-se encarando-o com surpresa, mas bastou apenas alguns segundos para ela se dar conta de que aquilo provavelmente era uma das sensações que pertencia à "Kate Beckett" e não a ela mesma. Castle suspirou colocando as mãos nos bolsos, encarando o chão.

- Oh meu Deus... – falou ela começando a se angustiar. – É a Kate não é? Ela não gostava do Natal não era?

- Não... Ela não gostava... – disse ele em um tom triste. – A mãe dela...

- Sim, eu sei... A mãe dela foi assassinada... Você já me falou sobre isso... – falou ela com um tom frio, mas parou ao ver a expressão de mágoa percorrer o rosto dele enquanto olhava para ela. – Me desculpe, Castle... Está sendo muito difícil para mim tudo isso.

Ele abaixou o olhar novamente e então ela apenas continuou . se aproximando um pouco mais dele, capturando a atenção dele outra vez.

- Sabe, hoje o dia foi ótimo com a sua família. – falou ela devagar, se permitindo rir por um segundo. - Eu adorei conhecer sua mãe, sua filha, mas... – Carol fechou os olhos tentando evitar aquele olhar. - O tempo todo foi como se elas tivessem olhando para outra pessoa... Como se elas estivessem procurando algo em mim que eu não tinha.

O clima de uma hora para outra começou a pesar sobre os ombros deles trazendo a carga emotiva de todos aqueles anos e meses à tona.

- Eu não sou a Kate, Castle... – ela prosseguiu, encontrando o olhar que a despedaçava. - Pelo menos eu não sou mais... Eu não me lembro de nada disso, eu não faço ideia de como mexer em uma arma... Eu não me vejo por aí caçando bandidos, atirando em pessoas, correndo risco de vida e arriscando minha família. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu perdesse minha mãe, eu me apavoro só de pensar em não estar mais perto do Alex e...

O silêncio pairou ali enquanto ela tomava um pouco de fôlego tentando domar as próprias emoções, mas ela precisava deixar tudo aquilo sair.

- Eu sinto como se eu tivesse todo o tempo querendo viver a vida de outra pessoa. Pode ser a minha, mas passou e eu não quero mais isso para mim. Quero seguir em frente, deixar isso para trás e... – ela engasgou um pouco antes de completar o que queria dizer. – E é por isso, Castle... É por isso que não podemos ficar juntos...

Ela se arrepiou com suas próprias palavras e ele se sentiu congelar.

– Toda vez que você olha para mim, é outra mulher que você quer... É outra mulher que você procura... Uma que não existe mais, uma que eu não sou e pode ser que eu nunca volte a ser... E isso me assusta tanto... não...na verdade, isso me enlouquece, me faz perder o chão... Porque tudo o que eu mais quero... Tudo o que eu mais quero é ser feliz...

Carol não conseguiu completar a frase, pois os soluços romperam intensamente fazendo-a calar. Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e ao senti-lo se aproximar ela quis esquivar-se, mas ele a segurou colocando os dois braços ao redor do corpo dela. Ela apoiou as mãos tremulas nos ombros largos sentido a respiração quente dele percorrer seu próprio rosto.

- Você acha que é fácil para mim? – perguntou ele de olhos fechados e testa encostada na dela. – Não, Carolline, não é...

Kate percebeu a falha na voz dele e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem uma a uma sem se importar com a maquiagem leve que começava a se desfazer, e então foi a vez de Castle começar a falar.

- Por todos esses anos... Eu amei uma única mulher... – ele suspirou. – Desde o dia em que eu a conheci eu a amei com todas as minhas forças, com meus sonhos e desejos mais secretos. Eu acordava e dormia e passava todos os meus dias pensando em como eu queria passar todos os meus dias do lado da mulher mais extraordinária que eu encontrei. E essa mulher... – ele parou para respirar. – Essa mulher era você, Carol...

As mãos dele a prendiam em seu corpo e os tremores migravam de seus lábios para o corpo dela e vice versa. Castle tentava prosseguir e deixar as os sentimentos saírem pelos seus lábios estremecidos.

- Kate Beckett ou não... É você quem eu quero, Carol. Não importa se você não se lembra de quem você é, de quem você foi ou de quem você não quer ser mais. É você quem está em meus braços agora. Eu amo _você_... Eu não sei viver sem _você_... Eu preciso de _você.._. Eu quero _você, Carol_... Eu só quero você...

Cada palavra era pontuada com uma pausa e cada vez que ele chamava o nome dela ela se perdia entre lágrimas. Finalmente ele meteu a mão por entre os cabelos dela, cansado de falar, mergulhando em seus lábios, aprofundando imediatamente aquele beijo urgente, molhado e cheio de paixão, como se fosse a única e última forma de fazê-la entender.

Carol abriu mais a boca envolvendo-se nele, não pensando em mais nada além daquilo que ela estava sentindo. As mãos dela invadiam os cabelos de Rick enquanto as dele subiam e desciam pelo corpo sinuoso que ela possuía sem nunca quebrar aquele beijo. Ambos queimavam ali, devorando-se num reencontro de bocas banhado pela angústia e terrível sentimento de perda que os fazia ter medo até mesmo de parar.

Rick quebrou o beijo, fazendo-a ofegar enquanto descia beijos pelo pescoço dela sem jamais soltá-la, sentindo-a se agarrar à sua camisa na tentativa de assumir o controle que há muito já havia sido perdido. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela sugando-a ali, gerando um arrepio que percorreu todo o corpo dela, enrijecendo os seus seios e então ela o puxou com as duas mãos de volta para sua boca ansiosa e aflita para beijá-lo como nunca havia beijado antes.

Castle andou com ela empurrando-a instintivamente contra o peitoril da varanda. Os corpos colados um no outro, completamente encaixados e, apesar do excesso de roupa entre eles, ambos podiam sentir o calor deles aumentar e a pele começar a ferver em busca de mais prazer. Dessa vez, ela que interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar, mas não queria deixá-lo, então mordeu a ponta de sua orelha, sugando-a entre os lábios ao mesmo tempo que se movia contra o corpo dele sentindo o roçar de toda a intensidade dele pulsando ansioso por sua pele.

As mãos de Rick navegavam por todo o corpo dela e sem convite e ao mesmo tempo sem protesto nenhum, uma das mãos dele envolveu um dos seios dela, acariciando-o fazendo com que ele e ela gemessem ao mesmo tempo. A língua dele procurou a dela mais uma vez e nesse novo beijo as mãos dele subiram pelas pernas dela, dançando sobre a pele quente fazendo-a literalmente pegar fogo.

As mãos dele envolveram sua carne macia levantando o vestido dela, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Movida pelo instinto, desejo e vontade imensa de senti-lo, Carolline abriu mais as pernas sentindo a umidade do centro dela intensificar-se ainda mais. Ela se mexeu outra vez, deixando completamente enlouquecido, e ainda movendo-se em sua boca, os dedos dele encontraram aquela pequena calcinha e a puxaram para baixo de uma só vez, fazendo-a ofegar na tentativa de voltar a si mesma.

- R-Rick... – disse ela afastando os lábios dos dele e tremendo a voz. – Por favor, pare.

Castle gemeu, freando dolorosamente todo seu corpo, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, ainda mantendo as mãos em sua cintura, ainda apertando-a de um jeito firme e possessivo que chegava a querer doer. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, enquanto tomava o controle de si mesma e também da própria respiração, sentindo-o ainda ofegar contra sua pele. E então simplesmente todas as luzes da cidade se apagaram, deixando os dois iluminados apenas pela luz da enorme lua cheia.

- Sinto muito... –disse ele, esforçando a voz. – Eu perdi o controle...

- Eu sei... Eu também... – falou ela sussurrando, voltando a depositar beijos sobre a pele dele – Mas, não aqui.

* * *

**Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon **

A escuridão daquela noite incrivelmente quente era amenizada pela luz da lua cheia que invadia todas as casas, diante do apagão generalizado na cidade. Quedas de energia não eram comuns nessa época do ano em Storm Rise, mas quando acontecia poderia demorar mais de um dia.

Castle tomava um banho demoradamente gelado já que o aquecedor do chuveiro havia parado de funcionar. Coincidentemente era exatamente o que ele precisava após toda aquela combustão que havia quase o feito derreter juntamente com Carolline, na varanda da sala. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor da pele dela, da língua dela contra a sua, do sussurrar perdido de sua voz à beira do descontrole. Pelo menos ela conseguia ainda manter a sanidade diante dele, ou do contrário teriam feito algo mais ali mesmo, mas não era assim que nenhum dos dois queria embora se desejassem de uma maneira enlouquecedoramente forte.

Ele estava em seu quarto, com apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, encostado próximo àquela enorme janela de vidro que dava acesso para um pequeno terraço com vista para o jardim e a grande lua cheia que espalhava luz por entre as copas das árvores. Caminhou até o parapeito daquele espaço, e espalhando as mãos nele como forma de apoio, respirou o ar puro da madrugada encarando a luz do luar.

Ele fechou os olhos e agora era a vez de ele fazer uma espécie de retrospectiva dos últimos anos de sua vida. Todos aqueles momentos bombardearam suas lembranças fazendo seu coração pulsar mais rápido como se pudesse reviver a dor de cada um deles. Sim, houve momentos em que ele achou que fosse ficar louco, momentos em que ele achou que não aguentaria mais respirar, momentos em que apenas desejou morrer, e por algumas vezes, houve momentos em que ele desejou simplesmente procurar a própria morte.

Entretanto a incerteza do que realmente havia acontecido com ela era o que deixava são, ou era exatamente o que o havia deixado louco, mas foi na verdade o que o manteve vivo. A enorme vontade de acordar daquele pesadelo no qual ele virava a noite sozinho falando consigo mesmo ou com aquela grande lua sobre a esperança de um dia reencontrá-la, pedindo que algum ser misericordioso nesse grande Universo a trouxesse de volta para ele.

Castle riu. Exatamente isso aconteceu e não importava quem ela era agora ou todas as outras coisas que ele ainda não poderia compreender completamente. Ela estava ali, agora há pouco em seus braços, e assim como ele desejou, ele faria. Sim, ele a amaria até o fim de seus próprios dias. Aquela pequena retrospectiva foi interrompida quando um bater de porta ecoou até os seus ouvidos. Ao virar-se seu coração perdeu uma batida e lhe trouxe uma visão que nem de longe ele esperava ter ainda essa noite.

Um anjo diante dele. Um anjo assombrosamente sexy. Carolline estava ali, respiração nervosamente descompassada, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar e de coragem. Linda, como sempre, mas agora o belo vestido vinho que ela usava há momentos atrás fora substituído por um fino roupão de seda branca que refletia a luminosidade da luz do luar que invadia o quarto sem ser convidada.

- Eu quero me lembrar de você, Rick... – a voz suave dela chegou até ele, enquanto Kate deixava aquele roupão escorregar lentamente pelo seu corpo.

A camisola branca de seda descia sinuosamente pelas curvas de seu corpo. Os cabelos longos, levemente cacheados, desciam por cima de seus ombros emoldurando seu rosto e cobrindo seus seios. Castle foi até ela deslumbrado, se aproximou tocando o rosto dela cuidadosamente enquanto ela espalmou as mãos sobre o peito definido dele. Ela sorriu. O coração dele também palpitava acelerado exatamente como o dela.

Kate olhou ainda sorrindo para Castle e se deparou com aqueles olhos azuis repletos de amor e desejo, fazendo borboletas rodopiarem por seu estômago. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela só de olhar? No início, ela ficou meio sem graça, mas conseguiu retribuir o olhar quase na mesma intensidade e quando achou que estava quase ganhando ele a beijou, passionalmente, fazendo-a esquecer de si mesma.

A boca dele se movia em sincronia com a dela que já sabia reconhecer cada canto dos lábios dele como sendo dela. O gosto dos beijos de Rick era viciante para ela que pouco se importava em depender completamente disso. O modo como ele a tocava, sugava sua língua, era um misto de cuidado, carinho, desejo, paixão e luxúria que a levavam para outra dimensão em poucos segundos. E isso era apenas o começo. Os dedos de Rick adentraram os cabelos dela massageando sua nuca e Carolline fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso, Carol? – perguntou ele, observando-a completamente rendida a ele.

- Kate... – disse ela abrindo os olhos devagar. - Me chame de Kate...

Os lábios dela se abriram ansiosos pelos dele novamente e Rick não a deixou esperando por muito tempo. Os braços dele se amoldaram no corpo dela enquanto sua boca se deliciava com os beijos quentes de sua Carolline. De sua Kate. Ela seguia ora acompanhando, ora ditando o próprio ritmo a ele, deixando-o cada vez mais louco à medida que o puxava para ela ou arranhava seu couro cabeludo exigindo mais intensidade no beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos se beijando fortemente, Beckett buscou ar, e logo gemeu ao sentir a língua de Rick passeando pelo seu pescoço outra vez ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele se aventuraram pelo corpo dela. Aquele homem tinha o poder de deixá-la completamente maluca em poucos segundos, mas ele queria levar todo o tempo do mundo. Não para que ela se lembrasse, mas para que dessa vez fosse inesquecível.

Os beijos dele desciam pelos ombros dela livrando-a devagar de sua camisola, deixando metade das costas desnudas, onde ele deslizava os dedos lentamente, subindo e descendo com movimentos constantes enquanto beijava e mordiscava levemente seu ombro, a fazendo arrepiar.

Castle desceu o resto da seda espalhando beijos em cada nova parte revelada, beijando colo e pescoço ao passo que ela se esforçava em se concentrar em manter-se próxima ao corpo dele tocando-o com suas delicadas mãos por todas as partes que ansiedade a deixava tocar. Logo os seios dela também estavam expostos belos e firmes e, entre eles, aquela dolorosa cicatriz. Rick viu que ela se envergonhou um pouco ao perceber que ele viu aquela marca. Carol nunca se importou antes com aquilo, já que além de não significar nada para ela, sempre fora algo muito fácil de esconder, mas agora...

- Você é linda... - ele disse tocando a região antes de beijá-la.

Kate suspirou ao sentir a língua dele brincando com sua pele e gemeu ao sentir seus seios adentrarem a boca de Rick. Nunca nenhum homem a havia tocado assim. Satisfeito momentaneamente Rick parou ajoelhando-se na dela frente beijando seu abdômen enquanto as mãos, uma de cada lado da cintura dela ajudava o restante do tecido branco e delicado terminar de revelar o seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos dele se envolverem nas laterais de sua calcinha. Deus ela precisava fazer algo, ela queria fazer algo, mas a forma como ele estava navegando por seu corpo a estava deixando completamente paralisada. Era como se estivesse sendo a primeira vez dela. E para Carolline, realmente era.

Então ajoelhado ali, como numa espécie de adoração, ele abraçou sua cintura beijando a pele de sua barriga e umbigo, sentindo as mãos dela massageando seus cabelos enquanto ele deslizava as próprias mãos pelas perna femininas de carne macia e perfumada, elevando uma delas para que sua boca mergulhasse entre elas.

Carol gemeu ao senti-lo provando-a daquela forma deliciosamente sem cerimônias. Era difícil conseguir permanecer de pé, mas as mãos dele a sustentava pelas nádegas, enquanto ele se concentrava em lhe dar o início de um grande prazer. A língua dele percorria aquela região como se buscasse desvendar cada parte de sua intimidade passeando sinuosamente por cada dobra e reentrância. Chegou até o seu ponto de entrada e vagarosamente afundou-se ali, arrancando um gemido diferenciado dela. O entra e sai de sua língua, e o vai e vem de sua boca que nunca perdia o contato apenas alternava a intensidade da pressão em breve a fez explodir, arranhando a pele do pescoço dele. Ele permaneceu estimulando-a e sustentando-a até que não houvesse mais tempestade apenas uma densa nuvem de prazer.

Aquela boca quente subiu novamente passeando pela sua carne até que o beijo dele afundou-se em sua boca fazendo com que ela experimentasse o calor quente de si mesma derretido entre os lábios dele misturando-se à urgência que sentia emanar de cada poro.

O corpo másculo a pressionou nua contra a porta roçando-se sutilmente nela esperando o tempo necessário para reacendê-la. Não precisou de muito. Carolline o beijava com fome entorpecendo-se nele, suas mãos e braços subindo e descendo pelo corpo dele com a mesma sincronia que executava sobre ela. Os beijos dela molhavam o peito dele, arrepiando os pelos de seu tórax assim como os do resto de sua pele. A boca de sua Kate escorregava pelo seu abdômen incendiando-o e ele podia sentir a língua dela brincando em sua pele a cada novo toque.

Os olhos dele se encontraram e as mãos dele a puxaram para cima, adentrando os cabelos dela quando chegou à altura de sua boca, beijando-a avidamente. As mãos dela passearam por cima da toalha que ele ainda usava, pressionando calmamente a região, fazendo-o gemer, e então ela se desvencilhou daquele pedaço de pano inconveniente, apertando-o firme em sua mão, acariciando-o repetidas vezes até que ela o viu tentar puxar o ar com dificuldade. Rick atacou o pescoço de Carolline e ela esqueceu por alguns segundos o que estava fazendo até que as bocas voltaram a se encontrar. Era um beijo profundo, de corpo inteiro, onde um se ondulava contra o outro mantendo o contato em todas as partes.

O braço esquerdo dele envolveu a cintura fina e sua mão direita elevou a coxa bem torneada, facilitando o objetivo dele. Ele a ergueu em um movimento selvagem, mas extremamente doce e, sem quebrar o beijo, a conduziu pelo quarto carregando-a lentamente até a cama. Ambos deitaram-se juntos sem descolarem-se um do outro e entre os beijos vinham sorrisos e cada sorriso era brindado com uma carícia diferente provando que cada um deles não pertencia a outro lugar senão aquele mesmo.

As mãos passeavam pelos corpos alinhados, aproximando, estimulando, instigando. Rick escorregou a boca em chamas pelo pescoço dela, devorando-o enquanto ela se liberava cada vez mais ao toque dele. Ela se acomodou nos braços dele lhe dando total acesso ao seu corpo quente como uma brasa recém tirada da fogueira. As mãos dele passearam pelos seios dela trazendo um de cada vez para dentro de sua boca e então os dois ao mesmo tempo para serem sugados de uma só vez. Atacou os seios dela e ela gemeu mais alto do que pretendia.

Os lábios dele voltaram para a boca de Kate em um beijo selvagem ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos dele procuraram o meio das pernas dela, encontrando ali calor e excesso de umidade. Começou a torturá-la mexendo lentamente o dedo indicador em cima do seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a se contorcer e beijá-lo com uma loucura crescente. Carol estava mais do que pronta, estava ansiosa e uma das mãos dela encontrou a dele e a retirou dali quando ele ouviu ela sussurrar em seu ouvido quase implorando:

- Eu quero sentir você... agora...

- Oh... Kate... – gemeu ele, enquanto trocavam olhares.

Ele se lembrava dessas palavras. As mesmas que ela usou quando pediu para ele possuí-la em sua primeira vez naquele banheiro no apartamento dela há três anos atrás. Ele a beijou devagar, diminuindo o ritmo, fazendo as mãos se encaixaram uma na outra sobre o alto da cabeça dela, posicionando – se entre as pernas dela, até que finalmente a penetrou, lentamente, deixando ela gemer dentro de sua boca. O prazer de tê-lo finalmente por completo extravasava-se pelo seu corpo e ambos permaneceram assim, fixados no corpo e nos olhos um do outro. Só aquela experiência já tinha valido a noite, ela era dele novamente e ela era realmente extraordinária.

Então o intercalar de beijos, suspiros e movimentos começou, num duelo de forças físicas onde a química era regida pela matemática do subconsciente que fazia com que os dois precisassem urgentemente serem um. Todo o seu corpo arqueava contra ela. Cada músculo, cada fibra, cada célula, se empenhava em registrar aquele momento de prazer a dois. As expressões mudavam, os gemidos sem sentido ecoavam pelo lugar. Era a dor, era a perda, o reencontro, a saudade, o desespero, a alegria, o prazer do toque, da cura. Da certeza de que sempre estariam lá.

Eles se moviam naquela concordância contraditória, onde o quadril dela elevava-se juntamente com o dele, encontrando-se cada vez mais profundamente naquela desenfreação rítmica. Kate sentiu o coração descompensar o controle, a pele arrepiar, o ápice do prazer percorrer seu corpo em ondas, fazendo-a gemer alto entre os espasmos, compartilhando as mesmas sensações do homem que ofegava em cima dela, enquanto os dois se perdiam nas expressões de prazer um do outro.

O chão tremeu, a terra se derreteu e ela sentiu o mundo inteiro girar até se dar conta de que era apenas ela. E ele. Ele olhou para ela, o suor entre eles permitindo seus corpos ainda deslizarem um contra o outro enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Ele desceu novamente sobre os lábios dela outra vez e encontrou a boca dela no caminho querendo a dele novamente. Beijaram-se mais uma vez prolongando um pouco mais aquele momento. Aquilo tinha sido histórico, épico, ambos sabiam que nunca iriam ser assim com outras pessoas, e que nunca, jamais, haveria outras pessoas. Eles estavam unidos pelo amor e pelo destino como símbolo da perfeição. O re-início da vida deles juntos.

* * *

_tbc... reviews... :')_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hellou pessoas...então depois de TRES MESES DE HIATUS FORÇADO..._

* * *

**Chapter 36**

_Previously on Rescue me_

_... Ele olhou para ela, o suor entre eles permitindo seus corpos ainda deslizarem um contra o outro enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Ele desceu novamente sobre os lábios dela e encontrou aquela boca no caminho querendo a dele outra vez. Beijaram-se, prolongando um pouco mais aquele momento...O re-início da vida deles juntos._

**And now...**

As bocas colidiam uma contra a outra sem pressa, provando o gosto extasiado da paixão e momentaneamente saciando a sede daqueles dois amantes. Os corpos permaneciam alinhados, ao contrário dos cabelos deles que se perdiam de qualquer maneira em direções diversas, completamente afetados pelo ritmo que três anos de espera havia exigido deles. E logicamente não terminaria ali.

Os dois ainda estavam ofegantes, respiração pesada, coração disparado e corpos trêmulos, mas não era o cansaço que os dominava e sim o desejo que os consumia e finalmente, agora, podia reger suas atitudes sem nenhuma barreira. Castle passou a mão pelos cabelos dela retirando-os da pele molhada que ele queria só para ele mais uma vez. Ele acariciou o pescoço dela expondo-o para ele depositando beijos ali ao mesmo tempo em que bebia do suor da pele dela fazendo-a gemer.

- Você está bem? – falou ele, parando um momento preocupado com a reação aparentemente diferente dela. – Quer que eu pare?

Ela olhou para ele, vendo todo o esforço que ele fazia tentando controlar o corpo e a própria voz.

- N-não... – respondeu ela com a voz trêmula e a garganta ressecada. – Eu apenas quero você...

Ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos beijando avidamente, bebendo dos lábios dele o gosto que saciava sua sede e ao mesmo tempo queimava suas sensações fazendo-a querer senti-lo mais uma vez dentro de si. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele sincronizadamente, colando-o ao dela para ter a certeza de que nunca mais se perderia dele outra vez.

Aquela noite estava sendo mais que especial. A primeira noite deles juntos, apesar de não ser a primeira oficialmente falando, mas a única que estava agora na mente de Carolline. E com certeza a primeira de muitas. A forma como ele a tocava, o modo como ele se movia, de acordo com o que o corpo dela queria... Castle a conhecia muito mais do que ela mesma. Ela confiava nele, o desejava, o amava e agora era completamente dele, assim como ele dela.

Lentamente Kate o tirou de cima dela, empurrando-o de maneira delicada sobre a cama. Ele passou os braços ao redor do corpo dela acariciando a pele nua e suada contra suas mãos e, não deixando que se afastassem muito tempo, os lábios de Beckett reencontraram os de Castle e assim desceram explorando o pescoço e o tórax dele. Uma de suas finas mãos desceu ao encontro do membro daquele homem, tomando-o entre os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela mordiscou o mamilo dele fazendo-o gemer automaticamente e, por instinto, cravar os dedos, arranhando a pele macia das nádegas de Kate que estava ao redor de sua mão. Ela riu, com ele ainda entre os dentes.

Castle passou a mão livre pelo rosto dela puxando-a para cima beijando-a voluptuosamente e cheio de desejo. Seguindo aquele ritmo em forma de convite, Beckett foi posicionando-se sobre ele sem descolar os lábios da boca de seu escritor. Os cabelos dela desciam sobre os ombros másculos, escondendo o rosto dos dois amantes que ofegavam gemendo em sua ardência ansiosa por terem mais um do outro.

Ela se levantou, apenas metade do corpo, formando um ângulo de noventa graus com o homem sobre a cama, enquanto os olhares trocados fulminavam paixão e expectativa. Ele passeava as mãos por todo o corpo dela. Coxas, braços, barriga e os seios eram acariciados por ele trazendo arrepios à pele de Kate, liberando gemidos de ambas as bocas. Ela se moveu fazendo com que ele a penetrasse, lentamente devagar, e somente nessa hora os olhos dela se fecharam saboreando aquele instante de enorme prazer.

Completamente dele. Era assim que ela se sentia. Naquele lugar único onde os dois corpos pareciam ser somente um, se misturando, se reconhecendo. Rick fechou os olhos ao vê-la sobre ele e inevitavelmente se lembrou de todas aquelas noites... Será que ela também sentiu? Será que ela também passava noite após noite chamando por ele como ele fazia por ela? Sim. Carolline também chamava por ele em seus mais secretos sonhos e, embora ela não se lembrasse de alguns deles ou mesmo de quem ele era quando finalmente conseguia vê-lo, ela sabia. Sabia que em algum lugar havia alguém que procurava por ela, que a chamava e era justamente isso que não a fazia dormir e ao mesmo tempo era aquilo que embalava seu sono. Sim, alguém que um dia iria resgatá-la daquele lugar, do marasmo que era sua vida, da sua mente sem lembranças. De si mesma.

Castle abriu os olhos novamnete, ofegando ao contemplar aquele corpo esculturalmente magro começar a se movimentar e o balanço de Carolline levar ambos outra vez ao rumo do êxtase. Ela apoiou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, trazendo suas unhas junto à pele masculina e a troca de olhares voltou a se fazer intensa e escurecida pela imensa quantidade de sensações.

Beckett gemia, Richard também e os movimentos eram crescentes, não paravam, e o suor começava a escorrer do corpo daquela bela mulher, musa e inspiração de várias maneiras para aquele homem completamente enlouquecido de tesão. Os lábios dele estavam sedentos por ela e ele se elevou um pouco mais beijando toda aquela pele exposta, em todos os lugares onde sua boca conseguia alcançar. Kate jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo a língua dele percorrer seus seios, seus mamilos subir por seu pescoço e culminar em sua boca, em um beijo quente e dominador que a levava cada vez mais ao limite.

As unhas da ex-policial arranhavam a nuca dele e cada vez mais fundo eles se encontravam vencendo e perdendo a batalha entre seus corpos, tanto na parte de cima com suas línguas, quanto na parte de baixo com o degladiar de seus quadris. Kate quebrou o beijo buscando qualquer tipo de ar, mas o perdeu instantaneamente ao sentir Castle conduzindo cada onda de prazer que começava a se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

- Cas-tle-h...

Ela gemeu, liberando seu corpo a todas aquelas deliciosas sensações, sua voz saindo suave e ao mesmo tempo aflita como o canto de uma sereia ecoando nos ouvidos dele como um convite para o imenso prazer. Rick continuou ritmadamente, fincando as mãos fortes sobre o quadril dela, mergulhando mais ainda naquele corpo levando-a consigo para o fundo daquele mar só deles.

- Eu te amo... Katherine... - murmurou ele contra os cabelos dela, recuperando o fôlego, ainda sentindo o corpo quente e suado dela tremer pelo dele.

Kate se abraçou mais firme contra ele, apertando os olhos fortemente, tentando convencer a si mesma de que ele estava chamando o seu nome. Sim, aquele era o seu verdadeiro e único nome. Ele a afastou um pouco, precisava olhá-la, vê-la, saber que ela realmente estava ali e ele nunca iria se cansar daqueles olhos, daqueles lábios, dela em si. Arrumou os cabelos longos e castanhos que se desfiavam sobre o seu rosto fitando aqueles olhos verdes e brilhosos refletindo a luz da lua dentro deles. Passeou o polegar sobre seus lábios, sentindo o beijo dela através de seus dedos seguido de um sorriso carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo tímido. Perfeitamente lindo.

Por um momento, Kate sentiu um arrepio cortar sua pele e a escuridão ameaçar dominar seus olhos desfocando o rosto do homem que amava de sua visão. Ela o abraçou, recostando-se novamente nele tentando afastar aquela sensação estranha e ruim, mas coincidentemente nesse exato momento ele a depositou sobre a cama quase que praticamente desacordada. Ela realmente deveria estar muito cansada.

Castle contemplou o rosto de sua musa, acariciando as curvas finas e delicadas. Beckett mantinha os olhos fechados, a respiração ainda ofegante, mas aparentemente já começava a relaxar. Ele depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios, puxando os lençóis para cobri-los e, deixando um dos braços ainda ao redor do corpo dela, permaneceu falando palavras de amor ao pé de seu ouvido. Palavras que ela não ouviu. Sua mente já havia adentrado a completa inconsciência.

* * *

Novamente ela estava em cima dele. A visão mais bela que ele sempre teria de sua musa. Kate. Aquela mulher forte e determinada que fisgou a sua mente e alma desde o primeiro encontro. Beckett. A destemida detetive que nunca poupara esforços em busca de justiça para os outros, mesmo que nunca a alcançasse para si mesma. Carolline. A doce e suave mulher que, sem a capa de todas as angústias e dores, aflorou naquele mesmo corpo onde sua inspiração fazia morada. E sim aquele corpo perfeito se movimentava sobre ele contorcendo-se de prazer enquanto levava ambos ao clímax outra vez. Kate parou devagar, cabeça baixa e cabelos caindo sobre o seu rosto enquanto recuperava o fôlego e Rick fechou os olhos saboreando os resquícios de prazer que ainda contraiam o corpo dela. Plenitude.

Devastação. Castle a ouviu chorar ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu gotas frias caírem sobre ele misturando-se ao líquido vermelho e quente que também gotejava sobre seu abdômen. Instantaneamente seus olhos se abriram aterrorizados e sua visão foi preenchida pelo sangue que já manchava todo o corpo de Beckett que não conseguia evitar a grande hemorragia que fluía por suas narinas. Ele levantou o corpo rapidamente segurando-a em seus braços tentando ajudá-la, mas Kate sussurrava aflita, afogando-se em seu próprio sangue.

- E-u não que-ro mor...rer Cas-tle... Nã-o me deixe morr-er...

Ela sufocava sem fôlego, seu corpo desfalecendo entre espasmos enquanto toda a cena era preenchida por aquele pânico escarlate. Finalmente ela se aquietou. Morta em seus braços. Castle não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser conter um grito abafado que finalmente o acordou.

* * *

Rick levantou sentando-se subitamente na cama assustado e suando muito. O ar ainda lhe trazia o cheiro de sangue e da morte e inconscientemente procurou em seus braços pela mulher cuja vida escorria por entre seus dedos até se dar conta da luz intensa da manhã. Tudo não havia passado de um terrível pesadelo e ele virou-se devagar até vê-la deitada ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu aliviado ao contemplá-la naquela pintura suavemente tocada pelo sol. Os cabelos refletiam delicadamente a luminosidade dourada dividindo-se entre emoldurar o travesseiro e a face de expressão leve. O lençol branco repousava silenciosamente sobre o corpo feminino movendo-se apenas para acompanhar o compasso daquela ritmada respiração. Sua metade, sua alma gêmea havia finalmente voltado para ele, mas inevitavelmente o sentimento de medo se apoderou dele outra vez.

E se tudo aquilo fosse um sinal? Um aviso de algum tipo de tragédia que os rondava? Uma premonição de todo o desenrolar de uma história escrita por um escritor macabro que insistia em brincar de separá-los? Ele ofegou soltando o ar e inevitavelmente deixou uma lágrima cair. Não. Ele não poderia perdê-la. Não de novo. Não agora. Não para sempre.

Logicamente ele a tocou. Como um ser humano completamente seduzido pela beleza da divindade, ele serpenteou os dedos sobre a pele macia do rosto rosado fazendo ela quase sorrir em resposta. Kate se mexeu, mas não muito, apenas uma entrada e saída de ar mais demorada e então seus olhos se abriram. Lindos. Repletos de um amor que ele sentia falta de ver todos os dias. Ele continuou acariciando a pele alva devagar, num doce gesto de bom dia, até que o sorriso dela se acendeu cheio de uma doçura feliz.

- Bom dia, minha vida. – falou ele correspondendo àquela mesma expressão. - Dormiu bem?

- Você não faz ideia... – respondeu Kate, com a voz suavemente rouca.

Ela se mexeu aproximando mais seu corpo, levemente afastado do dele em busca do conforto que sabia que sempre encontraria ali. Rick a aconchegou em seus braços, beijando seu rosto e pescoço até que ele a ouviu gemer e procurar seus lábios em um beijo habilidosamente calmo. Beijos trocados com brevidade, mas carregados de um sentimento que ameaçava querer fazê-los explodir a qualquer momento. Castle acariciava seu rosto feliz por poder tocar naquela pele agora sem nenhum tipo de restrição. Aproveitando-se logicamente disso, uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo pescoço dela perdendo-se na maciez coberta do seio esquerdo de Beckett. Ambos gemeram. Ela desejosa por mais daquele contato e ele momentaneamente insatisfeito por ainda não sentir pele contra pele.

Retirou aquele lençol impeditivo com certa ansiedade e agora seus dedos brincavam com os mamilos livres e enrijecidos pelo seu toque. Kate fechou os olhos, espreguiçando seu corpo excitado, dando mais acesso às mãos de Castle e à sua boca que agora sugava e arranhava sua pele com os dentes. A língua dele deslizava por ela traçando uma trilha que a aquecia e que ao mesmo tempo a deixava ainda mais molhada, fazendo-a contorcer-se em antecipação. Rick riu contra a pele dela.

- Espere... Deixe-me dar "bom dia" pra você.

Rick chegou ao seu destino e começou a beijar a parte interior de uma das coxas de Beckett, que agora só conseguia gemer e se esforçar em lembrar-se de respirar, mas desistiu da batalha contra o prazer que a fez jogar os braços do lado da cabeça ansiando pelo momento em que Rick acabaria com esta ansiedade monstruosa que se apoderava cada vez mais dela.

Os beijos dele estalavam-se contra a pele alva e ele flexionou as pernas dela, abrindo-as, mergulhando entre elas, fazendo-a gemer alto seu nome enquanto deliciava-se sem pressa como se não houvesse outra coisa para fazer. Ele ficou ali, provando-a lentamente, perdendo-se ainda mais naquele sabor que só ela possuía, agora mais apurado, e no aroma que emanava do calor central de sua musa, dedicando total adoração ao prazer da mulher que ele amava. Beckett era conduzida arrebatadoramente pela boca daquele homem e quando dois dedos dele adentraram-na, ela engasgou um grito abafado atingindo o orgasmo quase que imediatamente explodindo de prazer.

Ele voltou beijando o caminho que tinha feito e deitou em cima dela de novo, esperando ela se recuperar e abrir os olhos para ele, e perder-se outra vez em sua boca. Gradativamente ela estava relaxando entre seus lábios e pouco a pouco sentia a tensão voltar a se fazer presente preparando seu corpo para voluntariamente ser atingido por uma nova avalanche de paixão. Intensificavam suas carícias e provocações os levando à loucura. Ela aproveitou a distração dele e o segurou firmemente massageando-o, fazendo-o gemer e praticamente perder a razão. Urgentemente ele se livrou do toque dela e movendo-se a penetrou de uma só vez, golpeando-a fortemente fazendo-a morder os lábios e sorrir deliciando-se com aquela sensação de prazer selvagem. Eles se moviam indo e voltando do intenso ao lento, acelerando o ritmo, indo cada vez mais rápido, perdendo-se da realidade enquanto seus corpos achavam juntos a explosão.

Eles ofegavam plenos, satisfeitos, apaixonados, mirando a face um do outro onde o prazer e a ternura se expressava simultaneamente. Ambos recuperavam o fôlego, Kate se aconchegava contra ele ronronando e beijando longamente seu pescoço e Castle desejou poder nunca mais sair desta cama. Beckett acariciou o rosto dele, dando um beijo calmo em seus lábios, que fez Rick levantá-la e puxá-la para si, praticamente sentando-a sobre ele, enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo com todas as forças.

Kate retribuiu o carinho, surpresa ainda pela mudança de posição, onde agora Castle podia ouvir claramente as batidas fortes do coração dela. O coração que uma vez ele sentiu parar de bater bem debaixo de suas mãos, quando ela levou o tiro naquele cemitério. O coração que um dia ele pensou que nunca mais voltaria a sentir pulsar tão perto dele. O coração que durante três anos ele temeu ter parado de bater de vez. Ela sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele, brincando com os dedos em seus cabelos até que os braços fortes a envolverem ainda mais ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dele tremia contra o dela. Sim, ele estava chorando.

Beckett ficou confusa alguns minutos, procurando explicações em sua mente para a mudança tão drástica de comportamento até que finalmente se deu conta. Seu peito doeu apertado e ela suspirou fundo, deixando-se levar sentindo o calor do corpo dele preencher o vazio e a tristeza de sua alma. Ela não tinha lembranças. Flashs, sonhos, informações dadas por ele, mas nada muito além disso. Ela não o reconhecia, não se lembrava de como ele era, de como "eles" eram, e consequentemente não tinha a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido com ele durante esses anos em que se perderam um do outro.

Mais um profundo suspiro e foi a vez dela deixar uma lágrima rolar por sobre o corpo de Castle. Ela não tinha suas memórias, não conhecia os gostos dele, não saberia dizer de que jeito ele preferia qualquer tipo de situação, porque tudo isso havia sido levado embora dela, e por pouco sua vida também não havia sido arrancada de si mesma. Não, ela ainda não se lembrava de tudo exatamente, mas juntando alguns pontos uma coisa estava mais do que clara. Ela devia a própria vida àquela família.

Segundo Matt, se não fosse por ele ela "ainda estaria apodrecendo na beira daquela maldita estrada." e naquele momento não era somente ela quem corria risco de vida, mas também seu filho, Alex. A coisa mais importante para ela, o fruto do amor deles na vida anterior que já estava abrigado em seu ventre e milagrosamente fora protegido de todas as injúrias daquele terrível acidente. Bem ou mal, eles a salvaram, aos dois na realidade e ela não poderia simplesmente seguir com Castle deixando todo o resto para trás. Carolline, ou melhor, Kate Beckett podia ter muitos defeitos, mas ingratidão não era um deles.

Mas, e quanto a Rick? Será que ela não estaria sendo ingrata com ele também? Sim, ela verdadeiramente o amava. Seu coração lhe dizia isso e, não apenas ele, mas era como se todo o Universo se esforçasse para mostrar isso para ela. Saber que ele não desistiu de procurá-la, quando tudo apontava para sua morte e que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o sentimento dele não havia mudado a fazia se sentir especial, e isso a fazia amá-lo cada vez mais de um jeito que a sufocava. Nunca mais sairia de perto dele outra vez.

Kate procurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, encontrando-o manchado pelas lágrimas. Recolheu cada uma delas, percorrendo o caminho com beijos demonstrando todo o carinho que pertenceria só a ele. Sempre a ele. Ela abriu os olhos e viu os dele avermelhados, marcados pela dor que ao mesmo tempo contrastava com um brilho de uma esperança que fora nutrida dia após dia e agora, totalmente consumada, transformou-se no alívio de receber uma grande recompensa. Ela. De volta em seus braços.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse ela, começando a falar, conseguindo conter a emoção. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, por ter desaparecido, por não me lembrar...

- Não foi culpa sua... – ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Me deixe terminar... Eu sinto muito por tudo o que você passou, na verdade, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você viveu nesses últimos anos... Mas... Hoje, se você desaparecesse para sempre da minha vida, eu acho que eu enlouqueceria...

- Eu fiquei louco... – confessou ele, encostando a testa na dela. – Nada mais fazia sentido para mim... Alguém não poderia simplesmente desaparecer assim como fumaça. Sem vestígios, sem pistas, nada... Foram muitos dias de busca, muitas equipes montadas, e nenhuma resposta. Cada vez que o telefone tocava eu ouvia a sua voz... - continuou levantando os olhos lacimejados para vê-la. - Quantas vezes me peguei atendendo ligações chamando o seu nome, na esperança de que você me desse alguma notícia. Eu ouvia sua voz, sentia seu cheiro, ouvia o som da sua risada, o estalar dos seus sapatos... Eu saía de casa vazio e voltava despedaçado. Mas eu não podia desistir, eu não queria, eu não conseguia, não era justo, não era certo, você estava viva e eu sabia disso. Eu simplesmente sentia, parecia real, era real.

Kate o ouvia atentamente e se sentia sendo jogada na direção de cada uma daquelas palavras. Em sua mente podia se ver claramente em cada uma daquelas situações, que assumia de maneira gradual o branco em sua mente. Não restava mais nenhuma sombra de dúvidas. Havia uma familiaridade e uma sincronia tão grande entre eles que ela não conseguia encontrar nenhuma outra explicação a não ser essa história maluca em que havia se tão transformado a vida deles dois.

- Eu senti que tinha morrido junto com você...– ele continuou, lembrando-se daquela fase de trevas.- Deus, quantas vezes eu desejei ter morrido com você... Nada mais tinha valor para mim... Cheguei ao ponto de quase perder minha família, até que um dia... Finalmente... Eu encontrei você... Viva...

O sorriso dele se acendeu e olhar de Castle brilhou como os de uma criança que havia acabado de receber o tão sonhado presente. Ela também correspondeu ao sorriso dele sentindo o peito se encher de um grande e imenso amor capaz de superar qualquer tipo de barreiras. O amor deles dois.

- Eu queria tanto me lembrar de todas as nossas coisas... – resmungou ela, passeando os dedos pelos ombros e pescoço dele.

- Tenha paciência... – disse ele beijando-a rapidamente. - Dê um tempo para isso. Eu vou ajudar você a se lembrar. Mas isso realmente não importa mais, o que passou não precisa voltar. Podemos construir novas lembranças, uma nova vida se você quiser. Eu só não quero perder você de novo. Esse sim é o meu maior medo, meu pesadelo... Eu não suportaria mais três anos sem notícias, nem mesmo um minuto, um segundo sequer sem ter a certeza de que você está bem e que está ao alcance de meus braços. – o semblante dele se fechou e então concluiu. - Eu tenho medo de perder você outra vez. Para sempre.

- Você não vai me perder. Nunca. – falou ela começando a beijá-lo. – Eu vou estar aqui, com você e ao seu lado. Always.

Ele sorriu e aprofundou o beijo puxando-a pela nuca, seus dedos adentrando os cabelos dela. Os corpos nus tocavam-se novamente, buscando o conforto de suas peles, aniquilando a distância entre seus dois mundos e aumentando o calor novamente. Batidas na porta os interromperam, trazendo-os de volta à realidade, lembrando ao apaixonado casal de que ainda era Natal, e a família deveria estar reunida na sala para a tradicional abertura de presentes.

* * *

_TBC... :'D_


	37. Chapter 37

GIRLS LIKE I PROMESS! *.*

* * *

_**MAS ANTES! UM MOMENTO DE ATENÇÃO (tilintando na taça de champanhe!)**_

_Gente...eu queria dedicar esse capitulo à minha mana** Josy** que me acompanhou durante muitos momentos loucos e surtados e que tem me ajudado com todo seu carinho e talento a escrever essa fic. A ideia, como sempre, surgiu de uma simples conversa via ainda msn e como tínhamos linhas de raciocínio muito parecidas (sim, somos meio que psico-writers kkkk) montamos esta parceria, and guess what? já se foram 37 capítulos de puro surtamento, xingamentos, roer de unhas e de uns tempos pra cá muitos abanos, e ainda virão muuuuuuiiiiitos mais!Nós escritoras, sofremos junto com vocês nos esforçando a cada dia, a cada capítulo (que as vezes demora uma eternidade para sair), e cada palavra é escolhida com o cuidado de manter uma história coerente, divertida, interessante, sensual e logicamente desesperadora para deixar aquela sensação louca de "quero mais". (agradeçam ao Marlowe tá? kkkk)_

_Enfim, encurtando o assunto (pq sim eu tenho problema com resumos) nossa amiga, minha companheira de escrita está de viagem marcada para outro país, partindo provavelmente na próxima semana, e esse será o último capítulo que será publicado com ela em solo brasileiro (ai eu quero chorar kkk). Claro que *a fic vai continuar*, mesmo com ela do outro lado do mundo (pra isso que existe internet xD), mas eu me senti no dever de fazer essa homenagem. _

_Amo muito você, "Xozy"... você é daquelas pessoas que marcam a vida da gente e eu agradeço muito por ter te conhecido, e aprendido com você a cada dia e fortalecido nossa amizade, e por todos os momentos de carinho, dedicação, debates e logicamente surtos enlouquecidos em frente ao pc! Que Deus te abençoe nessa nova fase de sua vida, te __desejo uma boa viagem, muito sucesso, muitas realizações e muitas ideias de fic psicoticas que nos deixem neuróticas, insadecidas e sedentas por mais! _

_**SEJA FELIZ EM TUDO, MUITO OBRIGADA E CONTA COMIGO! ALWAYS! :********************_

_**APLAUSOS (clap, clap, clap)**_

* * *

_Bom, agora que eu já me rasguei aqui, vamos ao cap!_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Castle e Beckett desceram as escadas felizes e sorridentes e presença deles foi comemorada animadamente pela família que aguardava ansiosa o casal "dorminhoco". Alex imediatamente pulou no colo de sua mãe que o abraçou esmagando-o entre beijos. Assim ele também esticou os bracinhos para Castle que o pegou jogando-o para cima fazendo o garotinho rir com os cabelos respondendo aos impulsos e, entre um gargalhar e outro, todos ouviram o menino pronunciar aquela palavra mágica.

- Pa-pai!

O silêncio foi imediato, assim como a emoção. As pessoas aguardavam apreensivas alguma reação de Kate e dessa maneira ela decidiu fazer logo tudo de uma vez.

- Filho... - ela chamou a atenção do pequeno. – Você se lembra do que pediu como presente de Natal? - o menino acenou com a cabeça quem sim. - Pois aí está, o seu pai... de verdade. É o Castle.

- Vivaaa! Agora eu tenho um pai! Agora eu tenho um pai! - gritava Alex, agarrado ao pescoço de Castle que não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas.

Kate chorou vendo a cena e imediatamente pensou em todos os momentos perdidos entre pai e filho em decorrência de tudo. Tantos anos, tantos dias, tantas horas, cada segundo. Ela se apoiou contra o corrimão escada, tentando abafar os soluços, mas logo foi envolvida pelo abraço carinhoso de Martha. Alexis foi até o pai abraçar o seu irmão agora "oficial."

- Oh, Darling... - disse Martha sussurrando entre os cabelos de Kate. – Eu imagino como a sua cabeça deve estar confusa com todas estas coisas, mas não há motivos para choro. – a senhora se afastou vendo o rosto inchado da jovem. - Tudo tem seu tempo. O que importa é que finalmente achamos você, e a partir de agora vocês vão ter todo o tempo do mundo para se reencontrarem e retomarem a vida de vocês exatamente de onde parou. É momento de celebrar!

Martha sorriu enxugando uma das lágrimas de Kate, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao sentir as mãos da menina fragilizadamente frias.

- Você está bem? – disse a senhora em tom baixo para não preocupar o filho. - Suas mãos estão geladas.

- Sim, estou bem... – respondeu Kate, livrando-se do toque e terminando de limpar o rosto. – É só que... São tantas coisas... Eu nem sei como começar a lidar com tudo isso...

- Um dia de cada vez, minha querida. – falou a mãe de Castle sabiamente. - Um dia de cada vez...

- Mamãe, já podemos abrir os presentes da árvore? – perguntou o menino Alex impaciente e ansioso, arrancando uma gargalhada de todos ao redor.

* * *

Após a abertura de todos os pacotes grandes, pequenos e coloridos, e os respectivos agradecimentos por cada um deles, Kate e Castle foram tomar café enquanto Alexis, Martha e o pequeno Alexander foram dar uma volta pelo enorme jardim da propriedade.

Sentindo suas forças revigoradas, após toda enorme quantidade de comida que ela e Castle devoraram sem se dar conta, Beckett reuniu tudo pretendendo lavar as louças. Silenciosamente pegou a esponja e o detergente e iniciou a limpeza de um dos pratos. Seu semblante levemente concentrado se contorceu ao sentir a respiração de Castle próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Ela se arrepiou tanto pela voz quanto pela sensação das mãos dele pousando em sua cintura. Rick se aproximou mais de forma que agora os dois corpos estavam colados e Kate passou a língua pelos próprios lábios ao perceber a reação dele à simples presença dela.

- Não tenho ideia de como você pretende me ajudar dessa maneira... - ela resmungou com um toque de "inocência" em sua voz.

- Não? Pois eu sim... – falou ele mordiscando a orelha dela, enquanto uma das mãos subia pelo abdômen quente e macio de Beckett.

- Castle... – ela gemeu.

- Shh... Me deixe ajudar... Lavar louças é um trabalho muito difícil, requer atenção, concentração, qualquer deslize você pode quebrar alguma coisa, ou se machucar...

- Castle... p-ode chegar alguém... – ela semi-protestou, sentindo as mãos dele sobre seus dois seios.

- Da mesma maneira... – ele prosseguiu, literalmente ignorando-a. – Da mesma maneira, pode ser muito entediante e eu estou aqui para ajudar a tornar seu trabalho mais... excitante.

Beckett não resistiu àquela última palavra e capturou os lábios dele beijando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que permanecia segurando o primeiro prato que ainda não havia conseguido começar a limpar. Rick a beijou de volta, massageando os seios dela, pressionando-a contra a pia da cozinha com seu próprio corpo, deixando-a completamente consciente do quanto ele a queria outra vez.

- As louças... – falou ele, quebrando o beijo, deixando-a aérea. – Concentre-se...

Ela riu, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo mais uma onda alvoroçar sua pele enquanto ele sugava seu pescoço no lugar ideal. Os lábios dele, sua língua e dentes sobre sua carne, as mãos que percorriam seu corpo por debaixo da blusa, pressionando e acariciando nos pontos certos, aliados à expectativa de serem surpreendidos a qualquer momento, estavam fazendo aquela "lavagem de louças" se transformar em um dos momentos mais excitantes dos últimos três anos da vida de Kate.

Nunca algo tão simples se tornara tão difícil para ela. As mãos de Beckett tremiam e os pratos às vezes batiam um contra o outro fazendo certo barulho o que o fazia sorrir satisfeito contra a pele dela. Felizmente o último copo estava finalmente limpo e quando ela achava que já havia sido torturada o suficiente, uma das mãos dele achou o meio de suas pernas e dois dedos a adentraram facilmente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça contra o ombro dele em um gemido.

- Shh... "Pode aparecer alguém" – disse ele, repetindo as palavras dela. Cínico.

- Castle... Por favor... Pare... – ela pediu completamente imóvel.

- Tem certeza de que quer isso? – questionou ele continuando o que estava fazendo.

Kate ofegou pressionando os punhos contra a pia da cozinha. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Virou o rosto procurando os lábios dele, sua boca, sua língua, mas em vez disso ele afastou levemente o rosto, contemplando-a do jeito que ele queria. Os movimentos suaves tornaram-se profundos e, ainda que lentos, aqueles dedos a tocavam de um jeito maravilhosamente espetacular.

O corpo dela estremeceu e então os lábios dele cobriram a sua boca, abafando o gemido que ele sabia que ela não conseguiria evitar. A mão livre de Castle a puxou pela nuca aprofundando o beijo enquanto a outra permanecia no mesmo lugar ainda movendo-se guiando e reagindo a cada contração.

Terminada aquela avalanche de sensações, Rick permaneceu colado a ela, firmando o corpo de respiração ainda trêmula daquela mulher que agora apenas o observava realizada. Castle deslizou para fora dela um dedo após o outro cuidadosamente, como uma breve despedida, e retirou de cada um deles o gosto de Kate, provando-os em sua boca.

- Kate Beckett... – disse ele, perdendo-se longamente naquele sabor. – Melhor sobremesa de todos os tempos!

- Richard Castle... – murmurou ela, ainda embriagada. – Você não presta...

* * *

Após o almoço, Martha e Alexis fizeram questão de lavar as louças fazendo Kate ruborizar levemente, lembrando-se do que acontecera exatamente onde elas estavam agora, poucas horas antes. Ela olhou para Castle que sorriu de volta murmurando um "eu te amo" que a encheu de mais felicidade do que ela jamais imaginou ser capaz de sentir.

Descansaram um pouco ali na sala mesmo, Kate deitada no sofá enquanto Castle brincava com os pés dela sobre suas pernas. Entrando na brincadeira, ela moveu os pés sobre ele, mais para cima, provocando-o, e ele engasgou algumas vezes até que a impediu de continuar segurando-a com força. Todos os outros estavam presentes na sala vendo algo de Natal na tv, totalmente alheios aquele casal, quando a campainha tocou.

Kate se levantou prontamente, fazendo Castle suspirar em gratidão, e arrumando os cabelos seguiu em direção à porta, abrindo-a. Seu sangue desapareceu e seu coração literalmente parou de pulsar. Percebendo o estranho silêncio vindo da entrada de sua casa, Rick virou-se para ver o que acontecia deparando-se com Matt encarando Kate friamente como um predador pronto para dar o bote, ao mesmo tempo em que a devorava de cima a baixo apenas com o olhar.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar... Irmã? – disse Matt atrevidamente.

Notadamente ele estava alto, exalando ao longe o cheiro de bebida barata. Na verdade esse havia se tornado comportamento típico de Matt, desde que Castle e Beckett assumiram oficialmente o namoro e então, após a morte de seu pai, aquele efeito bola de neve sobre a sua vida, provocado e alimentado por ele mesmo, não parava de aumentar. Após roubar todas as economias da família, se isolou em um povoado pequeno, mais afastado, uma verdadeira cidade-sem-lei onde tudo era largamente disponível. Dinheiro, trabalho sujo, drogas, bebidas e logicamente, mulheres.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui! – protestou Castle, aparecendo subitamente ao lado de Kate tomando a frente dela e da situação. – Por favor, tenha a gentileza de ir embora.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o estrangeiro querendo vir cantar de galo no meu terreiro. – falou o homem destilando sarcasmo. – Bom, hoje é Natal! É o "nascimento de Cristo" então vim em missão de paz. Gostaria apenas que esta bela ladra, atrás de você, devolvesse a chave do meu carro que ela roubou de mim.

- Depois de você partir como um animal pra cima dela? Tentar estuprá-la? – Rick rangeu os dentes, com o semblante sério. - É muita audácia!

- Você acha que somos tão diferentes assim? – argumentou Matt, analisando o corpo de Beckett. - Pelo visto você está de parabéns, Sr. Castle. Conseguiu a mesma coisa que eu queria, e eu devo admitir você foi bem mais rápido.

– Desgraçado... Eu vou acabar com você! - Castle serrou os punhos e já ia partir pra cima dele quando Kate o deteve segurando-o pelo braço.

- Aqui estão as chaves, Matt. – disse ela, entregando-as para ele com as mãos descontroladas e trêmulas. – Pode ir embora agora.

Ela abaixou o olhar, mas Castle permaneceu em posição de alerta fulminando-o com os olhos, tremendo o próprio corpo para manter o controle e evitar cometer alguma loucura diante de sua própria família. O rapaz de riso maligno rodopiou o molho em uma das mãos, absorvendo a situação, e o semblante ameaçador dos dois homens estavam tornando aquele clima pesado demais até para respirar.

- Você não vai voltar comigo, para casa irmã? – provocou uma última vez.

- Acho que _você_ é quem já está de saída, "Matt". – rosnou Castle para ele.

- Eu não disse que estava. – rebateu o rapaz. – Mas eu irei, por enquanto. Bela casa pra quem surgiu do nada em nossas vidas, não é "Carolline"?

Sem obter respostas, ele caminhou em direção ao veículo reposicionado ao lado do de Castle. Antes de entrar no carro ele lembrou-se de dizer.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Nossa mãe chega de viagem no fim de semana, vai querer a filhinha preferida dela de volta. – desdenhou ele atacando de novo. – Mal posso esperar pelo nosso reencontro em família.

Destilando o último veneno, o filho de Heloísa saiu com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto. Os dois homens mantiveram contato visual até que Matt partisse arrastando ruidosamente os pneus pelo asfalto. Rick virou-se para Beckett e ela permanecia em estado de choque, respiração pesada e expressão atordoada. Um misto de sentimentos a dominava. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia odiar Matt e temia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabasse provocando a morte de alguém, ou talvez a dele mesmo. Nem passava pela mente de Kate que aquele efeito dominó, já desencadeado, não teria mais volta.

- Como você está? – perguntou Castle, passando as mãos pelos braços dela.

- Ele... sabe... onde a gente mora... – respondeu nervosa. – Como... ele...?

- Esqueça isso... – falou, abraçando-a. – Ele já foi embora, e não vai mais voltar a incomodar você. Não se eu puder evitar.

- Mas ele disse a verdade... – argumentou ela ainda com medo. – Eu preciso voltar para casa. Minha mãe... quer dizer... Aquela que... Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo e... Sair... e...o Alex...

- Eu sei... – entendeu Castle, afagando o rosto dela. – Mas tenha calma... Não vamos falar sobre isso agora está bem? Não quero que se preocupe com isso. É inevitável eu sei, mas não agora.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". Como ele disse, ainda temos uma semana e então, a gente decide o que vai fazer. – a convicção de Castle começava a acalmá-la, enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela entre as suas. – Você não está sozinha nisso. Eu estou aqui com você. E não vou deixar você nunca, entendeu? Nunca.

Beckett mergulhou de volta no abraço dele, chorando baixinho todo aquele turbilhão de emoções. Se tudo pudesse ser diferente. Quando eles estariam seguros e felizes, e todo esse medo acabaria? E aqueles sons, tão alarmantemente familiares voltaram a ecoar em seus ouvidos enquanto as cenas apareciam bruscamente em sua memória devastada, fazendo Kate encolher-se ainda mais e tremer em seus braços mais uma vez. Não, pelo visto eles nunca estariam seguros.

* * *

- Onde está Kate? – disse Martha entrando no escritório do filho que ficava no andar de baixo.

- No quarto, descansando um pouco com o Alex. Por quê? – perguntou Castle preocupado.

- Richard, o que foi aquilo ali na porta? – sua mãe questionou nervosa. – Nunca vi você daquele jeito antes, parecia que a qualquer momento você mataria aquele homem com suas próprias mãos.

- Sim, mãe... Eu mataria. – Castle suspirou desabando em sua cadeira pesadamente. – Você não tem ideia de como ela chegou aqui... No meio da noite, dirigindo feito uma louca, assustada, indefesa, coberta de hematomas depois que ele... Ele tentou estuprá-la...

- Meu Deus... Richard... – Martha também se sentou ao ouvir a assombrosa revelação. - Quando aconteceu isso?

- Há três dias... – suspirou ele, começando a narrar os fatos para sua mãe.

* * *

Alex dormia serenamente e Beckett também acabou pegando no sono ao lado de seu filho. Cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e o corpo enrolado confortavelmente no edredom de duas faces. Aqueles poucos minutos de repouso estavam fazendo muito bem a ela. Mas, sempre que adentrava em um sono profundo, a mesma coisa acontecia.

Kate era uma mulher treinada para enfrentar situações extremas e perigosas. O pânico, para ela, não era uma opção. Nunca. Entretanto foi exatamente o que ela sentiu naqueles segundos de terror. Ela não estava entorpecida pelo frio, não tinha a adrenalina de um ataque terrorista, não estava enfraquecida por uma bala em seu peito. Não. Ela estava ridiculamente presa por aquela porcaria de cinto de segurança, na pior situação que poderia imaginar: enquanto seu carro afundava nas águas profundas do rio Hudson.

Castle, seu parceiro, estava ao seu lado e tinha a missão de encontrar a arma caída em algum lugar do carro já que ela não podia se mexer. Ele submergiu com uma lanterna em mãos enquanto ela permaneceu ali, fazendo o que mais detestava fazer. Esperar. O escritor voltou à tona puxando o ar rapidamente e então mergulhou novamente buscando aquilo que poderia libertá-los. Os segundos se passaram e então Beckett percebeu que Castle não havia voltado "à superfície".

- Castle... - ela chamou uma vez, passeando uma das mãos por debaixo da água na tentativa de localizá-lo. Sem sucesso, ali ela entrou em pânico. - Castle!

Nenhum sinal dele e ao ver o próprio reflexo sendo submerso, juntamente com o retrovisor, a detetive resolveu lutar mais uma vez. Por ele. Tentou se soltar. Precisava sair dali para ajudá-lo. Nunca foi "mocinha indefesa" e aquela certamente não seria a primeira vez. No entanto, era exatamente como ela se sentia, completamente indefesa esperando apenas a água cobri-la por completo. E então o líquido gelado fez exatamente isso.

Segundos antes ela puxou o ar, mas logo foi perdendo o fôlego à medida que se debatia tentando quebrar aquele vidro mais uma vez. Não dava, simplesmente não conseguia impedir e então teve que aceitar o inevitável. Sua morte. Ela sentiu a água entrar em seus pulmões e ainda tentou prender a respiração, segurando o volante na tentativa de conter o desespero. Sabia, porém, que aquilo também não daria certo e em pouco tempo suas mãos lentamente o soltaram, enquanto seu corpo finalmente desistia. Segundos depois, Castle finalmente conseguiu desprender a arma do emaranhado debaixo do banco.

- Consegui! - gritou ele, emergindo ofegante.

Como não obteve resposta, seu coração estremeceu ao ver aquela cena mórbida em sua frente. O banco da frente, onde outrora ele estava ao lado de Beckett, estava completamente submerso. Somente os cabelos dela executavam algum movimento, flutuando naquela água que a estava matando.

- Kate...

Castle pegou um pouco de ar, pois devido à inclinação do carro, onde ele estava ainda havia um pouco de oxigênio, então mergulhou na tentativa de salvá-la. Ao lado dela, posicionou a arma próximo à fivela do cinto de segurança, estourando aquele dispositivo com um único disparo, libertando a detetive. Inevitavelmente ele olhou para o semblante dela e isso será algo que nunca mais sairá de sua mente. Aqueles olhos fitando o vazio, os lábios entreabertos, enquanto os fios dourados dançavam na frente de seu rosto que trazia a expressão da morte.

Saindo daquele choque inicial, Rick apressou-se em removê-la, tomando o fôlego necessário para chegar até a superfície, antes de estourar com as balas restantes o vidro traseiro do carro. A água turva, a baixa temperatura e a noite escura, tornavam tudo ainda mais desesperador e ele nadou o mais rápido que pode até que chegassem à margem do rio. As roupas dele incomodavam seus movimentos, mas ainda assim, conseguiu retirar ambos com sucesso, exceto pelo fato de que ela permanecia desacordada.

O desespero passou pela sua mente, mas logo o escritor conseguiu dominá-lo. Afinal já haviam escapado da morte tantas vezes e com certeza essa seria apenas mais uma delas. Não, Kate Beckett não morreria ali. Não nas mãos dele. Castle posicionou a cabeça dela para trás e começou os procedimentos para expulsar a água dos pulmões dela. Tomou fôlego e, encaixando a sua boca na dela, soprou o ar com força.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Ele alternava os movimentos empenhando-se mais à medida que a detetive demorava a acordar.

- Vamos, Kate... - o corpo dela sacolejava pelo ritmo imposto por ele. – Aqui não... Ainda não...

Os minutos se passavam e o medo já estava dominando a cena, quanto ela, finalmente, se mexeu.

- Graças a Deus... - falou ele, virando a cabeça dela de lado ao mesmo tempo em que ela tossia expelindo grande quantidade de água.

Beckett estava naturalmente atordoada, afinal a última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar presa, afogando-se dentro de seu próprio carro.

- Estamos bem, nós conseguimos. - disse ele ajudando-a a entender toda a situação.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, aliviada, e então ficaram juntos procurando aquecer-se, já que as roupas molhadas acentuavam ainda mais o frio de Nova Iorque.

- Obrigada, Rick. - disse ela, encolhendo-se um pouco contra ele, ouvindo ao longe o barulho das sirenes dos paramédicos ecoando em sua direção, chamando-a para a realidade.

* * *

Kate abriu os olhos devagar ainda ouvindo o barulho das ambulâncias e carros de polícia se misturar ao toque de seu celular que a despertava de seu sonho. Na verdade, ela não sabia mais o que era sonho, lembrança ou realidade. Gostaria de com apenas um estalar de dedos colocar sua vida em ordem outra vez. Será que Castle conseguiria realmente lhe contar todas as coisas? Ainda pensando sobre isso, finalmente atendeu o insistente aparelho de telefone.

Era Karen, animada e elétrica convidando a todos para um passeio na fazenda do pai de seu namorado, no dia seguinte. Porque não? Como Castle disse, eles ainda tinham uma semana para decidirem sobre o que fazer, então, porque não aproveitar naturalmente coisas que uma família normal faria diante de um feriado prolongado como o do fim do ano? Prontamente ela aceitou, mas logo teve que desligar o telefone para seguir atrás de seu filho que, já acordado, pulara da cama e seguia em direção ao corredor fortemente atraído pelas escadas.

Horas depois, com toda aquela tensão aparentemente dissipada e o clima do fim do dia mais ameno, Castle tentava relaxar brincando de bola com seu menino enquanto Martha curtia o pôr do sol lendo uma revista. Kate e Alexis haviam acabado de entrar em casa, para juntas levarem um lanche para toda a família no jardim.

Conversando sobre os filmes que Alexis mais gostava, Beckett ouvia atentamente o que a menina narrava enquanto separava todas as coisas em cima de uma bandeja. Naquele momento descontraído e com já quase tudo pronto, Kate retirava uma jarra de suco de dentro da geladeira, mas antes mesmo de depositar o recipiente sobre o mármore preto ela sentiu sua visão oscilar e gemeu disfarçadamente deixando o vidro descer bruscamente sobre a bancada da cozinha, mas sem quebrar.

- Kate... - percebeu Alexis, levantando-se em direção a ela. - Algum problema?

- N-não... – tentou disfarçar, mas foi traída pela dor em sua voz.

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou a menina preocupada. - Vou chamar o meu pai.

- Não, espere... – Kate a segurou fracamente pelo braço. - Deixe... Apenas preciso me deitar um pouco... Vou ficar bem assim.

- Certo... – concordou a ruiva ainda que duvidosa. – Vamos, eu ajudo você a chegar até o quarto.

Kate foi andando em direção as escadas, segurando firmemente as mãos de Alexis, dando cada passo devagar e piscando fortemente pra se manter lúcida. Aquela agoniante dor estava fazendo-a ficar enjoada e tudo escurecia lentamente. Os objetos pareciam se deformar à sua volta até que definitivamente tudo ficou preto.

* * *

AGORA, COOOOOOOOOOOOOMENTSSSSSS! :*********


	38. COMUNICADO

OIE pessoas! Vim dizer que to preparando o proximo cap de RM...BUUUUT enquanto ele nao sai...venho por meio deste fazer um pronunciamento. *limpando a garganta*

Bom, mediante os últimos acontecimento com a minha pessoa em relação ao plágio das minhas fics, decidi que a partir dessa semana voltarei a postar os Caps de RM, e demais fics minhas EXCLUSIVAMENTE no NFF. O motivo é simples: em pouco mais de um ano de DUAS das minhas TRES fics postadas aqui foram plagiadas. Em contrapartida, em quase 4 anos de NFF, e mais de 70 FICS postadas, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Resumindo, o NFF é mais seguro para os autores que amam seu trabalho e não querem ver o fruto do seu suor sendo roubado em poucos minutos.

Assim, as pessoas que quiserem continuar acompanhando a Just for Stana que vos fala, terão que fazê-lo via NFF. Peço encarecidamente a todas que não postem em outro lugar sem a minha permissão (e digo desde já que não permito), pois sendo assim, além de me ferirem profundamente poderão estar agindo como "plagiadoras", recebendo os créditos que o autor oficial nem sonha estar recebendo.

Posso estar ofendendo alguém e sinto muito, mas essa não é minha intenção. O NFF é um fórum excelente com várias fics de várias séries TODAS EM PORTUGUÊS e tenho certeza que quem se dispuser vai amar participar daquele lugar. A Just for Stana nasceu ali, então podem ter certeza que vocês só têm a ganhar no quesito diversão, surtos, além de ser um lugar mais íntimo para novos escritores serem treinados e gradativamente aperfeiçoados como eu um dia também fui.

É um fórum fechado, precisa ser realizado um cadastro antes e um tópico de apresentação, onde você deve falar um pouco do que você mais gosta, series, fics, etc. Depois, as pessoas irão responder você e você precisa responder à essas pessoas para serem validados. Não é difícil, querendo, tudo se consegue com um pouco de boa vontade. Além disso, estou aqui exatamente para ajudar vocês.

Mas atenção, não vale apenas fazer o cadastro e sumir viu? A ideia não é inchar o fórum mas apresentar a vocês um novo lugar para fazerem novas amizades além de proteger de certo modo as minhas fics e as de outros autores. Leia, comente, surte à vontade em seus comentários, fale do que mais gostou, do que mais te surpreendeu participe dos projetos, e eu tenho certeza que sua vida de "fanficqueiro" nunca mais será a mesma! Aquele lugar realmente vicia!

Como já havia comentado com algumas pessoas, não vou retirar as fics já postadas no , pois assim não teria como provar que são minhas, em caso de outros plágios. I should have know, continuará sendo postada nos dois, mas os capitulos novos de Rescue me e outras fics by Just for Stana a partir de agora só no NFF. (QUEM SOUBER QUE ESTÁ SENDO POSTADO EM OUTRO LUGAR SÓ AVISAR QUE MANDO MINHA QUADRILHA ATÉ LA!)

Acrescentando, já havia tomado essa decisão desde aquele episódio horroroso do último plágio. Estava organizando algumas coisas na minha área pessoal e, coincidentemente, estamos em época de gincana NFF que acontece uma vez por ano nessa mesma época. Assim, aqueles que quiserem efetuar o cadastro ainda esse mês siga os passos abaixo, pois além de estar movimentando o fórum de Castle lá, também estará atribuindo pontos para a equipe "Partners in Crime" nossa equipe casckett esse ano. Mas, vale apenas para esse mês viu?

Passos para efetuar o cadastro no NFF:

1- Entrar nesse link: Need_for_Fic/index/

2- Criar usuário e senha próprios

3- Criar topico de apresentacao: vá em criar tópico...(fale sobre vc, e o que vc gosta e que gosta de ler ou escrever fics, e como estamos em época de gincana, vc coloca que foi convidado pela equipe "Partners in Crime", como eu já descrevi ali em cima.)

4- Espere as pessoas responderem a esse seu tópico

5- Responda aos posts da galera e em breve você será liberado.

Qualquer dúvida, só chamar! Agradeço a compreensão e carinho de todos.

Always.

Just for Stana.


End file.
